A Shinigami Valentine
by rinda
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association decide to play matchmaker for Valentine's Day! Zaraki x OC. Lemon/Sexual Situations/Hard Smut. Coarse Language. Violence. Over 18's only. Please Review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

Warning: This story contains graphic sex and violence. Please over 18's only. Thanks.

Chapter One:

The Shinigami Womens Association meeting was continuing as usual. They were discussing the long awaited calendar of the Gotei 13. They had been successful at obtaining few usable photos. Akina yawned, receiving a dark look from the vice president, Nanao Ise - current vice-captain to squad 8. Akina had little interest in the meetings. She was only here because Captain Komamura had ordered her to attend. In an effort to boost membership, Vice President Ise had suggested that a member from each division be made mandatory. So four new members joined. Akina Ito, as the representative from Division 7, her friend Chizu Abe from Division 6, Fumika Takada from Division 3 and Hatsu Morita from Division 9. All were fairly recent graduates, all in the last decade or so.

To Akina, it was an interesting waste of time. She enjoyed the antics of President Yachiru Kusajishi. The wild, pink-haired tyke always made the meetings interesting. So it wasn't surprising when Yachiru stood to announce her latest idea.

"I think we need to celebrate Valentine's Day in the Soul Society!" she said happily. Akina grinned. She figured the child was going to use the human holiday as an excuse to get more candy.

"I've been talking to Shy-chan and Big Bobby-chan and we decided that there's not enough romance 'round here!" she said, smiling brightly. Akina frowned. This wasn't what she expected. She looked around the room. Most of the other women were leaning forward, captivated.

"We're gonna have a matchmaker thingy!" Yachiru concluded. Nanao stood to explain further.

"With the help of Captain Kurotsuchi, we've developed a computer program that will examine the data entered from a series of questions then match the man and woman most closely suited. Based on their answers..."

"So that everyone has a date for Valentine's Day! Especially Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"Is this program voluntary?" Akina asked sharply. She had no interest in being matched with some random shinigami, especially not if it meant trusting Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Of course!" Nanao said sweetly then in an iron tone added,

"But participation is strongly recommended!"

"It's MAN-datory!" Yachiru laughed happily. Nanao glared at her, the vein on her forehead bulging as Yachiru fell to the floor, overwhelmed with laughter at her own joke.

"Great..." Akina muttered.

"Here are your questionnaires as well as extras to take back to your Divisions." Rangiku said as she handed out small pieces of folded paper.

"We would like all the captains to participate, so please encourage them. As well as any other interested parties in your division. Since the number of women in the Sereitei is severely limited, we may be forced to limit the number of successful matches made." Nanao continued coolly.

"Are you going to do it, Lt. Ise?" Chizu asked Nanao with a grin. She pushed her glasses up on her nose before replying,

"Yes, I am. It would be...enjoyable...to have the company of a gentleman on Valentine's Day."

"Please," Nemu Kurotsuchi spoke up quietly, "Be as honest as possible on your questionnaires. It is the only way to secure a good match."

"Nemu," Akina asked quietly, "Will your father allow you to join in the fun?"

The girl smiled faintly as she said,

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi and I both will be participating. He asked specifically if you would be a part of the program, Ito-san."

"Did he?" Akina said, her throat suddenly going dry. For some reason, Captain Kurotsuchi had taken an unusual interest in her a few years back. She'd discouraged the man at every opportunity. Just looking at him gave her the creeps.

"Excellent!" Nanao said with a clap of her hands. "If that's all, we'll adjourn for the time being. I will be approaching some of you to help out with the Valentine Day Plans! Goodnight, ladies!"

Akina and Chizu shuffled out of the meeting room. Chizu was looking over the questionnaire.

"They want to know our vital statistics!" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" Akina asked as they stepped out into the cool, spring night.

"They want our height, weight and measurements! They can't be serious!" Chizu hissed. Akina grinned. Chizu was very curvy with an abundant bosom and hips. She was embarrassed by the size of her breasts. After meeting Rangiku Matsumoto, Akina didn't see why her friend was concerned. Rangiku's breasts dwarfed everyone else's.

"I bet Rangiku put that part on there." Akina said with a smile. "You wanna get a drink?"

"Okay but can we go to that nice place out in district 1? The bars in the Sereitei are so seedy!" Chizu complained.

"Let's just go to one nearby! There's always a fight in the Rukongai bars!" Akina noted.

"Alright but let's try one we haven't tried before!" Chizu argued, puffing out her large breasts.

"Fine but there's only like three in the whole Sereitei. I like the one by Division 2." Akina reasoned.

"No, Soifon hangs out there and she's always staring at my boobs!" Chizu complained. Akina laughed.

"Right. Well, I don't like to go to the one near Division 12 because Kurotsuchi sometimes combs it looking for victims...I mean, test subjects!"

Chizu laughed easily.

"That leaves the one over by Division 11." she said, smiling. They exchanged a look. Division 11 was the combat squad. They were notorious for being heavy drinkers, violent brawlers and shameless womanizers.

"It's up to you." Akina said with a grin. She was interested to see if the stories about Division 11 were true. Especially those regarding it's infamous captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I don't know..." Chizu said nervously. Akina's grin widened.

"Come on! Take a chance! It could be a lot of fun!"

"Okay, but if it gets too rough, I'm outta there!" Chizu said quietly as Akina threw her arm around her shoulder, leading the way.

"It'll be fun! I just know it!" she reassured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Akina and Chizu approached the bar. Loud music poured out the door. Over the sound of the music roared laughter, loud voices and the sound of fighting. As Akina reached for the door, she sensed a rush of reiatsu and jumped back. A body came flying out the door, landing on the ground in front of them.

"Akina..." Chizu whispered fearfully.

"Just step over him." Akina reassured her, eying the unconscious man cautiously.

"Is he dead?" Chizu asked, looking down at him. Akina tugged her friend forward.

"He's alive. I can feel his heart beating. Come on."

Akina entered first. The bar was dimly lit but the pressure of reiatsu made the room a rainbow to her. She had the unusual ability of being able to see reiatsu as an almost physical aura. Each person's was unique in color and size. It came in handy in times like this. She felt Chizu latch onto her hand tightly as she made her way slowly up to the bar. Groups of men littered the bar in small groups. Clustered around one of the tables was a large group playing cards. Money was flying as the hands shuffled away quickly. Another bunch of men were grouped on one end of the bar and drinking heavily. The leaned unsteadily against the bar if they couldn't stand up straight on their own. In the center of the room, a group was clustered around two men fighting. Akina was thankful that no swords were involved yet. She spotted a clear spot near the far end of the bar and rushed into it.

"See? No big deal." Akina said, watching the man standing around them warily. Chizu had a way of attracting the attention of men.

"Whaddya ladies want?" the bartender asked, looking them both over slowly.

"Sake!" A loud voice boomed out from somewhere over Akina's head. She looked over her shoulder and found herself faced with a wall of muscle. A face appeared above the hard, chiseled muscle. A lone piercing, grey eye met hers.

"Hello there." the deep voice spoke quietly, his voice carrying over the roar of the bar. Akina leaned back, realizing that it was the infamous Captain Zarkai. He grinned at her, his sharped tooth smile almost predatory, as he looked her over then moved his gaze to Chizu.

"Hello." Akina said quietly, her eyes moved over the bare expanse of sculptured chest that remained at her eye level then bounced back up to his scarred, chiseled face. His grin sharpened.

"Akina!" Chizu hissed urgently. Akina spun around at the panicked sound of her friend's voice. Two big, heavily muscled men had crowded in on either side of Chizu. Her eyes were wide with fear as the men closed in on her, laughing and telling her how pretty she was.

"Excuse me. Back off." Akina yelled, pushing against the man closest to her. He didn't budge, laughing at Akina's effort. He shoved her away, making more room for him to close in on Chizu. Akina slammed back against the wall of a man that was Captain Zaraki.

"Sorry." she hissed at him quickly as she regained her footing. Anger coursed through her veins as she lunged forward, catching the man's hand before he could grab Chizu with it. She twisted it sharply behind him until she felt bone cracking. The man screamed in pain, rising up with Akina as she pulled him away from Chizu. Using her other hand, she slammed his head into the wooden bar top. Blood sprayed. The man jerked up, shouting obscenities. She slammed his head down again for good measure then threw him backwards to the floor, still holding his hand tightly at a painful angle. Before he could react, she rushed forward, her foot slammed hard against his throat.

"The next time a woman says no, you better damn well listen or I'm gonna come back here and stomp on your fucking dick instead of your neck, asshole!" she screamed at him. The man bucked wildly. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he intended to hurt her once he was on his feet again.

"Got it, asshole?" she repeated, letting off the pressure on his throat slightly.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you bitch." he gasped out the words.

"Okay!" she said easily, snapping his hand sharply. The echo of breaking bone rose above the sound of the crowd then was drowned out by the sound of the man screaming in pain. Akina dropped his hand, backing away slowly. She looked around, surprised that his friend hadn't intervened. She now saw why he hadn't.

Captain Zarkai had placed a restraining hand on the man's shoulder. His eyes darted fearfully from the captain to her to his injured friend then back again. Chizu rushed forward.

"I want to go...now!" she yelled loudly.

"But I didn't even get a drink." Akina objected. Chizu's eyes flared angrily.

"Now!" She screamed, grabbing Akina's hand and pulling her to the door. She dragged her out of the bar and didn't stop pulling until they were halfway across the Sereitei.

"Let go, Chizu!" Akina yelled finally.

"I am never ever ever going near Division 11 again." Chizu screamed. Akina grinned. She wondered what the men had said to her.

"They were touching me. Everywhere." she said with a shudder.

"Did you enjoy it?" Akina asked curiously. Chizu glared at her.

"No! Of course, I didn't. One of them was rubbing against me."

"Yeah, that's kinda gross." agreed Akina reluctantly. "But I really did want a drink."

"I'm going home." Chizu whined. "I have had more than enough for one evening."

"Okay, I think I've got some sake at home. Oh, don't forget your questionnaires." Akina called out, walking slowly towards her quarters.

"Oh no. Akina! I lost my questionnaires." Chizu called out. Akina laughed.

"I bet you dropped them at the bar."

"Oh no. Lt. Ise's gonna kill me. She scares the shit outta me." Chizu whined. Akina walked back, handing her half of the stack she'd been given.

"Take these and don't sweat it. The Sereitei is almost completely men and men aren't going to be interested in blind dates selected for them by some freaky computer. Stop worrying so much, Chizu! Just relax and try to enjoy your life a little."

"Thanks Akina...and you're right. I'm going to try. You just don't realize what it's like to have men falling all over themselves for you." Chizu snapped, organizing the questionnaires Akina had given her. Akina regarded the other woman darkly as Chizu continued,

"They're not always pawing at you...wanting you to go to bed with them. You don't have to deal with any of that! They leave you alone because you don't look like me."

"Right." Akina said quietly. She knew that her slender frame wasn't as voluptuous as Chizu's but she had some curves too, she thought angrily. Maybe not as pronounced as Chizu's but some men preferred smaller women. She'd had men look her way occasionally. Chizu looked up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Akina said sharply, walking away. She really didn't have a lot of friends in the Sereitei and she now realized that she had one less than she thought.

"Akina! What's wrong?" Chizu called out as Akina stormed away. She ignored her, she continued on to her quarters. A shadow fell across the walkway just before her door. She looked up to find Captain Zaraki standing close by.

"Hey." he said with his sharp-toothed grin.

"Hello again." she said warily.

"You dropped these." he said quietly, handing her the pile of questionnaires Chizu had lost.

"Oh, thank you. Chizu dropped them. Not me. But I appreciate you bringing them all this way."

"Your friend?" he asked, leaning against the wall, watching her closely as they spoke. She nodded then frowned.

"I think so." she said hesitantly.

"I heard what she said. Seemed kinda bitchy to me." he commented. She glanced up at him. It had seemed that way to her too.

"Women can be that way." she sighed, looking down at the questionnaires.

"What are those things?" he asked.

"These?" she asked, offering him a questionnaire, "Are the brainchild of the Shinigami Women's Association. Your vice-captain wants everyone to celebrate Valentine's Day!"

"Ché! She probably thinks she'll get more candy." he snorted, tossing the questionnaire aside. Akina smiled. Great minds think alike, she thought.

"Thanks for bringing these...oh, and for keeping that other guy from kicking my ass. I appreciate it!" she said, moving towards her door.

"Fights should be one on one." he stated flatly as if she should know that already.

"I agree! Thanks again, Captain Zarkai. Goodnight." she said, unlocking her door.

"You gonna do this Valentines thing?" he asked softly as she stepped inside. She glanced back with a smile.

"Unlike you, I don't have a choice. Lt. Ise will hurt me if I don't." she said easily.

"Yeah, she's kinda scary with those glasses and that book." he commented with a grin.

"Look, give me another one of those things." he snapped, holding out his hand. She handed him another questionnaire unsure why he was suddenly interested.

"So if I answer these stupid questions, there's a chance you'd go out with me?" he asked quietly without looking at her.

"There's a chance that we'd be matched up...yes...but..." she started. She was going to tell him that he didn't need to use the questionnaire. If he'd only ask her, she'd love to go out with him.

"Okay!" he said sharply, cutting her off. "Goodnight."

And then he was gone. Akina stood in the doorway, staring out into the darkness. How strange, she thought. She had never expected the fearsome Captain Zaraki to be shy.


	3. Chapter 3

How she had gotten roped into helping Nanao and Nemu with the Valentine's Day matchmaking scheme was beyond her. She had a sneaking sensation that Captain Kurotsuchi might have engineered the chance coincidence. It had seemed odd that Nemu happened to be passing by the Division 7 offices at the same time Akina went to lunch. Especially since she took her lunch at the same time everyday. Regardless, she'd been shanghaied into helping the two of them with the actual matches.

Oh well, it didn't really matter now because she was trapped, she thought as she followed Lt. Ise into the Division 12 research department. She was walking into the heart of Captain Kurotsuchi's lair and it made her incredibly nervous.

"Do we have to do this here? I hate this place. It really creeps me out." she hissed to Nanao as they walked. Nanao didn't even look back at her as she coldly commented,

"Captain Kurotsuchi has been kind enough to share this technology with us, you should try to remain respectful."

"Yes, ma'am." Akina said quietly. Nemu appeared out of a side door.

"Lt. Ise and Ito-san, thank you for coming. The computers are through here. Captain Kurotsuchi is overseeing the final calculations as we speak." she said in her low, quiet voice. Akina always felt bad for the girl. She didn't have much of a life.

Nemu led them into a large room filled with tall computers. In front of one, stood Captain Kurotsuchi. He was pressing buttons while consulting with a small monitor at the same time.

"Lt. Ise and Ito-san have arrived, sir." Nemu said in an even lower voice. Kurotsuchi spun around. His eyes flew immediately to Akina.

"Ah! Excellent. You have the key cards, Nemu?" he said sharply to his daughter. She stepped forward, offering him a stack of cards.

"What are those?" Akina asked before she thought it through. She immediately regretted her curiosity because it focused his attention entirely on her.

"These, my dear Akina, are key cards onto which all the information from your questionnaires has been entered. They are an archaic way of doing it but Lt. Ise has insisted on complete anonymity."

As he spoke, he inched closer to Akina. His mere physical presence turned her stomach. He smiled down at her with his gold eyes glittering within the skeletal mask he wore.

"That's fascinating." she lied, backing up slightly.

"Please, Captain Kurotsuchi, explain to me what I need to do." Lt Ise asked, capturing his attention.

"You will do nothing but gather the information, my dear woman. I'll not have you touching my equipment."

"Perhaps I could input the cards?" Nemu asked quietly. Kurotsuchi turned on her as if to strike her.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Akina said quickly. He faltered, glancing back at her.

"It was my intention to remain and assist you ladies. But if you insist...I will be available if needed." he said coldly, shoving the cards at Nemu before striding quickly away. Akina breathed a sigh of relief.

"The matches will be printed out here." Nemu explained. "Each has been assigned a randomly selected number so that no tampering can occur. Here," she said to Lt. Ise as she handed her a clipboard with a several pieces of paper attached.

"...is the master list."

"This has all the names and the numbers assigned to them?" Lt. Ise asked, flipping the papers as she glanced over the list. She tucked it under her arm as she listened to Nemu explain the process of computing the matches. Akina glanced at the first page discreetly. She caught sight of her name. She was number 16. She looked away, leaning forward in mock interest then glanced back quickly. She noticed the captain's had been assigned numbers that correlated to their divisions. Predictable, she thought with a smile.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"I want you to read off the matches...the numbers. Then I'll make note of it on the master list. After which, I'll send notices to those involved. They'll receive the questionnaires of the person they were matched with."

"Why are we sending out the questionnaires?" Akina asked curiously.

"Several of the men have asked to see the answers provided by their matches. I honestly think they're interested in the vital statistics." she sighed wearily which led Akina to think the person asking was her captain, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, a notorious skirt chaser.

"I see...so all you want me to do is read out the matches to you?" Akina asked as Nemu began feeding the cards into the computer. Lt. Ise nodded, preparing to write. They waited until Nemu had completed the cards. The machine seemed to be busily processing the information then at the far end of the computer, where Akina stood, paper began to print out.

"Wait until it's finished printing, then you can tear it off." Nemu explained from the other end of the enormous piece of machinery. Akina nodded.

The print-out on the paper showed pairs of numbers. Akina paid it little attention until she saw the pair of # 16 and # 12 fly by. Her eyes widened in horror. She'd been matched up with Captain Kurotsuchi. Oh no, her mind screamed. She could stand a lot but not a date with that man. Even if she could tolerate the close quarters, he'd probably have her dissected into tiny pieces before dessert arrived. She closed her eyes a moment. She really hadn't thought much about the silly date other than to hope she might be paired up with Captain Zaraki. It never crossed her mind that she might end up with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The print-out stopped. Akina was still lost in thought.

"Ito-san, you may remove the paper now." Nemu called out, breaking through her tortured reverie.

"Oh...okay..." Akina said softly. Her eyes kept returning to her number. It was near the bottom of the page with only one pairing below it. That pair was # 19 and #11. Eleven...she stared at the number. That was Zaraki.

"Please begin!" Lt. Ise called out. Akina's gaze shifted to the top of the list. She called out the pairs of numbers numbly. The closer she grew to the bottom of the page, the more her heart raced. Finally she reached #16. Without missing a beat, the words flew out of her mouth without passing through her mind first,

"Number sixteen and number eleven."

"Is that the last one?" Lt Ise asked.

"No, there's one more pair." Akina continued, trying to keep her voice even. She was doing a terrible disservice to whoever #19 was. She hoped nothing bad happened to the woman as she said,

"Number nineteen and number twelve. That's it."

"Excellent. Akina, would you help me prepare the questionnaires? We're going to use the royal messengers to deliver them." Ise said with a faint smile.

"Sure." she said, balling up the print-out but keeping it safely clutched in her hand. As she started from the room, Nemu touched her arm as she said,

"I'll discard that for you, Ito-san."

"That's okay. I got it." she said with a quick smile as she hurried from the building. She could feel Nemu's eyes watching her every step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day arrived the following day. Akina had received her messenger delivery late the previous evening. No names were enclosed on the questionnaires, only the original information rewritten so as to obscure the owners identity. She didn't look at the questions. She set them aside, instead focusing on the instructions for her Valentine's meeting. She was to go to the only decent restaurant within the Sereitei, the Golden Lotus, at precisely eight o'clock. Each pair had been given a small flower to wear. The color of the flower would identify their partner. Akina thought the whole process was a bit hokey but she played along. It was the final instruction in the letter that disturbed her most. Formal attire required. Not recommended but required.

"Honestly, Nanao goes overboard on the compulsory, required, mandatory bullshit." she muttered as she stared into her closet for something to wear. Normally, she would borrow something from Chizu but she hadn't spoken to her since the incident after the bar. She hadn't apologize yet and it was pissing her off.

Akina held a yellow sun dress up to her chest as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair fell wildly around her face. It was wavy and hard to control. She rarely tried, leaving it loose instead. Her green eyes stared back at her. They'd always seemed to large, too easy for others to read. She frowned. She wasn't anything special in her opinion but she wasn't particularly ugly either. She just looked and felt average. Her body, lean and slender, had a few more curves than Soifon but again, nothing spectacular. She sighed. She knew Chizu had a point but some men preferred smaller women, she thought defiantly. Even if it had been the truth, Chizu shouldn't have said those hurtful words. Akina turned away from the mirror, tossing the dress aside. It wouldn't do. She really had nothing to wear.

A timid knock sounded at her door. Akina frowned as she glanced at the clock. It was after seven. Who could it be? She jerked the door open, surprised to find Chizu waiting outside.

"Hey, Akina." she said softly. Akina glared at her.

"What do you want?" she snapped, still angry.

"I thought you might need something to wear tonight. These won't fit me anymore so I thought they might fit you." she offered. Akina glanced at the silky dresses she held out. A deep green one caught her eye but she didn't want to accept them.

"Look, Akina, I'm sorry. I realize what I said and it was a mean thing to say. I wasn't thinking. I was so upset over what happened." she cried out quickly. Akina's anger softened slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Akina. You're like my only friend and this whole week's been miserable without you to talk to...and I can't do a thing with my hair. Please help me!" she whined. Akina noticed for the first time that Chizu's long blonde hair was hanging in loose clumps around her shoulders.

"Fine! Come on in." Akina snapped, stepping back. Chizu happily flew into her small quarters.

"I think this red one will look really good on you." Chizu said excitedly as she dumped the small pile of clothes onto the bed. Akina looked the clingy red dress over with a smile but reached instead for the green brocade one.

"I like this one." she said softly, holding the chinese-styled cheongsam against her to see if it would fit.

"That one brings out your eyes." Chizu agreed. "Try it on. We don't have much time."

"Okay..." Akina agreed, dropping her robe and sliding the silky garment over her head. It fit perfectly, accentuating her slight curves well.

"What do you think?" she asked. Chizu smiled.

"You look beautiful." she exclaimed. Akina smiled.

"Okay, let me get some underwear and stockings on then I'll fix your hair." Akina laughed, finally getting excited about the evening.

"Are you going to leave your hair down?" Chizu asked as she pulled the blonde's curly hair high on her head.

"Yeah, I was going to. You know I don't like to fuss with my hair." Akina commented. Chizu grinned.

"Let me try something, okay?" she said with a wicked grin. Akina watched as her friend rummaged through her small kitchen then returned with two green and gold chopsticks.

"Sit down!" she ordered, running a brush through Akina's wavy red hair. She knotted it gracefully then secured it with the chopsticks.

"It'll never stay." Akina commented, staring at her reflection.

"If you leave it alone, it will. Now, come on or we'll be late. What color flower do you have?"

"Red." Akina replied, attaching the red lily to her dress with a pin. She turned to help Chizu attach her white orchid to her pale blue dress.

"You look good." she said softly, admiring her friends full figure.

"You, too. Let's go have fun." Chizu said happily.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for your reviews. The feedback really drives me so keep it coming.


	5. Chapter 5

The two women arrived at the restaurant a little after eight. The lobby was crowded with familiar faces as shinigami attempted to find their partners for the evening. A total 30 pairs crowded the small, elegant restaurant. The chaos rippled with excitement and anticipation. Akina felt eyes watching her closely as she and Chizu stepped in. She noticed Lt. Ise walking away with Captain Ukitake. Each bore a yellow daisy. The towering Captain Komamura walked leisurely by accompanied by the petite Kiyone Kotetsu. She held in her hand two orange poppies. Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto waved as she passed by wearing a pink rose tucked behind her ear. Captain Kyoraku hurried close behind her wearing a lecherous grin and a matching pink rose tucked into his hat. She watched as Captain Soifon argued with Lt. Hisagi about the answers he'd given on the questionnaire. Each carried a purple iris. She heard Lt. Hisagi snap,

"Alright! I put down that I like bitchy lesbians. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Heads up." Chizu hissed, catching her attention. Akina looked up to find Captain Kurotsuchi striding purposely towards her. His skeletal smile seemed broader than usual.

"Ah, Ito-san, you look magnificent this evening." he said slickly, reaching out to take her hand. She shrank back without realizing it, colliding with someone standing behind her. A pair of strong hands settled on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Back off, Kurotsuchi." a deep, rumbling voice warned. "She's mine."

Akina half turned. Captain Zaraki was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Captain Kurotsuchi glared at him, his golden eyes glittering dangerously.

"You are mistaken, Captain Zaraki. Ito-san and I have been matched..." his voice trailed off as Zaraki thrust a crumpled flower forward. It was a red lily. It matched the one she wore, albeit looking a bit worse for wear. It looked as if he'd held it tightly in his large hand for awhile. Kurotsuchi offered up a white orchid. Akina gasped. She glanced at Chizu, who looked like she was ready to bolt.

"There must be some mistake." Kurotsuchi argued. "I know for a fact that..."

"You know what?" Zaraki growled, stepping closer but still keeping his hands on Akina.

"The numbers were..." he started again then stopped. Akina realized that he'd manipulated the numbers to pair them up. She suddenly didn't feel quite as guilty as she had a moment before.

"The numbers were randomly assigned. Right, Captain Kurotsuchi?" she said sharply. He stared at her with burning eyes. Each knew that the other had somehow tampered with the results but neither could accuse the other without revealing their own guilt.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Zaraki said, physically turning her away from Chizu and Kurotsuchi. He walked her into the restaurant. He'd apparently been waiting at one of the tables. He paused beside a table. Seated there were Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru sat atop a stack of books to raise her to the proper height for the table. She grinned happily at Zaraki as she said,

"Hiya Ken-chan! You got matched with Aka-chan? Yahoo! She's cute."

"Yeah, she is." he muttered. Yachiru held up a large heart-shaped box of chocolates, waving it wildly in the air.

"See what MY DATE brought me, Ken-chan?" she announced happily. Zaraki's expression darkened. He turned his stony gaze to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Watch yourself, kid." he warned him, his words ladened with menace. "Remember, it wouldn't be the first time I've killed a captain."

Hitsugaya blinked rapidly, the weight of Zaraki's threat registering on the man.

"Of course, Captain Zaraki. There is no need for concern." he assured him quietly. Akina noticed a small piece of paper on the floor that had fallen from Yachiru's chocolates as the men spoke. She bent to pick it up, reading the words written there,

To Shiro-chan,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Captain Ukitake (AKA: Shiro-chan-2)

A smile inched slowly across her face as she discretely folded the paper and offered it to Captain Hitsugaya.

"You might want this, sir." she said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw what she held. Pink tinged his cheeks. He hastily snatched it from her and quickly tucked it out of sight.

"Yachiru, I'm over here if he starts acting squirrelly." Zaraki grunted as he guided Akina to the table directly behind Captain Hitsugaya.

"So, did you really cheat?" he asked Akina as he practically pushed her into a chair. She stared up at him, wide-eyed. His entire demeanor had changed.

"Only a little." she admitted. He grinned suddenly.

"You wanted to go out with me that much?" he asked. She blushed, looking down shyly. She had wanted to be paired with him.

"I did." she whispered. "And I also didn't want to end up with Captain Kurotsuchi." she added. His grin faded slightly. His playful attitude vanished.

"Whaddya wanna eat? They don't have much in the way of real food here. It's mostly fru fru crap that wouldn't keep a bird alive." he grunted, eying the menu. She noticed that he was wearing his uniform. His hair in it's usual towering spikes. Her gaze settled on the eye patch he wore over his right eye. She could see his reiatsu pouring off him in golden waves. A constant torrent was funneled up to his right eye where it dissipated harmlessly. So it was true, she thought with a smile.

"Whatcha staring at...hell, I don't even know your name." he snapped.

"It's Akina Ito. And your name's Kenpachi Zaraki, right?" she said, offering him her hand. He grinned, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, it is." he said softly.

"You got a good grip there, Akina. You were pretty impressive in the bar last week. That was my sixth seat you laid out. He's a tough son of a bitch." he commented, grabbing for one of the rolls in the center of the table. She smiled.

"I can take care of myself." she said with a shrug.

"Can you fight?" he asked, biting into the roll with vigor.

"Of course." she said automatically, reaching for a roll. He made them look incredibly appetizing.

"No, I don't mean can you hold a sword and swing it around a few times. Can you FIGHT?" he growled, leaning forward slightly. His reiatsu thickened and swelled as he discussed fighting.

"I can hold my own, Captain Zaraki." she said simply. She could feel the pressure of his reiatsu all around her. She closed her eyes, relishing the slight tang of it. Akina had discovered over time that with some people, those with very strong spiritual pressure, she could not only see but almost taste and feel it. With Commander Yamamoto she'd noticed a slight smoky scent like leaves burning in the fall. But the scent of Zaraki's reiatsu was fresh and crisp, almost like the smell of a coming thunder storm. She liked it.

"You having trouble breathing around me?" he asked in a teasing tone. She shook her head, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Not at all. I do find it interesting that your reiatsu shoots up when you start talking about fighting though. You must really love it." she commented. He drew back, giving her a strange look. The waiter stepped up.

"Good evening, sir. Would you care for the wine list?"

"Just bring us a couple of bottles of something good." Zaraki snapped, waving the man away. He leaned forward, his dark eye meeting hers sharply.

"You're that good at sensing spiritual pressure?" he asked quietly. She nodded. She glanced to her left. Kurotsuchi and Chizu were sitting nearby. She felt Kurotsuchi watching them. She wondered if he had heard their conversation. He was always so interested in her ability though he had no idea of it's true depth or clarity.

"Creepy ass guy, ain't he?" Zaraki chuckled.

"Oh, he really is." she laughed. "And he's always staring at me."

"Can't blame him for that." Zaraki commented quietly as the waiter returned with three bottles of wine. He uncorked the first offering Zaraki the cork. He accepted it from him with a frown, tossing it over his shoulder. It landed in the soup bowl of Captain Hitsugaya, sitting directly behind them. Akina heard Yachiru squeal,

"I didn't get one of those in my soup! Not fair!"

"Here," she heard Captain Hitsugaya say calmly, "Take mine."

Suppressing a laugh, she watched the waiter pour a small amount of wine in Zaraki's glass and offer it to him to evaluate.

"Quit being stingy and gimme the damn bottle." Zaraki growled, snatching it from the frightened man. He filled his glass to the brim then filled Akina's.

"That's enough." she cried out, fearing she'd spill it.

"Suit yourself." he said with a grin. He took a drink. Then commented,

"It ain't as good as sake but I guess it'll do. So whatcha wanna eat?"

"I'll have the steak." she said softly, handing the terrified waiter her menu.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same but don't overcook the damned thing. I want it still kicking when it hits the plate...got it?" he roared at the man, who nodded, backing away from him quickly. Akina stifled a laugh, sipping her wine. She was aware of Zaraki watching her closely. She just didn't know what to expect from the man. Once she looked up, meeting his gaze he said quietly,

"You look good."

"Thank you." she murmured self-consciously.

"Oh, shit! I forgot." he cried out, reaching into his pockets suddenly. She watched him curiously as he withdrew a small white bag tied with a red ribbon. Dark brown stains were visible inside the bag. He offered it to her.

"It's chocolates. I think they may have melted a little. I forgot they were in there." he explained with a shrug. She took them with a smile. It was the first time she'd ever received Valentine's chocolates from a man.

"Thank you." she gushed, prying the bag apart and plucking one of the melty chocolate candies out. She popped it in her mouth then licked her fingers.

"Oh! That's good." she said despite the chocolate filling her mouth. He grinned.

"Yachiru made me bring you those." he commented, finishing his wine in one gulp.

"She's something else." Akina laughed, washing her mouth out with wine. It blended with the chocolate deliciously.

"Oh man...that wine goes really well with chocolate. Here...try one." she insisted, stretching across the table to offer him a melted glob of chocolate. He cocked an eyebrow at the deformed looking candy hanging from the end of her fingers, then took it into his mouth. His lips claimed her fingers as well, slowly sucking them as she pulled free. It was an exciting, sensual sensation. He held her eyes as she slipped her fingers from his greedy mouth.

"Now, drink some wine." she ordered him, offering him her glass since his was empty. He let her hold it, tipping it into his mouth carefully. She watched as his tongue slipped out, sliding along the lip of the glass where she had drank from. His expression changed slowly.

"That is good." he said after a moment, reaching into the bag for another piece of chocolate. She laughed, feeling amazingly comfortable with him. The waiter appeared with the salads. He sat a plate in front of each of them, regarding Zaraki cautiously.

"What the hell's this?" Zaraki snapped, lifting the lettuce gingerly.

"I ordered meat not grass." he growled, shoving the plate back at the man.

"It's a salad." she said softly. He cocked an eyebrow in her direction but said nothing, glaring at the waiter until he hurried away with the salad.

"I know what the hell it is." he snapped, once he was gone. "But I'm hungry. I don't want a damn salad. I want real food."

Akina burst out laughing, feeling like a fool. She felt her cheeks burn brightly. What was she thinking? Of course, he knew what a salad was, she scolded herself silently. When she finally dared to look at him again. He had leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed, watching her closely.

"You're cute when you get flustered." he noted with a playful grin.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." she blurted out.

"You were thinking what most people around here think...that ole Zaraki's an uneducated idiot that don't even know what a fuckin' salad is." he growled. His words were harsh but his grin remained.

"Don't worry about it, sugar. You just met me so I'll cut you some slack. But it pisses me off when people who've known me for decades do that shit."

"I can imagine." she said softly. It would bother her too, she thought as she attacked her salad hungrily.

"You ain't like most of these assholes 'round here though, are you?" he said thoughtfully, rocking forward in his chair suddenly. She looked up in surprise. He was regarding her hungrily.

"So how did you cheat?" he asked her quietly. She stared at him in surprise. Swallowing hard to clear her mouth, she blurted,

"I really did want to go out with you, Captain. If you'd given me a chance, I would have told you that night after the bar. But you took off without letting me finish."

"Yeah?" he said quietly, looking at her differently.

"But...I didn't mean to manipulate the results until I saw that I had been paired with Captain Kurotsuchi. I mean, I was hoping that I'd end up with you but it never occurred to me to cheat til I saw that..."

"You really don't like him, do you?" he commented. She shook her head.

"But I think he really likes me." she sighed. He nodded.

"So he arranged for you and him to end up together. That was why he was so pissy earlier. Makes sense."

"I guess so. I never suspected that until he kept insisting tonight. You were supposed to be paired with my friend Chizu." she explained, expecting him to want to switch. Chizu was much prettier than she was. Of course, he would prefer her.

"The whiny bitch with the big tits?" he asked sharply. Akina's mouth fell open in shock.

"She's a really nice girl." she objected. He shrugged.

"Maybe but she ain't my type." he said, pouring more wine. He paused, looking up at her before adding,

"But you are."

Akina stared at him. Had he really said that? Did her really prefer her to Chizu?

"You're the only reason I filled out the stupid question thing. I'm glad I did, though. Not just because I got to take you out but Yachiru and Yumichika were gonna fill one out for me. God only knows what kinda girl I'd have ended up with knowing those two."

"I'm sure she would have been beautiful." Akina laughed as her mind reeled. He wanted to be with her. The thought didn't seem to want to stay put in her brain. It kept bouncing around, jumping to the forefront in blinding bright letters.

He wanted to be with...HER.

"Did you know it was me that you were switching to?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did. They gave the captain's the same numbers as their divisions. It was pretty easy to figure out." she said softly. The waiter returned with their food. He sat down the dishes then hurried away. Akina eyed her steak with eagerness. She was starving. As she cut into it, she glanced at Zaraki's plate. His steak was twice the size of hers and still bleeding when he stabbed it.

"That looks good." he growled happily. Akina couldn't help but smile. There was something about the man that she really liked. He looked up at her and grinned, his mouth full of meat. She had a sudden desire to kiss him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she shoved the feeling back down. Where had that come from, she wondered. Only then did she become aware of the strange but delightful effervescent excitement that was coursing through her. It had been there ever since he approached her. She chewed her lip nervously. She liked the way he made her feel. It felt...good. It felt right. Like she was suddenly more alive than she'd ever been before.

"Somethin' wrong with your food?" he asked. She looked up in surprise. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she'd stopped eating.

"No! It's delicious. Just thinking...sorry." she said quickly.

"Whatcha think about?" he asked curiously, gutting his potato.

"Oh...the usual." she said, her voice sounding higher than usual. He gave her a strange look but let it pass. She focused on her food, chiding herself internally. She needed to get a grip. She'd never lost her head over a man before and this was the wrong man to start with. He was not the kind of man to bother with silly little girls. If he wanted a woman, he took her then he moved on. This lead to an image of Zaraki stretched out on her bed, naked. She closed her eyes against the thought. What was wrong with her?

"How's your food?" she asked, struggling to return her focus to the meal. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Pretty good." he grunted, finishing off the huge slab of meat. He leaned back in his chair, drinking his wine.

"Why're you blushing? What the hell are you thinking about?" he snapped. She looked up, her eyes wide with guilt.

"Nothing." she said quickly, looking away. He leaned forward, his long frame nearly reaching across the small table.

"There's somethin' going on in that pretty little head of yours and I got a pretty good idea of what." he whispered, his voice low and husky. She met his eyes. She saw desire burning brightly in his lone eye.

"You about done, Akina?" he asked, leaning back. She nodded, finishing her wine in one gulp. He stood, tossing some bills on the table.

"Don't forget your chocolate. We might want 'em later." he ordered her. Later, she thought. What was he talking about? She watched as he grabbed the unopened bottle of wine in one hand then reached back, sliding his other arm around her waist. He glanced at the table behind her. Yumichika Ayasegawa sat with Ikkaku Madarame, both of Division 11.

"Keep an eye on those two." Zaraki said to them, motioning with his head towards Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yes, sir!" Yumichika replied, smiling warmly at Akina as he said,

"You look lovely tonight, Akina. Such a beautiful dress."

"Thank you, Yumichika. Uhm..." she stammered nervously but really wanted to know,

"Why are the two of you together?"

"Because somehow or another, his damn questionnaire listed him as a female." Ikkaku grunted unhappily. Yumichika beamed brightly.

"I thought I was going out with the prettiest girl in the Sereitei." Ikkaku complained. Zaraki chuckled softly. Yumichika chided Ikkaku, saying,

"You may not be with the prettiest girl but you are dining with the most beautiful shinigami in the Soul Society."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Yumichika smiled and winked at Akina. Zaraki growled as he tightened his grip on her,

"Come on...let's go."

**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Thank you again for the reviews! I love it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Again, Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

Okay...this chapter is for **ADULTS ONLY**. This is where the mature/ Over 18's only warning belongs...so you have been warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaraki walked Akina towards the restaurant door slowly. Their path led them by Chizu and Kurotsuchi's table. She heard the Division 12 captain sharply say,

"No, you stupid girl. You can't combine plant and animal DNA."

Chizu looked up, catching Akina's eye as she passed. She saw desperation in her friend's eyes but didn't know what to do. She heard Zaraki slowly drawl,

"You have a good evening, Kurotsuchi. I know I will..."

Then he was tugging her out the door.

"That was mean." she said softly as they stepped into the chilly February air. He grinned.

"I know. I just couldn't resist. I feel bad for your friend, though. I think I may send Ikkaku back to rescue her. You think she'd go with him?" he asked as they walked along.

"Probably not. She swore off all Division 11 contact after the other night."

"Shame. She was really popular." he chuckled. Akina shivered slightly, the thin silk dress offering little protection against the cold. He tightened his hold on her, drawing her close to his large, warm body.

"You cold, sugar?" he asked softly.

"A little." she said as she snuggled close to him, enjoying the woodsy scent of the man. It was just because she was cold, she reasoned with herself. It had nothing to do for growing desire she felt for him.

"My place is closer..." he suggested, leaving the offer hanging in the air, unspoken. She smiled. It was tempting.

"I think I should go home." she said quietly. She felt him sigh.

"I've only just met you, Captain Zaraki." she added, looking up at him. His profile was strong and sharp in the pale moonlight. He nodded but said nothing. They walked along in silence after that. It was an incredibly comfortable silence, as if they'd known each other much longer than the reality. Normally, Akina would have felt compelled to speak, to break the long silence between them but with him, she didn't. It was strange...good...but strangely different.

"This is it." she said as he stopped on her doorstep. He smiled down at her, releasing his tight hold on her waist.

"Am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?" he asked. She smiled shyly. This man made her feel like a nervous teenager again.

"I'd really like that." she admitted softly. Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were light and soft, dancing across hers. He made no attempt to deepen the kiss. It was sweet, chaste and brief. She gasped when he pulled his head away. She hadn't wanted it to end.

"Nice." he whispered, his face lingering close to hers.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" she asked without thinking. Her words surprised them both. He grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said easily, straightening up. With fumbling hands, Akina unlocked the door. She walked in ahead of him, thankful that she'd cleaned up the day before. She switched on the lamp, noticing the pile of dresses on her bed. She grabbed them up and shoved them into her closet.

Akina's quarters weren't large but they were private. It was a single room, serving as bedroom, main room, kitchen and dining room all in one. A small bathroom was set off near the bed. He looked around curiously as she picked up a few things. She walked into the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove.

"You got any sake?" he called out.

"I think so." she said with a smile. She moved the kettle aside and gathered up the sake jug with two cups.

"Is it okay at room temperature?" she asked, walking in to where he had sprawled out on the cushions in front of her low table.

"I don't care one way or the other." he commented, taking the jug from her. Akina sat down across from him, her legs tucked under her. She watched as Zaraki poured two cups of sake, setting one in front of her then drinking the other.

"Thanks." she said easily. "I thought you were going to drink the wine."

"Nah, I'm gonna save it for when we eat the chocolate." he said with a smile.

"Oh!" she said, somewhat surprised. "Okay."

"Look, Akina..." he said quietly, leaning forward slightly.

"I ain't any good at being subtle. I always just lay my cards out."

"Okay..." she said unsure what he was talking about.

"I like you...a lot. It's been awhile since a woman caught my eye around the Sereitei." he continued, "I don't know what you think of me but I get the feeling you like me okay or you wouldn't have set us up tonight. So, here's the thing..."

"Yes?" she said nervously.

"I wanna fuck you." he stated frankly. She stared at him. She'd never had anyone try this tactic before. She didn't know what to say.

"Whaddya say? Am I wasting my time here or what?" he snapped after she remained silent for a few minutes.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she whispered. He watched her closely, hanging on her every word.

"I'm flattered, Captain...but..." she stammered, "...but I barely know you. I really don't see that happening tonight."

"So you're saying no?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him. She wanted him. More than she'd wanted any man she'd known before.

"I'm say no...not tonight." she clarified.

"So if I take you out again...?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she snapped, suddenly on her feet. "I'm not used to having to plan sex."

"I just don't wanna push if you ain't interested, Akina." he said, watching her move nervously around the room.

"I didn't say that I wasn't interested!" she hissed, keeping her back to him. "I just said...not tonight."

"Sit back down, sugar." he ordered her gently. Moving on their own, her feet complied.

"You want me?" he asked. She blushed hotly.

"I said that I was interested!" she snapped, lowering her eyes. He reached out, tilting her face up to his.

"You want me?" he repeated. She stared at him, feeling a rush of desire. She reached out, pulling his eye patch off. He jerked back, surprised by her sudden action. The reiatsu in the room expanded, washing over her. It didn't press down or crush her. It felt like a warm, dry wind blowing through her soul.

"Yes..." she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his reiatsu. "I want you."

"Why'd you do that?" he snapped, holding up the eye patch when she opened her eyes.

"I...I wanted to see you...without it...and to feel you...your reiatsu." she stammered, embarrassed by her impulsive action. He cocked an eyebrow.

"My spiritual pressure don't bother you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I think it feels good." she said in a low, breathy sigh then quickly added,

"But it could be the wine."

"Right!" he chuckled, leaning back to relax.

"So if we ain't gonna fuck, eh...then what do ya wanna do?" he asked, sipping his sake. She looked around the room thoughtfully. She rarely had guests so she wasn't prepared to entertain.

"We could play cards?" she suggested, her eyes falling onto a deck she kept by her bedside.

"You play poker?" he asked with a wicked grin. She rose to collect the deck.

"I'm actually pretty good." she said proudly, sitting back down across from him.

"How about strip poker?" he suggested playfully.

"You have on more clothes than me. That hardly seems fair." she countered. He looked over her dress then glanced down at his uniform.

"I'll let you count the dress as a top and bottom. You don't have to take it all off at once." he offered confidently.

"How generous of you." she laughed. "But what does the winner get?"

"Besides the pleasure of seeing you naked?" he grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I guess a fuck would be out of the question?" he chuckled.

"Completely." she laughed.

"How about a blow job if I win?" he countered. She stared at him. He was serious. She felt a sudden heat flush her body.

"How do I know you'll be happy with just that?" she said softly, her voice taking on a husky quality. His eyes grew hungry as he said,

"I give you my word. I won't try to fuck you unless you beg me."

"You're a cocky bastard!" she laughed. "So what do I get if I win?"

"Same thing. I've been told I'm pretty good. How about you, sugar?" he said in a low, gravely voice that raked over her nerves like thunder.

"I'm damned good." she said with a challenging grin. He reached out and shuffled the cards.

"Just plain five card stud. None of that fancy shit." he growled, dealing the cards with a practiced ease. She gathered her cards, reminding him.

"And my dress counts as two items."

"Right. I can wait." he chuckled, raising his cards. He watched over the top of his cards. He won the first hand. She tossed off a shoe.

"I was hoping for somethin' a bit more substantial but I guess we got all night." he said, shuffling the cards again.

"You're not cheating, are you, Zaraki?" she teased. He stopped, his face hard as he insisted,

"I don't cheat."

"Okay! Sorry." she said quickly. He relaxed instantly, dealing the cards. She lost the next two hands, giving up a shoe after the first. After the second, she paused, rising up on her knees. Working from behind, she fumbled under her skirt. He watched her closely, his expression curious. She undid her stockings and slide her black garter belt down over her hips and knees. She tossed it triumphantly on the table. Zaraki picked it up delicately, looking it over closely.

"What the hell is this?" he asked finally.

"It's my garter belt. It keeps my stockings from sliding down." she explained, inching her skirt up to reveal a wide bit of thigh and the tops of her stockings. He stared at her legs hungrily.

"Stand up." he ordered her.

"No!" she laughed, pulling her skirt down.

"Please." he asked in a low voice. It was the first time she'd heard him say that word. Slowly she stood. He stared up at her as he said,

"Show me."

Unable to resist him, she inched her skirt up her thighs until the tops of her stockings were visible. His eyes were locked on her legs. Suddenly he reached out, caressing the tops of her thighs where the stockings ended. She gasped at the sudden contact.

"Zaraki!" she hissed but made no move to push his hand away. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand back.

"What else you got on under there?" he snapped, his eyes still closed.

"Just my underwear...bra and panties." she said, sitting back down. His eyes blinked open.

"Hell! You got on more clothes than me! And you pulled my eye patch off. It would have counted!" he yelled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. I'm losing. Why are you getting so upset?"

"I...you make me a little crazy, Akina." he admitted, leaning across the table to kiss her again. This kiss was more intense. His tongue plundered her mouth, seeking all she had to offer. She held his face in her hands, returning the kiss eagerly. She never expected a man so rough to have such soft lips. He seemed to know just the right places to touch with his tongue, exciting her wildly.

Akina pulled her head back abruptly, gulping air greedily. He grinned at her. He knew as well as she did that it was going to be hard to keep her word.

"Deal the damn cards." she ordered him, leaning back. He chuckled softly as he dealt the cards.

"You know that you're going down?" he said softly as he discarded. She shook her head.

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" she said with a grin.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you're gonna lose and suck my cock." he growled. She continued to smile, revealing her hand.

"Three aces...king high." she said softly. He tossed his hand forward without revealing it.

"So whaddya want first, sugar?" he asked, spreading his arms wide. She looked him over slowly. She wanted to see him bare chested but he had his captain's coat as well as his kimono. She could just tell him to take off his hakama but she was pretty sure that would end all civilized conversation.

"I want to see your chest." she said finally. He grinned, looking surprised at her answer.

"I'll tell you what, sugar. I'll give you two for one." he offered, removing his captain's coat then loosening his obi. He tugged his kimono out until it was free then shrugged it off, tossing it aside. He sat before her bare-chested and grinning. Akina's eyes moved over his tightly muscled chest and abdomen. The sight of his muscles stirred something primitive and hungry deep inside her.

"You can touch if you want." he said softly, ending her stare.

"Sorry." she whispered, reaching for the cards. She shuffled them without looking at him.

"I get to pick what you take off next." he informed her.

"Oh, no! You don't." she laughed. He nodded.

"Yeah, I let you pick. It'll be my turn next." he said firmly, crossing his arms across his chest. The movement pulled her eyes back to his hard, rippled muscles. It was distracting, she decided as she dealt the cards. He laughed softly as if sensing her thoughts.

"You have such a wicked laugh." she commented, examining her cards.

"What the hell does that mean?" he snapped, frowning.

"It's not a bad thing." she sighed. "I like it. It matches your grin."

His frown deepened as if he didn't understand what she was saying but he accepted it. The hand ended with Zaraki pulling out four of a kind. It beat her two of a kind. She closed her eyes a moment, preparing herself then asked,

"What do you want me to take off?"

"Your top." he said immediately. She laughed, reaching around to unzip the dress. She couldn't quite reach.

"Come here." he ordered. She gave him a wary look as she scooted closer, her back to him.

"Just halfway." she reminded him.

"I know." he whispered, easing the zipper down. He stopped when it reached her waist. She started to move away but felt his hands move over the bare skin of her back. She froze, lost to his gentle caress.

"Your skin's soft..." he whispered, leaning forward to lightly kiss the small of her back. His kisses slowly inched up. He paused occasionally to lick or suck a particular spot. She knew that she should stop him but it felt amazing. His hands slipped around her waist, softly moving across her belly and sides. As his kisses reached the bottom of her bra strap, he reached back and undid it.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"It's in my way." he said simply. His hands moved up over her breasts, easing her bra up.

"Zaraki..." she sighed, her eyes closed as his lips reached the back of her neck.

"What?" he growled, nipping at the nape of her neck. She gasped as he pulled her back closer to him, his fingers reaching her nipples. They instantly became erect at his touch.

"I thought you didn't cheat?" she whispered. She felt him chuckle against her neck as he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"You're so damn tempting...I can't help myself..." he breathed against her ear. She sighed, leaning back against him. She had heard that the man was violent and bloodthirsty; that he was rough and ill mannered; that he'd kill you as soon as look at you...but no one had told her how incredibly good he was with his hands and mouth. She felt him lick his way up to her ear then sucked her ear lobe into his hot mouth. His fingers were pinching and rolling her nipples. It felt wonderful but she wanted more.

"Fuck this." she cried out, pulling out of his arms. He stared at her in surprise as she turned around, pulling her dress over her head. She grinned wickedly at him as she crawled up between his legs.

"I can't believe you're single." she whispered against his lips as she kissed him hungrily. He moved his hands back over her breasts, pushing her bra off her arms. He pulled his mouth away roughly, bending his head down to lick one of her nipples hotly. Akina gripped his shoulders tightly as he sucked it into his mouth.

"Maybe you've got a really small dick?' she suggested, without realizing she was speaking the words out loud. His head popped up as he stared at her in surprise then burst into a loud, hearty laughter.

"Is that what you think, sugar?" he asked, wiping his eyes, once he was able to speak again. She shrugged.

"I didn't mean any offense." she whispered. He pushed her back off his lap, standing suddenly. Akina landed squarely on her bottom with her legs spread out in front of her. She watched as he undid the ties holding his hakama in place. With one good tug, the black cloth rustled as it sank to the ground. His erection sprang forward. Akina stared at it, speechless. It was huge.

"I'm a big man, Akina...everywhere." he said softly, watching her expression. Unable to help herself, she rose up on her knees, taking hold of his slick member. He gasped as her hands wrapped around his thick shaft. She slid her hands up and down, marveling at how hard he was.

Akina leaned forward, licking the wetness from the head. She heard him moan softly as she sucked it into her mouth. She eased her mouth forward but couldn't take even half of him in. Pushing herself further, she felt him brush against the back of her throat. She stifled the gag as it rose up, pulling her head back slightly.

"Fuck!" he grunted. Falling into a rhythm using her mouth and her hands, she sucked and pumped and twisted, licking all the while. He began moving with her, his hand moving to the top of her head.

"I'm getting close, sugar." he warned her in a low, husky whisper. She slide one hand down to massage his sac as she sucked hard. He groaned, thrusting forward and exploding into her mouth. She wasn't prepared for the amount that came rushing out. Gagging, she pulled her head back. His spray splashed across her bare breasts before sputtering to an end.

He rocked unsteadily backwards.

"Zaraki!" she cried out, catching him and pulling him down to the cushions with her. He collapsed to his knees, breathing hard. His head hung down, his spikes drooping as sweat beaded on his brow. Akina reached out, tipping his head forward. She kissed him, wondering if he'd turn away from the taste of himself on her lips. His hands moved up to the back of her neck, holding her in place as he crushed her mouth with his. Desire poured from his kiss. She met his searching tongue, exploring his mouth hotly. She wanted him. She wanted every inch of him. He groaned softly, breaking the kiss. His breath came hot and fast as he stared down at her.

"I like that." he grunted. She looked down. His white seed dripped from her nipples and breasts.

He kissed her again quickly before adding,

"I only wish it was on your face too."

"It's supposed to be in my mouth." she laughed, reaching for his kimono to clean herself off. He laid back on the cushions watching her. She could see his cock twitching as it grew hard again.

"Have you been saving that shit up or what?" she asked, picking up one of his feet. She removed his sandal and sock then moved to the other foot.

"I told you...it's been awhile...a long while." he said softly, obviously enjoying watching her take care of him. She stood, reaching for her panties.

"Let me." he said urgently, sitting up in front of her. She nodded, watching as he slid his rough fingers under the elastic band then slowly inched them down over her hips and legs.

"Leave these on." he ordered, running his hands over her dark stockings. She grinned.

"You like them?" she asked. He nodded.

"Next time...leave this on too." he said, slinging the garter across the room.

"Next time?" she repeated softly. He slipped his fingers between her legs, brushing against her wet folds as she said,

"One time ain't gonna be enough with a woman like you, Akina."

His words touched her deeply. She felt a sudden warmth for the man that dwarfed her desire. She didn't understand the sudden tightness in her chest but she knew that she needed to kiss him. She needed to feel him close to her again.

"Kenpachi..." she whispered, dropping to her knees and falling into his arms. Their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. It lacked the passion of his earlier kisses but there was a tenderness about it that filled her with joy.

"Fuck, girl...you got a way of messin' with my head..." he whispered, kissing her face and mouth wildly.

"I wanna fuck you, Kenpachi." she said urgently. He grinned at her.

"Nah, you're not begging yet. That was our agreement. And you made me go and give you my word and everything." he teased, easing her back onto the cushions.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly, her eyes burning into his. She wanted him so much. She just didn't know if she could wait. Her need for him was throbbing with each beat of her racing heart.

"If you keep lookin' at me like that...I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." he growled, spreading her legs wide.

"You want me to beg?" she whispered, arching her back anxiously. She could tell he was having a hard time keeping his word.

"Just tell me..." he started then stopped. She wasn't sure what he wanted to hear but she knew what she felt.

"I want you, Kenpachi. I want you so bad. Please fuck me." she sighed softly, her hands twisting in the cushions as she tried to stay still. It felt like her body was on fire with a need that only he could fill.

"Damn Akina..." he whispered, stretching out over her. He kissed her passionately as their centers met. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing her body into position. He groaned behind the kiss as the head slipped between her wet folds.

"I ain't got you ready, sugar." he gasped, pulling away from her suddenly. "I'm a big man. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm ready." she cried out urgently, pushing her hips up against him. He slipped inside from her movement. He gasped, clutching her hips.

"Yes!" she cried out, pushing up, driving him deeper inside her. Akina moaned, feeling her body stretch to take him in.

"Shit!" he hissed, thrusting forward. He sank forward then met resistance. With a grunt, he pulled back then eased himself forward. slowly, inch by inch, he drove forward until he was completely enveloped by her body. With their hips flush against each other, he leaned down to kiss her.

"For someone who didn't wanna fuck, you sure seem hellbent to get my dick inside you." he whispered, his lips ghosting hers.

"Shut up and fuck me." she growled insistently. He grinned, moving his hips steadily. He leaned down kissing her again. His tongue drove in and out of her mouth steadily increasing to the rhythm of his thrusts. She clutched at his hair, holding his mouth to hers until neither could breath without air.

"Shit! You trying to kill me?" he gasped, slamming hard into her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her up off the cushions. The move sent him deeper into her as he slammed against her inner wall.

"Oh, dear god..." Akina whispered, clutching at him. He grunted, slamming harder and harder. She felt the heat coiling tightly inside her suddenly expand as he thrust hard. Everything exploded as she came hard. She gasped sharply, her senses blinding her then going black for a moment.

Akina took a deep ragged breath, only realizing that she'd been holding her breath when her body forced her to breath again. Color came rushing back to her. She opened her eyes, wondering if she'd passed out briefly. Zaraki's thrusts were becoming fast and jerky. He grunted, driving deep into her then locked her hips against his as his body jerked and tightened. He moaned softly, his body jerking as he came. He held her there for several minutes before releasing her, collapsing on top of her, his breath harsh and ragged.

Akina relaxed her legs, gasping for breath as he crushed her chest with his unexpected weight. She didn't care at that moment. She was lost in the sweet afterglow, her body still throbbing with pleasure. He raised himself up slightly onto his elbows, his head still bent. Sweat dripped steadily from his nose. Akina took a deep breath then whispered,

"I think we'd both be more comfortable in the bed."

He raised his head, grinning at her.

"I figured you'd throw me out now." he sighed, rolling off her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, turning onto her side and curling up next to him. He slipped his arm around, pulling her close. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head.

"Why wouldn't you, sugar? That's what usually happens. Hell, it's what I usually do." he whispered.

"But..." she whispered, surprised by his words. "I don't want you to go."

"Good." he sighed, hugging her tightly. Akina relaxed against him, feeling safe and loved. The click of the door catching made her jump.

"Did you hear that?" she snapped, sitting up and grabbing her dress.

"Yeah, it sounded like the door." he said quietly, on his feet and reaching for his sword.

"You don't need that." she hissed, moving quickly to the door. She peered outside. She saw Chizu walking quickly away.

"Shit!" she cried out, pulling the dress over her head and running after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews that I've received. I'm so happy that you like this. Please keep it coming and I'll do the same! I hope the smut level in this chapter didn't offend anyone. Thanks again & hope you have a great Valentine's Day!


	7. Chapter 7

"Chizu! Wait!" Akina called out as she chased after her friend.

"Leave me alone." Chizu shouted.

"Chizu, I'm so sorry." Akina called out, hurrying to catch up with her crying friend. Chizu stopped suddenly and Akina nearly collided with her. She caught a flash of movement, flinching back instinctively. Akina blinked then realized that Chizu's hand had flown up slap her but it was stopped mere inches from Akina's cheek.

"I wouldn't do that." Zaraki warned her, suddenly beside Akina. He held his unsheathed sword in one hand and her wrist in the other. Fear filled Chizu's eyes as she yanked her arm back.

"So now he's coming to your rescue? Figures. You fuck him once and he's your little lap dog?"

"Chizu!" Akina hissed angrily. She could feel the anger radiating off Zaraki. She stepped up, placing herself between them.

"I'm really sorry, Chizu. I had no idea that you would end up on a date with Captain Kurotsuchi. You must hate me..." Akina whispered.

"You're a lying bitch." Chizu screamed. Akina was shocked at the fury of her anger.

"I don't believe a damn thing you say. I saw you two in there. You got what you wanted. Forget about everybody else as long as you get what you want, right?" she shouted. Akina frowned. What was she talking about?

"What I wanted...Chizu...I don't understand. I didn't plan on that happening. Zaraki and I..." she stammered.

"You're a whore! A lying, bitch whore!" Chizu screamed. "You cheated just so you could fuck Zaraki! You ruined everyone else's Valentine's Day. You're a selfish bitch. You left me with that...that...monster. Do you know that he threatened to use me as one of his lab rats if I didn't shut up? I hate you, Akina. You left me with him. I hate you! I came back here to talk to you...to try to understand...but...you were...with HIM. I see now what a nasty slut you really are."

Akina stared at her friend, shocked into silence. She had abandoned Chizu to Captain Kurotsuchi. She had a right to be angry but this...this went way beyond anger.

"You better watch your mouth, girl." Zaraki spoke coldly as he draped his kimono over Akina's shoulders. "I don't like to hit women but I can make an exception if you keep talking shit."

"Don't..." Akina said softly, glancing back at him. He stood close behind her, bare chested, dressed only in his hakama. He met her gaze. Anger shined brightly in his dark eyes.

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you cheated. Captain Kurotsuchi told me what you did. I'm going to tell them all. I'm going to get you kicked out the Women's Association. They're all gonna know what a lying whore you are. You are gonna pay for what you did to me."

"What the hell did I do to you, Chizu? I didn't mean for you to end up with Kurotsuchi! Honest! Yes! I wanted to go out with Captain Zaraki. Is that so bad? How the hell does that make me a whore?" Akina snapped angrily. She'd had enough.

"What did you do? You cheated!" she screamed, backing up from them. She turned looking around them. Akina noticed for the first time the people gathered in front of the barracks, watching them. A large group of maybe ten or fifteen people were standing near the door, watching and whispering. Several other couples, dressed in formal wear had stopped on their way home from the restaurant to watch. Crap, she thought.

"Did you know that Akina cheated? She rigged the results so that she could fuck Zaraki. She screwed up all of our dates...all the matches were messed up...just so she could be with HIM." Chizu screamed at the couples. A sudden flurry of conversation followed.

"Come on, sugar. This ain't doing you no good." Zaraki spoke quietly, taking her hand and trying to guide her back to her quarters.

"Wait a minute..." she said softly.

"I only changed two sets of results. Not everyone's. You have a right to be pissed at me but not to poison the whole Sereitei against me. What the hell?" she spoke to Chizu in a louder voice.

Chizu stared at her hard. Her tears had dried but her pale eyes had taken on a strange gleam.

"I was supposed to end up with Byakuya Kuchiki. He was going to notice me after all these years. Tonight...tonight should have been the best night of my life but no...it was hell. All because of you, Akina." she said loudly.

"What...?" Akina stammered, startled by her confession. "There was no way of knowing who any of us would end up with..."

"You knew! You knew who you were going to be with because you cheated." she shouted. "You were probably planning this since that night I was accosted by those creeps from Division 11. They're all a bunch of thugs!"

"I've had about enough of your mouth." Zaraki said coldly, moving up past Akina. She caught his arm, stopping him.

"No...she's not worth the trouble it would cause you." she warned him. He clenched his jaw, visibly not happy but he stopped.

"You keep your fuckin' mouth shut. You've done enough damage here tonight." he warned Chizu in a low, dangerous tone.

"Don't threaten me, Captain Zaraki. I'm sure you were a party to the cheating too." she snapped curtly. Akina felt him pull against her hand to raise his sword.

"No!" she hissed, yanking him back hard. "Just...come on. Let's go back. It's cold out here and you're barely dressed."

He walked back to her, slipping an arm around Akina's shoulder as he leaned closed to whisper,

"I thought you liked me that way, sugar?"

She smiled despite the situation. He caught her eye, grinning. They walked back, mindless of

Chizu and the people watching them.

"Forget her, Akina." he said quietly as they neared her house.

"I don't know what the fuck's wrong with her..." Akina whispered, turning into him as they walked. She found his solid, warm body incredibly comforting.

"She's fuckin' crazy. That's a big part of her problem." he growled, easing her into the house. "She's damn lucky she's still breathing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed the story for me. Please let me know what you think of it all so far. The feedback really helps!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm telling you, you need to fuckin' forget her. She ain't no friend of yours, sugar." Zaraki insisted once they were inside Akina's quarters. She nodded, pulling his kimono tighter around her as she sat down heavily on the end of the bed.

"You're right...it's just hard. I don't have a lot of friends...and I don't know...You're just not supposed to give up on friends!" she snapped, frowning. "Besides, I feel like it's my fault. I left her with that awful man."

She felt like shit. She felt like she'd betrayed her friend. It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. She had changed just one of the results. Just enough to let her spend the evening with Kenpachi Zaraki. Just enough to keep her away from Kurotsuchi.

"Who?" Zaraki asked, draining the last of the sake from the jug into his cup.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I bet he's been filling her ears with twisted lies all night." she hissed, suddenly seeing Kurotsuchi's grinning face in her mind's eye.

"Probably. He's gonna be even nastier when he catches wind of the fact that I fucked you." Zaraki complained, downing the contents of the cup in one swallow.

"Look," he spoke quietly as he turned towards her. "You want me to go?"

Akina stared at him blankly. It would probably be better if he did. The rumor that they were together was most likely spreading like wildfire through the Sereitei. It would be worse if he was seen leaving in the morning. Her eyes moved up slowly over his long, lanky frame. His bare muscular chest. His scarred face. Zaraki's eyes met hers. She saw sad acceptance haunting those smoky depths.

"No." she said softly. The word was out of her mouth before she'd even realized. It was how she felt but it had leapt from her lips before her mind could try to rationalize it away. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Unless you want to...I won't hold you here against your will, Captain Zaraki." she added quickly, looking down. "But as far as I'm concerned...I...I really don't want you to leave."

"I don't wanna go, Akina. I just don't wanna make it worse for you. I know what gossip's like around here. I'm used to it. Someone's always talking trash about me. But she's supposed to be your damned friend. It ain't right." he sighed, sitting down next to her.

She suddenly felt the need to touch him. She had been able to control her urge until he moved so close to her. His close proximity, without any physical contact, was like sweet torture. Akina leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. He lifted his arm, pulling her closer.

"I can get some of my men to beat the shit outta her, if you want." he offered. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"No, please don't do that." she sighed, smiling.

"She's jealous, Akina. Don't know why but I know what I was hearing. I heard it before." he spoke quietly as his hand traced lazy circles over her back.

"Why? It doesn't make sense. Chizu's...she's so much prettier than me. She can have any man she wants...except maybe Byakuya Kuchiki."

"She can't have me." he stated flatly. She raised her head, looking up at him. Again, she was overwhelmed by a sudden warmth that filled her chest leaving a wild, irresistible yearning behind that demanded she kiss him. It wasn't a rational feeling. It was a bone deep, instinctive impulse that she couldn't resist.

Akina turned into him, stretching up to kiss him suddenly. It was a fevered kiss full of longing. She didn't understand what she wanted but she knew he was the only one that could fill the aching need growing inside her. Zaraki's hand slid into her hair, holding her captive as he return the kiss with a fire of his own. His tongue searched her mouth, touching and tasting. Akina could feel her worries melting away. All that mattered was this moment and his kiss. She lost herself in it, her hands slipping up around his neck, pulling him down. She pressed into him, needing to feel him close. She wanted him. It took only a kiss to reignite the passion that smoldered just under the surface.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked with a faint grin once the kiss ended. She stared up at him. She couldn't explain to him what she didn't understand herself. She knew only that she felt something for him. Something new and exciting. Something she didn't want to end.

"I...I just needed to kiss you." she said softly. His grin spread slowly until it was sharp and hungry.

"Sugar, you can kiss me like that anytime you want." he teased. Akina felt heat flush her cheeks. She had never felt this way about a man before. She looked away shyly. He caught her chin, tilting her face back up to his.

"How about we quit worrying about that bitch?" he whispered.

"I'll try." she agreed quickly. Her heart raced as he leaned forward to kiss her again. His kiss was soft and teasing. He pulled back slightly, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue against his then leaning in to suck his tongue into her mouth. She sucked hard, her own tongue rolling and teasing his wildly. She heard him moan behind the kiss. It was a deep, throaty moan that surely came of it's own volition. Akina could feel the growing heat, washing over her body. She wanted him again...now.

Akina pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled her down with him, refusing to break the kiss. His kimono fell away from her shoulders. She stretched out over him. She felt his hand moving over her back as they kissed. A sudden draft alerted her that he was pulling the dress open from behind, in an effort to remove it. A loud ripping sound filled the room. His hands froze.

"Shit!" he growled, leaning forward to look over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Akina asked, sitting up on his lap, her legs straddling him. She felt behind her. The dress was torn below the zipper.

"I ripped it. Sorry, sugar." he sighed, staring up at her. Akina smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not mine anyway. Chizu loaned it to me." she explained, running her hands over his bare chest. She loved the hard, rippled feel of his body. He caught her hands in his, stilling them.

"You telling me that dress belongs to that bitch? It's not yours?" he snapped darkly. Akina nodded, wary of the sudden low, dangerous tone to his voice. He bared his teeth in a sharp, savage grin. His hands moved fast, reaching up to grab the neck of the dress then ripping it violently from her body.

"Zaraki!" she cried out in surprise. she clutched at the cloth instinctively. It was no use. It was gone in a flash, leaving only shreds of green silk. He tossed the bulk of the dress across the room. Akina stared at him in shocked surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll return what's left of it to her in the morning." he chuckled, obviously enjoying Akina's reaction.

"Bastard!" she cried out, punching him in the stomach. He laughed, brushing away her fist.

"Hold still. I wanna get the rest of it off you." he ordered her, still laughing, as he pulled the remaining shreds of cloth away from her, leaving her nude atop him.

"You could've warned me." she sighed, smiling softly.

"Nah, then I wouldn't got to see that look." he chuckled, pushing himself up higher on the bed with his legs. His move dislodged her from his lap but he reached down, grabbing her ass and pulling her back. He pulled her hips down hard against him as he thrust up, grinding against her. Akina gasped in surprise and pleasure. She could feel how hard he'd grown beneath her.

"You know what..." she growled, desire rushing hotly through her. "I'm gonna burn for this no matter what. I might as well enjoy it."

"I like the way you think, Akina." he said, grinning hungrily up at her. He sat up, pulling her to him in a crushing kiss. Holding her tightly, he flipped her onto her back. His mouth devoured her in a hard, driving kiss. She felt his hand brush her breast then continued lower until it eased between her legs. Following his lead, she reached down brushing her hand over the front of his hakama. He lifted his head, groaning from the sudden contact. The black cloth felt wet against her hand as she massaged him through the fabric. There was no question that he wanted her. She reached for the ties to his hakama as he slipped one long finger inside her. Akina faltered, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"You're really wet, sugar. I'm starting to think you like me a little." he whispered, easing a second finger inside her, moving them slowly in and out of her body.

"Just a little..." she gasped, pushing down against his hand. She heard him chuckle as he leaned down to kiss her neck. The sound tickled her skin and warmed her heart. Akina jerked at the ties keeping his hot flesh from her. Once free, she wrapped her fingers around his wet hardness. He froze, moaning against her neck. She worked her hand steadily up and down, feeling him growing wetter.

"I think you like me a little, too, Zaraki." she sighed.

"Call me Kenpachi...I like the way you say it." he growled, his voice husky with desire. He moved his hand then hers.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, arching up against him. The sound of his name seemed to have a profound effect on him.

"I need to be inside you, Akina. I can't...I need you...now..." he whispered urgently, pushing her thighs apart. She was ready for him as he moved over her. He thrust hard, driving himself deeply into her. Akina cried out, her body straining from his sheer size. He filled her completely, their hips flush against each other. His body stilled. He leaned down against her, his breath hot against her neck as he whispered,

"I just wanna feel you for a minute...damn! I've never felt anything so good!"

"Please...don't stop..." she begged.

"I won't...I just wanna remember the way you feel right now, Akina. You got no idea how amazing you feel." he sighed, slowly moving inside her. She clutched at his shoulders, digging her nails in. Thrusting her hips up, she drove him back inside her. He hit her inner wall. They both cried out. Her body jerked. She matched him as he pumped his hips against her. They moved together at a wild speed. Inside her, a rising need overwhelmed her. She wanted him so much. Nothing else mattered at that moment but answering the need inside her. Layers of white hot sensation built within her, growing brighter and hotter with each thrust. Then suddenly, it exploded.

Akina moaned softly as all her senses seemed to shatter. He kissed her passionately as he continued his steady assault on her body. Akina was swept away, lost to the blinding sensations of her body. She was slowly sinking back to reality when her body convulsed again. She came again before the last waves of pleasure faded. Her head was spinning, her breathing coming in heavy pants. She was vaguely aware of his movements becoming jerky until he finally thrust deeply into her one last time. He grunted, his body tightening with his sudden, silent climax. She felt his warmth filling her. Shaking slightly, Zaraki slumped against her, weak. She held him tightly, enjoying the warmth and strength of his body so close to hers. He rested his head in the curve of her neck, breathing heavily.

"You make me feel so amazing, Kenpachi." Akina whispered, closing her eyes, enjoying the closeness of him. He grunted, rolling off her. The air felt cold against her bare body.

"Come here." he sighed contently, reaching out for her.

She curled up against him with her head on his chest. His arm tightened possessively around her. Akina listened to the steady beat of his heart, slowing gradually. She felt so close to the man. It was hard to believe that she'd only truly met him a few hours before. It felt as if he'd always been there...by her side.

"Hey, sugar?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said softly. Akina smiled, feeling the heavy pull of sleep.

"Are you my Valentine, Kenpachi?" she drawled drowsily. She felt him chuckle. The deep sound echoing through his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I am...at least for tonight." he spoke softly.

"I can live with that." she sighed, yawning.

"You sure about that?" he asked her. His voice was low but the intensity was sharp. Akina leaned back, looking up at him.

"I'm not a kid, Kenpachi. I don't believe in fairy tales and I'm not looking for a prince to come and sweep me off my feet. I know what's going on. Don't worry. I'm not looking for any promises from you."

"Damn! You sure you ain't a man?" he laughed.

"You should know." she said with a smile, turning her back to him as she prepared to sleep. She felt him turn, curling his body close around her.

"No promises, eh?" he repeated.

"Nope, I don't want them and you're not getting them. Let's just enjoy right now." she said quietly. She had been burned by promises before. It was easier this way.

"Akina..." he whispered in her ear as she was drifting off, "...you don't have to make promises to keep 'em."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the great reviews! It's so much fun hearing from everyone. I hope that you'll keep them coming and let me know what you think. Look for more chaos in the next chapter...the fallout of the Valentine's Matchmaking!


	9. Chapter 9

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

This chapter's a bit longer than the others but I hope you'll like it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are great!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A persistent knocking sound slowly penetrated the fog of sleep surrounding Akina. She stirred, slowly becoming aware that the knocking was coming from her door. She tried to move but something hard held her firmly in place. She looked down to find an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. A lean, muscular arm that was attached to Kenpachi Zaraki's body.

"Kenpachi..." she sighed, dropping back against him with a contented smile.

"Who the fuck's at the door?" he growled into her hair without moving.

"You gotta let me go so I can go see." she laughed softly. He grunted, tightening his hold on her rather than releasing her.

"Feels good." he said simply. She agreed. It felt amazing to wake up in his arms.

"Captain Zaraki? Are you in there? I was told by Madarame-san that you were here. Captain Zaraki, it's urgent." Toshiro Hitsugaya's voice called out. Akina thought the man sounded odd. There was an edge of panic to his voice that was out of character.

"What the hell does he want?" Zaraki groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Shiro-chan wants to talk to you." Yachiru called out in her high-pitched voice.

"Oh fuck..." Zaraki moaned, dropping his arm over his eyes. Akina smiled.

"You want me to answer it?" she asked.

"Hell no!" he growled, moving his arm to glare at her.

"Ken-chan! Wake up." Yachiru cried out loudly.

"I don't think she's going away." Akina said as she sat up. She reached for her robe as Zaraki sat up slowly.

"I can't even get one fuckin' night to myself..." he grumbled, pulling on his hakama. He walked to the door, shaking his head. He paused at the door, looking back to make sure she was dressed. With a snort of frustration, he jerked the door open,

"Captain Zaraki...thank god." Hitsugaya exploded, grabbing onto the frame of the door. Yachiru was swinging from his captain's coat. The young captain looked terrible. His white hair was wild, flying in every direction. His uniform was disheveled. His face shadowed and his eyes had a haunted look.

"Please, Captain Zaraki..." he pleaded. "Get her away from me!"

"What the hell you doing with him, brat?" Zaraki growled, glaring at Yachiru. She smiled sweetly up at him, dropping to the ground.

"We watched the sunrise together." she announced happily. Zaraki's dark gaze shifted to Hitsugaya, who blanched.

"Don't misunderstand, Captain Zaraki. She insisted that we watch the sunrise together from Mt. Koifushi. She can be quite...persistent." he explained quickly. Zaraki reared back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"How the hell'd you get to Mt. Koifushi? That's a days walk from here."

"Oh...that..." Hitsugaya faltered, lowering his gaze from Zaraki's intense stare.

"We flew." Yachiru laughed. "Shiro-chan grew giant ice wings and we flew all the way there and all the way back."

"That's your bankai, right?" Akina spoke for the first time. Hitsugaya looked over at her in surprise as if seeing her for the first time.

"You released your bankai and flew through the air with Yachiru? What the hell were you thinkin', boy?" Zaraki roared. Hitsugaya flinched slightly.

"It was fun. Even better than riding on Ken-chan's back." Yachiru laughed happily. Her words seemed to irritate Zaraki further.

"As I said, Captain Zaraki. She can be quite persistent...incredibly persistent. But now that you and your lieutenant have been reunited...I shall take my leave." Hitsugaya said stiffly as he backed away.

"No!" Yachiru cried out, grabbing for him but the white-haired man dodged her.

"Leave him alone, Yachiru." Zaraki snapped.

"But he's my boyfriend!" she whined loudly. Hitsugaya stopped short, a nervous twitch visible over his left eye throbbed as she said the B-word. Zaraki coldly assessed the younger man.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Captain Zaraki. I really must go." he insisted, turning and flash-stepping out of sight before Yachiru could say more. Akina tried not to laugh.

"Did ya have fun?" Zaraki asked Yachiru with a grin, ruffling her pink hair affectionately. She nodded her head happily.

"Good...and for the record...he ain't your boyfriend." Zaraki snapped. Yachiru opened her mouth as if to argue but yawned instead. Wearily she rubbed her eyes as he turned back to face Akina.

"I gotta go, sugar. I need to get her in bed or things are gonna get ugly real quick." he said. Yachiru had begun to list slightly to the right, leaning heavily against Zaraki's legs. Akina walked over to them.

"I understand." she murmured drowsily, leaning her cheek against his broad chest, her arms encircling his waist. Zaraki kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"You need to go back to bed too. I don't know when I'll see you. I gotta clean up and I got a Captain's meeting a little later." he said softly. Akina yawned and nodded as she raised her head.

"Okay..." she replied easily, shuffling back to bed. She was so tired still. She could barely think straight.

"You even care?" she heard him snap as she crawled back under the covers.

"About what?" she asked, feeling confused.

"Come on, Ken-chan. I'm tired. And I'm hungry. I wanna go home." Yachiru whined, her voice gradually inching higher with each word. Akina heard him snort unhappily. She raised up on her elbows in time to see him pulling on his kimono and captain's coat.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly. He glanced back at her, his expression grim.

"Nah!" he growled, anger rumbling in his voice. "No promises, right?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her face in hands. She didn't understand. Her need for sleep was making it impossible to think rationally.

"Go to sleep, Akina. Maybe we'll talk later. Come on, brat!" he hissed, lifting Yachiru into his arms.

"Okay." Akina whispered as she crashed back on her pillow. They would talk later, she thought. The thought warmed her as she drifted back to sleep.

A loud banging woke Akina with a start. She looked around drowsily, wondering what time it was. She snuggled back into her pillow and caught a familiar scent. Zaraki. Akina's eyes shot open as memories of her night replayed like a movie behind her eyes. She smiled, snuggling closer to the pillow that carried his scent. The banging sounded again. This time hard enough to rattle her windows.

"Son of a bitch..." she muttered, rousing again. someone was determined to bring her to her door. Akina stumbled out of bed, surprised to discover she was already wearing her robe. She pulled it tightly around her as she walked to the door. As the door swung open, bright mid-day sunlight assaulted her unprepared eyes. She cried out in pain, turning away from the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" a deep, male voice asked coldly. Akina turned back. Standing in her doorway was Tetsuzaemon Iba. Her vice-captain and immediate superior. Akina rolled her eyes, turning away from the tall, muscular man in dark glasses.

"Don't know...don't care." she moaned, heading back to bed.

"Okay, let's try this one. Do you have any idea how many people have been to the office looking for you already today?" he snapped impatiently. She waved his words away, pulling back the sheet.

"Go away, Tetsuzaemon." she said dismissively.

"Are you aware that you missed your assigned duty on the South Gate, Akina?" a deep, rich cultured voice that stopped her in her tracks then asked. Akina looked back. The sunlight had completely disappeared. The doorway was completely filled by the large form of her captain, Sajin Komamura.

"Captain Komamura." she cried out, immediately alert. The towering man walked into her small house. He stood well over nine feet tall. His enormous height causing him to hunch beneath the low ceiling.

"Please...have a seat, sir." Akina said quickly, offering him the wingback chair near her bed.

"Thank you, Akina." he replied politely, settling in the wide chair. Akina stared at the fox-like head of her captain. His expression was difficult to read. She watched as he tipped his head back, sniffing the air.

"Ah." he said quietly. "I see the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" she snapped, crossing her arms tightly.

"Akina, there is no need to try and deny the allegations regarding yourself and Captain Zaraki. His scent is quite unique. And it's all over this room, particularly your bed." he said quietly.

"I'm not denying it." she said firmly. "But what difference does it make? Who I choose to see on my own time is my personal business, sir."

"Yes, it should be. Unfortunately, there have been several allegations of misconduct lodged against you. Your relationship with Captain Zaraki lies at the heart of most of them. I'm also concerned for your emotional well-being. I have known Captain Zaraki for quite some time. He has a long history of romantic conquests. I do not wish to see your name added to that list, Akina."

Akina sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, facing Captain Komamura. She listened closely to his words, her brow furrowed.

"What sort of allegations, Captain?" she asked finally.

"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss them. I came here only out of concern for you. It's not like you to fail to report to duty without a reason. I expected to see you in the office or at the Gate. When you failed to appear, Lt. Iba and myself became concerned."

"I'm sorry. I must have overslept. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." she said. The words were out of her mouth before she realized. She glanced up at Iba. He was shaking his head with a deep frown on his face.

"What the hell did you do last night, Akina?" he snapped. Captain Komamura glanced over at him.

"Please, Tetsuzaemon. There is no need for such language." he spoke quietly. Tetsuzaemon nodded tersely.

"I...I went to the restaurant. Just like the two of you." Akina said, holding her head up proudly.

"There have been allegations made that you somehow tampered with the results of the Valentine's Day matchmaking, resulting in some unfortunate mismatches. Is this true, Akina?" Captain Komamura asked her.

"It's true." she said softly. Tetsuzaemon grunted unhappily but held his tongue.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him. "I'm not going to lie to the captain."

"Thank you, Akina. That means a great deal to me." Komamura noted. The expression crossed his face that Akina had come to associate with a smile.

"You need to get your ass outta bed and clean up. We've all been called before Commander Yamamoto over all this shit." Tetsuzaemon snapped. Akina looked back at him.

"Over what?" she asked.

"The allegations, Akina. And the Valentine's Day fiasco. There were numerous complaints over the final results of the computer matching. I, myself, had a pleasant evening in the company of Kiyone Kotetsu. She's lead a fascinating life." Captain Komamura commented.

"Yes, sir. But I believe you were in the minority." Tetsuzaemon noted. Akina closed her eyes. Chizu and her threats rang through her head. It was all hitting the fan.

"You and Rukia Kuchiki seemed to be having a good time." Komamura said, looking at the other man. Tetsuzaemon shrugged.

"We mostly just talked about how screwed up the whole thing was." he grunted, looking down.

"What happened?" Akina asked.

"Some people got pissed about who they ended up with.

The rumor started spreading that you changed the results and messed up other peoples matches. Basically, they're all blaming you for a fucked up night." Tetsuzaemon snapped. Komamura frowned at his officer's language but said nothing to dispute his statement.

"Hell, Lt. Hisagi ended up in the hospital after he called Soifon a bitchy lesbi..."

"That's enough, Tetsuzaemon." Captain Komamura snapped, interrupting him.

"Damn!" Akina cursed.

"I heard they weren't the only ones...the worst, but not the only ones pissed." the dark-haired man added.

"But I didn't alter anyone's results except for mine, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi and Chizu Abe." Akina argued.

"Oh yeah. We know. Chizu's the main reason all this came out." Tetsuzaemon snorted.

"And I've already spoken with Captain Kurotsuchi at length this morning. He is requesting you be reprimanded and forced to assist in his department for several weeks as punishment." Captain Komamura said as he stood. Akina's eyes widened fearfully.

"Please Captain, don't make me work with him." she begged, staring up at him.

"Don't worry, Akina. Even I am aware of Captain Kurotsuchi's motives. I will not be a party to that. Though I do feel that you have forced my hand on the matter. I must show publicly that actions have been taken to reprimand you." he added with a sigh. She nodded, lowering her eyes. Nothing he could do her could compare to working closely with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She would accept whatever punishment her captain saw fit without complaint.

"I have decided that you will join Lt. Iba and the patrol unit leaving tomorrow afternoon. You will be patrolling the Rukongai Districts 1-40 East to West." he said quietly, moving towards the door. Akina stared at him, shocked.

"Captain Komamura!" she cried out. "Districts 1-40? That'll take weeks."

"Yes, two weeks precisely. It's a joint effort with Division 3, 5, and 10." he agreed.

"But Captain...it's such short notice." she argued, following him closely.

"I...I..." she stammered. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't leave. Not now. She'd only just met Zaraki. To separate so soon, it would surely mean the end to the fragile bond they'd formed. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to refuse the assignment.

"Akina, my mind is made up." Komamura spoke quietly. "I feel it is the best solution for several potential problems. This way, I can explain to Commander Yamamoto and the other shinigami that actions have been taken already. That will prevent any further punishment being meted upon you. This should placate the more vocal shinigami, particularly Captain Soifon. It also addresses the Captain Zaraki situation."

"What do you mean?" she snapped, her harsh words prompting a dark look of warning from Tetsuzaemon.

"Akina, I do not know the details of what has transpired between you and Captain Zaraki but as your Captain, I feel it is my responsibility to look after you. As a father might oversee the well-being of a child," he offered.

"I don't need you to protect me from Captain Zaraki." she hissed.

"Akina!" Tetsuzaemon growled. She glanced at him, her cheeks flushing hotly but her anger spurred her on.

"We are both adults and as you said yourself, you don't know the details."

"Akina, please trust me when I say that I have seen a large number of Captain Zaraki's liaisons end badly...well...all of them." he admitted.

"He's telling you that Zaraki ain't looking for a relationship." Tetsuzaemon snapped. "He's just in it for the sex."

"Thank you...both." she said quietly. "But I think I can make these sorts of decisions for myself."

"Perhaps," Komamura spoke, "Let us look at the situation this way, Akina. If there is any merit to your relationship with Captain Zaraki, then the separation from two weeks on patrol will have little or no effect. He will patiently wait for your return."

Akina frowned. She didn't think Zaraki did anything patiently, especially waiting.

"If the relationship crumbles, then it was for the best. I have saved you from greater heartache. And if I can, I would prefer to do that. I have known the pain of heartbreak before. I would spare you it, if possible." he continued quietly.

"Captain Komamura," she started. He raised one large, glove covered hand.

"I have made my decision. The patrol will leave from the East Gate tomorrow at noon. If you fail to appear, I will consider it desertion." he said coldly. Akina watched as he walked from her quarters. Tetsuzaemon started after him. He paused to add,

"Don't take it so hard. He's trying to protect you, Akina. Besides, it's only two weeks."

"Right..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. Two weeks. There was no way Zaraki would wait. Could she even ask him to? It was all so new.

"Get cleaned up and over to Division 1. Old Man Yama's called that meeting for half an hour from now. He specifically ordered you there." he added before closed the door loudly behind him.

"Fuck!" Akina screamed. It was all unraveling. A knock sounded at the door. What now, Akina thought, stalking over. She jerked it open. Nemu Kurotsuchi jumped in surprise at the sudden opening of the door.

"Ito-san, may I speak with you a moment?" she said quietly, quickly regaining her calm composure.

"I'd like to speak to you as well...before this meeting." Lt. Nanao Ise said, walking up behind Nemu.

"Why the hell not?" Akina hissed, flinging the door open widely.

"I apologize if I have disturbed you, Ito-san." Nemu said quietly. She looked around Akina quarters curiously. Akina wondered if she'd ever been in another shinigami's private quarters before.

"It's not a problem, Nemu. Feel free to drop by anytime." Akina said softly, forgetting her own problems for a moment as she considered the rigidly controlled life the other woman led.

"I suppose you've heard all about the Valentine's dinner problems?" Nanao asked her curtly.

"I've heard a little bit about it." Akina said with a sigh.

"Then you know about the meeting?" she asked sharply. Akina nodded.

"Commander Yamamoto is quite upset." Nanao explained, shaking her head.

"Why?" Akina asked.

"He was matched with Hatsu Morita from Division 9. Apparently the girl spent the entire evening droning on and on about her hair, her family, her girl friends and Renji Abarai. She has quite the crush on him, you know."

"No, I didn't know." Akina replied, feeling sick to her stomach. This was getting worse and worse.

"And of course, you know all about Chizu Abe. I heard about her little meltdown in front of your quarters last night. She's complained to everyone. Captain Kyoraku said that she woke Commander Yamamoto up in the middle of the night to report you and your improprieties." Nanao continued. "And Soifon...she's livid. She and Shuuhei Hisagi got into a physical altercation at the restaurant. Poor Hisagi. He's still in the hospital from what I understand."

"Oh man." Akina whispered, sitting down on the side of her bed. This was all falling directly on her shoulders, whether it belonged there or not.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has lodged a complaint as well. He is...most unhappy today." Nemu admitted quietly.

"Anyone else?" Akina asked Nanao. She shrugged.

"I've heard that Lt. Marechiyo Omaeda also complained. He and Isane Kotetsu did not get along well. Omaeda was very rude to her at the restaurant. Then he became involved with the fight between Soifon and Lt. Hisagi. Isane attempted to help Hisagi which aggravated the situation..." her voice faded into a sigh of resignation.

"I get the picture." Akina whispered.

"I have overheard other comments but no one else has formally complained that I am aware of." Nemu offered. Akina gave her a weak smile.

"Chizu is demanding formal charges be brought against you. Soifon is supporting her request." Nanao said softly.

"Great." Akina murmured. "Soifon and I have never gotten along. It doesn't surprise me."

"Ito-san, I can not allow you to bear the sole responsibility for this." Nemu blurted out. Akina looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay, Nemu. I cheated. I reversed the last two pairs when I was reading off the results. I didn't want to go out with your father. And I wanted a chance to get to know Captain Zaraki." she admitted.

"I don't believe that you were the only one who may have altered the results, Akina." Nanao said sharply, her cheeks bright pink. Akina looked her over slowly. Guilt was written all over her face. Nervously, she pushed her eye glasses up on her nose, avoiding Akina's questioning look.

"Lt. Ise is correct." Nemu said softly. "I attempted to change the results when I was keying in the questionnaire information."

"What?" both Akina and Nanao cried out simultaneously. The girl shifted nervously from foot to foot, her hands tightly clenched in front of her.

"I...I...wanted to spend the evening...with..." she stammered.

"With who?" demanded Nanao sharply. She glanced up quickly at them then looked away as she replied in a barely audible voice,

"Ikkaku Madarame."

Akina stared at her in surprise. She had no idea that Nemu carried a torch for the bald Division 11 shinigami. She grinned suddenly. Ikkaku would be good for Nemu, she thought happily.

"Who did you get matched with?" she asked Nemu.

"Lt. Kira. He was...kind. We didn't speak much. It was a quiet evening." Nemu whispered.

"I tried to change the results too." Nanao declared loudly. Akina's head spun around.

"You did what?" she laughed, surprised by her confession.

"I thought it would be good to share Valentine's Day with...my captain." she hissed, her face turning bright red. She jabbed at her glasses viciously.

"Nanao..." Akina whispered. She knew that she had feelings for Shunsui Kyoraku but never expected her to admit it.

"I had an enjoyable evening with Captain Ukitake. We...we chatted about Captain Kyoraku at length." she said softly. "Captain Kyoraku appeared very happy with his companion for the evening. He and Lt. Matsumoto drank themselves into a stupor. I found them passed out in front of the Division 8 administrative office."

"I'm sorry, Nanao." Akina said as she walked over to slip a comforting arm around the other woman.

"It's fine." Nanao insisted but she made no move to push Akina away.

"Shunsui's an idiot." Akina whispered.

"He really is." Nanao hissed, blinking back the tears. Nemu walked over. Timidly, she hugged Nanao.

"I apologize if my actions led to you not sharing the evening with your captain." she said to her.

"No, Nemu. It wasn't your fault. I think that all the tampering just led to chaos."

"Ito-san, when Captain Kurotsuchi prepared the program, he set it up so that you and he would be paired together, regardless of the questions or other more compatible matches. It was a default in the program. There was no way to counter it." Nemu admitted. Akina shrugged.

"I managed." she laughed softly. A faint smile appeared on Nemu's pretty face.

"Well, I'm not going to allow you to deal with this alone, Akina." Nanao said, taking a deep, cleansing breath and wiping away her tears. She stepped away from the other two, composing herself.

"Thank you both but Captain Komamura has already been here. He's sending me out on patrol for two weeks as punishment. It's already decided." Akina said softly.

"But that's not fair." Nanao cried out.

"What about you and Captain Zaraki. You looked very happy together last night." Nemu asked quietly. Akina flashed a quick smile.

"We'll just have to see. I didn't really expect it to become anything but..." she started then stopped.

"Don't worry about it, Nemu. Things will work out or not. I wasn't looking for a relationship or anything." she said after a moment.

"Captain Zaraki is the subject of many false rumors, Ito-san. I believe that he is actually a very lonely man despite the rumors to the contrary." Nemu spoke softly. Akina could

feel tears building behind her eyes. Why did her words affect her so?

"Oh no. Look at the time. We need to hurry." Nanao cried out suddenly.

"I have to clean up." Akina insisted, walking to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you." Nanao offered.

"As will I." Nemu added. Akina smiled at the women. They had come here for her. They were willing to expose themselves publicly for her. Maybe she had more friends than she realized.

"I'll hurry." she assured them, disappearing into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Akina, Nanao and Nemu walked swiftly through the Sereitei. As they hurried along, Nemu attempted to braid Akina's still wet, unruly red hair.

"Just leave it, Nemu." Akina hissed.

"But your hair is so lovely, Ito-san." she objected.

"Oh good heavens! I almost forgot." Nanao said suddenly.

"What?" Akina snapped impatiently. She was eager to get this meeting over with.

"Chizu's trying to blackball you out of the Women's Association. She came to see me first thing this morning and lodged a formal complaint. She couldn't find Yachiru so she came to me." Nanao explained.

"Yachiru was with Captain Hitsugaya." Akina said absently.

"What?" Nanao exclaimed.

"Never mind." Akina laughed. "It's not that big of a deal. If she wants me out, so be it."

"She came to me as well. From what I understand, she went to all the members of the Women's Association. She has Captain Soifon behind her as well." Nemu said quietly as they paused near the large white doors of Division 1 main hall.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it. I'm not going to lie. I cheated. I had my reasons and I made my choice." Akina snapped.

"The only person who can decide to remove you is Lt. Kusajishi." Nemu noted.

"She's right! I know the by-laws like the back of my hand. Yachiru is the only one who can make that decision. You just need to talk to her before Chizu does." Nanao said excitedly. Akina smiled. They didn't want her to be kicked out of the Shinigami Women's Association. It felt good to be wanted.

"I'll talk to her." Akina said softly. Movement in the distance caught her eye. A tall figure moved slowly towards them, obviously bound for the same destination as them. Akina stared, recognizing the leisurely strut and billowing captain's coat. It was Zaraki. The sudden skip of her heart at the mere sight of him startled her. He held her eyes as he and Yachiru strolled up. She saw that he had fixed his hair and replaced his eye patch.

"Ladies." he said with a nod of his head as he grew closer.

"Captain Zaraki." Nemu murmured, glancing over at Akina. She smiled up at him, happy to see him.

"Did Yachiru get any sleep?" Akina asked, glancing at the child perched on his shoulder. Yachiru's eyes were open but she was leaning heavily against Zaraki's head.

"A little." he replied with a shrug. "Are you three on your way to the big meeting?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Nanao said dryly. Zaraki grinned.

"This is all your doing. You girls wanted a memorable Valentine's Day." he chuckled.

"Was your Valentine's Day memorable, Captain?" Nanao countered. Zaraki's eyes moved to Akina.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. We better get in there." he added, turning away from them. Ikkaku emerged from the behind one of the doors.

"Oh good, Captain. I was coming to look for you. Things are starting to get pretty ugly in there." Ikkaku laughed. Akina could feel Nemu stiffen slightly at the sight of the man. Ikkaku glanced over at the women. His gaze settled on Akina.

"Good thing you're here, too. Seems like you're the guest of honor for this thing." he teased her.

"Great." Akina murmured, sighing. Her eyes kept wandering back to Zaraki. He seemed to be ignoring her or at least it felt that way to her.

"Let's go." Zaraki snapped, moving towards the door. Ikkaku turned to follow him but Akina caught his arm, holding him back slightly as the other two women entered the tall building.

"Ikkaku," she whispered. "Could you do me a favor and stick close to Nemu? I figure Captain Kurotsuchi's going to be on the warpath and you know how violent he can be. I don't want him venting any of that anger on her...do you mind? I'm kinda worried about her."

"Sure!" Ikkaku assured her with an easy smile. "The way he treats her bugs the shit outta me anyway. He treats her like she's not even a person. It ain't right."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it!" Akina said, smiling brightly. When she looked up, Zaraki remained by the open door staring at them hard. She smiled at him, hurrying over.

"Sorry." she murmured.

"What was that about?" he growled, following her in.

"Just trying to help a friend." she replied vaguely. He didn't look satisfied with her answer but didn't have an opportunity to press further. As they stepped into the great hall, they were confronted with a huge group of shinigami. All staring at them. At the center of the room sat Commander Yamamoto. He looked out over the gathered crowd with a deeply etched frown on his wrinkled face. His dark, burning gaze settled on Akina as she, Zaraki and Yachiru walked into the room. The crowd seemed to be somewhat divided. On one side of the room stood Chizu, Soifon, her lieutenant and others who appeared angry and unhappy. On the opposite side, the people seemed calmer, milling nervously around. Nanao and Nemu stood on this side. Akina made her way towards them with Zaraki following close behind her. She noticed Ikkaku walk past her to stand beside Nemu as Captain Kurotsuchi stepped forward.

'Ito-san, it is most unfortunate that things have come to this." he said slickly, stepping far closer to Akina than she would have liked. She felt herself forced forward, away from Kurotsuchi as Zaraki stepped up into her place. He glared at Kurotsuchi, placing a possessive hand at Akina's waist.

"If there weren't a bunch of whiny-ass losers 'round here, we wouldn't be here to start with." he snapped. "Bitching 'cause a damn computer program set 'em up with the wrong person. If they didn't like who they were with, they shoulda just left."

'Captain Zaraki, some of us have more manners than you apparently." Kurotsuchi sneered. Zaraki raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You call it manners to threaten to turn your date into a lab rat if she doesn't shut the hell up?" Zaraki asked. Kurotsuchi faltered, surprised by his words. Zaraki grinned dangerously.

"Yeah, she's got a big mouth." Zarkai chuckled. He moved past Kurotsuchi, guiding Akina along with him. She leaned closer to him as they moved. She couldn't resist. Being this close to him made her long to touch him. No matter how inappropriate it might be. She felt his hand move into her hair, pulling the loose braid free.

"I like it better down." he commented when she looked up at him questioningly. Akina smiled and sighed. She felt his arm tighten as they came to a stop near Nemu, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Nanao. Captain Komamura and Lt. Iba walked up.

"Captain Zaraki." he acknowledged the other man with a nod of his head.

"Sajin, how was your Valentine's Day?" Zaraki asked with a grin.

"I had a lovely evening. Thank you for asking. It is my understanding that you and Akina faired well together also." Komamura noted quietly. Zaraki looked down at her sharply then back at the other man.

"It was alright." he replied with a shrug then added, "She sucks at poker. You oughta teach your officers better."

"Poker? I happen to be quite skilled at the game. Perhaps we should make a wager or two one day?" Komamura commented. Zaraki's grin sharpened to a razor's edge.

"Anytime! I'll bring the sake. You bring a sack for me to carry my winnings home in." he said easily.

Commander Yamamoto rose to his feet, slamming his staff once on the floor. The resounding thud echoed through the room, bringing a quick end to all conversations.

"Alright...we are here to discuss the allegations that tampering occurred with the Shinigami Women's Association Valentine's Day Dinner Date." Yamamoto paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I apologize in advance, but I had a miserable evening followed by only a few hours of sleep due to multiple interruptions regarding the evening's festivities. First off, I'd like to address the allegations that Akina Ito, of Division 7, altered the results of the computer matches. Ito-san, if you would step forward..."

"Yes, sir." she said, moving to stand directly in front of the bearded man.

"Do you have anything to say, Ito-san?" he asked her sharply.

"I cheated, Commander Yamamoto." she admitted. A roar went up in the room.

"You're the reason that I was stuck with that awful Shuuhei Hisagi." Soifon roared.

"Unlucky Shuuhei Hisagi is more like it." chuckled Captain Kyoraku. "He still hasn't been released from the hospital yet, has he, Soifon?"

"Quiet!" Yamamoto yelled, frowning deeply. "Why did you stoop so low, Ito-san? This is out of character for you."

"I wanted to get to know Captain Zaraki, sir. I...I wanted to spend the evening with him." she said softly. She glanced at Nemu. She didn't need to embarrass Captain Kurotsuchi in front of everyone.

"I understand, Ito-san. Did it never occur to you to simply approach Captain Zaraki and express your interest directly?" the old man growled. Akina opened her mouth to reply but had none. She felt her cheeks flush hotly.

"Well?" he snapped, leaning forward.

"I...I didn't have the nerve, sir." she whispered, dropping her eyes. "I was afraid that he'd...I didn't think he'd be interested in me, sir."

"I see." Yamamoto said quietly, leaning back in his large chair. He pressed his fingers together thoughtfully as he stared at Akina.

"Ito-san, are you aware that you are not alone in these improprieties?"

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"It has come to my attention, that numerous attempts were made to control the outcome of final pairings."

"Oh?" she replied innocently. His dark eyes narrowed. She knew that he could tell she was lying but she wasn't dragging anyone else down with her, as tempting as it was to include Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, based on information I've gathered from several sources, quite a number of you are equally guilty." he said, addressing the crowd rather than her. A rippled murmured shot through the group of people. Yamamoto shook his head resignedly.

"I am very disappointed. As shinigami, I expect more from each of you. Especially my captains!" he added, looking directly at Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Now, I am going to give you each an opportunity to be as forthcoming as Ito-san. I want all of those who tampered with the final results, in any way, to step forward." he declared loudly. A thick tension fell over the room as people looked anxiously from one to the other but no one moved.

"I'm waiting!" he roared, causing people to jump. With her head down, Nemu Kurotsuchi stepped forward. She was followed immediately by Nanao Ise. Slowly but surely, others joined Akina at the center of the room. In amazement, she watched Renji Abarai and Yumichika Ayasegawa walk up. Yachiru jumped from Zaraki's shoulder and joined Yumichika with a smile. Tetsuzaemon Iba grunted unhappily but moved forward. Akina shot him a dark look which caused him to squirm uncomfortably. Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu moved up, nearly colliding with each other. They paused to stare at the other in shocked surprise. Hatsu Morita walked to the center of the room, smiling at Renji. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Izuru Kira sighed then slunk to the front of the room. He kept his eyes on the floor. He was followed by Isane Kotetsu. She half-hid her face behind her hand nervously, glancing back at her captain apologetically. With a loud groan, Marechiyo Omaeda marched forward. Akina noticed that his big head was bandaged.

"Is that all?" Yamamoto growled, his gaze falling on Kurotsuchi. Sniffing distastefully,

Captain Kurotsuchi inched forward. Yamamoto sighed deeply.

"Wait a minute." Renji called out. "You're supposed to be over here too, Chizu. I saw you changing your questionnaire after you picked up the Captain's. Get your ass over here with the rest of us."

Chizu blanched. Her eyes widened in panic as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Is this true, Abe-san?" Captain Kuchiki asked quietly.

"I...uhm...I was..."

"Just get over here!" Renji snapped impatiently. A grin spread across Akina's face as Chizu hung her head down in shame and walked over to stand next to Renji. She glanced back at Zaraki. He was grinning broadly. He winked at her as their eyes met. A sense of relief flooded through her. It was all worth it, she realized suddenly. Meeting him, knowing him, beginning to care for him, it was worth all this for that opportunity.

"Thank you. I believe that is all. I can not begin to express my disappointment in you all but I suppose it was to be expected. It's unrealistic to punish all of you," he said sharply, looking at each of them in turn. "But I believe it is only fair to ask each of you to explain the reasoning behind your actions. Ito-san has already shared her motivation. I expect each of you to do the same. Captain Kurotsuchi, if you would be so kind..."

"Hmph!" Kurotsuchi snorted, visibly uncomfortable being put on the spot. "I merely hoped to become better acquainted with Akina Ito. She has a fascinating ability to visualize reiatsu. I thought it would be an excellent opportunity to discuss it further with her."

"Is that so?" Yamamoto chuckled. "I've never heard it put that way. Abarai...please continue."

"Yes, sir. I didn't mean to cause a problem. I overheard Captain Kuchiki and Captain Unohana saying they hoped they could have a quiet evening with someone they were comfortable with, without any romance, you know? So I rearranged some of their answers so they could be together. No big deal." Renji snapped. Yamamoto's expression darkened.

"You're the one who changed Retsu's answers then?" he hissed sharply. Renji drew back slightly. Yamamoto's words seemed much fiercer than necessary.

"Sorry, sir." Renji blurted out. Yamamoto leaned back with a grunt. Akina watched as his gaze drifted over to Captain Unohana. She smiled patiently at the older man and shrugged.

"Fine!" Yamamoto growled. "Someone else...Lt. Iba, I'm surprised to find you standing up here."

"Sorry, Commander." Iba said quietly. "I...shit!" he faltered. Soft laughter echoed through the hall. He looked up apologetically before continuing,

"I wanted to go out with Isane. I figured she wouldn't go if I asked her so I tried to arrange for her to end up with me."

"You did?" Isane cried out in surprise. Pink color crept across Tetsuzemon's cheeks. He couldn't seem to stand still. Suddenly, he elbowed Yumichika as he growled,

'You tell 'em why you did it, Ayasegawa."

"Certainly," Yumichika replied easily. He smiled at Commander Yamamoto then threw his hands in the air as he explained brightly,

"I really wasn't interested in spending the evening with a woman that couldn't begin to match my beauty but it was a free meal. So, I changed a few things around in order to dine with Ikkaku. It's been awhile since we went out...just the two of us."

"I see..." Yamamoto said, considering the man with a puzzled expression. He glanced down at Yachiru and asked,

"Lt. Kusajishi, why are you standing up here?"

"I helped Yumichika out." Yachiru said proudly. "I was his lookout and his de-sig-na-ted distraction!"

Akina laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to try and hide it. Yachiru grinned up at her.

"She's very good at it." Yumichika assured them all. Yachiru beamed brightly.

"I can imagine." Yamamoto agreed with a smile. He looked over at Hatsu Morita, a perky looking brunette that was barely a head taller than Yachiru. The girl was staring at Renji with wide, adoring eyes. Yamamoto grimaced as he asked,

"Morita-san, you tampered with the results as well?"

'Oh yeah." she said, tearing her eyes away from Renji briefly. "I was trying to get a date with Renji. He's so cute." The tattooed shinigami shuddered, turning his back on the girl.

"Yes, you mentioned that several times yesterday." Commander Yamamoto snapped. "Lt. Kira, why are you standing up here? I would think you of all of people would know how destructive deception can be."

"Yes, Commander Yamamoto, I am well aware of the cost of lies." Izuru Kira said softly, his expression forlorn. "But there is only one person in the Sereitei who understands this as well as I. I hoped to be matched to Lt. Matsumoto, sir."

"Oh, Izuru..." Rangiku Matsumoto gasped loudly. She rushed forward to hug the dejected looking blonde man. She pressed her large breasts flat against him, whispering something in his ear that brought a smile to his sad face. Akina smiled faintly. Maybe some good would come of all this after all, she thought.

"Yes...well...moving on." Yamamoto said softly, clearing his throat.

"Isane Kotetsu," he said quietly. "You, too, felt compelled to cheat?"

"Oh...Commander Yamamoto, I...just...thought...I mean...I...wanted..." she spoke so softly that Akina could barely hear her.

"Speak up, girl!" Zaraki growled. Isane jumped slightly, blushing brightly.

"I wanted to spend the evening with...Captain Ukitake, sir." she said, her voice slightly louder. Surprised, Akina turned to look at the usually calm visage of Captain Jushiro Ukitake. She expected to find a surprised expression. Instead, she found the man smiling warmly.

"You need only ask, Isane." he spoke softly to the woman. Isane's cheeks turned an impossible red as she nodded her head quickly. Irresistibly, Akina looked back to Zaraki. She found that he was watching her. Their eyes met. The pull of desire that washed over her made her skin tingle with excitement. It took all of her self-restraint to keep from walking over and kissing him passionately.

"Well, this is turning out to be quite interesting." Yamamoto chuckled, breaking the spell between Akina and Zaraki. He looked away first. She closed her eyes, fighting the rush of emotion spilling wildly over her. Was this just lust, she wondered, or something more?

"Lt. Kurotsuchi, were you in cahoots with your father?" Yamamoto asked Nemu sharply. She looked down shyly as she quietly said,

"No, sir."

"Then why?" he snapped.

"I wished to spend the evening...with Madarame-san, sir." she said softly.

"Really?" Yumichika exclaimed. He smiled broadly. Both he and Akina, as well as several others, looked over at Ikkaku. He had turned beet red. Zaraki elbowed him with a wicked grin as he said something to the bald man that Akina couldn't hear. But the words caused Ikkaku to blush even brighter. Nemu stared at the floor, clutching her hands tightly together. Without thinking, Akina reached out and took one of her hands in hers. Nemu looked up. Tears glistened in her dark eyes. Akina squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I wanted to dine with my captain." Nanao announced loudly, shifting the attention away from Nemu and onto her. A murmur of surprise shot through the room. Captain Kyoraku was frozen, his gaze fixated on Nanao. Everyone seemed to waiting for his response. Akina expected it to be an enthusiastic one. She was surprised when he walked forward slowly to take Nanao's hand in his.

"My dear, sweet Nanao-chan..." he murmured, pressing her hand to his lips. Nanao's hand trembled as he held her eyes. Akina could see tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Please excuse us, Yama-jii. I must speak with my Nanao-chan in private." he said to Commander Yamamoto as he slipped his other arm around Nanao's waist and led her from the room.

"Of course, Captain Kyoraku." Yamamoto agreed quietly, his expression wistful. A collective sigh filled the room as the door closed behind them.

"Yes...where were we?" Yamamoto said absently. "Oh yes, who else..."

"Commander, if I may speak?" Kiyone Kotetsu said softly.

"Yes, of course, Kotetsu-san."

"I tried to rig the results so that I could go out with Sentaro Kotsubaki. There! I said it." she announced happily. Sentaro stared at her in shock.

"But I tried to set it up so that I would be matched with you, Kiyone." he argued. Her eyes widened.

"No way!" she cried out. "It was my idea."

"No, it was my idea first." he argued.

"No, it was mine. I got to the questionnaires as soon as you were finished." she challenged him.

"I waited until they were ready to be returned to Lt. Ise. I was smarter." he fired back.

"But you messed it all up, you idiot." she shouted.

"Don't call me an idiot, you dumbass!" he yelled back.

"Enough!" shouted Commander Yamamoto, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Let us move on...Lt. Omaeda, why did you try to change the results?"

"Oh...me? I just wanted to end up with somebody worthy of me. I thought Lt. Nemu Kurotsuchi would look good on my arm." the big man snapped. Nemu's head jerked up. Akina recognized the repulsion she saw on her face. She felt the same way towards her father.

"Too damn bad, asshole!" Ikkaku called out. "Keep your filthy paws off her."

"Don't tell me what to do, Madarame." Omaeda growled. "You Division 11 thugs aren't worth my time."

"You're gonna be visiting the hospital again if you keep talking trash, Omaeda." Ikkaku warned him.

"Gentlemen!" Yamamoto called out, visibly tiring of the entire process. "Could you wait until after the meeting to come to blows? Thank you. Now, is there anyone who hasn't spoken up?"

"We haven't heard from Chizu yet." Akina said quietly, prompting a dark look from her former friend.

"Come on, Chizu. Don't you want to tell everyone how you were hoping to go out with Captain Kuchiki?" Akina continued coldly. Byakuya Kuchiki had appeared bored with the proceedings. He was suddenly alert.

"Shut up!" Chizu shouted.

"Come on! You didn't have any trouble announcing it to the whole fuckin' world last night." Zaraki growled.

"Abe-san, is this true?" Commander Yamamoto asked. Chizu looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Is it so wrong?" she cried out.

"The only thing wrong is how you went about it, Abe-san. But there is something more that troubles me about all this. You are the reason we are all here. You roused me from a sound sleep last night with your wild accusations. Now, I discover that you are as guilty as Ito-san. While as I have stated before...I should have expected this. You are each strong willed individuals with an innate desire to meddle with destiny. What I didn't expect was for one of you to incite a near riot over a simple holiday celebration. It's unacceptable behavior for one of my shinigami to stoop so low...to spread such distrust among the Sereitei. I am very disappointed, Abe-san." he added with a deep sigh. A long silence followed then he quietly concluded,

"I hope that we have all learned from this. One last thing, I hope that the Women's Association will have better luck with the White Day festivities next month. I am looking forward to a much better time than I had last night."

White Day, thought Akina wildly. Was he serious? She glanced over at Nemu, who smiled.

"Don't worry, Ito-san. It will go much better than Valentine's Day." she whispered.

Commander Yamamoto stood, stretching slightly. The group shifted, preparing to leave.

"Those of you who tampered with the results will be responsible for assisting the Woman's Association in any way they see fit regarding the celebration of White Day. Anyone who does not cooperate fully will be punished severely. That is all for now. You may go." he said, waving his hand as he turned his back on the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a fun chapter to write. It left me with so many potential stories! There's more to come. Thank you all for your kind reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly but surely, people filtered out of the great hall. Yachiru remained close to Akina.

"I hope you're happy with yourself now." Chizu hissed, stepping up beside them. Akina smiled, thinking of her Nemu and Nanao.

"It was definitely not what I expected." Akina laughed. Her attitude seemed to irritate Chizu. Akina's smile widened.

"It's all your doing, Chizu. You caused all this...good and bad." she said quietly. Chizu's eyes blazed.

"No, you're wrong." she growled.

"You cheated, too." Akina laughed. "You're guilty of everything you accused me of. The only difference is, I guess I'm better at it than you."

"You're going to pay for all this, Akina." Chizu hissed through clenched teeth. She looked down at Yachiru, who was watching the two women curiously.

"Lt. Kusajishi, Akina Ito has smeared the good name of the Shinigami Women's Association. I formally request she be removed from the Association for tampering with the results of the Valentine's Day..." Chizu started. Yachiru cut her off, asking,

"You like Bya-chan?"

"Do I what?" Chizu stammered. "Do I like him?"

"Uh huh? Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Yachiru asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, Chizu...do you want Captain Kuchiki to be your boyfriend?" Akina asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Shut up, Akina." Chizu yelled. She struggled to compose herself before saying to Yachiru,

"I'm sorry, Lt. Kusajishi but I want her out. I don't want this to ever happen again. I want her removed from the Women's Association."

"Hmmm..." Yachiru said thoughtfully, looking over at Akina.

"You did cheat." she said to her. Akina nodded.

"So did you, Yachiru." she reminded her with a gentle smile. "So did Chizu."

"Yep!" Yachiru agreed happily. "Will you play with me, Aka-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Akina asked, feeling confused.

"If you play with me today, Aka-chan, I won't kick you out of the Women's Association." Yachiru said easily. Akina stared at her in surprise.

"You wanna make a deal?" she laughed. Yachiru nodded.

"You played with Ken-chan last night. Today, I wanna play with you." Yachiru replied innocently. Akina kneeled down beside her.

"All day?" she asked, smiling. Yachiru nodded, her brown eyes shining brightly.

"I can't believe this." Chizu complained unhappily.

"You got a deal, squirt." Akina replied easily.

"Yippee!" Yachiru cried out, jumping up and down. "Will you play with me all day long? Will you play house with me? Will you play dress-up with me? Will you color with me?"

"Yes...yes...yes...and yes!" Akina laughed as she stood. She grinned triumphantly at Chizu.

"I guess I'll see you at the Women's Association meeting next month." she laughed. Chizu turned and stormed away. Akina sighed, looking down at the bouncing girl. She liked Yachiru. This would be fun. She noticed Ikkaku walked over to Nemu. He flashed her a quick smile.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked her quietly. Nemu glanced at her father. Captain Kurotsuchi was locked in an argument with Captain Soifin.

"Yes, I would enjoy taking a walk with you, Madarame-san." she said softly. Ikkaku's smile grew. They moved towards the door together. Ikkaku awkwardly offered her his arm as they neared the door. Akina smiled as Nemu put her hand on his elbow. She watched Ikkaku slide her hand securely into the crook of his arm. Nemu smiled shyly and the two of them disappeared through the door.

"That's a nightmare in the making." Zaraki snapped, stepping up next to Akina and Yachiru.

"I think it's sweet." Akina said softly, smiling up at him. He glanced at her. He seemed to be considering her silently. Finally, he turned towards Yachiru.

"I got a meeting. It's probably gonna last a couple hours now that the Old Man's in a pissy mood."

"Okay Ken-chan!" Yachiru said with a smile. He paused, eying her closely for a moment.

"Stay outta trouble, brat." he warned her.

"Will I see you later?" Akina asked him quietly. He looked at her as if the question irritated him.

"Don't know." he snapped, turning away. She placed a hand on his arm as she softly asked,

"Kenpachi...is something wrong?"

He grunted unresponsively. It didn't seem like he wanted her to touch him. He seemed to be running hot and cold. She didn't understand. Slowly, Akina let her hand slip away. Zaraki glanced back at her. He reached back to gently stroke her cheek. She was surprised by the tenderness of his move.

"Do you wanna see me later, Akina?" he asked her quietly.

"Well, I need to talk to you." she whispered.

"What about?" he asked sharply. Again he looked irritated by her response.

"I don't really want to talk about it here." she snapped. She needed to tell him about her patrol assignment but didn't want to discuss it in front of the other shinigami. She didn't know how he would react. Zaraki jerked his hand back, his gaze growing cold.

"I'll find you later." he growled, walking away from them.

"Aka-chan, is Ken-chan your boyfriend?" Yachiru asked her softly. Akina was startled by her innocent question. She wanted to tell her yes but couldn't.

"I don't know, squirt." she said softly. "I really don't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this is such a short chapter. More will follow soon. Thank you for all the reviews. I love them. You guys are the best!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

Warning: This story contains graphic sex and violence. Please over 18's only. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't catch me!" Yachiru laughed happily, running through the large, yard stretching behind Captain's Zaraki's quarters. A wide porch wrapped around the rear of the house, overlooking the yard. A tall, stone wall opposite it, enclosed the yard and protected it from the prying eyes of the rest of the Sereitei. Akina ran after the small, pink-haired girl. She was fast but Yachiru was much faster. She tore up the porch, disappearing into the house.

"You're not getting away." Akina laughed, chasing her. They'd been playing for hours. First, they had played house. Yachiru insisted she be the mother and had convinced her to make them cookies. After a flour fight, they'd managed to get the sugar cookies into the oven. While they were baking, the two of them had played dress up. Now sporting mascara, lipstick and an unnatural amount of rouge, Akina had served them tea and cookies. While eating, they had discussed Kenpachi's love of fighting and how Yachiru was only truly happy when he was. She talked about the day they had met, how he had rescued her and their life together in the wilds of the Rukongai. Akina had listened, slowly growing closer to the pair. They had been through so much. Her respect for the man grew, the more Yachiru happily described their life together. The cookies only seemed to give the wild child more energy. A game of tag followed. A game of tag that Akina kept losing.

She burst through the open door, trying to reach Yachiru before she reached the safety of home base...the couch. As she moved rapidly from the bright sunlight to the dimly lit interior of the house, shadows rushed at her. Suddenly the shadows became the towering figure of Kenpachi Zaraki. Akina collided with him. She struck his solid, unyielding body hard and bounced back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly, pleased to see him.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru called out from the couch. He ignored her, focusing on Akina.

"I've been lookin' all over for you, sugar. I went to your quarters...to Division 7..."

"I've been here with Yachiru since the meeting." Akina explained.

"I wish I'd known you were here waitin' for me, sugar. I'd have been back a long time ago..." he whispered, kissing her softly. Akina sighed, feeling the irresistible lure of the man pulling her in. She reached out for him but they were separated by Yachiru before she could make contact. The pink-haired tyke stepped between them, physically parting them.

"No, Ken-chan." she snapped. "Akina's playing with me today. We made a deal."

"She's right." Akina said with a smile as Yachiru took hold of her hand and led her away. Zaraki watched them with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, turning with them as Yachiru led her towards the couch.

"She promised to play with me all day long. That was the deal." Yachiru said happily. Akina laughed.

"Chizu tried to get me kicked out of the Shinigami Women's Association. Yachiru, as president, offered me a deal to let me stay in the club. It's a pretty good deal too."

"So you came here to play with Yachiru...not to see me?" he growled. Akina shrugged.

"I was hoping I could do both."

"Come on. Let's color!" Yachiru said, pulling Akina closer to the couch. Decorating the floor directly in front of the long, comfortable looking couch were numerous drawings colored by the girl. Most featured Zaraki fighting with his opponent covered in blood. His trademark hair, eye patch and grin were easily distinguished in the crayon drawings. Yachiru pulled Akina down to the floor with remarkable strength for one so small. Then she lifted a piece of paper from the top of the pile of blank pages.

"There you go! You can use any of the colors you want except red."

"What's wrong with red?" Akina asked, reaching for a yellow crayon.

"I like to draw Ken-chan fighting!" she explained, resuming her drawing of a picture of a man with a sword through his chest.

"She uses a lot of red." Zaraki said thoughtfully as he laid down on the couch behind her. Quiet settled back over the room as the two of them colored silently. Zaraki closed his eyes, apparently napping. Akina focused on drawing a picture of a tall tree beneath a bright yellow sun. Yachiru leaned over.

"I like the birds in your picture but your tree should be bigger. It should be really big...like Ken-chan." she said spreading her arms wide to demonstrate.

"Okay...got it...big like Ken-chan." Akina laughed, setting the paper aside. She stretched for a new sheet of paper. She felt her hair catch on something. She glanced over her shoulder as she sat back down. Zaraki was absently running his fingers through her long, wavy hair. He caught her by the hair and pulled her back until her head lying next to his on the couch. She felt his hot breath on her cheek as he softly said,

"What kinda deal do I have to make to spend some time with you?" Akina turned her head until she found herself eye to eye with the him. He was grinning wickedly.

"What have you got to offer?" she teased. His grin widened.

"I got a few things that might interest you." he offered. He bent his head forward, kissing her.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru complained, throwing her head back against the couch in frustration.

"No kissy-face!" she insisted.

"Sorry." Akina muttered, sitting up. She could feel the heat in her face. He had such a strange but wonderful effect on her. Yachiru took another piece of paper with a grunt of displeasure that reminded Akina of Zaraki's. As Akina focused on the drawing, she could feel Zaraki's hand in her hair again. She felt him slide his hand up her back and onto the nape of her neck. Her hair completely covered his smooth action so Yachiru didn't notice. She felt his fingers lightly trace circles in the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. It felt amazing. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing hitched sharply. How could such an innocent touch cause such an incredible physical reaction? Akina tried to concentrate on the picture but everything seemed to center on his warm fingers dancing across her skin. She wanted to lay back against him and feel that touch over every inch of her body. She closed her eyes, her crayon still on the page, enjoying his teasing touch too much.

"Are you falling asleep?" Yachiru snapped suddenly.

"What?" Akina asked, her eyes blinking open. "No, I was just relaxing!"

"Pay attention." Yachiru insisted.

"Yeah, pay attention." Zaraki growled from behind, smacking her on the back of the head with the same hand that had been so gently kneading her stress way only moments before.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki, sir." she hissed, sliding forward out of his reach. She started back to her coloring.

"Yachiru, is that a picture of a lake you're drawing?" she asked, noticing the large blue circle that dominated the page Yachiru was drawing on.

"Nope," Yachiru said happily. "It's an eye."

"An eye? Of what? It's huge." Akina laughed.

"A dragon!" Yachiru announced proudly. "He's so big all I can fit on the paper is his eye!"

"What's that black and white thing down in the corner of the page." Akina asked curiously.

"That's Ken-chan! He's killing it." Yachiru explained. She heard Zaraki chuckle.

"Ken-chan must be really strong." Akina noted with a smile.

"He's the strongest!" Yachiru replied. Akina laughed, reaching for a new sheet of paper. Her fingertips barely made contact with the paper before she felt her obi cut into her waist as Zaraki pulled hard, easing her back against the couch.

"Finish what you started. You're wasting paper." he ordered her as his hands found their way into her hair once again.

"Ken-chan likes to order people around." Akina noted quietly as she felt him easing the back of her kimono up.

"Of course he does, silly." Yachiru laughed. "He's the captain!"

"Right!" Akina laughed, feeling oddly comfortable with the pair. She sighed, feeling his rough fingertips slide lightly over the small of her back. His hand moved lazy circles under her now loose obi tie, up her back to just below her shoulder blades and back down to top swell of her bottom. It was a sweet, sensual movement that made her ache for more. Without realizing it, the crayon slipped from her fingers as she raised her head and arched her back slightly. She knew that she should stop him. It was only going to frustrate her. She couldn't act on the lustful feelings he was stirring in her. She flinched slightly in surprise more than pain as he lightly raked his fingernails down her back. He knew exactly what he was doing, she thought as his hand moved to her waist then inched up to the curve of her breast. She leaned back against the couch as his fingertips grazed her hard nipple. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She wanted him so much.

"Yachiru, why don't you go get that book Yumichika bought you and have Akina read it to you." he said quietly. Yachiru's head came up.

"You mean the fairytale one?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one with all the princesses in it." he said. Akina could hear the desire in his voice. He was trying to get her alone.

"It's not here. Yumichika won't let me keep it here because he says I'll color in it." she snapped.

"Go find him and make him give it to you. Tell him I said to." he insisted, slowly teasing her nipple with his rough fingertips. Akina bit her lip to keep from gasping out loud.

"Okay!" Yachiru agreed easily, jumping up and running from the house. Zaraki's hand disappeared from her breast as he moved quickly to his feet. He caught her by hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. We got maybe ten minutes." he growled, dragging her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she cried out as he pulled her inside the small room. The door closed behind her. The next moment, he grabbed her roughly around the waist and pinning her against the wall with his body.

"I need to be inside you, Akina." he growled, kissing her neck and jaw. His hands moved up over breasts, teasing her nipple through the fabric of her shirt.

"We don't have time..." she gasped, running her hands over his chest.

"Yumichika went to the hospital to visit Hisagi. It'll take her awhile to find him." he whispered, claiming her mouth with his while his hand moved from her breast to slide down to the opening in the side of her hakama. His hands reached the flesh of her upper thigh then inched between her legs.

"Oh god!" she groaned as his fingers slipped between her wet folds. She instinctively hiked one leg up around his hip, giving him more room.

"I think you mighta missed me, sugar." he said with an evil grin. She silenced him with a passionate kiss, pressing her soft body against his rock hard frame.

"You make me feel so damned good..." she whispered, teasing him with quick, hungry kisses accentuated by playful biting and licking. She slide her hand down the front of his hakama. A deep, animalistic growl sounded from deep in his throat as she massaged his bulging flesh.

"Were you really looking for me, Kenpachi?" she asked breathlessly, freeing the ties of his hakama to ease her hand inside. His skin was burning hot as he thrust his hips up to meet her.

"I told you I'd find you, sugar." he growled, ripping the fabric of her kimono in his eagerness to get to her breasts.

"What if Yachiru comes back, Kenpachi?" she moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back up to him, wanting more.

"That's why we gotta hurry." he hissed, bending his head to her now bare breasts. She pawed at his kimono, needing desperately to feel his flesh beneath her fingertips.

"Take it off." she demanded. He stepped back from her, quickly untying his obi and pulling his kimono off. He stood before her, nude except for his shoes and socks. The sight of his bare, muscular body sent a wave of heat rushing through her body. Suddenly, she didn't care if Yachiru returned. She didn't care about anything but him. She stretched up, kissing him passionately. Her tongue sought his. She wanted to taste every inch of his mouth. He pulled back slightly, needing air.

"I love to see that look in your eyes, sugar." he growled, biting at her jaw.

"You got too many clothes on, sugar." he growled, pulling her hakama ties until the black cloth tumbled to the ground.

"Kenpachi..." she moaned softly. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

"When you say my name," he whispered, "It...it does something to me..." He jerked her close, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her deeply. Her shirt fell open. Their bare skin met, her nipples rubbing lightly against his chest. His hands slipped under her rounded bottom, lifting her up. Akina wrapped her legs around his hips. Their bodies slipped into place. It was an incredible feeling, hard yet soft, pushing against her most sensitive places. Her body twitched. An incredible hunger filling her. She wanted him so much.

"I don't know what you do to me, Akina. I get close to you and all I wanna do is fuck you." he whispered harshly as he slipped inside her. She moaned softly out as he eased forward, stretching her body. She was already close. He felt so good. She pushed up against him, wanting more...needing more. His body trembled as he struggled to control himself, pressing down on her slowly then easing back only to push in a little deeper.

"I can't...I can't ...hold back!" he growled, thrusting his entire length deep within her. She felt him slam hard against her deepest wall. Her cry of pleasure mingled with his guttural groan. Her body shattered in a sudden climax. She clawed at him, pushing up, taking all of him as he thrust wildly. She was lost to the tumultuous sensations blinding her, overwhelming all her senses. If the world ended at that moment, neither would have taken notice. They were alone, lost to the wild passion that bound them. Zaraki cried out, one final thrust taking him over the edge. He exploded inside her. She clung to him, riding the wave of his desire. Slowly, heart racing and breaths ragged, her senses returned. He was laying heavily against her as if his legs were too weak to support him. His head rested in the curve of her neck, his breath hard and gasping. Akina held him loosely, her hands running lightly up and down his back.

"Kenpachi..." she whispered. He raised his head, meeting her gaze. "I've missed you today..."

He smiled. It wasn't his usual dangerous, wolfish smile but one of pure pleasure.

"I missed you, too, sugar." he whispered, kissing her deeply. He lifted his head slightly to kiss her chin, her jaw then moved teasingly down her neck.

"You know this is crazy, right?" she whispered, leaning her head back against the wall, enjoying the moment. She could feel him, still inside her, growing hard again.

"Yeah, ain't it great!" he chuckled, his breath hot against her neck. He sucked on her ear then whispered,

"You ready to go again, Akina?"

"Yeah...always with you..." she sighed, her body coming alive under his gentle ministrations.

"That's what I like to hear!" he whispered, moving slowly, in and out of her body. She moaned and arched her body up towards him. He responded by quickening his pace. She could feel his need, his desire for her. It was radiating from him, mingling with his spiritual energy. She wondered if he'd ever tire of her but then decided it wasn't worth worrying about. She didn't want to think beyond this moment, this wonderful, incredible moment. She was his and he was hers. Nothing else mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Akina followed Zaraki out of the bathroom, each still adjusting their clothing.

"See...we had plenty of time." he chuckled, walking into the living room.

'You were right." she said with a contented sigh, catching him by the hand and pulling him back into her arms. Akina stretched up, kissing him deeply. She couldn't let him go. There didn't seem to be any getting enough of the man, she thought as he lifted his mouth from hers. He smiled down at her.

"Sorry." she whispered softly, her arms around his waist. "I can't help myself. I see you and...I just have to touch you...or kiss you...or..." her voice faded to a sweet sigh.

"Or?" he chuckled, running his hands over her back to her rounded bottom. He squeezed her cheeks tightly, pulling her up against him.

"Yeah...that!" she laughed, hiding her face shyly against his chest. Zaraki wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I understand, sugar. I feel the same way..." he whispered into her hair. Akina turned her cheek against his broad chest. Something black fluttered across her line of vision. She pulled away from him abruptly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, following her gaze. Akina watched as a black swallow butterfly floated gracefully into the room from the back yard.

"Hell butterfly." he noted quietly, extending his hand. The butterfly landed on the tips of his long fingers. Commander Yamamoto's voice could be heard,

"All captain's are to assemble for an emergency meeting regarding the arrancar situation."

"I wonder what happened." she whispered. Zaraki shrugged as the butterfly lifted away, disappearing out the door.

"Don't know but it can't be good. I gotta go, sugar." he said, leaning down to kiss her again tenderly. She nodded.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked as she stepped away from him.

"I promised Yachiru that I'd be all day so...yes." she replied, watching him readjust his hakama. He grinned at her as he said,

"I'm happy you two get along. It'll make my life a little easier. I gotta go but I'll come back here as soon as I can. Don't leave til I do. There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"I need to talk to you too." she called out, suddenly remembering her patrol assignment. He winked at her as he stepped out of the house. She really didn't think he was going to take her news too well. She was putting off telling him. Eventually, though, it was going to be impossible to put it off any longer. Akina sat down heavily on the couch, dreading the inevitable conversation. The door opened behind her. Akina turned, hoping to see Zaraki walk back in. Instead, Yachiru exploded through the door.

"Look who I found." she cried out, climbing up next to Akina. Nanao Ise and Nemu Kurotsuchi peered curiously into the house.

"Hi there." Akina said, smiling. Nanao entered first, followed slowly by Nemu.

"Hello, Akina. I didn't expect to find you here." she noted quietly, her eyes looking over the house.

"It was fortunate we encountered Lt. Kusajishi on her way back from the hospital." Nemu noted, walking over to sit next on the far end of the couch.

"You were looking for me?" Akina asked.

"Yes, we wanted to make sure that everything was okay...after the meeting." Nanao said, sitting down between them. Akina smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a good day." she said softly, thinking of Zaraki.

"Yep, we've been playing all day long." Yachiru said happily.

"What have you been playing?" Nemu asked.

"We played house, tag, dress up and colored." Yachiru explained thoughtfully.

"What is...dress up?" Nemu asked. A devilish gleam sparkled in Yachiru's brown eyes as she said,

"I'll show you!"

Several hours later, Nemu sat in the floor in front of the couch, her long legs crossed. Behind her sat Akina, Yachiru and Nanao.

"Yachiru, don't pull so hard. We're just braiding her hair, not ripping it out of her scalp." Akina said easily, watching as Yachiru pulled the small braid she was working on tightly.

"Thank you, Ito-san." Nemu spoke quietly. It was the closest thing to a complaint that she'd heard from the woman. She sat patiently while the three of them wove tiny braids throughout her long, thick black hair.

"So you and Ikkaku just took a walk around the Sereitei?" Nanao asked, parting a small section of hair to begin another braid.

"Yes, we...strolled together." Nemu said as if reciting something she'd heard.

"Did you have fun?" Akina asked, tying off the long, thin braid she'd been working on.

"Yes, I did. Madarame-san is very interesting. I enjoy hearing him speak."

"Good cause he talks a lot!" Yachiru laughed, yanking a new section of hair up tightly. Akina reached over and gently loosened her grip.

"Like this...that's good." she instructed the child patiently.

"And that's all you did?" Nanao snapped. Akina shot her a dark look, motioning towards Yachiru with her head.

"Did he kiss you?" Yachiru asked innocently. Silence followed for a long moment then Akina and Nanao burst out laughing. Nemu turned slightly, trying to look at them.

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Yachiru asked.

"Never mind!" Nanao laughed quietly.

"Did he?" Akina insisted. Nemu shook her head.

"But we are going on a picnic tomorrow." she said proudly.

"Really? That sounds like fun." Akina said easily.

"I have never been on a picnic." Nemu spoke the word picnic carefully each time as if it were new to her.

"You mean your father's never taken you on a picnic?" Nanao snapped. "The man oughta be shot!"

"It's a lot of fun, Nemu. I hope you have warm weather for it." Akina said, smiling. She was trying to imagine Ikkaku and Nemu together on a picnic. It was an odd image.

"He has also offered to take me fishing. I have never done that before either. My captain considers it an inefficient means of gathering food."

"He would." Akina muttered, moving on to a new braid.

"Ken-chan and I used to fish." Yachiru announced. "He's good at it."

"You mean he didn't just stab the fish with his sword?" Nanao teased.

"Hey!" Akina snapped.

"Only the really big ones." Yachiru said happily. Nanao paused, considering the girl silently. Akina grinned.

"So what happened with you and Captain Kyoraku, Nanao? You two disappeared out of the meeting and everyone was wondering." she said with a sly smile. A faint pink blush colored Nanao's cheeks.

"We talked." she said softly.

"Talked? Is that all?" Akina teased. Nanao nodded, focusing on the braid she was working on.

"Yes, we talked. We never talk. It's usually Shunsui doing the talking. I think he likes the sound of his own voice." she said with a soft smile. "He rarely listens to me. But today, sober and straight faced, he listened."

"Oh..." Akina whispered.

"He now knows your true feelings?" Nemu asked. Nanao squirmed slightly.

"Not exactly but it's a start. I...I need to take this slow. He's such a shameless libertine..."

"What's a libertine?" Yachiru asked.

"I'll explain later...go on, Nanao." Akina said quickly. Nanao looked uncomfortable but slowly continued,

"He's a rake...a rogue..."

"Lothario?" offered Nemu.

"Exactly!" Nanao snapped, pulling her hair tighter than she intended. Nemu squeaked softly in pain.

"Sorry..." Nanao said softly. "He has a well-earned reputation. It will take some time for me to learn to trust that what he's saying is the truth."

"There's no hurry, Nanao. What's important is that you've finally been honest with him." Akina said, thinking of Zaraki.

"I suppose. It feels...it feels wonderful. I...I...I shouldn't tell you this..." Nanao stammered, blushing hotly.

"Tell us!" Yachiru cried out excitedly. Akina laughed softly.

"Well," Nanao said, dropping the braid she was working on to twist her hands together nervously. "He kissed me."

"What?" Akina laughed.

"Wow!" Yachiru cried out.

"That is more than talking, Nanao." Nemu scolded her.

"I know." Nanao said quickly, unconsciously touching her fingertips to her lips. "It was a..sweet...innocent kiss...but..." she paused, closing her eyes as she remembered. "It was magic." she whispered. Silence fell over the group again as each considered the magical kiss. The silence was shattered by Yachiru asking,

"Did he turn into a bunny rabbit?"

Laughter filled the house as Yachiru objected loudly,

"What? I saw a magic trick one time and a bunch of flowers turned into a bunny rabbit."

The door behind them opened. Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika entered. The men stopped abruptly, seeing the four females occupying the couch. The laughter slowly faded.

"Welcome home, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried out, catapulting herself into his arms.

"Hey." Akina said softly, smiling up at him.

"Hey sugar..." he said softly. He glanced at Nanao and Nemu.

"What the hell'd you do to her hair?" he snapped.

"We're playing dress up." Yachiru explained.

"Nemu...you okay?" Ikkaku asked quietly with a worried expression.

"Yes, I am well." Nemu replied cheerfully. Akina got a good look at Nemu as she stood and turned to face her. They had covered her head in tiny braids that stuck out at odd angles giving the beautiful woman a wild, savage look. Zaraki burst into laughter. Ikkaku shot him a dark look. Yumichika shook his head.

"I think curls would suit her better." he noted thoughtfully. Akina laughed. Nemu looked unsurely back at Nanao.

"Don't listen to them. You look lovely." she said, standing and dusting off her uniform.

"I'm very sorry, gentlemen, but you can't be here. Except Yumichika...I suppose, you can stay if you like. But Captain Zaraki, you'll have to leave. This is a private meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association. Last time I checked, you weren't a woman." she said smugly. He cocked an eyebrow at her comment.

"Last time I checked this was my fuckin' house." he growled. Nanao frowned slightly.

"You need to get the hell outta here. I'm hungry and tired." he insisted, sitting down at the table. Yachiru scrambled from his arms to hurry over to Nanao and Nemu.

"Thank you for playing dress up with me. I had fun!" she said with a big smile. Nemu nodded politely.

"Thank you the opportunity to play with you, Lt. Kusajishi. I hope we may play together again soon." she said, moving towards the door.

"Hang on, I'll walk you home." Ikkaku said, following her out the door. Akina smiled. They were so sweet together.

"Captain Zaraki, what was the meeting regarding?" Nanao asked quietly.

"Fuckin' arrancar have been attacking different areas of the Rukongai. They just appear, do a shitload of damage then disappear." he grumbled.

"They're not striking specific targets?" Akina asked, standing to walk over to him.

"Nah, I think they're testing us. Looking for weaknesses." he said, slipping an arm around her hips as she stepped close to his chair.

"What plans were made to combat it?" Nanao asked. He shrugged.

"They're already fixin' to beef up patrols. There ain't much we can do til they decide to attack. We can't get to them yet so we're stuck sitting here with our thumbs up our asses." he complained.

"I see...I think I should go and find Captain Kyoraku before he finds a bottle of sake. This news will not sit well with him. Thank you, Yachiru. I've never played dress up before. It was...interesting. Akina, please be safe. I will speak to you when you return. Captain Zaraki...Yumichika...good evening." Nanao said as she slipped out the door.

"What's she talking about?" Zaraki asked Akina.

"I'll tell you later." she said quickly. Zaraki frowned, his eyes following her as she stepped away from him.

"Shall I go and get some food, sir?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah, bring enough for everybody." Zaraki grumbled. "Yachiru, you need to get a bath."

"I want Akina to take a bath with me." she insisted. Zaraki's frown deepened. Akina wasn't sure what had transpired in the meeting but whatever it was, it had left him in a foul mood.

"No, you've been hanging off her all day long. Go take your bath." he ordered.

"No!" Yachiru snapped, stomping her foot. Zaraki's lone eye narrowed dangerously.

"Go take your bath...now." he growled. Yachiru crossed her arms and tilted her face away from him.

"I don't mind." Akina said quickly, trying to interceded between the two. "It would be fun."

"Whatever." he growled, visibly unhappy with her interference.

"Yippee! Come on, Akina. We'll go to the bathhouse. Do you want to use my shampoo?" Yachiru asked, taking her by the hand.

"I need to get something to wear, squirt. I don't have anything here."

"Hang on." Zaraki said, walking into his bedroom. He returned quickly carrying a pale blue yukata. He handed it to her.

"That oughta fit." he said. Akina held it against her body. It looked slightly large but a close match.

"Thanks...uhm...where did this come from? It's a ladies sleep yukata..." she asked quietly. He shrugged, taking a jug of sake down from a high shelf.

"I don't remember who left it here. It's clean. Yumichika wanted it but I wouldn't let him take it. The idea creeped me out too much." he said absently as he poured himself a cup of sake. Akina eyed the yukata warily. It was left here by a previous lover of his. The thought bothered her in a way she didn't understand fully.

"You expect me to wear a robe some of other woman left here?" she snapped jealously. He grinned.

"What difference does it make?"

"Come on, Aka-chan! I'm hungry. Let's hurry and get back before Feather Face." Yachiru whined, pulling on Akina's arm. Zaraki held her gaze steadily.

"What's the problem? You jealous?" he asked softly. Her anger flared. She wasn't jealous. She liked him but was definitely not serious about him. What did she care who he had over or what they might have taken off in front of him.

"No!" she hissed. "I'm not. Come on, Yachiru."

She was sure she heard him laughing as she walked out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Yachiru and Akina walked slowly back from the bathhouse. The sun had dropped below the horizon. The constant activity of the Sereitei had slowed to crawl and quiet settled over the sprawling, walled city.

"Aka-chan, I wanna have big boobies like you when I grow up." Yachiru announced as they walked. Akina looked down at her breasts. They were hardly what anyone would call big. But they looked okay to her.

"My breasts aren't that big, squirt." she laughed as they neared Zaraki's quarters.

"Uh huh!" Yachiru insisted. "You got big boobies."

"Nah, they're not big. They're actually kinda small compared to a lot of girls around the Sereitei." Akina noted. Yachiru looked down at her own flat chest.

"They're bigger than mine." she said as they walked into the house. The smell of food greeted them. Akina's stomach growled in response.

"I personally think it's better to have smaller breasts." Akina continued as they walked into the large room. Zaraki, Yumichika and Ikkaku looked up from the table. Judging by the expressions on their faces, they had obviously heard her comment.

"Really? How come?" Yachiru asked, climbing into a chair opposite Ikkaku.

"Well, they don't get in the way when you're fighting. Your back doesn't hurt from carrying them around all day. And they don't get all droopy when you start getting older!" Akina explained, sliding into the empty chair between Zaraki and Yachiru.

"Boobies get droopy?" Yachiru asked, making a face. Akina grinned, eying the food hungrily.

"What the hell are you teaching her?" Zaraki snapped.

"It's the truth. Big breasts really do get droopy." she explained, reaching for the rice.

"Yeah, it's true." Ikkaku agreed knowingly, between mouthfuls. Yachiru thrust her flat chest forward proudly.

"Mine won't ever droop!" she announced. Zaraki rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you'd be a good influence on her." he complained, shaking his head. Akina smiled.

"Compared to you guys...I am." she said easily. "Yachiru, would you like some fish?"

"Yes, please." she replied sweetly. Akina looked over at Zaraki proudly.

"How come you never say please when I ask you something?" he asked her curiously. Yachiru shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, shoveling rice into her mouth. Zaraki grinned. Akina noticed that he had bathed and changed clothes as well. He was dressed in a brown hakama with a matching kimono hanging open over his muscular chest. His black hair hung loose around his shoulders. His eye patch was gone. He looked different. Less fierce and more human. She liked it.

"What the hell you staring at?" he growled, catching her eye. She smiled, reaching out to touch his hair.

"I've never seen you with your hair down. I like it." she admitted softly. A crooked grin inched it's way across his face. Akina felt the now familiar rush of desire for him. This time the delicious warmth was accompanied by a strange tightening. A yearning for him that seemed stronger than the desire. Unable to stop herself, she leaned over to kiss him softly. The kiss only seemed to make the ache worse. Zaraki lifted his head, glancing up at Yumichika and Ikkaku. Akina looked around. They suddenly seemed very interested in their food, their eyes down. She smiled. It all felt so good, so comfortable. She had never been so at ease with anyone like this before.

"Ikkaku, what's going on between you and Nemu?" Zaraki asked, his hand reaching out to cover Akina's. Ikkaku looked up.

"Nothing." he said quickly. A little too quickly, Akina thought.

"She said you were going for a picnic tomorrow?" Akina asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes down.

"She's never been on one before. It's supposed to be warm tomorrow. The cherry blossoms are blooming so I thought..." he started then stopped. Yumichika smiled happily.

"She's such a beautiful woman." he sighed happily.

"Yeah, she is." Ikkaku agreed.

"You be careful. I get the feeling her Daddy ain't gonna like nobody messin' around with her. He's a dangerous man, Ikkaku. Make sure she's worth it before you get in over your head." Zaraki warned him.

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku said softly. Akina chewed her lip, feeling bad for him.

"For what it's worth, Nemu is crazy about you." she said softly. He looked up in surprise, his wide eyes meeting hers.

"She is? Really?" he asked urgently. Akina nodded, smiling softly.

"Don't encourage him." Zaraki snapped.

"Why not?" she countered.

"'Cause Kurotsuchi is a crazy son of a bitch. You don't wanna mess with what's his." he growled, eying Ikkaku closely. Akina could see that his words had reached the younger man.

"Nemu deserves a chance in spite her father...maybe because of her father." Akina snapped. "There aren't many men around the Sereitei that could stand up to him if necessary. Ikkaku could...and I believe he would if he cared for her. And she likes him. Come on! Don't be like this."

"Akina, you don't know shit about life." he snapped, standing and walking out of the house. She stared at the door to the back yard that he had disappeared through.

"Let it go, Akina. He's trying to protect me." Ikkaku spoke quietly.

"But..." she started.

"Let it go." he said firmly, standing and following Zaraki out the back door.

"It's a lovely thought but sometimes...things don't work out." Yumichika said softly. He too stood and followed the other two men. Akina watched them sadly.

"Aka-chan, will you read me a story?" Yachiru asked softly. She was sitting with her head on the table watching Akina. Her large eyes drooped sleepily.

"Sure, squirt. Come on." Akina said, standing. She climbed into bed with Yachiru and read her a fairy tale about a princess and a pea. Yachiru was asleep by the second mattress. Akina carefully detangled herself from the sleeping child and walked over to the back door. She could hear Ikkaku laughing,

"It's been great, sir. Yachiru hasn't bugged me even once today. If Akina stays around for a few days, I think my head might actually get a chance to heal. It's a shame she's not in our Division. Man, that would be great."

"Yeah, it would." Zaraki agreed quietly. Akina stepped through the door.

"Aren't you guys cold out here?" she asked, the cool spring air cutting through her thin robe.

"Feels good." Zaraki said simply.

"Where's Yachiru?" he asked.

"Sleeping." Akina explained, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Yumichika and Ikkaku stood, as if on cue.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Captain. Good night, Akina." they said in unison. She watched as they walked away.

"Goodnight!" she called out. She turned back to Zaraki, who was sprawled out on the top step of the porch.

"Why did they run off like that?" she asked, sitting down beside him. He reached over, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"They're giving us some privacy." he explained, staring up at the night sky.

"Oh, they didn't need to do that." she snapped. He grinned, looking over at her.

"I'm glad they did. I like it when it's just the two of us. We fight less."

"We don't fight that much." she argued. His grin widened.

"Look, I wanna talk to you about somethin' that's been bugging me." he said, watching the crescent moon high above them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I been thinkin' about this all day and I ain't thinkin' about it no more! I mean it. I've made my peace with this, Akina." he growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Is this why you were so pissy to me this morning?"

"Sorry about that, sugar. I didn't like the way you made me feel. It was fuckin' confusing. I don't like feeling that way. And it really pissed me off seeing you with Ikkaku..."

"I was just talking to him about Nemu." she objected.

"Yeah, I figured that after the meeting but when I saw you two together...I wanted to kill him. I ain't ever felt that way about him before. I tried to just shut it down...not care about you...but that didn't work either." he admitted.

"I don't understand." she said softly.

"It's hard to think straight around you. And when I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. I've been thinkin' too damn much since I met you, Akina. I don't like it. But I've made my mind up. This is the way it's gonna be. You're mine...my woman. And I ain't sharin'. I can't stand the thought of somebody else puttin' his hands on you. Like I said, I wanted to kill Ikkaku this morning."

"Kenpachi, you..." she started. He cut her off sharply,

"I don't wanna talk about it. I've made up my mind. You're mine."

"Stop it!" she cried out, pulling away from him to sit up. "What about what I want?"

"You don't want me?" he asked curiously, looking over at her.

"I didn't say that. It's just...it's too soon." she snapped. She'd been in this position before. A man had told her that he loved her. He had lied to her face, to her heart. She had been too young, too innocent and too ignorant to recognize it then. She had rushed headlong into a tumultuous relationship only to have it explode in her face, leaving her heartbroken and scarred. She was wary of men now. Love was hard. It was complicated and painful. Sex was simple. She preferred simple.

"Kenpachi, it's just the rush of something new." she offered.

"Bullshit." he growled, disregarding her opinion.

"It's not bullshit." she snapped. "In the beginning, every thing's new and exciting. And the sex is amazing. I know when I get close to you...I get all fuzzy-headed. I just want to touch you...to feel you. But it's just the sex..." she continued.

"You listen to me, girl. I ain't scared of shit but you...you scare the hell outta me. The way you make me feel. I ain't never felt nothing like it. No...you're mine. End of story." he said quietly.

"No." she whispered, fear in the pit of her stomach. "It's too soon. I'm not making you any promises."

A teasing grin inched across his chiseled face. He reached out, tilting her face up to his.

"You know you can't resist me, sugar."

Akina smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head.

"I'm not trying to resist you. I'm just not willing to make any commitments to you. I want my freedom, Kenpachi. I've been burned before. I don't want to go through that again. You shouldn't be pushing me." she said with a sigh. His grin remained, unfazed by her words.

"You belong to me, sugar. And I'll kill any man who lays hands on you." he said quietly. Akina jumped to her feet, staring at him in surprise.

"What?" she snapped. He raised his hands in the air.

"Whaddya want me to say? I don't like to share, Akina."

"I'm telling you that I'm not yours." she snapped.

"Then what are we doing here?" he growled, his expression suddenly grim.

"We're...we're getting to know each other. We're having fun. Don't complicate things." she argued.

"You want another man, Akina?" he asked sharply, standing as well. She didn't. She couldn't imagine any man that could compare to him but it was too damn soon. Rushing ahead like this only led to pain.

"No, I don't but..."

"But what sugar?" he whispered, reaching out for her. "You want me. I want you. That's all that matters. You don't wanna be mine? Okay, how about I go find me another woman? What do you think about that?"

"What are you talking about now?" she snapped. His grin sharpened.

"You ain't mine...then I ain't yours, sugar. I get bored...restless...there's a lot of other ladies out there. Maybe I'll go find me one." he said softly.

"Fuck you!" she exploded, pushing him away violently. "Don't threaten me, Kenpachi. You aren't happy with me? Then go find somebody else. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You think..."

"Akina!" he snapped sharply, grabbing her by the arm. "I don't want anybody else. I was trying to make a point."

"Bad idea." she snapped, glaring at him. "I think I should go."

He stepped back, running his hands through his hair.

"If that's what you want..." he said quietly, releasing her arm and making no attempt to stop her. She hesitated, turning her back to him. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to be with him. This was her last night with him for two weeks. She wanted to curl up next to him and sleep in the comfort of his arms but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give him the impression that he'd won. She wasn't letting him bend her to his way. He remained silent, a faint tension in the air as if he were waiting to see what she would do. She didn't want to lose him. Not now...not like this.

"Yachiru's going to be pissed when she wakes up and you're not here." he said softly.

"You think?" she asked softly, turning towards him.

"She's gotten really attached to you...really fast." he whispered, holding her eyes. His gase was dark and unreadable; his words carrying hidden meaning.

"I really like her too." Akina admitted, smiling faintly. "She's a sweetie."

"You gonna stay...or go?" he asked sharply. She sighed, giving into the longing that seem to sit on her chest like a cold stone.

"I'll stay..." she whispered, stepping closer to him. He folded his arms around her, drawing her close. He kissed her tenderly. Akina slipped her arms around him, wanting him as close as possible, needing to feel every inch of him.

"But no promises." she growled, looking up at him darkly. He smiled.

"I can wait. You'll come around." he whispered, stroking her back.

"Can you?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"I made my mind up, sugar."

"Good. Because I have to leave for two weeks...starting tomorrow." she said, stepping away from him again, anticipating a violent reaction. He held onto her hands, not letting her go too far.

"What?" he asked quietly, a steely edge to his voice.

"I'm leaving on patrol tomorrow." she whispered, waiting for the backlash. She could see his jaw tighten and his body stiffen but his voice remained calm as he asked,

"Since when? How long you known about this?"

"Since this morning. Captain Komamura assigned me to a patrol of the Rukongai. It's punishment for the Valentine's thing. I'm sorry that I didn't mention it sooner. I meant to...I...we always end up doing other things. We...don't really talk a lot."

"Two weeks?" he asked carefully. She could feel the tension reaching his hands as his grip tightened.

"Yeah, two weeks. We're patrolling East to West Rukongai Districts 1-40. It's gonna take awhile." she said softly.

"No." he said firmly, dropping her hands and turning his back to her.

"Pardon?" she questioned, unsure what he meant.

"I ain't having this. You're staying here. I'm going tell Komamura you ain't going nowhere." he snapped, his back rigid.

"No, you can't do that." she insisted, circling around so that she was standing in front of him.

"Kenpachi, listen to me. This is a direct order from my captain. You can't interfere." she tried to reason with him.

"The hell I can't." he shouted angrily. Akina sighed in frustration.

"You can't. I won't let you. It's just wrong. It would be like me interfering with a direct order you gave to Ikkaku or Yumichika. It wouldn't be my place. And it's not yours. He's my captain, Kenpachi. I have to do what he says." she spoke softly. He stared at her. She could see the understanding in his eyes but not the acceptance. He looked pissed.

"Dammit!" he growled, "Two fuckin' weeks, Akina?" he snapped, meeting her gaze. She nodded sadly.

"I know. It's gonna be hard. But we can..."

"Hard?" he snapped, interrupting her. "I can barely go an hour without wanting to fuck you. Do you have any idea what it's gonna be like going for two weeks?"

"There's nothing I can do. It's my assignment...my duty. I don't have a choice." she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. He was acting like she had volunteered to go. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay here...with him and Yachiru.

Akina looked out over the large yard. She liked it here. She felt comfortable here. Being with Kenpachi and Yachiru, even Ikkaku and Yumichika, felt like being home. She didn't want to leave. She just got here.

"Two fucking weeks." he said, in a calmer tone. She nodded.

"Fourteen days...three hundred and thirty six hours...twenty thousand one..." she whispered. The numbers had been going through her mind all day.

"Don't." he snapped. "Just makes it sound longer."

"Sorry..." she whispered. She heard him snort in frustration then walk over and enfold her in his arms.

"Two weeks...we can handle that." he said softly, pressing his lips against her hair.

"Right." she agreed unconvincingly.

"You gotta promise me, though, sugar..." he growled, tightening his hold on her.

"I told you...I'm not making any promises, Kenpachi." she complained, trying to break free but he held her tight.

"You gotta promise me...I gotta know there ain't gonna be anyone else while you're gone, Akina." he growled.

"Why don't you try trusting me?" she yelled, jerking out of his arms.

"Why don't you pull the stick outta your ass and give me a fucking break?" he snapped. She glared at him, arms tightly crossed.

"I'm not making you a promise that doesn't need to be said. You should trust me. You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that." she insisted. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know shit about you!" he shouted.

"Who's fault is that? It's only been two days and we haven't spent a lot of time talking. Two days!" she yelled back. "I shouldn't have to promise you anything after only two days."

"There's only one reason you'd refuse to promise me that you'd stay faithful." he roared.

"Are you two fighting?" Yachiru asked softly, from behind them. She was standing in the doorway. They both froze, staring at her in surprise.

"Go back to bed, Yachiru." Zaraki ordered her.

"Ken-chan, don't fight with Aka-chan. You'll chase her away." Yachiru scolded him.

"It's too damn late. She's going away anyway." he snapped. Yachiru's eyes filled with tears. She rushed over to Akina.

"No! Don't leave us!" she cried out, throwing her arms around Akina's waist.

"It's okay, Yachiru. I'm not leaving for good." she reassured her, hugging her. She looked over at Kenpachi. He was watching them with a dark expression. He was angry with her. She didn't want to fight with him. She cared too much for him to see him so upset. She loved him too much. The thought had risen unbidden from the depths of her heart to engulf her in a rush of emotions. No, she tried desperately to reason it away. That was wrong. She didn't love him. She didn't even know him. You couldn't love someone you'd known for barely a day. No, she struggled with her heart, squeezing Yachiru tightly. He just wanted his way. He wanted her to do and say what he wanted.

"No! Please, Aka-chan! Don't go." Yachiru cried, tears running down her cheeks. Zaraki walked over, squatting down beside her.

"Whatcha cryin' about, brat? Settle down." he scolded her gently as he rubbed her back.

"It's only for two weeks, Yachiru. I'm just going out on patrol. I'm sorry, squirt. But I'll be back. And we'll play more then. Hey, how about if I bring back something?" Akina said, stroking Yachiru's soft, pink hair. Sniffling, she raised her head.

"Like what?" she pouted. Akina grinned.

"Anything you want." she offered.

"I want a pretty dress like you wore to dinner yesterday." Yachiru sniffled, holding onto her tightly.

"A dress? I bet I could find you one. What color do you want?" she asked. She heard Zaraki snort in irritation. He was still pissed, she thought. She wouldn't be able to placate him with something as simple as a present.

"Pink...I like pink." Yachiru agreed begrudgingly.

"Okay, pink it is. I'll do my best." she assured her softly. Akina looked over Yachiru's shoulder, meeting Zaraki's gaze. She saw frustration and anger in his eyes but something else there called to her. A vulnerability that seemed out of place in the fearsome man.

"Kenpachi..." she whispered. He straightened up, looking away.

"It's only two damn weeks." he growled in a low voice. "It ain't the end of the fuckin' world. Come on, Yachiru. Let's get you back in bed."

Akina watched him pick her up and carry her back into the house. She stood alone on the porch, unsure what to do. She should probably leave. That would be the sensible thing to do. She closed her eyes, seeing Zaraki in her mind's eye. She needed to hold him, to feel secure again. When, she wondered, had her security become dependent on him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the latest chapter. More to come. Let me know what you think. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You comin' to bed, sugar?" Zaraki asked quietly from the door. Akina's eyes blinked open. He extended a hand to her.

"You gotta be tired after running around with Yachiru all day." he commented. She took his hand, letting him guide her into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as they stepped into the darkened room. He released her hand, leaving her alone in the darkness.

"Forget it, Akina." he snapped, moving behind her. She heard the door lock then sensed him close to her. She shifted her focus, viewing his reiatsu. He stood beside her, a tower of golden spiritual energy. The sharp features of his face were illuminated by the strange light.

"Am I really asking that much, Akina?" he spoke softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. She turned into his hand, hungry for his touch.

"Please, let it go. I'm not ready to promise you my body or my heart." she begged, feeling his fingers graze her cheek then dip down to her jawline, sliding over to trace her lips.

"You're mine, Akina. I can feel it when I touch you..." he whispered, stepping closer. She could feel the heat of his body. His spiritual pressure spiked higher as his passion grew.

"...when I kiss you..." he growled against the soft skin of her neck. Akina trembled, his breath hot against her flesh.

"...when you say my name..." he whispered, his hand moving down over her breast as he pulled her back against hard body.

"Kenpachi..." she sighed, unable to resist. She heard his soft chuckle as he nibbled at her ear.

"And I'm yours...can you feel it, sugar?" his deep voice rumbled close to her ear. His hand massaged her breast, tugging at her nipple. He latched onto the pulse point of her neck, sucking and licking. Her heart raced and her breathing hitched. Desire washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Oh god..." she groaned as his teeth nipped hard at the spot he'd so lovingly kissed. It stung. She felt his tongue snake out, soothing her burning skin.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her legs growing weak as his hand slid down over her belly. She felt his teeth bite into her neck just enough to sting. Then again, his tongue slipped out, teasing her temptingly and washing away the brief pain.

"I'm marking you, Akina. I want them all to know that you're mine." he growled, his lips latching onto the skin below her jawline. He was sucking and licking, driving her wild with desire.

"Kenpachi...please..." she begged, trying to turn into him so that she could touch him. He pressed his other hand flat against her back, holding her in place.

"I ain't done." he growled, his tongue snaking out to lick the space between her collar bones. She gasped, reaching out touch his chest.

"No, not yet." he hissed through clenched teeth as he took hold of her waist and laid her across the bed. She tried to reach out for him again but he caught her wrists in his hands, pinning them at her sides. He stretched out over her, kissing, sucking and biting his way down to her breasts. It was the sweetest of tortures. Akina writhed wildly under him. It felt so good, so exciting but she needed more. He was teasing her. Leaving her aching desperately for more direct contact.

"Please, Kenpachi..." she moaned, arching up towards him as his mouth moved close to her nipple. She tried to twist her body, slipping it into his searching mouth.

"No, sugar..." he chuckled, pressing his body down against hers to force her back onto the bed. She groaned in frustration and desire. She wanted him. Her body was on fire. His swirling, sucking motions moved around her breast, avoiding her nipple. She struggled, pressing up against his hard body, needing, wanting...more. His tongue snaked out, flicking hotly against her nipple. Akina cried out, nearly climaxing from the slight touch.

"It's about time you started making some noise." he growled, biting the soft skin of her belly. She winced then gasped as his tongue soothed the bite.

"Kenpachi...don't you want me? Don't you want to be inside me? To feel how wet I am? How fucking hot you're making me?" her voice started out as as a whisper but grew to a hungry growl as he spread her legs to lick her inner thighs.

"Nah, I wanna taste you first." he breathed the words hotly against her core. The sensation was tantalizing. The pressure inside her was building with each teasing touch or lick. The occasional bite seemed to heighten the sensations of pleasure in between. She was losing control. She wanted to beg. To reason with him but her mind was slipping away. She was lost to the passion and desire overwhelming her. He licked and sucked her wetness, avoiding the one spot that throbbed so needfully. Higher and higher he carried her until she thought she would surely pass out until suddenly he drove his fingers deep inside her as his mouth clamped down on her aching nub. Akina screamed, her body exploding in a mind shattering climax. Zaraki was on top of her a moment later, thrusting himself deep inside her. She grabbed onto him, his wild driving pace matching the urgency she felt as the deep seeded pressure within her shot back up, demanding more. She wrapped her legs around him, taking him even deeper inside. His loud groan echoed through the quiet room. His thrusts were hard and fast. He leaned down, kissing her neck hotly, filling her with even more desire. She was so close.

"Tell me..." he grunted, his breath hot against her ear. "Who do...you...belong..to..."

"Just fuck me." she growled, her nails raking his back as her need inched towards the edge. Suddenly, he stopped moving, raising himself up on his hands. She stared up at him in shock. The strange glow of his reiatsu had flared into a raging flame. It sparked and crackled around him, illuminating his burning eyes.

"You want me, girl?" he growled intensely.

"Yes!" she cried out, trying to squirm under him, needing to feel release. She could see her own red reiatsu drifting up, mingling with his as he hissed,

"You need me?"

"God, yes!"

""Then tell me who you fuckin' belong to." he demanded, his body beginning to shake as he struggled against his own burning need. She couldn't do this. She couldn't think. She could only feel.

"You!" she screamed. With a howl of triumphant, he began thrusting wildly into her. An explosion of orange spirit energy engulfed the room as they came together. Reality melted away to a blinding white light then blackness. Akina's eyes blinked open as she gasped wildly for air. Her heart raced as the pleasure slowly ebbed away. Zaraki's large body crushed hers, making it hard to breath but filling her with a comforting sense of security unlike any she'd ever known. She never wanted it to end.

"Damn." he whispered, breathing hard. "I'm gonna miss you, sugar."

"It's not forever." she gasped, a delicious aftershock rocking her body as he slipped from her and rolled off.

"I know." he snapped, moving up to the pillow. Akina sought him out, needing to feel his strength. She crawled into his arms, her head on his chest.

"That was unreal...amazing..." she said with a sigh, suddenly very tired. He stroked her hair as he whispered,

"You won't give me your word. I need you to know what you could lose, girl." he growled in a low, dark tone.

"You know, I didn't think you were the type to worry, Kenpachi." she yawned, snuggling closer.

"I ain't worried." he snapped sharply.

"Good, because you don't need to. I don't think any man could compare to you." she whispered, barely able to keep her eyes open. The days activities came crashing down on her. That coupled with the comfort of his warm, solid body made the lure of sleep irresistible.

"Just don't you forget it, you stubborn little shit." he grumbled as she drifted away.


	16. Chapter 16

Akina opened her eyes slowly. She felt warm and comfortable. A snore sounded beside her. She looked up and smiled. Zaraki was sleeping soundly. His breathing was slow and regular. She stared at his sharply chiseled face, so calm in repose. She felt a warm, sweet rush shoot through her. He wasn't at all what she had expected. He was so much more. She never imagined her life could change so much, so fast. All because of one man. Akina smiled as she thought,

'But what a man.'

She repositioned her head on his broad chest, moving as little as possible. She didn't want to wake him. Akina sighed deeply, letting the peace and comfort she felt sink deep into her soul.

"Yachiru's up." he spoke quietly. She raised her head. She'd thought him asleep.

"I know." Akina replied, laying her head back down.

"You can hear her? I'm surprised. She's really quiet. Even Ikkaku has trouble with her sneaking up on him." he noted.

"No, I can't really hear her. But she's moving around the door. Her reiatsu's so strong. I can't miss it. It reminds me of yours."

"Whaddya talkin' about?" he asked, sitting up slightly so that he could look down at her.

"I can see it. It's so pink! It's kinda like her hair." she laughed, looking at the door and watching the brilliant rays of pink reiatsu darting across the small space under the door.

"It smells so sweet too." she continued, smiling. "Like strawberries and sugar."

"You can see reiatsu?" he questioned her quietly. She nodded, moving up to him so that she was comfortably under his arm. He stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"That's what you were talking about at the restaurant. You could see my spirit energy there. I ain't never met someone who could do that." he commented.

"I'm a little weird." she laughed. "So, what's Yachiru doing outside the door? She keeps moving around to the side. It's strange."

"She's loosening the hinges. She takes the door off the hinges sometimes when I lock her out." he said with a sigh. "She has trouble with the top one. It's too high for her but I think I heard her drag a chair over earlier."

"You're kidding?" she laughed.

"Ken-chan? Aka-chan?" Yachiru called out softly.

"She must've heard us talking." he chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Akina. "I was hoping I'd get to fuck you again before you left. Don't look like that's gonna happen."

"Ken-chan! Aka-chan!" Yachiru called out in a louder, more insistent voice.

"We'll be up in a minute, Yachiru." Akina called back. She was looking up at Zaraki.

"I like waking up next to you, girl. You feel good." he commented with a grin.

"I'm gonna miss it the next couple of weeks." she said sadly. He squeezed her a little tighter. Suddenly the door fell backwards into the living room with a resounding thud. Yachiru's bright pink head popped around the corner.

"Good morning!" she cried out, running into the room and leaping on the bed. She crashed between them, slamming hard into Zaraki.

"You gotta cut that out, brat. I told you before to stop taking the door down." he scolded her. His tone was rough but he affectionately hugged her to him with his free arm.

"Quit locking the door." she reasoned, smiling up at him. Akina laughed. Yachiru wriggled free of his arm and curled up between them. She stared up at Akina with wide eyes as she asked,

"Aka-chan, please don't go on patrol today. You should stay with me and Ken-chan. Ken-chan will be really sad if you leave."

"Oh, Yachiru." she whispered, hugging her. "I don't have a choice. I have to go. But I'll be back soon."

"And then you'll stay with me and Ken-chan forever?" Yachiru asked excitedly. Akina opened her mouth but no words came. What could she say to her? She had no idea if they would stay together.

"Yeah, she'll stay with us forever, brat. Now get outta here and let us get dressed. Go figure out what you want for breakfast." he ordered her.

"Okay!" Yachiru said happily as she scrambled out of the bed. Akina watched her go.

"You shouldn't tell her that. You don't know what's going to happen." she spoked softly, her eyes on the open door.

"Neither do you, sugar." he snapped, stealing a quick kiss before climbing out of bed.

"Yachiru, what's the door doing on the floor again?" Akina heard Ikkaku complain loudly. Zaraki grinned.

"Breakfast's here." he announced, walking towards the door. He stood in the doorway while she dressed. She joined him shortly. She could smell the food Ikkaku had brought in.

"You hungry?" he asked her, sliding an arm around her waist as they walked into the front room.

"I am." she admitted.

"Good. You got a long day in front of you. You need to eat." he said firmly. Ikkaku and Yumichika were moving dishes of food from a large tray onto the table. Yachiru sat in the floor coloring.

"Ikkaku, are you excited about your picnic today?" she asked him lightly, sitting down at the table. Ikkaku shrugged.

"I'm kinda jealous of you." he admitted with a grin. "I wish I was going out on patrol. I'd love a chance to get my hands on an arrancar. I'd like kick it's ugly ass all the way back to Hueco Mundo."

"The last time you fought one, it nearly killed you." Yumichika sniffed.

"But he didn't!" Ikkaku declared triumphantly. Zaraki laughed, sitting down next to Akina.

"Where did you fight an arrancar?" Akina asked, preparing a plate for Yachiru.

"In the living world. Yumichika and I were there for awhile." he explained, sitting down across from her.

"Yachiru, get in here and eat." Zaraki called out.

"Okay! Okay!" she complained, shoving something inside her uniform top. She scrambled up onto a chair next to Akina.

"Here you go, squirt." Akina said, setting the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." Yachiru said with a smile. Zaraki's head snapped around. Akina beamed proudly.

"What time do you leave, Akina?" Yumichika asked quietly.

"Noon." she replied, her smile fading.

"We ain't got long." Zaraki snapped. Akina tried to focus on her food and not on the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Can you fight?" Zaraki asked abruptly. She looked up.

"You asked me that before. Of course, I can." she snapped.

"I saw you sparring with Tetsuzaemon awhile back. You held your own. I was impressed." Ikkaku commented with a smile.

"Thank you." Akina said, smiling. Zaraki nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Don't worry." she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I ain't worried. I'd just feel better if you were with me or Ikkaku." he said dismissively.

"Why? So you could protect me?" she snapped sharply.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" he growled.

"I don't need you to protect me, Kenpachi. I can take care of myself." she assured him.

"You better." he said darkly, between mouthfuls of food.

"Captain," Yumichika started quietly, "I thought you should know that the two of you are the topic of quite a lot of gossip."

"I ain't surprised." he replied with a sigh.

"It seems a bit more...venomous than one would expect. I wonder if someone is stirring it up?" Yumichika continued. Akina and Zaraki exchanged glances. It had to be Chizu, she thought with a frown.

"Forget about it. They'll be talking about somebody else before you know it." he said with a grin. She knew that he was right. Gossip was the life blood of the Sereitei but it raged briefly then faded away to be replaced by some new piece of news. Despite this, she had a bad feeling.

"Yachiru, finish up. We need to get moving if we're gonna get Akina to the East Gate by noon." Zaraki said, stretching lazily.

"Okay." Yachiru said glumly. Akina noticed that she was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"It's gonna be okay, squirt." she reassured her, hugging Yachiru's small shoulders. "I'll be back before you know it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the story so far. Thank you all for your kind reviews. You guys are great! Another update to come very soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Zaraki and Akina walked slowly towards the East Gate. Yachiru was perched in her usual spot on his shoulder. No one spoke but the mood was grim. Akina could see the other members of her Division grouped together near the gate. They were talking and laughing, generally excited about the prospect of the patrol. News of the sporadic arrancar attacks had spread through the Sereitei. Most were hoping to see some action. Some were fearful. Tetsuzaemon Iba walked over to her. He acknowledged Zaraki with a nod then spoke directly to her,

"I wasn't sure you were gonna show. I'm glad I didn't have to come looking for you."

"Captain Komamura ordered me to be here. You knew damn well that I'd show." she snapped. He grunted, glancing back at Zaraki. His dark eye was fixed on Tetsuzaemon.

"You in charge of the patrol?" he asked the shorter man.

"Yes, sir. I'll be leading the group." he replied quickly.

"How many?" Zaraki demanded.

"Twelve total. We're working in tandem with patrols from Divisions 3,5 and 10 to cover a larger area. We should be able to find them if they're hiding out there." Tetsuzaemon explained. Zaraki sneered,

"They ain't hanging 'round here, Tetsuzaemon. They're coming and going. Hitting quick and hard then running back to Aizen. You better keep your fuckin' eyes open cause they're gonna come at you fast."

"Yes, sir." Tetsuzaemon replied quickly. Akina noted that he treated Zaraki with a tremendous amount of respect. She knew that he'd served under him years back but she didn't realize how highly he still thought of his former captain.

"You keep an eye on her too. If anything happens to her, I'm holding you personally responsible." Zaraki added darkly, his eye locked on Tetsuzaemon.

"Kenpachi!" she objected.

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best. Akina's stubborn. She doesn't always take orders well but I'll keep a close eye on her, Captain." Tetsuzaemon replied without hesitation.

"You guys, I'm standing right here." she snapped as Zaraki continued coldly,

"I know. She don't listen to me either but you'd best bring her back in one piece."

"Yes, sir." he snapped. He glanced briefly at Akina. His eyes were guarded. He turned and walked back to the other members of her Division.

"That wasn't necessary." she insisted, glaring at him. He shrugged, unconcerned by her anger.

"Tetsuzaemon understands even if you don't."

Akina took a slow, deep breath, preparing to walk away. It was much harder than she thought it would be. She didn't want to leave him.

"Akina!" a familiar voice called out. She glanced behind them. Nanao came running up with Captain Kyoraku hurrying behind her.

"I'm glad we caught you." she said breathlessly as she stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Akina asked as Captain Kyoraku arrived beside Nanao.

"We wanted to see you off." He explained, smiling warmly at her. He glanced up at Zaraki.

"You're looking uncharacteristically grim today, Kenpachi." he said to him. Zaraki grunted, ignoring the other man.

"Be careful, Akina. These attacks worry me." Nanao said, pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"It's just a patrol. We've all been out on them. Stop worrying." Akina ordered her, glancing up at Zaraki and Yachiru. She didn't need Nanao worrying them more.

"Keep your eyes open. I've heard what a strong fighter you are so you should be fine." Shunsui Kyoraku assured her. He stepped forward, hugging her suddenly. Akina tried to pull free but he held her close, whispering in her ear,

"I know that you are largely responsible for Nanao's confession. Thank you." Akina managed to loosen his tight grip slightly. She met his warm eyes.

"I didn't do anything." she insisted. He shook his head.

"You've become a friend to Nanao. Something she has been sorely lacking. Your friendship has made all the difference. For that, I will always be in your debt." he whispered, gracing her with a sweet smile then hugging her tightly again.

"Get your paws off her." Zaraki growled, yanking him back. He glared darkly at Kyoraku as he staggered back away from Akina.

"I admire your restraint, Kenpachi. I feared that hug might cost me dearly." he said easily. Nanao grabbed him, yanking him further away.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped. He grinned happily at her.

"I was thinking how much I love you, my sweet." he said softly as he tenderly touched her cheek. His touch and words seemed to fluster Nanao completely. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she stammered,

"Well...but...why...Shunsui!"

Akina smiled. They were together. The love was practically radiating from them as they stared into each other's eyes. Shunsui sighed, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Gimme a fuckin' break." Zaraki growled, grabbing Akina by the arm and forcing her forward and away from the romantic pair.

"It's so wonderful." she whispered, looking back at them. She watched as Shunsui leaned forward, kissing Nanao sweetly.

"It's makin' me sick to my stomach!" Zaraki complained then added,

"Shit! Here comes the other one."

Akina turned to see Nemu walking quickly up to them.

"Captain Zaraki...Lt. Kusajishi...Ito-san." she said politely, tipping her head respectfully.

"Nemu! I thought you'd be on your picnic by now." Akina said, smiling. Nemu shook her head, keeping her head down.

"Madarame-san postponed our picnic. He said that he had something important to do for Captain Zaraki." she said softly. Akina's smile faded. She jerked her head up to Zaraki. He shook his head slightly. It wasn't his doing.

"I'm so sorry, Nemu." Akina whispered, reaching out to the girl.

"There is no need for sympathy, Ito-san. Work must come first. I understand that." she said but Akina could feel a slight tremor shake her as Akina hugged her.

"I'm sure that he'll make it up to you, Nemu. Ikkaku was really looking forward to spending the day with you." she assured Nemu.

"He said...he said that he would be in touch. Is that good or bad?" she asked Akina in a shaky voice. Akina struggled to keep her disappointment and anger from her face.

"I think it's good." she lied, squeezing Nemu's hands. "I know how much you like Ikkaku. Just be patient."

"Yes, I am quite fond of Madarame-san." Nemu whispered. She glanced back the way she had come then said,

"I can not linger, Ito-san. Captain Kurotsuchi is looking for me. I can not keep him waiting or there will be consequences. Please, have a safe patrol. You must remain viligent. The arrancar are unpredictable and very dangerous. I would be very unhappy if you did not return."

Akina felt tears welling up in her eyes. It felt strange to have people worrying about her. It felt strange to have people who cared. As if sensing her thoughts, Zaraki reached out to slowly rub her back. She looked up at him. He was watching her with a faint smile. She suddenly wanted to kiss him but held back. He had warned her before they left to control herself. That they had become the object of a great deal of gossip within the Sereitei. They had said their goodbyes before they left his home. She held his eye, longing to tell him all that she felt for him but unable to.

"Nemu," he said quietly. The dark-haired girl looked up at him.

"Ikkaku's probably in the training dojo. Go find him and tell him I ordered him to take you on a damn picnic." he added. Her eyes widened in surprise, a rare expression for Nemu.

"But...but Captain Zaraki, I must return to my Division...my father is waiting..."

"I don't give a shit about your father." he snapped. "You need to grow a fuckin' backbone, girl. Go live your own damn life. He mighta made you. I don't know but you're alive now. And you gotta a right to a little happiness. Now go find Ikkaku. I order you to go. If your father's got a problem with my orders, you send him to see me."

"Go on, Nemu. And have fun. You deserve it." Akina encouraged her.

"Yes, I will. Thank you. Goodbye, Akina." Nemu said quickly before hurrying her away.

"Thank you, Kenpachi." Akina whispered. He shrugged.

"Come on. They're getting ready to go." he said, pushing her gently forward.

"Yachiru, you still want me to bring you back a pink dress?" she asked, looking up at the small child who remained surprisingly quiet.

"No." Yachiru replied with a pout.

"Oh, what color do you want?" Akina asked curiously.

"I don't want a dress. I want you to stay home." she complained, pouting.

"She can't stay, brat." Zaraki snapped. "You want the dress or not?"

"I don't want Aka-chan to go." she whined loudly. Zaraki snorted in frustration. It seemed that Yachiru's words were only aggravating his own feelings.

"I have to go." Akina said low, firm tone that left little room for argument. "Now, come down here and give me a hug. It's time for me to leave."

"Okay." Yachiru groaned, jumping down into Akina's waiting arms. She hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, Yachiru." Akina whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I made you this. So you won't forget us." Yachiru said, pulling back slightly to slip a folded piece of paper from the front of her uniform. Akina shifted Yachiru to her hip and unfolded the paper. It was a colored drawing of Zaraki and Yachiru holding hands with a third figure. The figure was a woman with long, red hair. Near Zaraki, she had drawn two smaller figures. One had a bald head and the other had feathers attached to his brightly colored face. Across the top of the page, she had sloppily written the words **MY FAMILY**.

"That's you." Yachiru offered as she pointed to the third figure. Akina nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I see!" she whispered, hugging Yachiru tightly. How could this all happen so fast, Akina wondered wildly. It defied logic.

"Akina, we need to leave. We're burning daylight." Tetsuzaemon snapped as he stepped up to them again.

"Okay..." she whispered, looking back at Zaraki. He was watching Yachiru and her.

"Give her to me." he ordered her, reaching out for Yachiru. Akina passed the child to him. She immediately scrambled back up on to his shoulder.

"Kenpachi..." she started. He reached out, stroking her cheek and jaw and pressing his thumb against her lips.

"Shh!" he whispered. She closed her eyes, kissing his thumb. She tried to stem the tears that kept spilling from her eyes. Gently, he wiped her tears away.

"Go on. Do what you need to do and I'll be waiting. Stay away from other men and don't die." he said softly. She nodded.

"Don't worry." she said to him, giving him a faint smile. He looked up at the patrol group. Frowning suddenly he snapped,

"You're the only woman, Akina."

"What? Oh, I'm not surprised. There's only a couple of us in the whole Division." she explained.

"Akina!" he growled angrily.

"What? What do you want me to do?" she snapped. Tetsuzaemon took hold of her arm.

"We gotta go. I'm sorry, Captain but we have to reach District Five by nightfall." he explained.

"Goodbye Yachiru...goodbye Kenpachi." she said quickly.

"Bye bye, Aka-chan!" Yachiru cried out. Zaraki said nothing. Tetsuzaemon nudged her forward, holding onto her arm. Akina twisted around, desperate for another look at him. He stood stoically by, watching her walk away. She couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"No!" she growled suddenly, stopping abruptly. She couldn't do it. The emotion crashed down on her, seizing her chest and smothering her. She needed to kiss him...to hold him.

"Akina, come on." Tetsuzaemon insisted, pulling her forward.

"No, I can't...I have to go back..." she begged. He grabbed her firmly around the waist, propelling her forward. He leaned down, quietly hissing in her ear,

"Stop it. The rumors about you two are all over the Sereitei. You aren't doing him any favors by making it worse. He's a Captain, Akina. You don't wanna make trouble for him."

He looked down at her, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses.

"Damn, Akina. You never looked at me like that when we were together." he said softly. She stared up at him. She and Tetsuzaemon had dated briefly years before. It had been a bad fit. They were better suited as friends, Akina had realized quickly. Tetsuzaemon smiled faintly, releasing her as they reached the front of the patrol group. She watched him walk away. Irresistibly, her gaze returned to Zaraki. His expression was dark and angry. What now, she wondered, wanting nothing more than to hold him and reassure him. She held his eyes, hoping to somehow transfer all she was feeling to him through a look. Slowly, his dark expression seemed to ease. She smiled, blew him a kiss then turned and fell in with her squad members as they marched through the gate.

"Don't forget my pink dress!" she heard Yachiru scream as they stepped out into the Rukongai.


	18. Chapter 18

The first day on patrol passed slowly by. Their path led the group of twelve shinigami through the first five Districts of East Rukongai. Their presence brought the people from their homes to watch the shinigami pass. The buildings were sturdy, most of the occupants clean. The streets were crowded with displaced souls, especially children, eagerly going about their daily business. Akina tried to stay alert. All the warnings from her friends and Zaraki ran through her head. But images and memories of him and the way he made her feel, jostled for center stage in her troubled mind. Leaving had been hard but she wanted to look at the separation as an opportunity. An opportunity to clear her head and make sure what she was feeling was real. She was sure that it was just the temporary rush of passion. But sometimes, when he looked at her a certain way, she wasn't so positive.

The first night, their patrol group slept under the stars outside the town of Odawara, in the fifth district. Guard duty was split between four squad members, with two on post at the same time. Akina volunteered for the first round. Despite the weariness she felt in her body, her mind was restless. Zaraki dominated her thoughts. She sat atop a large rock at the western end of their camp staring out at the tall trees that encircled the camp. She wondered what he and Yachiru were doing right then. It was late, perhaps Yachiru had already been put to bed, she thought with a smile. Zaraki would be relaxing on his back porch, sipping sake and watching the stars. Akina looked up at the night sky. A few stars sparkled against the black background despite the scattered clouds. They would be seeing the same stars, she thought with a smile. She suddenly felt closer to him than she had all day.

"It's good to see you smile." Tetsuzaemon said as he walked up behind her. She glanced back at the big man. He had removed his dark sunglasses. It was a rare sight to see his clear green eyes.

"I was just enjoying the view." she replied softly as he settled next to her on the rock.

"Don't lie to me. You're thinking about Zaraki." he said, looking skyward.

"I can think about him and still enjoy the view." she said with a smile.

"He really seems taken with you, Akina." Tetsuzaemon noted quietly, pulling a pipe from some invisible pocket. She watched as he lit it, taking a slow drag.

"He says I belong to him." she admitted in a low voice. Tetsuzaemon's gaze flickered over to her as he asked,

"Is that why you're covered with bite marks?"

"Kinda...yeah." she laughed. He shook his head, looking away.

"I never would've figured the two of you would end up together." he said with a sigh. "I always figured you'd go for some nobleman."

"Oh, please!" she laughed easily, shifting slightly to keep her bottom from growing numb on the cold, hard rock.

"Well, just be careful. Captain Zaraki's a great man but he's violent and quick tempered. And you got a smart mouth, Akina. I don't want to see you get hurt." he said, standing slowly.

"He'd never hurt me." she assured him.

"Stay alert. I'm hoping we don't run into any arrancar. Most of these kids haven't seen their first battle yet. It'd be a blood bath." Tetsuzaemon said grimly. He glanced through the trees one last time then walked away. She focused her gaze on her surroundings, shifting her eyes slightly so that she could pick up any traces of spiritual pressure. There was none. For Akina, it was a quiet, uneventful and lonely night. After six hours, she was relieved by a young shinigami who looked as if he hadn't slept any.

"Kioshi, you sure you're up for this?" she asked him skeptically. The black-haired youth nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm good. I can't wait til we run into those arrancar bastards. I want to get even with Captain Aizen for what he did. He betrayed us all." the tall, thin young man said bitterly. Akina suddenly remembered that he'd transferred in from Aizen's former squad, Division 5, after Aizen's departure. He obviously carried some deep-seeded hatred for his former Captain.

"Just keep your eyes open. These attacks have been coming fast." she warned him. He nodded, his gaze locked on the dark, shadowy trees. Akina was hesitant to leave him but her body was demanding sleep.

"I won't be far away." she told him, suppressing a yawn. "Just call me if you get sleepy or need some help."

"I'm fine, Akina. Get some sleep." he snapped darkly, visibly resentful of her mothering ways.

"Okay. Goodnight, Kioshi." she called out as she walked away to find a soft spot of ground to sleep on.

-------------------------

A sudden scream of pain and a rush of spiritual pressure pulled Akina out of a dead sleep. She'd been dreaming of Zaraki and the things he could do with his mouth. Confused, she looked around the campsite. Shinigami were scrambling wildly. Another scream ripped through the night followed a deafening roar.

"Hollows." she whispered, on her feet and grabbing her sword before the word had fully left her lips. She turned towards the western edge of their camp. Two towering hollows were locked in a bitter combat with several shinigami. The hollows looked like twin bears. Taller than the trees behind them, covered in black fur with sharp, snapping teeth and claws. The masks of bone were drawn up in a constant snarl as they lashed at three shinigami fighting against them.

"Shit!" she cried out, rushing forward. A scream from behind her caught her attention and stopped her feet. Turning, she saw three more hollows. One was on all fours with a thick, pointed snout of bone. The rat-like hollow's sharp teeth gnashed wildly as two shinigami fought it back vigorously. Beside it scuttled a spider-like hollow that wobbled unsteadily as Tetsuzaemon hacked at it's legs. The third, and largest, of the three hollows rushed towards her. It was long and reptile-like with a pointed mouth full of razor sharp, white teeth. Despite it's wide girth, it stood tall on thick muscular legs. Akina watched as one of the shinigami attacked it's underside, only to be trampled under it's clawed feet. It's hollow mask extended down the crocodile-like monster's snout to form a tapered horn of bone that jutted out a good four feet in front of it.

The hollow moved fast, nearly gouging her with it's strange horn. Akina dodged to the right. It rushed past her, driving it's bony horn deep into Kioshi's gut. Blood sprayed as it tossed it's head in the air, goring Kioshi then tossing him aside in a crumpled, bloody mess.

"No!" Akina screamed, running forward. She leaped onto a large rock then focused her spirit energy to catapult herself onto the creature's back, driving her katana through the top of it's head. The hollow bellowed loudly, bucking wildly under her. It's rough jerky movements sent Akina flying off it's back, her zanpakuto still embedded in it's skull. Akina flew through the air, slamming hard against a wide oak tree. She grunted in pain then slid slowly to the ground. The monster was still raging through the camp, it's blood pouring out in waves. Akina forced herself to her feet, running after it. Kioshi was writhing in pain as she reached him. Bright red blood ran from his open stomach wound. She could see loops of bowel oozing from the large, gaping wound.

"Hold on." she ordered the young man. He stared up at her with fear-filled eyes.

"I need to borrow this." she said to him, picking up his discarded sword. The unfamiliar blade felt strange in her hand as she moved forward. She could feel the zanpakuto's spirit resisting her.

"Sorry but I don't have a choice." she murmured softly to the sword, swinging the weapon high to hack at the throat of the crocodile hollow. Another shinigami distracted the creature with a frontal attack while Akina slashed a wide gash across the monster's neck. It cried out in pain, turning on her. She slid underneath the hollow's front leg as it snapped at the spot where she had been standing only seconds before. A loud scream ripped through the air as the other shinigami finished the job, shattering the hollow's mask with a blow to the head. The hollow disintegrated in a cloud of black dust.

Akina staggered to her feet. Her ribs hurt a little but basically she was unharmed. She looked around the once quiet campsite. Blood covered the dirt and grass. Several shinigami lay injured and being cared for by other shinigami. The hollows were gone. Dispatched by her other squad members. Tetsuzaemon hurried up to her. Blood ran down the side of his face, disappearing into his pencil-thin mustache.

"You hurt?" he demanded. She stared at him blankly for a moment before saying,

"No, I'm fine. Koishi's been hurt really bad though. The thing gutted him."

"Shijo's working on him. He's the best man we've got when it comes to healing kido. You sure you're okay? You got a weird look on your face." he asked, shaking her arm slightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised. I'm sorry. It's just...it's like they came outta nowhere. There was nothing out there when I went to bed. Nothing." she tried to explain. Tetsuzaemon nodded with a grim expression.

"They came from Hueco Mundo. I saw the second pair appear. The Gargantua that opened up...there was an arrancar standing there, controlling it." he spat the words out.

"They targeted us." Akina whispered, the realization hitting her slowly. He nodded again.

"I gotta go check on Koishi. Go around and make sure we don't have any other walking wounded. I already sent a message back to the Sereitei that we need reinforcements. I'll send the wounded back at sunrise. Shit, we're gonna be a skeleton patrol after that." he growled, walking away.

Morning came quickly. Akina watched as three of her squad members were carried back to the Sereitei by four other members. The remaining five member patrol continued deeper into the Rukongai. Jumpy and bone tired, they moved slowly. Tetsuzaemon had decided to avoid the more populated areas to keep the civilians safe if the hollows attacked again. Not that it mattered, Akina thought as they skirted a small town in District 7. The further away from the Sereitei they moved, the more rundown and desolate the towns became. The forests grew thicker and the people more rare. The few they encountered were rough, dangerous looking sorts that hurried away from the shinigami nervously. Their presence here was not welcome.

The next two days passed uneventfully by. They continued to stick to the woods, making their way slowly through the thick brush and overgrown paths. Akina enjoyed the isolation and the greenery. She wasn't much of a people person at the best of times. This was definitely not the best of times. The tension was thick. They were just waiting for the next attack. It never came which made the tension even worse. Constantly aware of their reduced numbers and that they had been individually targeted seemed to wear on the remaining five shinigami, especially Tetsuzaemon. Akina knew that he considered himself personally responsible for the injured men. This responsibility seemed to be weighing heavier on him with each passing day.

On their fourth day of patrol, they entered the town of Niihama in District 33. It was a small collection of buildings that represented the best the town had to offer...a tavern, a whorehouse and a general store. Dirty, dilapidated houses had grown up around it. The people of the town had a hungry, haunted look that put Akina's raw nerves even further on edge. She knew it was nothing compared to the far outer districts. They were wild and lawless there. At least here, there was some semblance of civilization. But she recognized the desperation she saw in their eyes. People like this could be dangerous.

Tetsuzaemon allowed them a decent meal in the tavern while they awaited the arrival of their seven replacement squad members. They had received word that they were on their way and would rendezvous with the patrol group in the small town of Niihama. Akina was looking forward to the arrival of the backup. They were all running on little or no sleep. Guard duty had to be split evenly among them and with their reduced numbers, it left them little time to actually rest. Exhaustion and dealing with the constant, imminent danger was taking it toll.

Her pack, which had seemed so light in the beginning, now felt like it was filled with bricks. She shifted it off her back and sat down on one of the stiff wooden chairs in the small, dimly lit tavern. A bar lined one side of the darkened room. A huge stone fireplace dominated the opposite wall. In between was a scattering of small rickety tables and chairs that had seen better days. Only two people lingered in the tavern at this early hour. A man sat hunched over a glass and a bottle of sake near the back of the room. He watched the shinigami with a dark, guarded expression. Near the bar stood a woman with a heavily lined face and dingy blond hair. Though she couldn't be much older than Akina, the toll of her life showed on her face. She walked over to the table where Akina and Tetsuzaemon sat first.

"You want food or alcohol?" she asked coldly. The woman looked as if she had once been a beauty but now she was too thin, too rough and too used looking to catch the eye of many men.

"Food." Tetsuzaemon snapped. "For everyone."

"We ain't got much but I could fix you up some rice and vegetables." she offered, smiling at him invitingly. He grimaced, looking away as he said,

"Whatever you got will be fine."

The woman walked away but not without a backwards glance at the muscular, black-haired man.

"She likes you." Akina teased him. He shuddered involuntarily.

"That is exactly my kinda luck." he complained. "That's the kinda girl I attract."

Akina laughed, relaxing slightly. It felt good to laugh. As always seemed to happen the moment she relaxed her guard, thoughts of Zaraki filled her mind. She missed him. She missed his grin, his laugh, his kiss, his touch...she missed everything about him. But mostly, she missed the two of them together. There was something so comfortable, so gloriously peacefully about being in his presence. It seemed like forever since she felt that relaxed.

"Tomorrow we're supposed to stop in Buzen in District 40. We're gonna spend the night in a local inn." he commented, keeping a close eye on his men.

"An inn!" Akina cried out. He looked over at her with a grin.

"Yeah, an inn. The rooms are already booked. I'm gonna just draw names or something to decide who gets to stay at the inn and who's got to stand patrol that night." he continued with a sigh.

"Oh man! I hope I get to stay in the inn. I can't wait. A real bed...a bath! Oh my god! I would kill for a bath." she said happily. Just the thought that she might get to stay indoors for the night was enough to lift the pall that had settled over her four nights before.

"You got the same chance as everybody else, Akina." he laughed. She smiled.

"A slim chance is better than none." she declared happily.

The replacement shinigami arrived halfway through their lunch. The seven shinigami stepped into the tavern en masse. There were six men and one woman. Though they had traveled rapidly through the Rukongai to join the patrol, they looked rested and refreshed. Akina saw the woman, a tall, robust looking young woman with short black hair, and cried out excitedly,

"Mai!"

"Akina!" the other girl squealed, rushing forward as Akina stood. They hugged each other tightly. They were two of only a handful of women in Division 7. They had a special bond though they rarely worked together.

"I am so happy to see you guys." Akina said softly as they walked over to the table where Tetsuzaemon stood talking to Kaito Kimura, the highest ranking of the new shinigami.

"How many attacks?" she heard Tetsuzaemon ask the younger, thinner man with wild brown hair.

"Three. One each night. We followed the original route and came up on the aftermath of each attack." Kimura explained quietly.

"What's going on?" Akina asked. Tetsuzaemon's face was tight and pinched.

"The hollow's have been attacking the towns...where we would have been had we stuck to the original planned route. They were looking for us." he explained bitterly. The breath caught in Akina's throat. It didn't make sense.

"How could they possibly know?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Does the Sereitei know about this yet?" Tetsuzaemon asked Kimura sharply.

"No, sir. I didn't want to take the time." Kimura replied quickly. Tetsuzaemon nodded, staring at the floor, concentrating.

"It doesn't make sense." Mai whispered, her earlier levity gone.

"Eat. We're heading out as soon as we're done. I have to send word to the Sereitei. They need to know that we've got someone feeding Aizen information as soon as possible. Akina, keep everyone here until we're done. I don't want people wandering around town. This was a scheduled stop. We're vulnerable as long as we're here." Tetsuzaemon ordered them intently. Akina watched him hurry out into the bright sunlight. The flash of warmth did little to chase her sudden fear away.

* * *

As always, thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review my story. I hope you will continue to let me know what you think. Reviews are wonderful things! 


	19. Chapter 19

The tension that had haunted the patrol for days had been ratcheted even higher by the knowledge that they were being targeted by Aizen and his hollows. Several man wondered aloud about the attacks they had avoided. Would they still be alive if not for Lt. Iba's forethought and planning?

After sending word to the Sereitei, the patrol quickly left the town. Again, they stuck to the thick forests and the narrow paths that winded through them. Akina was hyper-alert. Someone in the Seretei, someone she knew, had betrayed their location to Aizen. Someone she trusted had tried to kill her and the other members of her patrol unit. The thought was coldly sobering.

"Akina," Tetsuzaemon spoke her name softly. She'd noticed him working his way to the back of the squad where she brought up the rear.

"What's up?" she aked, falling into pace with him. He glanced up at the nearest shinigami then slowed his pace slightly, widening the distance between the two of them and the others.

"I don't want the others to know about this but Kaito Kimura said there had been other attacks." he said in a low voice. Akina looked over at him.

"Other attacks?" she asked sharply. He cut his eyes up quickly then hissed,

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"I don't understand." she said in a softer voice.

"Kaito said the other patrol squads, from the other Divisions, had been hit by multiple attacks too. Division 10's gotten the worst of it...besides us, I guess. If we had run into all those attacks...shit! I don't even want to think about it. We'd have lost most of these men." he growled bitterly. His words stunned her. It was one thing to think of them being targeted but all the patrols? The full depth of it boggled her mind. Aizen must truly have an army of hollows at his disposable.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him quietly. He shrugged.

"Stay alive. Kick the fuckin' hollows asses. Protect the Sereitei." he said coldly.

"Just do our job?" she asked with a faint smile. He grinned sharply. For a moment, he reminded her of Zaraki. Longing cut deep at her heart. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. After their stay in Buzen, they would begin the long journey back to the Sereitei. Five more days out in the open. Five more chances for the hollows and arrancar to attack them.

"Stay alert, Akina. We can't afford to drop our guard now." Tetsuzaemon warned her coldly before moving forward to take the lead again. Akina sighed deeply. She was doing her best but it was taking it's toll on her.

------------------

They arrived in the town of Buzen as the sun was setting in the west. They circled the small village, coming at it from behind. It was decided that two guards would be posted outside the inn all night. The shift would split among four shinigami. Tetsuzaemon tossed all the names into a bowl, drawing out four. Akina was relieved that hers was not drawn. Moving slowly, she headed for the inn.

Akina dragged herself up the stairs. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept. Exhaustion had left her short-tempered and grouchy. Her nerves were raw and her patience shot. She'd already gotten into two fights with her squad members before making it to the inn. She just wanted to sleep, she thought as she unlocked the door to her room.

The room was small but clean. A large, western style bed dominated the small space. A short table and wooden chair sat near a lone window, overlooking the street below. Akina dropped her pack, heading straight for the bathroom. It, like the room, was small and clean but it held a treat that made Akina's heart sing. A bathtub. A huge, claw-foot monstrosity that could easily accommodate two people. She stared at it longingly. She hadn't been able to bathe properly since she had left the Sereitei. The thought of luxuriating in the huge tub overshadowed her weariness. She was reaching for the brass taps when she heard Mai call out,

"Akina, you in here?"

"Yeah?" Akina said wearily, leaning heavily against the door frame as she faced the other woman. Mai flashed her a quick smile, looking around the room.

"Our rooms are next-door to each other...and identical." she laughed, avoiding Akina's gaze. She was acting weird, Akina thought as she watched Mai wander aimlessly around the small space.

"Something wrong?" Akina asked softly. Mai looked up, her expression sad.

"I really need to talk to you. I know you're tired but I don't want you to hear it from one of the guys. I probably should've said something before now but...I just didn't want to talk about in front of everybody." Mai explained. Akina cocked an eyebrow.

"Mai, I don't know what you're talking about." she snapped impatiently.

"Back at the Sereitei...since you left...there's been a lot of gossip lately about you, Akina." she said with a sigh.

"Crap." Akina whispered, shuffling over to sit on the foot of the bed as Mai continued,

"I don't who started all this but it's spread like wildfire. Everyone's talking about it. I even heard some of the guys joking about some of the rumors on the way here."

"What are they saying?" she asked, holding Mai's eyes.

"All kinds of lies. Mostly, it's about you and Lt. Iba. It's some bullshit about how you're together behind Captain Zaraki's back. I know it's not true. Anyone with half a brain would know that you two haven't been a couple since...forever. And Tetsuzaemon would never cross Captain Zaraki. He respects him too much." she said with a wave of her hand. Akina dropped her head to her hands. Surely, Zaraki wouldn't believe such nonsense, she thought desperately.

"There's more..." Mai whispered. Akina looked up. Something in her tone, set Akina's nerves on edge. She was getting close to her breaking point.

"Go on..." she prompted Mai.

"There's talk about you and a lot of other men, Akina but whoever started the rumors dredged up that old story about you setting fire to the Sereitei."

"What?" she whispered, her voice low and hushed. No, she thought darkly. Not now.

"Yeah, I don't believe it. I never did. You're too sweet to do something like. But they're saying that you started the fire in a fit over some teacher that you were supposedly sleeping with. I'm sorry. I just thought you had a right to know." Mai said with a sad smile. She moved to the door slowly.

"You need to get some sleep, Akina. You look completely wasted." Mai added softly as she opened the door. Akina nodded, trying to comprehend all that she'd been told. Her mind didn't seem to want to work.

"I am...I really am." she said with a weary sigh. Mai left. Akina sat there, her mind lost to a decade earlier. She had been a senior at the Academy. The fire had been her fault. In her jealous rage, she'd done the unforgivable. It had burned all night, taking out the entire wing before they could stop it. She could still feel the heat of the flames licking her face. They had called her crazy and expelled her from the Academy. She was brought up on charges and forced to appear before Commander Yamamoto. It was Captain Komamura that had saved her. He'd taken responsibility for her and given her a second chance. Akina had never looked back.

She closed her eyes, blinking back the pain. His name had been Isamu Takeshita. Tall, broad shoulder and muscular, he had taught combat training to the senior students. Akina had been taken with him the first time she saw the handsome man. When he'd drawn her aside, he told her how special she was. He had tenderly whispered that she was different from all his other students. She had been in heaven. Young and naive, she didn't know that it was wrong. He lavished her with attention and told her that he loved her. She believed him. She gave him her heart completely.

His office became their meeting place. He had taken her virginity there. He had sworn his undying love to her there. It had been there that Chizu had told her about the others. She'd shown her the collection of tiny china dolls the man collected. Each one rare and beautiful, each one represented a conquest, a former student. She might not have believed her had there not been a new one. A slender, delicate beauty with flowing red hair. It was there, in his office, that she had started the fire.

Akina wanted to destroy everything he loved. It was all in that small room. She wanted to destroy the place that had taken so much from her; her innocence, her trust, her heart. She wanted to him to feel the same pain that she felt. But it had gotten out of hand. She couldn't stop the flames. They had swept wildly out of control, engulfing the entire wing of the Academy. She couldn't do anything except chase the people out and watch it burn. It was the last time she ever set foot in the Academy.

It became common knowledge that she had set the fire. It was fodder for Sereitei gossip for some time. But only five people knew the whole story. Akina and Isamu Takeshita. Captain Komamura and Commander Yamamoto. And Chizu. Chizu had to be responsible for spreading the latest round of dirt on her. She was the only one who knew about Takeshita. At least, the only one who would talk about it.

Akina closed her eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. She was worried about Zaraki. What was he thinking about all this? She trusted that he knew her well enough to see the lies for what they were. She had to believe this, otherwise, it was all gone. There was no way he would want to be with her. She turned on the hot water, watching the steam fill the room. She had to trust in his instincts. One thing this long, exhausting patrol duty had taught her was that she didn't want to lose him. She didn't know whether it was love she felt or not, but she cared deeply for him. She wanted him and the life he offered her. She wanted it so much it hurt.

* * *

More to come soon! Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina sank into the hot, sudsy water. It felt amazing. Immediately, she could feel some of the tension begin to ease from her aching muscles. She closed her eyes, lying back until only her face remained above the warm water. Her thoughts remained on Kenpachi Zaraki. A smile slipped across her lips. This was the kind of bathtub he would like. Big enough to fit his large frame comfortably. She wished he was there with her, soaking in the soapy water. She didn't think they'd be soaking long.

"God!" she groaned, the need for him rising just from thinking about him. He was an amazing lover. The best she had ever known. Her body ached for him. It was as if she was physically addicted to him.

A loud thumping next door followed by a sharp scream caught her attention. Akina frowned, straining to hear as she rose up out of the water. It was probably some of the men screwing with Mai. Being the only single woman amid all those men, she was very popular. Although Akina had refused to promise celibacy to Zaraki , she had no interest in other men. They all seemed to pale in comparison to the fiercely masculine Zaraki. She settled back down in the warm water as silence fell on the room next door. A sudden banging on the door to her room made her jump.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud as she scrambled from the tub. Hastily wrapping a towel around her, Akina hurried to the door. She jerked it open, expecting Lt. Iba.

Kenpachi Zaraki rushed into the room. He froze when he saw her.

Akina stared at him, not sure whether or not he was real. Could she be so exhausted that she had begun to hallucinate?

"Kenpachi?" she whispered.

"Hey, sugar." he said softly, walking up to her and hugging her tightly. He squeezed her so hard that she couldn't breath. She squirmed against him, needing air.

"Let me go..." she whispered, breathlessly. He released her suddenly.

"You don't want me to hold you?" he growled. She smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"No, I just couldn't breath. You were squeezing me just a little too tight." she explained, rubbing her eyes wearily. He was real. He was really here.

"What are you doing here, Kenpachi?" she asked softly, unable to keep the questions from her mind. Could he be the one who had betrayed them, she wondered briefly then quickly dismissed it. No, she decided, he wasn't that kind of man. She trusted him completely.

"You know, I think your neighbor was happier to see me than you are." he snapped sharply.

"Are you the reason Mai screamed?" she asked, suddenly laughing. He watched her, his expression slowly softening.

"Fuck, Akina. I see your smile and it's hard to stay mad at you." he said with a sigh, kissing her briefly. She lingered, kissing him back. The feel of him...the strength of him...she needed all of him. Zaraki released her, taking a step back as he said,

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you did." she laughed easily. "How did you know where we were?"

"I been waiting...waiting for word from Tetsuzaemon on your location. I'd have come before but we didn't know where the fuck you were." he said quietly. Her smile softened.

"You were worried about me?" she asked. His head jerked up, his eye dark as he gazed at her.

"Yeah, I been worried about you." he said quietly. Akina's smile faltered. There was something odd about the way he was acting. He seemed strangely cold to her. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the feeling of cobwebs in her brain away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, Akina. You tell me." he snapped

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi. I'm really tired. I have been such a bitch today." she laughed softly, sitting down on the end of the bed. He watched her closely.

"You ain't been getting much sleep at night?" he asked, his tone distant. She nodded.

"I've been standing extra guard duty. The other guys are so young, so inexperienced...I don't want what happened to Kioshi to happen again." she whispered. "But Tetsuzaemon's got it worse. He's gotten less sleep than me."

"You two been together at night?" he asked quietly. She shrugged, laying back on the bed.

"Some. We've been alternating mostly. It's better if one of us is up and alert at all times."

"Akina..." he started, stepping closer to her. She smiled up at him, stretching out a hand to him.

"Come here, Kenpachi. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you're here." she whispered longingly.

"Yeah?" he said with a sigh, taking her hand. "You're so damn beautiful, Akina. You're fuckin' hard to resist."

"Why resist?" she laughed softly. "I'm yours, right?"

"Right." he said as his eyes closed momentarily.

"I need you, Kenpachi." she begged, crawling up on the bed. She tossed her towel aside. His eyes moved slowly over her bare body.

"Damn, girl." he whispered, desire lacing his deep voice.

"Hey, I'm wet and naked. Isn't that how you like me?" she teased. He grinned for the first time as he slipped off his captain's coat.

"It is." he agreed, untying his hakama. "Akina, Have you been good?"

"I'm always good, Kenpachi." she said teasingly, moving up to her knees. She reached out, pulling his sash then his hakama loose.

"That you are, sugar." he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her hard. Akina pulled him back onto the bed with her. They fell together in an urgent passionate kiss. It had been too long. Their need for each other was overwhelming. Zaraki pressed her down, kissing her roughly. Akina squirmed under him. She wanted him so much. Her body was aching for him. He spread her legs wide, holding her hips down tightly. He entered her immediately, impaling her with a growl. Akina cried out loudly. He didn't pause. He took her hard and fast. It was almost as if he wanted to hurt her. She pushed back against him, moving with his wild thrusts. Giving as good as she got, pouring out all the frustration and fear she'd felt the past few days. Her own passion spilled over as she scratched and bit at him. He leaned down, pumping wildly in her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, holding on tightly.

"You trying to break me, Kenpachi? You're gonna have to try harder." she panted, her breathing ragged. She suddenly screamed, her body convulsing under him.

"Damn you, Akina." he grunted, his body tensing as he grew close to release. He thrust hard into her, jerking her hips up to him as he exploded inside her, crying out her name loudly.

Akina felt him collapse heavily against her, her legs still wrapped tightly around him, shaking with the occasional tremor. Her body felt weak, spent. She held him close, her hands moving slowly over his back. She'd missed him. Not just his body but him. Just being near him brought her a rare, sweet peace.

Zaraki rolled off her suddenly, falling back across the bed, his breathing hard. She moved over to him, needing to be close to him...as close as possible. She stretched out over his hard, muscular chest. Smiling, she looked up at him.

"God, I've missed you so much, Kenpachi." she whispered. He watched her closely. His eyes searching hers for something.

"Akina." he sighed, rolling her over onto her side. He leaned over her as he whispered,

"I could almost believe you. When you look at me like that...I wanna believe it's true."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. He looked away, his eyes following his hand as it moved over her bruised ribs.

"How'd you get hurt, sugar? Sex get a little rough for you?" he asked quietly. She laughed easily.

"No!"

"Nah, you're right. Tetsuzaemon was always a little soft. I can't see him being into rough sex." he continued, turning away from her. She stared at his stiff back as he sat on the side of the bed. Confusion filled her head.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. He stood, reaching for his hakama.

"I know all about the two of you, Akina. You ain't gotta hide it. I knew it when I saw the two of you leave together." he spoke coldly as he pulled them on. Confusion quickly gave way to panic and fear. What was he talking about? Why was he being so cold towards her? He knew what about her and Tetsuzaemon? Did he believe the rumors?

"Kenpachi, I don't know what..." she started but he cut her off, harshly growling,

"I know you're fuckin' Tetsuzaemon. You don't gotta pretend anymore. I knew there had to be a reason you wouldn't give me your word."

"I'm not!" she cried out, climbing out of bed and approaching him cautiously. He spun around. His dark eyes were blazing with pain and anger. He bared his teeth as he roared,

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid? It's all they're talkin' about at the Sereitei. The two of you have been together for years. Why'd you lie to me? What was the point?"

"I didn't..." she said softly, her voice lowering as his raised.

"Bullshit!" he shouted, looming over her. "I know all about it, Akina. I know about the other men too. All of 'em. I know about you and that bastard from the Academy. And I heard all about how you set fire to the fuckin' school."

Akina flinched back from his angry words. They struck deep. He knew. He knew that she'd burned the Academy.

"How...how did you find out about the Aca..." she started but again he silenced her with his angry words,

"It's all true, ain't it? Dammit! I fuckin' trusted you." he roared. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they ran down her cheeks instead.

"Kenpachi, let me explain. I was really young and he..."

"Don't fuck with me anymore, Akina. Being young ain't no excuse for being a damn slut." he yelled.

"I'm not a slut!" she yelled back at him. "How can you say that?"

"You're fuckin' Tetsuzaemon behind my back. What the hell else you call it?" he growled, bearing down on her. Her anger flared hotly, washing away the shame she felt over the Academy fire. She shoved him hard, forcing him back away from her.

"I am not! We were together years ago. It's been seven or eight years now. I'm not sleeping with him." she shouted. He faltered, staring at her then his rage seemed to rise back up, squashing his momentary doubts.

"It ain't just him. You been fuckin' half the damn Sereitei." he growled darkly.

"Who told you that?" she whispered, staring at him. Did he trust her so little that he'd believe idle gossip over her.

"It's all over the damn Sereitei. I can't go two steps without hearing somebody talkin' about you and all the men you been with." he snapped, some of his ferocity wanning.

"You'd believe gossip over me? Thanks. Good to know how much you really trust me, asshole!" she shouted. "You came all this way just to tell me to go to hell? You're a fucking idiot, Kenpachi!"

"You watch your mouth, girl." He warned her in a low, dangerous tone. She shoved him again as he pressed close to her.

"Fuck you! I don't have to watch my mouth. I don't have to do shit you tell me. You think I'm a crazy ass slut! A whore sleeping with half the Sereitei. The fact that you'd believe that about me...get the hell out!" she shouted.

"You ain't denying it, now are you?" he sneered.

"I shouldn't need to deny such utter bullshit!" she screamed. "Of course, it's not true. The only man I've been with in years is you. Yes, I was with Tetsuzaemon nearly a decade ago. We went out for a month or so. It didn't work out. I haven't been with anyone since you, dumbass. Is that what you want to hear? Why should I bother? It's not like you believe a thing I say."

"You're a lying bitch, Akina. To think I actually went to the Old Man and requested you be transfered to my Division. He's the one who told me you started that fuckin' fire. Maybe you're right...maybe I am an idiot." he growled.

"What the hell? Why would I ever want to transfer to your squad?" she laughed bitterly. His eyes narrowed.

"I was trying to keep us together. I wanted to keep you safe." he spat the words out as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't need you keeping an eye on me and I'll be damned if I'm joining Division 11." she ranted. "It would be a demotion for me."

"So fuckin' what?" he laughed darkly. "That don't mean anything! You could be the fourth seat. The fourth seat in squad 11 means more than the third in squad 7. Hell, Ikkaku's strong enough to be a captain and he's my third. Being third seat in Division 7 don't mean squat."

"Excuse me?" she hissed, moving closer to him. "It means more because it's Division 11? So Division 11 is sooo much better than my squad? You son of a bitch! I've worked hard for everything I've got. How dare you trivialize it!"

"Truth hurts, don't it?" he growled in her face, leaning down close.

"Truth? You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass. How fuckin' stupid are you?" she yelled directly in his face. He tightened his fists in anger, his reiatsu flaring wildly around him.

"You callin' me stupid?" he roared, his voice dropping an octave to a low, dangerous growl.

"You're certainly acting stupid!" she fired back loudly. "You believe Chizu's gossip about me. You believe I'm a bat-shit crazy whore!"

"I never called you crazy." he drawled slowly.

"Fuck you, Kenpachi!" she screamed, slamming both hands against his chest hard. He didn't budge at all this time. It was like hitting a rock.

"You're the crazy one." she shouted in his face. "You think that I'd actually want to transfer to Division 11. It's the worst of the worst. The bottom of the barrel. Full of half wits and reprobates too weak to cut it in any of the other Divisions. Division 11 is a fuckin' joke led by a madman!"

The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she had said. His expression changed instantly. His jaw clenched and his gaze went cold. He looked as if he could kill her. She faltered, her anger fading slightly as she saw the hurt in his eyes. He turned away from her, grabbing his kimono. Hastily he dressed, ignoring her as she moved closer. She laid a hand on his shoulder as he pulled on his captain's coat.

"Get the fuck off me!" he growled, shrugging her hand off violently.

"Kenpachi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." she said quietly, immediately regretting her rash words. It wasn't even how she felt. She just wanted to hurt him the same way he'd hurt her. And she had. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it. Kenpachi, you said such awful things about me...I...I'm sorry." she insisted as he quickly pulled on his socks and sandals.

"This is over! We're finished!" he said harshly, reaching for his sword. Akina stared at him, his words falling heavy upon her. A cold numbness shot through her chest, spreading down her body.

"What?" she whispered. He shot her a hard, angry look as he strode quickly towards the door.

"What?" she repeated louder. "Just like that? You think you're the only one in this? You think you're the only one who matters? Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

He stopped abruptly at the door. With his eyes blazing, he turned and rushed her. Zaraki grabbed her by the neck, raising her up into the air and slamming her against the far wall. He held her there as he hissed,

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the idiot who thought he was in love with you!"

She stared at him, trying to comprehend the meaning behind his words. She clawed at his hand, desperate to get free as her body screamed for air. His spiritual pressure pressed down on her, stealing what little breath she had. He squeezed tighter, pouring his anger out through his tightly clenched hand. Akina grabbed onto his arm, leveraging her legs up and around his neck. He tried to lurch back but she caught his neck in her strong legs, squeezing tight.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, pulling at her legs with his free hand. Akina started to feel lightheaded, bright dots appearing before her eyes. She tightened the stranglehold she had on him. She felt his grip slip slightly. Desperately, she gasped, drawing in fresh air.

Suddenly, he released her. She let her legs go slack. He jumped back, letting her fall to the floor in a heap.

"Bastard!" she gasped, pressing a hand to her stinging neck as she panted. He stared down at her, shock on his face.

"I...I hurt you..." he whispered, squatting down beside her. Akina waved his hands away as he reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, rolling away from him as she struggled to her feet.

"Akina..." he started, his voice apologetic.

"Just get out!" she screamed. "Get the fuck out! You wanna end it? Fine! It's over! I don't ever wanna see you again!"

"Fine!" he said coldly. Zaraki threw open the door and walked out without a backwards glance.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It was surprisingly difficult to write. Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for your reviews so far. You guys rock! 


	21. Chapter 21

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming echoed through the silent room. Akina stared at the door. He was gone. It was over. Akina dropped to her knees as the sudden sense of loss descended on her like a weight.

"No." she whispered. "No."

Tears filled her eyes. She tried to tell herself it was from the pain in her burning throat. She was better off, she told herself as she collapsed in a nearby chair. The man had tried to kill her. He was trouble. A loose cannon. He would only use her then dump her once he grew bored with her. It was better then that it end now. Because it was doomed to end eventually. Zaraki wasn't the kind of man who settled for one woman for very long. This way, she wouldn't grow to care even more for him over time. This way, she could cut her loses early. This way, it would hurt less. A sudden sob wracked her body. She drew up her knees, curling into a ball. The pain was overwhelming. He was gone. Really and truly gone. She would never feel his arms holding her close again. Never again would she hear him laugh or see him smile down at her.

"Oh fuck." she whispered, pressing her hands to her eyes in an effort to stem the uncontrollable tears.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" she screamed, gradually growing louder. What had she done? He was gone. Maybe she should go after him? The thought seized her mind in a sudden, wild panic. Maybe it wasn't too late. She could tell him how she felt. He would forgive her. Akina caught herself as her feet touched the floor. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. And it wouldn't work anyway. She'd said some awful things to him. She'd attacked him as well, even if it was in self-defense. It was a crime punishable by death. He wasn't going to forgive her. Not for what she said about his squad. It was truly over. The sobering thought sat heavy on her mind. It's weight joined a deep, painful heaviness that pressed down on her chest. Images flooded her mind. Images of the two of them together. His touch, his kiss, his laugh...bringing so much pain. She saw him over and over in her mind. She closed her eyes, pressing her fingers against them but nothing would stop the images that played like a movie behind her eyes. Akina tried to stand but her knees buckled under her. She fell to the floor, blind with tears. She loved him. The realization hit her suddenly, crashing down on her. The words had never meant much to her but now they were all-encompassing. She loved him and she had lost him. It all happened so quickly. She'd never seen it coming.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, wanting him back so bad it hurt. The door opened and a shadow fell across her. He was back, her mind prayed blindly. Eyes wide with hope, she looked up. It was Tetsuzaemon.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She stared at him. Something was wrong with his face. He didn't look right but it made no sense to her tangled mind.

"What happened to your face?" she asked softly. He grinned but there was no humor in his eyes.

"Zaraki happened to my face." he said with a sigh, squatting down beside her. "He took one look at me and punched me out. I guess I'm lucky he didn't just kill me." She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. That it was her fault. If she hadn't antagonized Chizu, he wouldn't have been hurt. She wanted to say all of that but couldn't. The only words that would come were,

"He left. He's gone."

"I heard...we...all heard..." he stammered nervously. He was visibly uncomfortable but he remained at her side.

"I love him." she tried to say but the words came out as a strangled cry as she broke down, falling into his arms sobbing. Nervously, Tetsuzaemon patted her on the back.

"It'll be alright, Akina. These things happen." he reassured her in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Mai asked, appearing at the doorway. "I passed Captain Zaraki in the lobby. I've never seen him looking so pissed."

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it. Hand me the blanket off the bed." Tetsuzaemon snapped.

"Yes, sir." she replied automatically as she jerked the blanket off the bed and handed it to him. Tenderly, he wrapped it around Akina's bare form.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." he said, slipping his arms around to lift her up. Akina shoved him away roughly as she cried out,

"No! Don't touch me. Please...just leave me alone."

"Akina..." he objected, leaning back.

"I'll take care of her, Lt. Iba." Mai said quietly. Tetsuzaemon stood, frowning down at Akina.

"Please...both of you...just go. I wanna be alone." Akina whispered, pulling the blanket tightly around her. She didn't want to deal with them. She couldn't listen. She didn't care. All she cared about was Kenpachi. And he was gone. He was such a bastard, she thought with a sad sigh. A stupid, idiot bastard that pushed until he got his way. He was narrow minded and stubborn. Violent and blood-thirsty. Cruel and judgmental. But she'd loved him anyway. Maybe because of all that. He was wrong to doubt her. He was wrong to have such little faith in her and her feelings for him. He was wrong to try and force her into Division 11. He was wrong to attack her. But she was wrong to insult his division, his pride and joy in life. She was wrong to call him stupid and question him so cruelly. Akina looked up. She was alone. She didn't know how long ago Tetsuzaemon and Mai had left but the shadows had grown long and dark. She stretched out on the cold floor, tears still slipping from her reddened eyes. The cold crept through her arms and legs. Still, she didn't move. It didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. The sound of laughter in the hallway mocked her. She pulled the blanket up over her head to try and silence it.

Had he really said that he thought he loved her? That thought haunted her. She could hear the words coming from him but they didn't penetrate her mind properly. It felt unreal when she remembered it. Maybe she'd imagined it? After awhile, as the room grew dark and colder still, she realized it didn't matter. Even if he had said them, he was still gone. It was still over. She was still alone. What if's didn't change a thing.

Akina eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Rest alluded her. As dawn rose, a loud knock at the door announced it was time to leave. Time to return to patrol. She shuffled into the bathroom, washing her face. It didn't help the redness and puffiness. Akina stared at her reflection. There was simply no hiding it. She looked like hell. With a heavy sigh, she dressed and headed out to meet the rest of her unit. She received a few stares but no one spoke to her. She was sure they had all heard the argument. They knew everything that had happened to her, good and bad. She was just thankful they wouldn't be back to the Sereitei for another week. She didn't think she could handle seeing Zaraki. Not now. Maybe not ever.

* * *

Very emotional stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. More to come soon. Thank you all for your kind words and feedback. I love hearing what you think! 


	22. Chapter 22

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The patrol passed by slowly. By day they wove a seemingly aimless pattern through the forests and thickets of the Rukongai. Tetsuzaemon avoided the well worn paths, using his zanpakuto to cut his own. They managed to avoid any hollow activity as they slowly made their way back to the Sereitei. 

Akina shuffled along, mindless of her location or surroundings. She couldn't seem to focus. She couldn't keep her thoughts off Zaraki. The first day was the worst. The second slightly better but the pain seemed worse. By the third day, she was able to focus a little more but continued to be easily distracted. And the tears...they came unbidden to streak trails through the dirt on her face. If only they served a purpose, she thought sadly. If the tears could only wash away the emptiness, the pain, it would be worth it. Tetsuzaemon moved her from the rear to a safer, less responsible position in the center of the group. She didn't complain. She didn't want the responsibility anyway.

At night, Akina readily volunteered for guard duty. The lack of sleep was hard but she would do anything to avoid dreaming. Her dreams were haunted with laughing images of Zaraki and Yachiru. She saw Yachiru's smiling face beaming up at her. And Zaraki staring down at her in the throes of passion. Memories of their short time together haunted her while she was awake but at night, in her dreams, she had no control over them. They swept her away, so real, so wonderful only to shatter and disappear when she woke. They left in their wake a pain so fresh and sharp that she often woke up with tears running down her face.

On the fourth day, they arose and started towards the more populated areas of the Rukongai. Akina was acutely aware the she was only one day away from the Sereitei. Her nerves jangled anxiously. She knew how much it was going to hurt to see him. To have him treat her as if he didn't know her. She was dreading it.

"Akina!" Tetsuzaemon called out, breaking her reverie.

"What?" she snapped.

"Pay attention. We've got company." he growled, not looking at her. His eyes were on a lone shinigami running towards them. He had flash-stepped to a full run not far from them. He was a tall, thin looking man with bushy black hair. Akina stared at him. She knew him. He was a talkative fellow with a nervous twitch when he got excited. She struggled to recall the man's name.

"Takumi." she said aloud as it came to her. He was with Division 10 but she had no idea whether he was a seated officer or not. Panting heavily, he came to a stop in front of Tetsuzaemon. He was so out of breath, he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, unable to speak at first.

"Captain...Iba...sir." he panted, straightening up suddenly. All eyes were on him. Why was he here? Something had to be wrong.

"What the hell you doing here?" Tetsuzaemon demanded.

"We're under attack, sir!" he blurted the words out all at once. Akina stiffened, suddenly alert. She looked slowly around, more aware of her surroundings than she had been in days.

"Who? Where?" Tetsuzaemon questioned him urgently.

"I was sent by Lt. Matsumoto, sir! I'm the fastest in our squad. She requests immediate backup. We were set upon by the arrancar in District 8 North Rukongai. They were under attack when I left, sir...but Lt. Iba, part of the the group that attacked us split off. I saw them as I left. They looked like they were heading towards the Sereitei, sir." he continued, his voice raspy but urgent. Tetsuzaemon turned, his gaze falling on Akina.

"How many do you want me to take with me?" she asked him quietly. He grinned as he said,

"We'll split the patrol evenly. I'll take the fastest in our unit. You take the other six and get back to the Sereitei. If you encounter any arrancar, you need to engage them. Do whatever it takes to keep them out of the Sereitei."

"You got it. Split them up and let's get going. After those hollows...as tough as they were...I don't wanna think about how tough the arrancar will be." Akina said grimly. She had avoided focusing on work but she now realized that it was the most effective distraction against thoughts of Zaraki.

--------------------------

With her six squad members in tow, Akina headed for the Sereitei. Despite Tetsuzaemon's advice, she took the most direct route. If the arracar were around, that was the most likely way to intercept them, she decided. It wasn't a time for hiding. It was time to fight. They moved quickly. They needed to get to the Sereitei as soon as possible. Tetsuzaemon had sent a Hell Butterfly to notify Commander Yamamoto but if the arrancar were truly set to attack the walled city, they would need every able bodied man and woman to defend it.

They made good time, clearing four districts in a matter of hours. Exiting the town of Chigasaki led them into an open field. A group of shinigami approached from the far side of the grassy field. Akina stopped short. The leader of the group walked out ahead of the others. He was tall and lean, his white captain's coat billowing behind him. Zaraki.

The name echoed through her tight chest. There was no mistaking him. Even at this distance, his hair, his eye patch and hungry grin were recognizable. He was trailed by a group of four shinigami, all from Division 11. Ikkaku and Yumichika flanked him. Yachiru rode high on his shoulder. A rush of joy from the mere sight of the man collided with the icy knowledge that what they had was over. Akina's heart fell to her feet. She wasn't ready for this.

"You okay?" Mai asked quietly, stepping up beside her. She couldn't speak. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get to the Sereitei." Akina finally said, her voice tight and cold. She walked forward. Yachiru jumped from his shoulder, running towards her in a cloud of dust.

"Aka-chan!" she squealed, leaping into Akina's arms with enough force to send her staggering backwards.

"Yachiru." she whispered, hugging the child tightly. She had missed her. Despite everything, she cared deeply for Yachiru.

"I missed you." Yachiru cried out, scolding Akina as she released her choke hold on her neck. Akina grinned.

"I missed you too, squirt. I'm sorry but I didn't get your dress. We didn't go into many towns. Are you mad?"

"Nope!" Yachiru said, smiling at her. "I'm just happy you're home. Ken-chan's been so mad with you gone. He's yelling so much at Cueball and Feather Face that I been hiding in my room."

"I'm sorry." Akina whispered, looking up as Zaraki and the others neared. His face was cold and stone-like.

"Yachiru, leave her alone." he barked loudly. Akina released Yachiru, letting her slide to the ground.

"Captain Zaraki...sir." she said quietly. He glanced at her briefly then looked over the group of 5 men she was in charge of.

"Where's the rest of your patrol group?" he snapped, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Lt. Iba took the rest of the men and headed north to backup Division 10. They were under attack by the arrancar. We were ordered to return to the Sereitei and prevent the arrancar from attacking there." she replied automatically. Zaraki's gaze returned to her squad members. His sharp eyes seemed to be able to assess strengths and weaknesses at a glance.

"You'll be joining forces with us." he stated coldly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What? But Captain Zaraki, I was ordered to take my men and return to the Sereitei to help defend in the event of a direct attack!"

"I don't give a shit what you were ordered to do by Lt. Iba! I'm telling you that I'm absorbing you and your men under my command for this battle!" he yelled at her sharply. "We're the only thing standing between the arrancar and the Sereitei! I'd rather keep the fight out here! We're less vulnerable out here in the open than fighting at close quarters within the damn Sereitei!"

"But sir..." she continued to object but less strongly than before. Zaraki's eyes cut sharply to hers. There was no tenderness in them. Only anger.

"Are you questioning my authority, girl?" he growled. She faltered. No matter what had happened between them, he was a captain of the Gotei 13 and she was sworn to obey him.

"No, sir." she said quietly, looking away first.

"You came from where?" he snapped, looking beyond them towards Chigasaki.

"We came west through Chigasaki." she said, her jaw tightening. He was treating her as if she was nothing more than a nameless shinigami. He couldn't even be bothered to look at her when he spoke. Bastard, she thought as pain battled with anger inside her. Maybe that was how he felt now. Maybe she really was nothing to him.

"And you didn't encounter any arrancar?" he asked, turning towards the north.

"No, sir." she snapped sharply. "But Takumi from Division 10 said that they were under attack in District 8 in the north. He said that a group of arrancar had splintered off and were headed this way."

"Then we go north." he said decisively. Akina looked up. He was grinning hungrily. He was anxious for the fight, she thought. That was his true love. His reason to be. It took her a moment to realize that she was smiling. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. It pleased her to see him so happy, so excited. She was in too deep, she thought. The last thing she needed was to be stuck by his side.

"Move out." Zaraki called out, walking away from her.

"Fall in with Division 11, men!" Akina called out to her officers. She waited until Zaraki was a good distance away and all her squad members had moved forward before following. Yachiru remained at her side.

"Aka-chan, don't you like Ken-chan anymore?" she asked in a small voice as they walked forward, hand in hand. A single tear slipped down Akina's cheek.

"He doesn't like me, squirt. That's all that matters." she whispered, squeezing Yachiru's hand a little tighter.

----------------------------

They traveled hard for the next hour, moving at a brisk pace. Weary, Yachiru returned to Zaraki's shoulder to rest. From her position at the rear, Akina could see the energy of her squad slowly fading. She knew none of them had the courage to voice their feelings aloud to Zaraki. But they were her responsibility. She would have to speak for them.

"Captain Zaraki." she called out, drawing closer to him. He didn't slow his pace but swiveled his head around to glare at her. His expression belied his annoyance that she had dared speak to him.

"My men are exhausted. They need a break, sir." she said evenly. He didn't respond. He simply continued walking, his back to her.

"They're not going to be any good to you in a fight if you don't let them rest." she snapped sharply. He stopped. His men stopped immediately.

"We'll stop here for a short break." he called out to everyone without turning around. Akina shook her head. Stubborn as ever, she thought, walking away. They were in a large clearing, surrounded tall pine trees. An unseasonably warm, afternoon sun beat down on them. Akina flopped down on the patchy grass, thankful for the break. Her body was tired and achy. She leaned back, her hands on the ground behind her. She wondered when, if ever, she'd get the chance to truly rest again. The way she felt now, she could sleep for a month.

"Yo." Ikkaku said, stepping up beside her. He leaned over, blocking the sun with his bald head.

"What do you want?" she snapped, covering her eyes. He squatted down beside her with a grin.

"You look like shit, Akina." he said easily. Her eyes narrowed.

"Thanks ever so much!" she said sarcastically. "You came all the way over here just to tell me that?"

"Nah, it's just good to see it ain't only him this crap's messing with." he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped sharply as she sat up straight. Ikkaku settled onto the grass beside her.

"What the hell did you do to him? He was messed up before he went out there to see you, fussing and jumping all over everyone, but when he got back...damn! I ain't never seen him like that. We've got half our squad in the hospital from 'training accidents'. I'm surprised he hasn't killed anybody yet. He's hurting, Akina, hurting bad. And it's your fault." he said flatly.

"Fuck you, Ikkaku!" she spat out the words.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We broke up. End of story." she said with a sigh, looking away from him. Her gaze automatically traveled to Zaraki. He stood away from the others, staring out into the woods thoughtfully.

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?" he blurted out. "He's in love with you."

"No, he isn't." she said quietly. "If he was, he could never walk away so easily. He'd be bleeding inside...torn up with pain and regret. Look at him. He's fine."

"You must not know him very well." Ikkaku said with a shake of his head. "He's putting on an act. This is the best I've seen him look since you left. I think he was hoping you'd be a part of the patrol that was headed back to the Sereitei. When the news about the attack came in from Tetsuzaemon, he took the men on duty and headed out right away. Commander Yamamoto's pissed. He wanted us to stay and defend the Sereitei. The Captain didn't pay him any mind. He came out here straight away. He was trying to intercept your group."

"Why would he do that?" she questioned.

"I think he was worried about you. And...he wanted to see you." Ikkaku explained softly. She turned, staring at him. It didn't make any sense. Why would he care? He hated her.

"Bullshit! He thinks I'm screwing Tetsuzaemon. You don't know the things he said to me. He doesn't trust me at all!" she said, her voice rising.

"It's those fuckin' rumors." Ikkaku growled. "They're every where and people are believing 'em. I don't get it. Captain Zaraki was pissed. He didn't believe any of it but it was wearing on his nerves so he went to see Chizu. I thought he was gonna kill her but when he came back, he was convinced they were real. I ain't ever seen anything like it."

"She convinced him that it was true? How?" Akina asked. Ikkaku shrugged.

"Don't know. But he's having doubts now. One of the guys he put in the hospital yesterday was mouthing off about you. The Captain beat the shit outta him. It took four of us to pull him off the guy." he commented, watching Zaraki. Akina turned, watching him as well. She felt a surge of desire just from looking at him. She closed her eyes, pushing it back down. Could he possibly still care, she wondered.

"Who the hell are they?" Ikkaku muttered, rising and walking away. Akina opened her eyes. A group of six shinigami walked out of the woods. They approached Zaraki directly. Akina stood, looking over the six men. She didn't recognize any of them. Without realizing it, she moved closer to Zaraki and the newcomers. She heard him say,

"What division are you with, boy?"

"Division 5, sir! Our unit was attacked by the arrancar and divided. We were instructed to return to the Sereitei and await further instructions." the man said. Akina looked the unfamiliar shinigami over slowly. He was tall and lean with a shock of white hair and bright blue eyes. She came to a stop next to Ikkaku, off to the side of Zaraki. The handsome, white-haired shinigami's eyes moved over her slowly. There was a hungry, lustful gleam in his eyes as he watched her. It made her uncomfortable.

"How many arrancar?" Zarkai growled, capturing the man's attention again.

"Only three, sir. They're really strong." he said automatically. Akina stared at the man. He was completely unfamiliar to her. She knew that she wasn't familiar with everyone in the Sereitei but she recognized most, even those she didn't know well. This man was a complete stranger. She looked past him to the five men standing behind him. They, too, were strangers and they looked nervous, their eyes shifting over the other shinigami and Zaraki anxiously. Something was wrong, she thought.

With a knot in her stomach, Akina shifted her focus to their spirit energy. A thick band of black reiatsu glowed around each of them. Akina stared at them uneasily. She'd never seen black reiatsu on any creature except for hollows. A cold chill crept down her spine. She focused on the white-haired man. His spiritual pressure was strong, almost as powerful as Zaraki's. His reiatsu rushed back at her, raging wildly. It carried the scent of death and decomposition.

"Alright, get outta here then!" she heard Zaraki say, waving them past. No, her mind screamed, she had to stop them. She couldn't let them reach the Sereitei. She had to do something.

"Kenpachi Zaraki! You will not ignore me, you son of a bitch!" she screamed, surprising herself as the words tumbled out. Zaraki's head spun around. Looking at her as if she'd lost her mind, he fixed his one wild eye on her. She stormed forward, brushing past the white-haired man as she heard someone behind her snicker,

"I was wondering when this would happen."

"This is why you don't fuck crazy chicks no matter how good looking they are." a second voice chuckled. Akina noticed the white-haired man look her over curiously as she stepped in front of him. She reached Zaraki, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. She knew everyone was watching them. She didn't care. It was a distraction that would hopefully buy them much needed time and allow her to speak privately to him. Zaraki yanked his head back, his lone eye glaring at her with unspoken questions. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. In a barely audible voice, she whispered directly into his ear,

"They're not with Division 5. I don't recognize any of them. Their reiatsu's black. Only hollows have black reiatsu. And the guy with the white hair...his spiritual pressure's through the roof. He's almost as strong as you. I think they're arrancar."

Zaraki pulled back, staring at her for a brief, lingering moment. Then he crushed her mouth in a hard, quick kiss. Faintly, he breathed against her lips,

"Tell Ikkaku and stay the fuck outta the way!"

Then he pushed her away, spinning her backwards into Ikkaku's arms as he drew his sword.

"I saw the way you were looking at her, you son of a bitch! Did ya think I'd let that pass? She's my woman!" he roared as he launched himself at the white-haired shinigami. The man jumped back in surprise, drawing his sword.

"What the..." Ikkaku started.

"They're arrancar!" she hissed to him. He stared at her in disbelief for only a second or two then shoved her behind him with one hand while drawing his sword with the other. He rushed at the closest of the five shinigami.

"Aka-chan! You made Ken-chan really happy!" Yachiru chirped, jumping from Zaraki's shoulder to land beside her. Slowly Akina turned away from the sudden fight as the other members of squad 11 took on the remaining fake shinigami. She could feel another presence behind her. Standing just beyond Yachiru was a small, violet-haired woman dressed as a shinigami, a seventh one. She smiled smugly at Akina as she said,

"You can see through the illusion, can't you?"

Yachiru stood with her back to the woman. Akina reached for her as chaos erupted. The illusion fell away, revealing seven arrancar amongst them. The woman closest to Akina laughed a strange, bitter laugh as gossamer like wings unfolded behind her. A frilly pink and white dress seemed to move with a life of it's own around the woman's small legs. White-skinned with a deep purple butterfly tattoo on face, she was oddly beautiful. She wore the remains of her hollow mask adorning her short curly hair like delicate bone hair clips.

"Pretty!" Yachiru declared happily, rushing from Akina to see the arrancar better.

"No!" Akina screamed. The purple-haired arrancar drew her sword and called out,

"Chouko! Dance!"

The arrancar changed before her eyes. Her wings grew with what looked like blue and black blades embedded in them. Her arms extended, her nails curving into sharp talons and changing to purple and red. She screamed loudly, suddenly airborne as she bore down on Yachiru. She pulled several disc-like blades from her wings, firing them at Yachiru who seemed oblivious to the danger. Akina lunged forward, her sword drawn. She managed to deflect one of the blades but the other two clipped Yachiru, striking her shoulder and head. She fell limp to the ground, blood gushing from her wounds. Akina looked back helplessly. She couldn't take time to help her or they might both die. She had to fight. She stepped away from Yachiru, raising her sword in the air.

"Reimaru! Rage! " she called out as her spiritual pressure exploded. Her sword changed, splitting and coiling at the same time, becoming four loosely coiled blades suspended from the hilt. She snapped them out like a whip, slashing four bright red cuts across the arrancar's chest. Her frilly white dress shredded beneath the onslaught.

"Bitch!" she screamed, diving down for Akina. She was fast. It seemed she used her wings to adjust the speed of her attack. Akina rushed forward, catapulting herself in the air as the arrancar dove down to strike her. As Akina passed over the girl, she slashed out with her coiled blades. They severed a wing, blood spraying. Akina landed hard as the girl dipped unsteadily, crashing to the ground. She turned, lashing out at Akina with her sharp talons. Fabric shredded and blood sprayed as she gouged four deep cuts across her belly. Akina fell back, snapping her sword forward as she moved. She clipped the tips off three of the arrancar's talons before she jerked her hand back. Growling in anger and frustration, the girl flew at her. She was still quick despite her damaged wing. Akina couldn't dodge her as her other hand came up, deeply slashing Akina's neck and upper chest with her claws. The pain was incredible. Akina didn't think she couldn't take another direct hit as the pain spread hotly through her body. She knew that she had to get to Yachiru to safety.

As the arrancar flew up and away from her, Akina snapped her wrist desperately. The thin, wiry blades of her zanpakuto stretched out then wrapped around the arrancar's neck. They caught in the girl's violet hair. Akina could see her black reiatsu fluctuating wildly. Akina fell hard to the ground, her body collapsing under her. She saw the thick black band grow thin, almost invisible, as the arrancar rose above her. She had to strike now. She watched as the girl snatched three blades from her remaining wing and tossed them at Akina. Akina tried to jerk the hilt of her sword down as she turned in an effort to dodge the blades but the coils were tangled in the arrancar's hair. Akina felt two of the steel blades strike her left side with a dull, deadly thud. They embedded deep in her flesh, sending a blinding pain shooting through her. Akina used what little strength she had left to pull her zanpakuto down with both hands. A sharp squeak sounded as the coils of her blade tightened around the arrancar's throat then silence. A rain of black dust fell upon Akina as she struck the ground hard. The arrancar was dead.

Pain rushed through her body like fire, crippling her. Her side was the worst. She tried to turn, to remove the blades, but the movement stole her breath and sent her crashing back to the dirt. Painfully she dragged herself over to Yachiru. The girl was still, blood pooling darkly on the ground under her.

"Ya...chi..ru..?" Akina struggled to whisper, her breathing difficult. Each breath sent a sharp, searing pain shooting through her chest. Grimly, Akina dragged herself up to her knees. Blood soaked through her kimono as she pulled the child into her arms. She pressed a bloody hand to Yachiru's throat. Her heart still beat steadily but the girl had turned a deathly pale. Akina looked around at the battle raging around them. She saw no one from Division 4. Zaraki was lost in the joy of battle with the arrancar whose white hair had changed to bright blue. There was no one to help them. And she feared without help soon that one, or both of them, might die.

Tears stung her cheeks. Her breathing became more constricted. She rubbed her eyes wearily as she fell backwards onto her bottom, pulling Yachiru with her. Akina felt something warm and wet on her face. Examining her hands, she saw more blood. She felt her head, one of the blades had struck her forehead. She looked down at her kimono, the white undergarment had turned red, the black outer kimono was wet with blood.

"Shit." she muttered just before she passed out.

* * *

This chapter was a bit long but action-packed. Hope you liked it. If you feel like it, please review and let me know what you think. To all of you who have taken the time to review it so far...THANK YOU!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina jerked awake. Hot, searing pain washed over her senses. She tasted blood, coughing violently. The sudden movement blinded her with agony. Everything hurt. Her side burned like fire. Her head throbbed. Pain seemed to surge through her body with each beat of her heart. She remembered the battle. The arrancar. Yachiru. She closed her eyes, tears slipping down.

"Thank the heavens." she heard a familiar voice whisper. Her eyes fluttered open again. She couldn't seem to keep them open. Captain Retsu Unohana's kind face swam in front of her cloudy vision.

"Yachiru?" Akina spoke but her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"She's alive. Isane is working on her right now. You must remain still, Akina." she said softly, her hands passing over her face. Akina closed her eyes, the pain overwhelming her.

"Kenpachi?" she croaked, grabbing one of Unohana's arms to try and anchor herself in the here and now.

"He's...He's with Yachiru. Hold on." she said then turned away. Akina heard her voice boom out, surprisingly loud.

"Captain Zaraki! Akina is alive. She's asking for you."

Alive. The word seemed louder, more emphatic, than the others. Why would she say that? Was she so close to death that her survival was uncertain? It was true. She could feel it. Her eyes closed again, fear and loss mingling with the pain she felt.

It was all suddenly so vivid. She could hear the cries of the wounded, the sharp smell of the blood, the prickle of the grass underneath her, the blueness of the sky. It was as if her body was clinging desperately to the last few sensations it would know. She was dying...here on the battlefield.

"Sugar?" she heard Zaraki say. She opened her eyes partially. He was suddenly next to her. She felt his hand gently caress her cheek. She could see his anguished face. Blood ran down his cheek. Her eyes blinked closed. It was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. She opened them slowly, seeing him staring down at her. She thought she saw fear in his dark eyes. Darkness crept in from the edges of her vision, slowly stealing away the sight of him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She needed him to know.

"I'm sorry..." was all she could get out. A coughing fit struck. A wet, gurgling sound accompanied her cough. Blood rushed up into her mouth. Agonizing pain crashed over her, dragging her down into eternal darkness.

--------

The sound of bells pierced the blackness. Slowly, she rose up towards them, fighting the cloying, sickening blackness that held her down. She could hear voices in the distance. In and out of consciousness, she heard Zaraki,

"Is she gonna make it?"

"It's too early to say. We should be thankful that she's alive." Unohana's soft voice followed as the darkness swept back up and over Akina.

--------

Akina felt something warm and comforting touch her face. She roused, unable to shake the darkness away but still aware.

"You gotta wake up, sugar. I don't wanna lose you both." she heard Zaraki say softly. Yachiru. She couldn't be dead. The fear swelled up, dragging her back down and away from him.

--------

"Captain Zaraki," the sound of Nemu's sweet, quiet voice stirred her into awareness. "You should be resting. You are injured."

"I don't need to rest." she heard Zaraki reply. He was close by her, his voice loud and clear. If only she could open her eyes. Maybe if she could move. Akina tried to raise her hand. Pain, red and sharp, slammed her back down into the pitch.

--------

"Where is Captain Zaraki?" she heard Nanao's voice cut sharply through the blackness. Nemu spoke,

"He is with Yachiru. She woke up a few hours ago."

Yachiru. Nemu's words brought her a profound sense of peace. This time, she drifted peacefully back into the darkness.

--------

Akina heard low, sweet singing. It was an oddly comforting sound. She felt hands moving lightly over her body. What they were doing was beyond her but there was no pain in the touch. She could smell something sweet and green nearby. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A stark white ceiling stared back at her. She looked to the side. The walls were white and empty except for a large clock which hung across from her, slowly counting the seconds away.

The singing was coming from her right. She tried to turn her head but sharp, blinding pain shot through her head and neck. She heard someone cry out as she slipped unconscious.

"Are you sure, Egao?" Akina heard a familiar voice ask. She struggled to open her eyes again but couldn't.

"I'm sure, Captain Unohana. I was just straightening up and delivering those flowers. And she looked at me. I swear!" another voice insisted.

"Akina, can you hear me? Akina, open your eyes." Unohana ordered her. Akina could feel herself starting to slip away but she resisted the tempting lure of the darkness. With a great effort, she opened her eyes.

"Thank the heavens!" Unohana cried out. "Egao, go and get Captain Zaraki. Akina, don't try to move. Your injuries are very severe. You must remain still."

"Hurts." Akina tried to speak. Her voice was barely a whisper, hoarse and crackling.

"I know, dear. Just stay still. The fact that you've woken up is a miracle."

"Kenpachi?" Akina asked as best she could.

"He's with Yachiru. He'll be here soon. Just hold on." Unohana insisted. Akina's eyes grew heavy. She felt so very tired. Zaraki's voice boomed as he burst into the room,

"She's awake?"

Akina smiled faintly at the familiar sound of his voice then eased back into the comforting darkness.

--------

Akina slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was but the room was dark. The only light came from a half open door off to her right. She was laying in bed, she knew that but it wasn't her bed. It was too hard, too stiff and unyielding. Her eyes focused on a large clock on the wall opposite her. She recognized it immediately. She knew where she was. She was in the Division 4 hospital.

Memories of the battle rushed back. She wondered how long she'd been out. A sudden snore followed by a rough snort caught her attention. Akina looked to her left, careful not to move her head too much. Zaraki was asleep in a chair pulled close to her bedside. His chin rested on his chest, his hands folded in his lap. Bandages were visible on his neck and chest. Unable to resist, she turned and reached out to him. The simple movement triggered a cascade of pain. Gasping, she closed her eyes tightly against the torturous hurt. When she opened them again, Zaraki was looking at her.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up." he said softly, holding her gaze. She tried to smile but even that small movement caused her pain.

"How's Yachiru?" she asked with some effort. Her voice still sounded dry and hoarse. She barely recognized it as her own.

"She's gonna be fine. It's hard to slow her down for long." he replied with a grin. "Thank you." he added quietly. She looked at him questioningly, unsure what he meant.

"Thank you for taking care of her. She told me you saved her." he explained, leaning closer. Akina closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. There was no need to thank her, she thought. She would willingly give her life for either of them.

"The others?" she whispered, thinking of her squad. He leaned back suddenly, his expression grim. A cold fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

"It was a bloody fight, Akina. We managed to take down four of the arrancar. I lost two men from Division 11. Except for you and that other girl, everyone from Division 7 died. Everyone was injured. The rest of the fuckin' arrancar took off with Aizen before we could finish them."

"Dead? Four men..." she struggled to say, tears filling her eyes. No, she thought. She should have been able to protect them. They were her responsibility.

"I'm sorry, sugar. Those arrancar bastards were a lot tougher than I thought. Turned out Aizen was there too. I don't know how he masked his spiritual pressure but he fucked with our heads...twisted reality. Some of the men turned on each other. They didn't know. It was a mess til he opened up a Gargantua and called what was left of his arrancar back home."

"Aizen?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he was there. Out in the woods. That's how come they looked like shinigami. It was one of his fuckin' illusions. I hate that son of a bitch. Made me raise my sword to Yumichika. I swear, I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him again." Zaraki cursed, crossing his arms. Akina tried to process everything he had told her. Six shinigami dead. Nine injured. She wondered about the rest of her patrol and Division 10? How had they fared against the arrancar? She suddenly realized what a bloodbath it would have been had they encountered the arrancar before meeting up with Zaraki and Division 11.

"I'll let you rest, Akina. I oughta go check on Yachiru. Ikkaku's sitting with her. I'm glad you woke up, sugar. Retsu said that if you did, chances are you'll make it." he said, standing. She tried to reach out to him but the movement filled her with pain. She dropped her arm.

"Take care of yourself, Akina. Yachiru's gonna be pissed if you don't get better." he added as he walked out the door. Akina closed her eyes as tears ran back into her hair. He was only here for Yachiru, she realized sadly.

--------

Akina was lost. Aimlessly, she wandered through the broken and bleeding bodies. Her fallen comrades stared up at her with cold, dead eyes. She could hear Yachiru's cries of pain echoing across the battlefield. She couldn't get back to her. She ran towards the sound but didn't seem to be moving. Suddenly, Zaraki appeared. He was holding Yachiru safe in his arms. He held her eyes for a moment then turned his back on her. He slowly faded from sight.

"No!" she screamed, running after him. Hands came up to grab her legs. Hands of the dead. They pulled at her, dragging her down.

"No!" she screamed again as the darkness rose up, swallowing her whole.

"No!" Akina cried out, jerking awake violently. Gasping for air, she looked wildly around. She was safe. It was just a dream. Breathing hard, she tried to relax on the stiff bed. Bright sunlight filled the small room. She was alone. The clock on the wall read one fifteen. Akina closed her eyes, the dream still painfully vivid. She jumped when the door swung open.

"You're awake!" Unohana said in surprise. She smiled warmly at her as she stepped up to the bed.

"How long...have I been...here?" Akina asked slowly. Unohana examined a bandage on her head as she replied,

"Oh, not too long."

"How long?" Akina demanded as the healer moved her attention to the bandages covering her from neck to hip.

"Over a week." she said smoothly as if it were nothing.

"A week?" she whispered, shocked.

"There's no reason for alarm. Your body was healing. How do you feel, Akina? I know that you're in pain. I'm doing what I can. I don't want to medicate you too deeply. We don't want you slipping away again." she said with a smile that didn't seem to fit the words she spoke. Akina stared at the woman. A week. It didn't seem possible.

"Kenpachi?" she asked quietly, almost afraid of what she might hear. Unohana's kind smile tightened ever so slightly.

"Captain Zaraki is with Yachiru. She's still recovering as well." she said softly. Akina closed her eyes. She knew what the woman wasn't saying. He was avoiding her. When she opened her eyes, tears slipped down her cheeks. She was tired of crying. It did no good. They were wasted tears.

"Akina," Unohana said in a gentle tone. She reached out to tenderly brush her tears away.

"Captain Zaraki is a stubborn man. Surely, you know that by now. He is difficult to sway once he's made up his mind, regardless of whether he is right or wrong. Give him time. I believe he will come around. He cares deeply for you. But his pride has been injured. It will take time for that to heal."

"Lies! The rumors...are...lies!" Akina cried out, her words causing her throat to ache dully. Unohana nodded.

"I know. The problem is the kernel of truth amid them. The Academy fire." the older woman said with a sigh. "That small bit of truth lends credence to the rest of the lies. Chizu is not a stupid woman. She's very calculating...and vengeful."

"You know..." Akina whispered. Unohana smiled reassuringly as she said,

"Commander Yamamoto and I are quite close. And yes, I know about what happened when you were at the Academy. He came to me seeking advice when Captain Komamura stood up for you, offering you a spot on his squad. I know what motivated you and I don't believe you intended to cause such destruction."

Akina closed her eyes, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"I'm tired." she whispered, wanting to be alone to suffer in silence.

"Akina, do you remember anything after the battle?" Unohana asked, sitting down beside her bed in the chair Zaraki had abandoned.

"No." she replied quietly. She did remember Unohana being there. She remembered thinking that she was dying. She remembered pain. But it would be too difficult to explain all that to her.

"Well, let me tell you what I remember." she said sweetly. "We were in the middle of a Captain's meeting when the Hell Butterfly from Lt. Iba arrived. He described what he had been told regarding Division 10 and the arrancar. He explained that he was dividing his patrol group...sending half as reinforcements for Division 10 and sending the other half back to defend the Sereitei. Captain Zaraki wanted to leave immediately. Commander Yamamoto ordered all remaining shinigami to remain and defend the Sereitei. Captain Komamura spoke up, agreeing with Captain Zaraki. He said that if Zaraki didn't go to provide backup, that he would take his remaining squad and go in his stead."

Akina listened in shock. She couldn't imagine Komamura challenging a direct order from Commander Yamamoto. Unohana continued,

"Captain Zaraki left. He didn't argue. He didn't wait. He just left. Ran from the meeting and apparently out of the Sereitei. You know that he left because of you, don't you, Akina? Granted, he is rarely well mannered or patient but in his own way, he respects Commander Yamamoto. And he has never openly disobeyed in such a manner."

"He wanted to fight." Akina whispered.

"Probably but I saw his face when he ran out. It wasn't his usual eager grin when he smells an opportunity to fight. He was...worried."

"Bullshit." Akina snorted, her throat dry. As if sensing her need, Unohana stood and poured a glass of water from a bedside pitcher. Using a straw, she offered it to Akina, who drank greedily. It felt good. Cool and refreshing.

"I assure you that I have known Captain Zaraki much longer than you. I have seen him worried only on a few occasions and all have involved Yachiru. He was quite concerned when he left. But the look on his face when I saw him again...I don't have the words to describe the anguish I saw there."

"What?" Akina croaked.

"We received word that your group had engaged the arrancar. I left with a group of my men and a unit from Division 6. We didn't arrive in time. So many died." she whispered. Akina could tell that the loss of life weighed heavily on her. In a softer tone she continued,

"Captain Zaraki found me first. He appeared out of nowhere, carrying you and Yachiru. I've never seen the man use shunpo. I truly didn't know that he even knew how to use flash-steps! But he did...for you."

"Yachiru." Akina argued, shaking her head slightly. Unohana smiled.

"He was worried about Yachiru but he held you both in his arms. Not just her. If you could have seen the way he cradled you to him...you wouldn't have any doubts over his feelings."

Akina's tears swelled again. Damn her. She didn't know what she was talking about. She hadn't heard the things he had said to her or seen the way he looked at her.

"You were dead, Akina." she said flatly. Akina's gaze sharpened on the dark-haired woman. What did she mean?

"You died in his arms on the way to reach me. Isane took Yachiru from him but he wouldn't let go of you. He knew. It devastated him." she whispered, recalling the scene.

"How?" Akina asked softly. Unohana dabbed at a stray tear as she raised her hands in the air.

"Who knows why some can be revived and others can't? I don't understand. I know that I tried to resuscitate you and it worked. You came back fighting to live. Maybe that's the key...the will to live. It's a truly powerful thing. We almost lost you again right after you came back. It was a struggle keeping you alive, dear."

"Thank you." she whispered, tears running freely. Unohana patted her hand.

"You can thank me by living well. And by loving Kenpachi Zaraki. I know how you feel about him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. He needs this, Akina. He has never known love, not like this. If he were to truly lose it...it would crush his heart. He'd never let another woman get close. You are truly...his one and only." she said softly. Akina stared at her. The woman was insane. She didn't know what she was talking about, she thought darkly.

"He's gone." Akina said flatly. Unohana stood, smoothing out the creases in her uniform as she said,

"Be patient. He'll be back. And if he doesn't get it...perhaps you'll have to make him see the truth. You've already proven that you as much a fighter as he. Isn't he worth fighting for?"

Akina watched the woman walk around the bed. She paused by the door to smile back at Akina.

"Rest now. You still need to heal. I'll check in on you later. And Akina, think about what I've said."

Akina closed her eyes. She wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that there was a chance he would care for her again. Sleep crept up gradually, despite how hard she tried to resist. Just talking with Unohana had exhausted her.

* * *

I realize this chapter is a bit different than the previous one. Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews that I've received so far.


	24. Chapter 24

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The following day marked the beginning of a parade of visitors for Akina. Word was out that she had awakened from her long sleep and everyone seemed to want to pay their respects. Her first set of visitors came in the form of Captain Komamura and Tetsuzaemon.

"Damn, you look like hell." Tetsuzaemon snapped, stepping into her room early the next day. Akina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks." she whispered, her voice weak but slightly less hoarse. He grinned, standing at the foot of her bed as Captain Komamura carefully settled his large frame on the only chair in the room.

"Akina, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm alive. Captain Unohana says that's an improvement." Akina joked with a faint smile.

Komamura's golden eyes twinkled as he replied,

"An improvement I wholeheartedly approve of. We have all been quite concerned. Your survival seemed in question for a short time. I was relieved when I received news of your regaining consciousness."

"Thank you, sir." she said softly.

"You, and the entire patrol, acted with honor and courage. You did well. Mai is recovering down the hall. She's asked about you. Her injuries, while different in nature, are equally severe. I am sorry to report that the other members of your part of the patrol group were..." Komamura started stiffly.

"I know." she said coldly, cutting him off. "Captain Zaraki informed me last night."

"I see..." Komamura said with a nod.

"What about your half of the patrol group?" she asked Tetsuzaemon directly.

"We didn't really see that much action. We got in a skirmish with the arrancar but it looked like our arrival sent them packing. They retreated back to Hueco Mundo. A couple of the men suffered minor injuries but nothing major." he replied.

"Division 10's patrol group?" she asked, straining against her fading voice.

"They didn't fare so well." Tetsuzaemon said, dropping his head.

"Division 10 lost eight members of their twelve man patrol unit." Komamura said quietly. "They were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Lt. Matsumoto was hospitalized but released a few days ago."

"Man." she whispered, closing her eyes. So many deaths. Did they really stand a chance against Aizen's arrancar army.

"But we learned a valuable lesson." Komamura continued. "We will no longer underestimate the arrancar threat. I hope that Commander Yamamoto will see the importance of an offensive attack versus the continued defensive stance we've taken so far."

"We're going to attack Hueco Mundo?" Akina asked sharply, her eyes focusing on the her captain. He stood.

"No decision has been reached yet, Akina. I can see that our visit is taking a toll on you so we will leave you to rest. I'll visit tomorrow. I am very happy to see you looking as well as you do. Please, let Tetsuzaemon know if there is anything you need." he said, patting her hand gently. He turned and walked out of the room.

"You did good, Akina. You took out one of those arrancar bastard. I'm impressed. Look, I would have come by before but I didn't think it was a good idea for me to visit alone. Sorry. I hope you understand. Now get some rest and I'll stop back by later." Tetsuzaemon added before following Captain Komamura out of the room.

Akina laid back, worn out by the conversation. When, she wondered, had she grown so weak that just talking exhausted her? She closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

--------

"Shh!" hissed a female voice. "We shouldn't wake her."

"But Captain Unohana specifically said that visitation was recommended for Ito-san. She said that she prescribed it for her quick recovery." Nemu's soft voice reasoned. Akina smiled, slowly opening her eyes. Nanao and Nemu stood near the door, arguing. Of course, arguing with Nemu was a tricky thing, Akina thought. Her mind didn't work like most people. She took everything that was said to her quite literally.

"I'm awake." Akina called out in a low voice. Both women jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Nanao said quickly as they walked over to her bedside.

"It's okay. It's good to see you both." Akina whispered, still weary despite her brief rest.

"I'm very happy that you did not die, Ito-san." Nemu said with a smile. Akina grinned.

"Me, too."

"I heard that Zaraki saved you...so romantic." Nanao said with a smiling sigh. Akina's grin faded.

"You know that we broke up, right?" Akina asked quietly.

"There have been rumors to that effect." Nemu acknowledged.

"But," Nanao objected. "He obviously cares about you, Akina. He saved your life."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Akina whispered. It hurt too much to talk about it. The words just reminded her of everything that she had lost.

"Ito-san, Captain Zaraki sat with you while you were sleeping. He ignored his own needs to remain at yours and Lt. Kusajishi's side. He watched over you. Whenever one of the Division 4 shinigami came in to care for you, he remained to make sure they didn't hurt you. I saw him. The way that he looked at you. He was sad, Ito-san. Sad because he feared losing you." Nemu spoke with a quiet fierceness that surprised Akina. "Do not underestimate his regard for you. He may be unable to speak of it to you...but it exists inside him."

Akina stared at the friend silently. Her words carried a wisdom that even she couldn't dismiss.

"Zaraki's a stubborn ass. It's going to take him awhile to overcome his pride and come crawling back." Nanao snapped.

"I will speak to him." Nemu announced suddenly.

"No!" Akina and Nanao cried out simultaneously.

"Please, don' t do that." Akina begged.

"He'll eat you up and spit you out in little pieces." Nanao warned her.

"But Ito-san, you spoke on my behalf to Madarame-san. He told me. He said you told him how much I cared for him. It helped him overcome his fear of approaching me. I want to do the same for you." Nemu countered. Akina frowned. She had to get her off this subject. She didn't want Nemu talking to Zaraki about her. It would only piss him off more.

"So you're still seeing Ikkaku?" she asked, hoping to derail the girl. The mention of Ikkaku's name lit up Nemu's face with a beautiful inner light.

"Yes, we are seeing each other." she said proudly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"She even stood up to her father." Nanao mentioned with a grin.

"What?" Akina cried out in surprise.

"Captain Kurotsuchi discovered that Madarame-san and I were spending time together. He was not happy but I remembered Captain Zaraki's advice." Nemu explained softly. "I told him that I had a right to my own life...my own happiness."

"What did he say?" Akina asked fearfully.

"He was not happy. He punished me for my insolence." Nemu whispered.

"Bastard." Akina whispered.

"That's not the end." Nanao said, "Ikkaku saw her bruises. He went nuts. He tried to take on Captain Kurotsuchi. Nemu intervened. Then Commander Yamamoto caught wind of it all and he had a little conversation with Kurotsuchi about his treatment of his lieutenant. Long story short...Ikkaku and Nemu are an item."

"He is...very kind to me." Nemu whispered. Akina smiled. She wanted to hug her. The girl deserved so much happiness. Perhaps this was the beginning of much joy that would come her way. She turned towards Nanao and asked,

"What about you and Shunsui? You looked really sweet the day I left."

"We are progressing well." Nanao replied vaguely. The bright pink blush that spread across her face brought a grin to Akina's face.

"Just how far has it progressed, Nanao?" she teased softly. The pink turned to a deep red.

"Shunsui is learning the value of staying home in the evenings. He has not been carousing or skirt-chasing since before you left, Akina." she offered. Akina laughed then winced, the movement hurting her chest.

"I'm so happy, Nanao. For both of you." she whispered, rubbing her aching chest. "That Valentine's Day match-making thing worked for a few people at least."

"Oh, that's right!" Nanao cried out. "You don't know about White Day."

"What about it? Yamamoto made it sound like you were doing the whole thing again." Akina whispered, her voice weaker.

"No. There will be matches made and a dinner but he and Captain Unohana will decide on who dates who. Commander Yamamoto said they knew more about his captains and lieutenants than Kurotsuchi's machines. I think he came up with this just so that he knew he'd end up with Unohana." Nanao laughed.

"I hope it's a success." Akina said softly. She didn't think she'd be going. The only person she wanted to spend time with wanted nothing to do with her.

"You're going to be involved, right? You have to." Nanao insisted. Akina shook her head.

"White Day is less than a week away. I doubt that I'll even be out of here by then." Akina argued, wanting desperately to rest. Her body was aching and her head had begun to hurt. All this talk of romance had reminded her too much of what she didn't have.

"You have to come." Nemu agreed.

"I'll talk to Unohana. You will be there." Nanao snapped.

"I'm not going. It doesn't matter what you say." she said, her eyes drooping.

"Ise-san please, we must let Ito-san rest. She looks very sleepy." Nemu insisted.

"Fine! But I'm not letting this go, Akina. You will be there on White Day." Nanao called out as Nemu pushed her out the door. Akina smiled faintly, letting herself drift away.

--------

"Is she asleep?" Akina heard a male voice ask. She stirred restlessly as another male voice said,

"Her eyes are closed."

"She could be faking." the first suggested. Akina frowned, half opening her eyes.

"Why would she be faking?" snapped the second. Akina watched Yumichika's face flush with frustration as he spoke. Ikkaku shrugged, standing next to him.

"Maybe she's pissed at us too. Who knows? She could blame us for the captain being...wait. Her eyes are open." Ikkaku said, leaning closer.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Akina asked him softly. He grinned, straightening up.

"You shouldn't be. Besides, it's hard to resist my charm." he teased.

"Trust me. It's not nearly as difficult as you think." Yumichika said, stepping up with a large glass vase full of yellow daffodils.

"These are for you, Akina. I thought you might like something cheerful and bright. This place can be so depressing." Yumichika offered, sitting the vase on the bedside table next to her head.

"Thank you. I love daffodils. They're my absolute favorite. Thank you so much." Akina gushed, drinking in the sweet, fresh fragrance from the flowers. Yumichika beamed happily. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why anyone would get so excited over a buncha dead weeds." he snapped. Yumichika reached out, popping him hard on the arm.

"Try giving a bunch to Nemu and maybe you'll understand. Idiot." he added under his breath. He took a deep, cleansing breath then smiled warmly at Akina.

"You look a bit pale but much better than you did before." Yumichika offered, sitting down in the chair.

"You saw me before?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Ikkaku and I sat with you while Captain Zaraki was with Yachiru. He was quite insistent that you shouldn't be left alone. He was afraid that you'd wake up and he'd miss it again."

"Yeah, even the half-wits and reprobates in Division 11 are worried about you." Ikkaku added. Akina blanched. They knew the about the awful things she had said about them during their argument.

"Zaraki told you?" she whispered. Ikkaku grinned as he said,

"Nah, Tetsuzaemon told me about the fight. But I'm pretty sure everybody in the Sereitei's heard about it by now. Word travels fast but you know that already."

"Yes, it's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about Ikkaku." Yumichika sniffed.

"Hey!" Ikkaku growled. "The point is that the Captain was worried about you despite all that shit. So were we."

"I don't understand. Why would he act like he cares so much when I'm unconscious and then ignore me completely once I wake up?" Akina snapped. Yumichika patted her hand sympathetically.

"It's best not to try to understand him, Akina. He and Ikkaku are a lot alike. They don't know how to handle their emotions when it comes to women."

"Watch it!" Ikkaku objected loudly. Yumichika ignored him.

"I'm hopeful that Captain Zaraki will come to his senses soon. You still care for him?" he asked. Akina's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to talk about it." she snapped angrily, looking away.

"That's what I thought." he said smugly. She glared at the pretty man. He just smiled and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Yachiru's just a few doors down." Ikkaku said, motioning with his thumb. "She keeps asking about you. She really misses you, Akina."

"I miss her too." she admitted.

"She's not allowed out of bed yet." Yumichika explained. "It has been quite difficult keeping her still."

"I can imagine." Akina laughed then winced from the pain. Silently she scolded herself. She needed to stop doing that.

"Captain Zaraki's with her. She listens to him best of all." he said, standing.

"Well, we won't keep you. You look like you need to rest. Please, let us know if you need anything at all. I'm very happy to see you up and awake. I really didn't think you'd make it, Akina." Yumchika added. Ikkaku nodded, agreeing,

"You were messed up after that fight with the arrancar. I don't know how long you and Yachiru were sitting there. Nobody noticed till Aizen pulled back with the arrancar. It was Captain Zaraki who found you. Shit! The look on his face...I ain't never seen him move that fast. And he's fast. Really fast."

"He didn't want to lose you, Akina. Remember that when he's being obstinate and hard to handle." Yumichika said softly. "He blames himself, you know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, on top of all the rumors, he blames himself for letting you and Yachiru get hurt. That can't be easy for someone like him." Yumichika explained.

"I told him before...I don't need him to take care of me." she snapped.

"Yeah, I bet that went over big." Ikkaku chuckled. Akina glared at him.

"A man like Captain Zaraki wants to protect those he loves, Akina. It's in his nature. It's a blow to his self-esteem that he allowed you to be hurt...not just hurt but nearly killed. I'm sure he blames himself. Now, we're going to go but we're not far if you need us. Rest. You need your beauty sleep." Yumichika added as he followed Ikkaku out of the room. Akina frowned, thinking of his parting words. Zaraki blamed himself for her injuries? It was ridiculous, she thought.

-------

It seemed to Akina that she spent most of her time sleeping. The large clock on the wall marked the great gaps of time she lost to sleep. She stared at it in the dim light of night. It was after midnight. Now was the time she should be sleeping, she thought with a frown. The door to her room opened wider, ushering in a wide band of light. Akina turned to see who it was. A familiar pink head stepped up to her bedside.

"Aka-chan? Are you awake?" Yachiru whispered. Akina tried to bend down to look into her eyes but a sharp, sudden pain in her side stopped her.

"I'm awake, squirt. What are you doing out of bed? I thought you weren't supposed to get up?" she asked her softly. Yachiru climbed up into bed with her, pulling back the blanket and snuggling close to Akina. Her movement brought Akina a rush of pain but it settled quickly as she hugged Akina, resting her head against her breast.

"I missed you, Aka-chan." Yachiru whispered, snuggling even closer. Akina hugged her as best she could.

"I missed you too, Yachiru. I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I was afraid you were dead. Ken-chan said you wouldn't wake up. I was afraid you were gonna sleep forever." she continued in a small, frightened voice.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. But I'm okay now. I'm not going anywhere." she said softly, feeling the now familiar need for sleep creep up on her. She felt Yachiru's breathing become slow and even. She was asleep. With a smile, Akina joined her, drifting off.

---------

"I don't care what time it is. Where the hell is she?" Zaraki's loud, angry voice cut through Akina's dreamless sleep, jerking her awake. He was in the hallway, close by her room. She considered calling out to him then thought better of it. It would cause her pain and would wake Yachiru. He'd find her eventually, Akina thought, closing her eyes again.

A sense of presence pressed down, invading her dreams. Akina slowly opened her eyes. She met Zaraki's dark, glaring gaze.

"Kenpachi." she whispered.

"How long has Yachiru been in here?" he demanded. Akina shifted her gaze to the clock. It was nearly five in the morning.

"Around midnight." she replied softly. He looked different. Something was wrong with his hair. His spikes looked lopsided and uneven.

"Your hair..." she started.

"Yeah, I know. Looks like shit, doesn't it?" he complained, his hand going automatically to the right side of his head.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"It got cut." he said sullenly. A frown furrowed his brow.

"Cut?" she whispered.

"Yes, cut! One of those damn arrancar cut off one of my spikes. The bastard was trying to take my head and missed!" Zaraki growled. Akina laughed softly in spite of the pain. His frown deepened as he lightly touched where his missing spike should be.

"I didn't even get to kill the son of a bitch." he growled. "Made me lose my bell and everything. I'm gonna shave that blue hair right off the top of his head the next time I see him."

Akina smiled, unable to suppress it. It felt so good to be talking to him again. It brought a smile to her face.

"I think you're as handsome as ever, Kenpachi. It makes you look even more dangerous." she said softly. He gave her a strange look, his lone eye watching her closely.

"I gotta take Yachiru back to bed. She ain't supposed to be up. Sorry if she bothered you." he snapped, moving to the other side of her bed where Yachiru was curled up, still sleeping.

"Can't you just leave her?" Akina asked. "I've been so worried about her. Please?"

Zaraki stared at her silently. He didn't look happy.

"Please, Kenpachi...don't take her away from me too." she begged. Her words caused his face to harden then his irritation seemed to melt away. Resignation filled his eyes. He jerked the chair up closer to the bed suddenly, sitting down.

"Fine." he snapped, crossing his arms tightly. "I'll let her sleep but when she wakes up, I'm taking her back."

Akina watched him through heavily lidded eyes. He seemed uncomfortable in her presence, shifting and fidgeting anxiously.

"I saw Nemu today. She told me that she and Ikkaku were still seeing each other." she said softly. Zaraki grunted, not looking at her.

"She even stood up to her father on his behalf." she continued. He made no reply.

"I believe it's because of what you said to her before I left on patrol. You did a good thing, Kenpachi. A good thing for both of them."

"Kurotsuchi's been here a couple times lookin' for you." he snapped, changing the subject abruptly. "He heard how you could see the arrancar's reiatsu. He really wants to get his hands on you."

"Great." she murmured sarcastically, closing her eyes. She would be happy if she never saw the man again.

"I wouldn't let him in. I can't stand the way he looks at you." he growled. Akina's eyes opened. Was he jealous, she wondered.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I don't have the strength to fight him off yet."

"You're getting better." he reassured her. "You're a lot stronger than you were just yesterday."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you could barely talk, let alone move. You're getting better, Akina." he said firmly, glancing over at her.

"Will we ever be the same, Kenpachi?" she asked softly.

"No." he replied quickly. she tried to ignore the pain that cut sharply through her from the coldness of that single word.

"I can't trust you, Akina." he added sharply. Akina fell silent. There didn't seem to be anything else to say. It was pointless to try and defend herself again.

"It was good though...while it lasted." he said softly. She smiled, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, it was." she whispered. "I guess you should know that I love you, Kenpachi."

"What?" he snapped, jerking stiffly upright. She didn't look at him. She didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. Softly, she continued,

"I know it's over but I just thought you should know. I don't think I really realized how much till you were gone."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." he said harshly, settling back in the chair.

"Maybe not but I know what I feel." she whispered, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come. She had said it. She couldn't take it back it now. What he did with her confession was entirely up to him.

"Go to sleep, you stupid shit. You need to rest." he snapped. She smiled. That might be as close to caring words as she would ever get from him. Akina let the sweet comfort of sleep whisk her away. She felt remarkably lighter, happier even, after her confession. She never realized the true weight of three little words.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina opened her eyes. The room was bathed in the pale pink and gold light of dawn. Yachiru slept peacefully by her side. Zaraki dozed in the chair next to the bed. His feet were propped on the side of the bed and he was slumped down in the chair comfortably. She stared down at his hand. He had reached out to hold hers sometime in the night. Their fingers were interlaced tightly. 

A noise to her right captured her attention. A shinigami had entered the room and was adjusting the fluid running intravenously into her arm. The man glanced at Yachiru and frowned.

"So this is where you snuck off to, Lt. Kusajishi." he said sternly, reaching for Yachiru.

"Leave her alone." Zaraki spoke in a low but threatening tone.

"But Captain Zaraki, sir...she should be in her bed. She needs her rest. She is still recovering."

Zaraki raised his head slightly, glaring darkly at the man as he quietly said,

"She's in a fuckin' bed and if you keep your damn voice down, she'll keep on resting."

"Yes, sir." the man said stiffly, turning to go. Zaraki shook his head. He glanced over at Akina.

"Sorry he woke you." he said quietly.

"It's okay. It seems like all I do is sleep." she replied with a yawn.

"That's exactly what you should be doing. You said you hadn't gotten much sleep on patrol. Besides, that arrancar kicked your ass. You gotta heal." he snapped. She smiled. He remembered that she hadn't been sleeping well. The news surprised her. A comfortable silence unfolded between them. He hadn't released her hand. She had no desire to release his. Finally, after several minutes, he asked,

"How can you say it so easily?"

"What are you talking about it?" she questioned, half-asleep.

"That...you love me. How can you say it so...just like that?" he growled, shifting uncomfortably. She sighed then explained,

"I don't know. It's how I feel. I didn't say it when I should have. When it would have made a difference. But I didn't want you to never know. I tried so hard to tell you when I was hurt...on the battlefield. I thought I was dying. Well, hell! I guess I was after what Captain Unohana told me. I needed you to know but I couldn't get it out. Now, I can."

He didn't reply. He stared silently at the wall, lost to his own thoughts. Akina could feel that a tenuous bond between them had reformed. She didn't want to damage it.

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything. Or trap you or whatever you wanna call it. I just needed you to know. I don't expect you to do or say anything differently. You've made your feelings about me very clear." she said softly.

He released his hold on her hand suddenly, rubbing his face wearily. He looked over at her. Uncertainty shone in his eyes.

"Before you left...before all that crap, all the fuckin' rumors, all the shit you said...I knew how I felt. I wanted you. It was simple. It wasn't love. It was...just you and me."

"You didn't love me?" she asked softly.

"I don't know!" he growled, suddenly on his feet. "What the hell is love, Akina? Fuck if I know. I ain't never been in love before. I don't even fuckin' believe in it. And the shit you did behind my back. I can't just forget that."

"But I didn't do anything." she cried out. "I didn't go behind your back with anyone, Kenpachi. I swear! Chizu made it all up. All I've thought about...all I've fantasized about...the only man I can see is you. Why don't you believe me?"

"I talked to that bitch. And she told me the way you really are. She proved to me what you had done. I don't wanna talk about it, Akina. I get around you and my head gets all messed up. I can't think straight when I'm close to you." he snapped, his anger rising.

"What did she tell you?" Akina demanded. "Because whatever it was...it was a lie. I never..."

Akina's voice broke. She could see it in his eyes as he glared at her. He was convinced. He believed whatever Chizu had told him. Akina closed her eyes and whispered,

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Stop fighting!" Yachiru complained, pressing her hands over her ears. Zaraki looked down at Yachiru then back up at Akina.

"I wanted to believe you, sugar. She just...it made sense...after she showed me...no, she told me...fuck! I can't explain it. Forget it! I don't wanna talk about this shit anymore. Yachiru, you're coming back to your own bed with me." he snapped, picking her up before she could argue.

"Can I come see Aka-chan again later? Please, Ken-chan! I miss her." she begged. Zaraki faltered under her wide-eyed, pleading stare. He glanced back at Akina briefly.

"Yeah, I guess so. As long as you stay in bed." he grumbled, carrying her out of the room.

"Bye Aka-chan." Yachiru called out.

"Goodbye...both of you." Akina said softly, watching them leave. What was he talking about, she wondered. What could Chizu have done to convince him so completely of her lies about Akina? None of it made any sense.

--------

The sound of footsteps stirred Akina from a restless sleep. She opened her eyes to find Chizu standing at the foot of her bed. Anger flared hotly within her. She immediately wanted to hurt her. Chizu's smug smile did little to deter her lust for blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akina growled, her voice low and scratchy.

"I just wanted to check on my poor, injured friend." Chizu said sweetly, her pale eyes shining. Akina glared at her. She realized that she had no warm feelings for the girl. She wanted her to die. The feeling was deep down and primitive. It was the same way she felt when she started the fire. She wanted to hurt this woman...bad.

"Go to hell, Chizu. And the get the fuck outta my room. You're not welcome here." Akina snapped. She really needed to leave or something bad was going to happen. Akina could feel the dark anger and hatred flowing hotly through her veins. Chizu's smile widened as she picked at the blanket.

"But I wanted to give you my deepest condolences on your breakup with Captain Zaraki. I heard all about it. His lack of trust...quite honestly, shocked me! I thought he cared more for you but to buy into those awful rumors about you and Takeshita..." her words hit a sore spot inside Akina.

Zaraki. She'd lost him because of her.

"You bitch!" she growled. Akina moved fast despite her injuries. She didn't feel the pain as she twisted and grabbed the large glass vase of daffodils. She threw them hard and fast. Chizu had time to flinch, drawing up her arm up towards her face slightly. The side of the vase hit her forearm and shattered, raining glass, water and yellow flowers over her face. Chizu's high-pitched scream echoed in the small room. Akina watched as small, red gashes appeared on her arm and face.

"My face!" Chizu cried out, raising her hands to her bleeding face.

"Don't fuck with me anymore, Chizu. You deserve a lot worse." Akina warned her.

"Abe-san, you're injured." Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's cool, calm voice carried across the room. He stood in the open doorway, observing them silently. Akina wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Chizu sobbed, running towards him. "She attacked me! My face...she cut my face."

Kuchiki caught her by the arms, holding her an arms length away from him.

"Abe-san, in light of recent events, I would hardly call the attack unprovoked. Besides, in Ito-san's weakened state, throwing a flower vase that size would be an impossible feat. I suggest you seek out the assistance of Captain Unohana for your injuries." he told her quietly. Chizu stared at him in shock.

"But Captain Kuchiki..." Chizu faltered. Akina could see the confusion and pain on her face. She should have felt bad for her once-friend, but she didn't. She was beyond caring about her.

"Abe-san, you should hurry. You don't want those cuts to scar. And I need to speak with Ito-san...in private." he added quietly. Anger flared in Chizu's eyes. She glared at Akina before storming away from the room.

"What the hell's going on? I heard a scream." demanded Zaraki, eying Kuchiki suspiciously as he walked up behind him.

"Chizu was here." Akina snapped. Captain Kuchiki stepped into the room followed closely by Zaraki.

"What did she do?" Zaraki demanded, his lone eye wild with anger. Akina raised a hand to dismiss the question but the movement sent pain rocketing up into her damaged shoulder.

"Yes, a glass vase apparently levitated across the room and attacked her." Kuchiki said, his attention on the mess at the foot of her bed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zaraki snapped.

"I threw it at her." Akina snapped, hurting from her sudden action. "She pissed me off and I threw it at her. I only wish I'd had something heavier to throw." Zaraki paused, a grin slowly inching across his face.

"You threw the vase at her?" he repeated. Akina rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" she hissed. "If I'd had my sword, I swear I would have killed her."

"Captain Zaraki, if you would be so kind as to lift Ito-san out of the bed, I will remove these wet linens. It would not do for her catch cold on top of her other injuries." Kuchiki suggested quietly. Zaraki glared at him as if he'd forgotten the man was even standing there.

"I don't believe either of you would want me to lay hands on Ito-san. If you would be so kind..." he added with the faintest of smiles.

"Right." Zarkai said, looking back at Akina. He slipped his hands behind her back and under her knees. Akina tried not to wince painfully as he lifted her up into his arms but failed miserably. It hurt. He pulled her close, holding her tenderly as if she might break if he squeezed too hard.

"I'm trying not to hurt you, sugar." he said softly, looking down at her. Akina met his eyes. It was the first time since that they had been this close since that night at the inn. She felt the familiar rush of desire. She wanted him. It was only her weakened physical condition that kept her from showing him how much. He seemed to sense her desire or felt the rush of his own. His grip tightened, drawing her closer as he stared down at her hungrily. The look in his eye sent a thrill of excitement through her. Despite everything, he still seemed to want her physically. He leaned down. He's going to kiss me, she thought wildly.

"Captain Zaraki, if you would step back, please." Captain Kuchiki spoke, stepping in front of them to loosen the sheet from the head of the bed. Zaraki grunted, stepping back from the bed. He looked away from Akina, the moment lost. She dropped her head, leaning wearily against his chest. She was exhausted, frustrated and in pain but the comfort of being close to him again. Feeling his warmth, smelling his scent, simply being in his arms was indescribably wonderful. She would suffer the anguish of seeing Chizu a thousand times over for a single moment like this.

"You're bleeding." she heard him whisper, seeing him eye her bandages. She tried to shrug but immediately regretted the movement as pain spread across her shoulder blades.

"I'll be fine. It was worth it." she said simply. Akina's gaze moved to the foot of the bed where Captain Kuchiki was efficiently stripping the bed of it's wet linens and replacing them with dry ones from the closet. She watched him in amazement. He was the last person she would have imagined seeing doing such menial labor. He could have easily called for assistance from one of the Division 4 shinigami but instead he was quickly taking care of it himself.

"Never figured he knew how to make a bed." Zaraki chuckled. Akina smiled, leaning closer against him.

"The daffodils..." she whispered, realizing that the flowers were gone. Kuchiki had gathered them and the broken glass up in the wet linen and carried them out of the room. Carefully, Zaraki returned her to the now clean bed.

"It's just flowers. Forget it." he snapped, settling her back against her pillow.

"No, they were my favorite. They smelled so good. I almost forgot I was in the hospital with them next to my bed." Akina whispered sadly. Zaraki paused, watching her with a strange expression.

"You finally have a showdown with that stupid bitch Chizu, attack her with a huge glass vase, have Byakuya Kuchiki come to your fuckin' rescue and all you're worried about is a bunch of weeds?" he laughed.

"They're my favorite." Akina repeated, in an effort to explain. He surprised her, leaning forward and lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll bring you some more, sugar. Just get some rest now." he said softly, his lips lingering for a brief, delicious moment against her skin.

"Ah! Excuse me." Captain Kuchiki said sharply, stepping back into the room. He looked away politely. Zaraki straightened up, watching the other captain closely.

"Why are you here, Kuchiki?" he asked coldly.

"I would like to speak to Ito-san...in private." he replied politely. Zaraki stiffened. What the hell, Akina thought. She had never said more than a passing hello to the man. Why would he want to talk to her?

"In private, eh?" Zaraki repeated, anger shining brightly in his lone eye.

"Kenpachi, I don't know what this about." she said softly. He glanced down at her, searching her eyes.

"I hope you'll forgive the intrusion, Ito-san, but I must speak with you regarding a mutual acquaintance. It is quite important." Captain Kuchiki offered, meeting Akina's questioning gaze.

"A mutual acquaintance?" she murmured. It had to be Chizu, she realized.

"Why don't I leave the two of you alone...to get better acquainted." he growled in a low, angry voice. He walked out the room without a backwards glance.

"I'm very sorry. I hope that my presence didn't upset Captain Zaraki." he said quietly, taking a seat near her bed. Akina sighed.

"It's complicated." she said simply. "What did you want to talk to me about, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Chizu Abe." he said quietly. "I believe she maybe a threat to the security of the Sereitei. No," he corrected himself, "...the entire Soul Society."

* * *

How's that for a dramatic ending? Things are about to be revealed. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please, review and share your thoughts with me. Thank you all. 


	26. Chapter 26

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"Chizu?" Akina questioned Captain Kuchiki nervously. "What about her?"

"My understanding is that until recently you were a close friend to Abe-san?" he said quietly. Akina stared at the man. He sat in the narrow, stiff-back chair with an almost regal manner. He regarded her calmly, his expression smooth and unreadable.

"Until recently, I was under the impression that she was worthy of being called a friend. I was mistaken." Akina said coldly. He arched one perfect eyebrow as he asked,

"Could you elaborate on the circumstances that led to the dissolution of your friendship?"

"No, I couldn't." she snapped. "Honestly, it's none of your business, Captain Kuchiki."

"You are correct, Ito-san. My inquiries are of a personal nature but as I said before, I believe that the security of the Sereitei is in jeopardy. I would greatly appreciate any assistance you can provide." he said quietly. Akina frowned. He obviously had reasons for seeking her out to ask about Chizu. She just didn't understand what those reasons could be.

"Ito-san," he started.

"I'd prefer you call me Akina. I can deal with Nemu calling me Ito-san but if you expect me to open up to you about the personal aspects of my life, I expect you to call me Akina." she insisted.

"I would prefer Ito-san." he replied simply.

"Captain Kuchiki, I was under the impression that you, of all people, were a gentleman. Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't a true gentleman strive to make the lady more comfortable? While it may be hard to tell from my current condition, but I do have a few ladylike qualities. And I would be more comfortable being referred to as Akina...sir." she said with a smile. His eyebrow arched again as he regarded her with a faint smile.

"You are correct, Ito-san. It is my sincere desire to make you feel at ease while discussing this with me. But as a Captain of the Gotei 13, I must always remember my place and it would be inappropriate for me to appear so familiar as to call you by your given name." he offered politely.

"And yet Captain Kuchiki, Commander Yamamoto, who clearly is a higher ranking member of the Gotei 13 than you, refers to me as Akina. I find your argument flawed, sir." she countered, smiling.

"Ah...a salient point. You are not what I expected...Akina." he said softly. She grinned.

"I think that's a good thing." she laughed. "So, Captain Kuchiki, why are you asking about Chizu?" she said, shifting to sit up straighter in her bed. He looked up with a more pronounced smile.

"Please, call me Byakuya." he said quietly.

"I would prefer using your title, sir." she said quickly. His blue eyes sharpened as he firmly said,

"I insist."

"Okay..." she whispered, thinking this was all her doing for being a smart ass. She paused, thinking of the incident with Chizu and the vase.

"Thank you for changing my bed...Byakuya. It was very unexpected." she said quietly.

"It was the simplest solution. I had hoped to speak to you alone without attracting undo attention. And I enjoy it. Before my wife became ill, it was a morning ritual for the two of us. She was unaccustomed to western style beds. Making the bed each day was important to her. I enjoyed helping her. It was a simple act but we would talk...and laugh. Now, I find it quite relaxing." he explained quietly. Akina smiled. It was obvious that it was a fond memory for him. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts then said,

"Akina, are you familiar with the abilities of Chizu's zanpakuto? I've only seen her use it once, not long after she joined my squad. In it's release form, it can be used to instill doubt in her opponent. Doubt on the battlefield can be a deadly thing. It can cause even the strongest of opponents to question their ability. To falter at critical moments. This leads to hesitation and openings for attack. It is quite effective."

"What does this have to do with me?" Akina asked.

"I have recently been looking into Chizu's past acquaintances. I found it strange that you were the only other shinigami she interacted with on a social basis. It almost seems that you isolated her from others?"

"No, I didn't. I encouraged Chizu to get out more. Now, I've never really had a lot of friends except for Chizu." Akina explained.

"Why is that?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't really know. I just never seemed to feel comfortable with most people. It's hard to trust..." Akina faltered, thinking back over the years. She was only now realizing that she did have other friends...Nemu, Nanao and Mai...people who had been there if she had only opened her eyes to the possibilities. Why had she shut everyone but Chizu out of her life, she wondered. She didn't have a good answer for that. It just seemed...she faltered again. She didn't trust them. But why, she struggled to remember. There had to be a good reason for a decade or more of mistrust. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"She did this to me, didn't she?" she whispered.

"Yes, I believe she did." he said sympathetically. "I also believe she is responsible for Captain Zaraki's doubt and mistrust where you are concerned. I believe that she may have used her ability to convince several key members of the Sereitei of your unworthiness as well, resulting in rampant rumors regarding you."

"But why?" she cried out.

"I'm not entirely sure but it appears that she wants to keep you isolated. I don't have all the answers yet, Akina. But I wanted to speak to you, to solidify some of my suspicions." he said, standing.

"So that's the reason why Zaraki believes her so emphatically?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I believe that to be so. She must see his relationship with you as a threat somehow. I really can't say yet." he said thoughtfully.

"This ability, Captain Kuchiki, how can I counter it?"

"I'm not sure that you can. But it does seem to weaken over time. You are a prime example. Given enough time away from Chizu's influence and you have developed several other friendships as well as a budding romance with Captain Zaraki. All of which seems to have angered Chizu greatly."

"Why? I don't understand! Why would she do all this, sir?" she snapped.

"I have my suspicions but it is too soon to discuss it. I must verify other facts first. Thank you, Akina. I hope you continue to recover quickly. If you feel that it will help, I am willing to speak with Captain Zaraki on your behalf." he offered.

"That's okay. I don't think he'd believe you." she said with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I am very sorry that this has happened. You and Captain Zaraki are an unlikely pair but I believe well-suited. I hope that you are able to work this out amicably. Goodbye, Akina and thank you." he said, leaving.

"Wait!" she called out, catching him in the doorway. "You didn't explain what all this has to do with the security of the Sereitei."

"No, I didn't. Good day, Akina." he said smoothly as he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

--------

"Did your girlfriend leave?" Zaraki asked quietly from the door a short time later. Akina looked up in surprise.

"Who?" she asked, not sure who he was referring to.

"Kuchiki." he snapped, walking leisurely over to the bed.

"Yes, he left awhile ago." she said with a smile. He was jealous. She could feel it radiating off him.

"What did you two chat about...in private?" he asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.

"We were talking about Chizu. You went to see her while I was on patrol, right?" Akina asked.

"Yeah, so what?" he snapped.

"What did she tell you, Kenpachi? I mean specifics...what did she say?" she asked. He frowned. It looked like he was struggling to remember.

"You can't remember, can you?" she said gently. He looked up at her darkly.

"She told me about you. Why I can't trust you alone with people like Kuchiki!" he growled.

"I don't think she told you anything. I think she influenced you just like she did me for years." she countered. "Don't you remember the first night we met? You knew even then that she didn't act like a friend to me. I couldn't see it but you did. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I remember." he snapped, irritated. "She was being a shit about the bar. Talking about how you weren't pretty enough. Buncha bullshit."

"Right. And when we were together on Valentine's Day, you told me to forget about her and all the nasty things she said, remember?" she continued.

"Yeah, what's the point of all this, Akina?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I need you to forget about all the nasty things she said about me. They really were lies. I just found out that her zanpakuto has the ability to put doubt in people's hearts and minds. I think she's been doing that to me for years. I also think she used it on you when you went to see her. And that's why you don't trust me anymore." she explained softly. He listened with a dark expression. She couldn't tell what he thought about it all. She didn't think he would take kindly to it though. He didn't like to be tricked or made a fool of.

"Bullshit!" he growled. Akina's heart fell.

"Just think about it, Kenpachi. You said yourself that you can't remember what she said or did to prove all these wild accusations to you. She just convinced you...without evidence...without proof." she tried to reason with him. He stared at her hard as he quietly said,

"I asked Old Man Yama about the Academy Fire. He told me that the rumor was true. If that one's true, odds are they all are. Look Akina, I don't wanna talk about this shit anymore. I told you before."

"Fine!" she snapped, frowning. "At least think about what I said...please?"

"I'll think about it if you'll shut up about it." he growled. "I gotta go anyway. There's something I need to do. Would you try to get some fuckin' rest? You ain't never gonna get outta here at this rate."

"I will take a nap. I promise. It's just hard because people keep stopping by. I don't want to be rude when they take time out of their day just to visit me." she explained, yawning.

"I don't give a shit about them. Piss 'em off! Suits me fine. I care about you and you need to get some damned rest. I'm gonna tell that nurse to keep the visitors from bothering you while I'm gone. Sleep!" he ordered. She nodded, watching him leave with a puzzled expression. Did he care? He had to...at least a little, she thought. He had admitted it. Granted, he probably didn't realize that he had said those words to her. But the fact that he did, only gave greater credence to the words. He cared...about her. A smile spread slowly across her face.

"Sleep!" he repeated from the door with a dark look of warning.

"I will. See you later, Kenpachi." she promised. He grinned suddenly.

"I'll be back after I take care of this thing." he said, still grinning. He was up to something. She could feel it.

* * *

Sorry that it's such a short chapter. I was having trouble with the second part so I decided to split it and post this half. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you think so reviews are always welcome! And thanks so very much to all of you who have left reviews so far. You are the best...ever!!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina was laying in Zaraki's arms, his strong chest under her head. She could feel the comforting warmth of his body and the steady rise and fall of his chest. She could smell the woodsy scent that was his alone. She was safe and warm, surrounded by him. She could feel him lean close, whispering into her ear,

"You're mine, sugar. I can feel it when I touch you...when I kiss you...when you say my name.."

She sighed, turning towards him, seeking out his mouth...

"Aka-chan!" Yachiru's high-pitched voice rang out suddenly. Akina jerked awake, the dream disappearing suddenly.

"Sorry." Ikkaku said, standing next to the bed. She stared at him blankly, trying to figure out why he was standing there.

"Aka-chan, Baldy-chan says I can stay with you. I brought my pillow and my crayons and my paper and my candy..." Yachiru chatted happily as she pulled from Ikkaku's arms to climb into bed next Akina.

"Hey, squirt." Akina said with a smile, hugging Yachiru as she settled in beside her. She looked over at Ikkaku. He looked embarrassed as he said,

"I hate to do this, Akina, but could you keep an eye on Yachiru for a little while? Captain Zaraki went out a couple hours ago with Yumichika. I figured they'd be back before now but I promised Nemu that I'd meet her after supper. We don't get much time together so if you wouldn't mind..."

"It's no problem. I love spending time with Yachiru. So you and Nemu are getting along pretty well?" she asked with a smile. He squirmed slightly, his cheeks growing pink.

"She's really sweet. I've never known anyone so...goodhearted. She never thinks of herself. She...she's always trying to look after me...take care of me. It's kinda nice." he admitted quietly.

"She likes you a lot." Akina said quietly. "Don't hurt her, Ikkaku. This is all new to her. Everything she's feeling...it's new and very intense. Nemu's known so little love in her life. If you just treat her well, she'll be happy."

"Her father doesn't like me." he said coldly. Akina smiled as she laughed,

"Yeah, but she does. That's what matters most. Just don't break her heart, okay?"

"The last thing I ever wanna do is hurt her." he said in a low, fierce voice. Akina's eyebrow shot up. Was he in love with Nemu, she wondered. Judging by his reaction, he had developed strong feelings for her already.

"Baldy-chan, you're gonna be late." Yachiru commented softly without looking up from her coloring book.

"Shit!" Ikkaku exclaimed, running from the room. Yachiru leaned her head back against her pillow, grinning up at Akina.

"Baldy-chan loves Shy-chan!" she announced happily. Akina laughed.

"You think so?" she asked her. Yachiru nodded.

"I saw them kissin' in my room yesterday when Ken-chan was gone. It was yucky!" she cried out, returning her attention to her coloring. Akina grinned. That was good news. She wanted them to be happy, especially Nemu.

"Aka-chan, do you love Ken-chan like Baldy-chan loves Shy-chan?" she asked softly, without looking up. Akina's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, I do, squirt. I really do." she said in a low voice. Yachiru looked up at her with a big, happy smile.

"I knew you did. And he loves you!" she said happily. Akina only smiled, hugging her gently. She hoped Yachiru was right.

"What the hell are you doin' in here, brat?" Zaraki asked as he busted into the room, his arms full. In one hand he carried a wooden bucket overflowing with every imaginable type of daffodil.

"Oh my god!" Akina cried out in surprise. He grinned broadly, obviously enjoying her reaction.

"You like 'em?" he asked as he sat them on her bedside table.

"Pretty!" Yachiru cried out, reaching for them. Akina stared at the gorgeous white and yellow flowers.

"They're beautiful." she whispered, overwhelmed. He bent down, kissing her lightly. The move shocked and pleased her. As he lifted his head slowly, she met his eye. She could see the surprise there.

"You didn't even think before you did that, did you?" she whispered. She could see the answer in his eye.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." he insisted, kissing her again quickly as if for good measure before stepping away from her bed. Akina smiled warmly. Kissing her had been an almost automatic response for him. That was a wonderful feeling.

"Please hand me the flowers, Kenpachi. I want to smell them." she said happily, noticing him drape a large pink cloth, that he held in his other hand, over the chair on the other side of the room. He grinned as he lifted the bucket, placing it in her lap. The scent was heavenly sweet. Akina buried her face in the mass of flowers.

"I like this one!" Yachiru announced, pointing to a yellow and white trumpet shaped flower.

"That's a lily. Where did you get these, Kenpachi?" Akina laughed happily.

"Best not to ask." he chuckled, walking over to the chair.

"What did you do?" she laughed, trying to imagine where he had obtained the huge collection of flowers.

"I told you that I'd bring you some more. Those are daffodils, right?" he asked, his back to her.

"Most of them. But they're so exotic looking. I've never seen daffodils like some of these. Look at this one...it's tripled...and orange. It's so pretty." she said in an excited tone. Yachiru leaned over, smelling the flowers.

"I want this one. It smells best of all!" she announced, pointing to a large yellow rose.

"That's a rose. That shouldn't even be blooming now." Akina laughed. He glanced over his shoulder, grinning broadly.

"It's worth it to see you smile like that, sugar." he said softly, turning around. He tossed a small pink and black yukata on the bed in front of Yachiru.

"See it that'll fit, brat." he ordered. Yachiru's eyes widened in delight.

"For me? Yipee! It's so pretty!" she cried out, hugging the robe to her. It was deep pink embroidered with black and pink butterflies. The silk yukata looked expensive and very well made.

"You said you wanted one and I know Akina didn't have time to get one when she was on patrol. You can wear it to that dance tomorrow." he said, taking the flowers from Akina. He sat them back on the table then laid a pale pink yukata over her.

"What's this?" she asked in surprise. She lifted the soft, silk robe away from her for a closer look. It was pale pink embroidered with trailing green vines. Among the vines danced dark pink and blue dragonflies. It was a stunning robe.

"Kenpachi..." she whispered, overwhelmed by his generosity.

"I was thinking you'd need somethin' to wear to that dance tomorrow night. You ain't borrowing anything from that bitch this time." he said softly. She raised her eyes to his. Hope shined brightly in those dark grey depths.

"The dance?" she asked.

"That's what they're doin' for White Day. They're throwing a big dance. I wasn't gonna go but Yamamoto says I have to. So do you..." he explained. Yachiru yawned sleepily as she tried to pull the yukata on over the white kimono she wore. She couldn't do it. With a snort of frustration, she yanked it off.

"I don't know if Captain Unohana will allow me to go. She's still not even letting me get out of bed." Akina said quietly. He shrugged.

"If you don't go, just hold on to it." he said dismissively, pulling the chair close to the bed.

"I want to go with Whitey-chan again. He's so serious. He reminds me of Ken-chan." Yachiru cried out, hugging the yukata tightly to her chest. Akina laughed. Zaraki glared at her.

"You better stop that nonsense, brat. You're too young to be worrying about boys." he growled, leaning back to get comfortable.

"But he's my boyfriend, Ken-chan!" she argued in a low drowsy voice. Zaraki rolled his eyes. Akina smiled. She was growing sleepy but obviously fighting it.

"He's so cute...and smart...and funny...and..." Yachiru droned on about all the incredible attributes that were Toshiro Hitsugaya's alone. Akina turned to admire the flowers once again. They really were amazing. She wondered where he had managed to find so many rare and beautiful flowers so early in the spring. She couldn't stop smiling. It meant so much to her.

"You really like 'em?" he asked her softly, both of them ignoring Yachiru's litany.

"I really do...thank you, Kenpachi." she whispered, reaching out her hand to him. He took it, squeezing slightly.

"Well, I keep my promises." he said sternly, looking away.

"So do I." she reminded him.

"No, you don't." he growled, his head snapping back to face her. Oh no, she thought. This was going to be about those damn rumors.

"What promise didn't I keep?" she snapped.

"You died. You promised me that you wouldn't die...but you did." his voice started out cold and gruff but gradually grew softer as the words tumbled from his mouth. "You fuckin' died in my arms, Akina. I felt...I felt your heart stop. Your breath...it just slipped away. You were gone..."

Akina stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes, the anguish in his face. She was at a loss for what to say.

"I keep thinkin' about it. Can't get the fuckin' memory outta my head." he continued quietly. He glanced down at Yachiru, who had fallen silent. She had laid back against her pillow for a moment then fallen asleep with the butterfly yukata clutched tightly in her arms.

"I know it was you or her. I ain't stupid." he said in the same low tone. "But when I thought I'd lost you...for good..."

He looked up at her. Akina knew that she should speak but she was so afraid to say the wrong thing. He was finally opening up to her. He frowned, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. He snapped,

"Don't go gettin' that look in your eyes. I'm still pissed at you, Akina. Just thinking about all that shit they been saying about you makes my blood boil...but..."

"What? But what?" she snapped, unable to hold the words back.

"Forget it." he growled, looking away. Akina snorted in frustration. She had told him the truth about Chizu and it hadn't changed his mind. He was so damn frustrating.

"Kenpachi, did you even think about what I said...about Chizu?" she asked. He released her hand, waving a finger in front of her nose.

"Hush! You promised to shut the hell up about that." he growled, crossing his arms.

"I just thought...with the flowers and the dress..." she stammered.

"Would you stop worrying so fuckin' much, Akina." he snapped darkly.

"How can I? I don't want to lose you." the words flew from her mouth before she realized. He cocked an eyebrow as he quietly offered,

"I'm sittin' right here next to you, ain't I?"

Akina stared at him. He was right. Despite everything; all the rumors, his own cruel words and harsh treatment; he had remained at her side.

"Are you gonna stay there...next to me, Kenpachi?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"I ain't got much choice. If Yachiru had her way, she'd be attached at your hip." he snapped, reaching out for her hand again. "Just quit makin' such a big fuckin' deal outta everything."

Zaraki squeezed her hand reassuringly but fell silent. Akina watched him for a moment, feeling strangely at peace.

"Did you get any sleep while I was gone?" he asked softly, looking over the drawings Yachiru had made.

"A little...not much." she admitted. He glanced over at her.

"You wanna go to that dance, you gotta rest, sugar." he commented, laying the colorful drawings aside. "Yachiru's getting outta here tomorrow. Unohana stopped by this morning. She said as long as she rested, she was okay to go home."

"You're...I mean...she's leaving?" Akina stammered. He nodded.

"I was thinking about askin' her if she wanted to stay with you some...here. I figured if you didn't mind, she'd get some rest and you'd have some company. If she's out in the Sereitei, she's gonna have us both runnin' all over the place." he suggested. Akina smiled as she said,

"I'd like that."

"I thought you might. I'll check with Unohana before I mention it to the brat." he said with a yawn. Akina watched as he stretched out his long legs, propping them on the edge of the bed then leaning back comfortably in the chair. He closed his eyes. She watched him longingly, remembering the comfort of curling up next to him and sleeping. It seemed like so long ago. Zaraki opened his one eye, staring at her.

"Whaddya doin'?" he snapped.

"Nothing." she replied, looking away quickly.

"What're you thinkin' about, girl? You're blushing." he snapped. Akina shook her head, laying back on the bed.

"Just remembering, Kenpachi." she whispered, trying to will sleep to come. Instead, images of his lean, muscular body danced through her mind. Dammit, she thought. This was not the time.

Akina felt the bed shift slightly. He must have moved his feet, she thought, refusing to open her eyes and look. One more look at him would be enough to push her over the edge. She wanted him. The desire was building slowly inside her. Just thinking about him was enough to get her started.

"You still want me, sugar?" he asked, his breath hot against the skin of her ear. Akina's eyes jerked open and she turned her head towards the sound of his voice. He was standing on the other side of the bed, leaning close to her. A sharp, hungry grin greeted her as she turned towards his face, only mere inches from hers.

"Even after all the things I said to you? The things I did? You still want me?" he asked quietly, his fingers moving over the exposed skin of her neck.

"Of course, I do. I don't know how to not want you, Kenpachi." she whispered, longing to kiss him again. His fingers lingered on her neck, tracing invisible scars as he quietly said,

"I didn't think you'd want me to touch you again. Not after I hurt you."

"You frightened me." she admitted. "But I trust you. That may be stupid. I don't know. But it's how I feel. Should I be afraid that you'll do something like that again?"

"You trust me? Even though...I hurt you?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah...pretty stupid, huh?" she said with a sigh. His hand moved up, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Sugar, I give you my word that I'll never raise a hand to you again. I was wrong. I don't understand how you can forgive me so quick. I...honestly, I'm ashamed." he said, stepping back from her.

"I guess 'cause love makes you do stupid things. And we both said a lot of things that we didn't mean that night. It was an ugly, violent moment for both of us." she admitted quietly. "I'm not proud of what I said to you. I didn't mean a word of it. I just wanted to hurt you."

Her words seemed to give him pause. He didn't look as if he knew what to make of them. He returned to the chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"You'd better get some sleep, sugar." he said softly, glancing up at her.

"Okay." she said resignedly. "Are you going to take Yachiru back to her room?"

"Nah," he replied easily, stretching out again. "I ain't going nowhere."

Akina watched him for a moment then closed her eyes. He would be there when she woke up. She liked the sound of that. She laid back, listening to him breath. The sweet fragrance of the flowers filled the room. Yachiru stirred restlessly, snuggling close to her. Akina could feel the throb of Zaraki's reiatsu spreading through the room. She sighed, letting sleep carry her away. The sound of his occasional snore echoed distantly as she drifted off. It all felt so good, so comfortable...she felt like she had finally come home.

* * *

I'm not so sure about this chapter. I'd like to know what you think so reviews are always appreciated. And to those of you who have reviewed the previous chapters, THANK YOU!!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

Warning: This story contains graphic sex and violence. Please over 18's only. Thanks.

* * *

Akina woke with a yawn. She could hear Yachiru and Zaraki talking about going home.

"Nah, you gotta rest still, brat. You ain't runnin' all over the place like you usually do." Zaraki said sternly.

"But I'm all better now, Ken-chan. I'm tired of being inside. I wanna run and play outside." Yachiru said quietly.

"I don't care. If you overdo it, you're gonna end up back in the hospital. Is that what you want?" he snapped. Akina smiled.

"Quit pretending to be asleep, Akina. I know you're awake." he called out.

"Aka-chan!" Yachiru cried out, hugging her tightly. Her exuberant hug triggered a sharp burning across her still tender chest.

"You're squeezing too hard!" Zaraki growled, pulling her back with a firm but gentle hand. He grinned at Akina, leaning down to kiss her forehead affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Aka-chan." Yachiru pouted.

"It's okay, squirt. I'm just still kinda sore." she explained, tousling Yachiru's soft, pink hair. The door opened and Captain Unohana bustled in.

"There you are, Yachiru. I've been looking for you. Captain Zaraki, Akina." she acknowledged them with a smile and nod of her head. She focused her attention on Yachiru.

"If you'll come with me, Yachiru. I'll remove those bandages and you can go home." she said, offering her a hand. Yachiru's eyes lit up.

"Really? Yahoo!" Yachiru cried out, climbing haphazardly over Akina. She stomped one of her feet squarely into Akina's damaged ribs, causing her to cry in surprise and pain.

"Dammit, Yachiru!" Zaraki growled, snatching her up into the air as he lifted her up and away from Akina. He sat her on the floor with a scowl.

"You gotta be more careful." he warned at her. Yachiru crossed her arms, pouting again.

"I didn't mean to hurt Aka-chan." she argued. "I'm sorry!"

"Leave her be, Kenpachi." Akina said softly. "It's not her fault that I'm healing so slow."

"But you're not healing slowly, Akina." Unohana interjected. "You're actually healing remarkably quickly. Your injuries were quite grave. I'm pleased with your recovery so far."

"You better be more careful or I ain't gonna let you visit Akina anymore. Got it?" Zaraki threatened Yachiru, ignoring both of them. She nodded her head slowly, her expression dark.

"Okay, Ken-chan. I promise I'll be careful." she said quietly. He sat back, satisfied.

"Retsu, will it be okay if Yachiru hangs out here with Akina till she's fit to go home? I think she'd get more rest here. And she listens to Akina better than me, most of the time." he asked the other woman.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Would you like that, Yachiru?" she asked the small child, bending down in front of her. Yachiru nodded happily, smiling over at Akina.

"Good, then come with me and let me take care of those bandages. Captain Zaraki, did you want to come along?" Unohana asked, taking Yachiru by the hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he said grumpily. He stood, glancing over at Akina.

"I'm gonna take her home. Let her burn off some of that energy and get some of her stuff. We'll come back a little later. Yo, Retsu...is Akina gonna be able to go to that dance tonight?" he called out. Unohana paused, considering his question.

"No, I don't believe that would be a good idea. Isane will be helping her to get up for the first time later today but I don't think she's ready for something like the dance. I'm sorry, Captain." she said softly.

"You sure?" he snapped, visibly disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I hope you understand, Akina. I'm truly sorry." she said, leaving them alone.

"We'll see." Akina said defiantly. Zaraki cut his eyes sharply over to her.

"What are you muttering about, girl?" he snapped.

"I'm perfectly able to go to that dance and I'm going to prove it." she insisted. He grinned.

"You wanna go with me that bad?" he asked. She smiled, remembering Valentine's Day.

"Yeah, I do. You wanna go with me, Kenpachi?" she asked. His grin inched wider.

"I guess I wouldn't mind it too much." he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked around the end of the bed. "Don't you go and do anything stupid, Akina. It's just a freakin' dance. Got it?"

"I hear you." she said, non-commitedly. He gave her a measured look. The sound of Yachiru crying out in pain caught his attention.

"I gotta go. You behave!" he snapped, hurrying out the door. Akina grinned. She was going to that dance, come hell or high water.

--------

Akina waited until the Division 4 shinigami assigned to her had made his rounds then she slowly but surely began inching her way to the side of the bed. She knew what she was capable of. She was ready to get out of this damn bed, she thought stubbornly. She was sick to death of lying around, being useless. Unohana might not believe that she was ready but Akina was about to prove her wrong.

With some difficulty, Akina managed to sit up on the side of the bed. She let her legs dangle off the side for a few minutes while she contemplated the ache stretching across her ribs and chest. It seemed the injuries from the arrancar's blades were the slowest to heal. Even the cut on her forehead seemed to be taking forever. Thankfully, they had removed the dressing on her head but she noticed the way her visitor's eyes would gravitate up to the scar above her left eye. Unohana had assured her it would heal completely and leave no scar but Akina wasn't so sure.

With a grunt, she slid forward until her toes were touching the cold floor. Using her hands, she pushed herself upright. She stood, unsteadily at first at the side of the bed. After an initial moment or two of dizziness, she took her first step. Her legs were weak from disuse but held her upright. The movement cause her side to burn painfully but it was tolerable. She took another step, moving away from the bed. She found her legs continued to be wobbly but she was determined to do this. She wanted to go to that dance. And judging by Zaraki's actions, he wanted to take her. He'd bought her a dress. He had even asked Unohana. She wasn't going to disappoint him. Besides, the dance marked a month since their first date. She wanted to share it with him.

Driven by her desire to go to the dance, Akina took several quick steps forward. The sudden movement shot through her side like a knife. She cried out, stumbling as she pressed a hand against her aching ribs. Tears rose unbidden in her eyes from the sharp pain that was beginning to throb. She could see the chair. It was less than a foot away. She could probably reach it if she stretched, she thought as she extended her hand out and took another unsteady step. A sudden, piercing pain ripped across her chest and up into her shoulder. The intense pain sent her crashing to her knees. Her hands struck the chair, sending it flying further out of reach. Holding her side tenderly, she tried to fight the pain.

"Dammit!" she growled, gritting her teeth. This wasn't working out the way she had planned.

"What are you doing?" Zaraki asked curiously, leaning against the door frame as he watched her suffer. Akina stared up at him. How long had he been standing there, she wondered wildly. He wasn't supposed to be back so quickly. He definitely wasn't supposed to be standing there smirking while she crawled around on the floor, she thought darkly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? What are you doing here anyway? Were you just hanging around outside my room waiting for me to make a fool of myself?" she snapped. He grinned.

"Nah, I just got lucky. You want some help?" he chuckled. Akina ignored him, trying to twist around to right herself. She didn't want his help. Nor did she want him to see her like this. She was capable of taking care of herself, she thought, struggling to push herself up. She cried out as a sharp, tearing pain cut through her side and deep into her chest. She collapsed back down, glaring at him as he grinned wider at her discomfort.

"You're a stubborn, fuckin' idiot." he said softly, squatting down beside her to look her in the eye.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm just tired of laying in that bed. I needed to get up and move around." she said softly, wishing he didn't look so good. He was so close to her. She feel her body reacting to him despite the pain.

"You sure you don't want some help?" he asked her softly. Akina could feel her desire growing just from the physical closeness of the man. He still had such a powerful effect on her. His grin sharpened as he sensed her hunger for him.

"Or maybe you want something else, sugar?" he asked quietly, his voice growing even lower.

"Maybe I do but I didn't think you wanted me anymore, Kenpachi." she whispered teasingly, longing to touch him...to kiss him. He scooped her up into his arms easily, lifting her into the air. As he carried her to the bed, he said,

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh? Then tell me how you feel about me." she whispered as he sat her on the edge of the bed. He grinned as he leaned down over her, his hand sliding slowly down her bare leg. His body pushed her white robe apart at the bottom.

"You pissed me off, Akina...hurt me...but I still want you, girl." he growled in a low voice, easing her back against the bed.

"I want you too." she admitted, her voice shaky and unsure. She wanted him so much. As she spoke, he massaged her thigh, his hand slowly inching higher.

"It ain't gonna mean anything, Akina. It's just sex. You understand?" he asked her, his eye fixed on hers. Akina closed her eyes. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to love her but he wasn't offering her that. At that moment, she didn't care. She wanted him, regardless of the consequences later.

"I miss you. I want you. I don't care. I'll take what I can get." she whispered, running her hands across his broad chest. Her words seemed to surprise him. He leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I don't wanna hurt you, sugar. You're in pain." he whispered, his lips lingering against her lips as if he couldn't bear to pull away from her.

"Just...go...slow..." she begged, kissing him between words. She didn't care if it hurt. She didn't want to stop now. Her need for him was pressing down on her, demanding relief that only he could provide.

"Please, Kenpachi...I need you." she breathed, her voice low and needy. The sound of her words seemed to affect him deeply. He pressed down on her, his mouth crushing hers in a hard, demanding kiss. He spread her legs wide, slipping between them. Zaraki roughly pulled his mouth from hers, staring down at her.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you. I might get carried away...it's been too long, sugar." he warned her. Akina pulled his mouth back down to hers. She needed to kiss him, to feel his lips again. She had convinced herself that she would never feel him this close to again.

"Just...just fuck me, Kenpachi...God, I want you." she moaned, pushing her hips up against his. His eye widened in surprise at her eagerness. She pulled at the ties to his hakama. She needed him inside her.

"Akina..." he groaned as they suddenly came into contact.

"Yes...yes...Kenpachi!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his now bare hips.

"Damn girl!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He pressed forward, entering her slowly. Akina moaned, arching up to him as pushed down.

"Fuck." he growled, their hips meeting. "I have missed this." Without waiting, he began thrusting hard. The movement sent shockwaves of pain up through her sore, aching body but the pain was countered by a quick building pleasure. She focused on the incredible bliss building inside her. He grunted as they quickly fell into a rhythm together. She met each thrust, pushing up against him. His pace quickened, meeting her growing need. Akina lost herself in the glorious sensation of him filling her so completely. For those brief, glorious moment...he was hers.

"Fuck Akina.' he growled, his head bent as his body bucked wildly. "I ain't gonna be able to hold it...shit! You feel so good. I want it to last...fuck!"

"Kenpachi...oh god!" she cried out, holding him tightly as they moved as one. He gripped her hips tightly, his head rising up to look intently into her eyes.

"Say it. I need to hear it." he demanded hoarsely. Akina stared at him, her confusion derailing her passion.

"What?" she whispered. He stopped moving his hips abruptly.

"Dammit." he growled in frustration as he leaned down close to her neck, breathing hard. With his breath hot against her neck, he demanded urgently,

"What you told me before...how do you feel about me, sugar? I need to hear it...now!"

Realization struck her as he thrust deep inside her, slamming hard against her. He pulled back then rocked hard and fast into her again.

"Say it." he ordered her, holding her gaze.

"I love you..." she whispered. Then the climax crashed down on her suddenly. Her body exploded as white hot pleasure washed away the pain and carried her away.

"I love you, Kenpachi!" she cried out, clinging to him as the world melted away. She felt him slam once more into her then call out her name loudly, climaxing suddenly. As her senses slowly returned, she could feel his arms shaking. She opened her eyes. He was still staring down at her, his trembling arms locked on either side of her. He was holding himself upright rather than crush her with his heavy body.

"Just sex?" she questioned quietly. His expression softened. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly. It was a sweet, loving kiss. The tenderness in his touch triggered an avalanche of emotion, filling her with love for the man.

"Yeah, just sex, sugar." he whispered, between light, gentle kisses. She heard the words but felt so much more. She could feel love in his touch, his kiss, even in the way he spoke. The words alone should have disturbed her but the way he spoke them reassured her deeply. He cared. She knew it in her heart. Slowly but surely, her fear and doubt was fading. He raised his head, looking down at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered. She shook her head, not wanting to ruin the moment. His eye narrowed.

"You're lying. I can tell." he snapped. But he leaned down to tenderly kiss her again, belying the harsh tone of his words.

"If you know when I'm lying...then you should be able to tell when I'm not." she reasoned. He raised up, lifting himself off her to stand.

"You're talking about Chizu?" he asked, dressing quickly. Akina moved slowly, her body sore.

"Of course." she snapped, her words rougher than she intended as she struggled to sit up.

"You said you'd stop yakking about that shit. I'm sick of it all." he growled, moving to her side to lift her up in the bed without being asked. She shifted, settling in as he stepped back, glaring down at her with a dark expression.

"You're right. I did. I'm sorry." she said softly. He paused, his expression becoming guarded.

"You agreeing with me?" he asked unsurely. She smiled.

"It was bound to happen eventually." she teased. He didn't seem to know how to respond. A grin slowly inched it's way across his scarred face.

"I love you, Kenpachi." she said softly, the words slipping out, surprising them both. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. She stared up at him in surprise as he lifted his head.

"Don't say it." he growled, holding her gaze. "It don't mean shit. Got it?"

"Got it." she said softly, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"I can't stay, sugar. I got a meeting with the Old Man. I only meant to stop by and check on you." he said with a grin, moving towards the door.

"Will I see you later?" she asked. His grin widened.

"Yeah, I'll be back after the meeting. And I don't wanna find you in the floor again." he warned her.

"I don't know. It was worth it." she laughed. He paused in the doorway, looking back at her with loving expression.

"Damn. There's something about the way you smile, sugar. Makes it hard to stay mad at you." he said softly. For a moment, she thought he was going to return to her. To make love to her again. She felt a rush of excitement, seeing what looked like love in his eyes. He looked away abruptly, snapping,

"I ain't got time for this shit. I gotta go."

"See you, Kenpachi." she called out. Akina's heart felt light for the first time in over a week. She had felt his love for her. She had seen it in his eyes. It was real, strong and palpable. For the first time since he'd left her alone at the inn, she believed that he'd be back.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like the chapter. I'd love to hear what you think so reviews are always welcome. Again, thank you to all the fantastic people who have left reviews so far. Each of you is wonderful beyond compare! Thank you so much! 


	29. Chapter 29

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina sat up in bed, trying to brush the tangles from her long, red hair. Her hair was a mess. Laying in bed for several days had knotted her naturally wavy hair badly. But she was still hoping to go to the dance. She wanted to look her best.

A sharp knock sounded at the door. Akina turned to see Commander Yamamoto enter her room, followed closely by his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Akina set her hairbrush aside, sitting up a little straighter in bed.

"Commander Yamamoto." she said quietly, surprised by his sudden appearance. Lt. Sasakibe exited the room then returned a moment later, carrying a second chair. He sat it near the window. Yamamoto sat down slowly, smiling at her.

"Akina, you are looking much better than the last time I saw you." he said in his familiar low, calm voice. She arched an eyebrow as she asked,

"The last time? When was that?"

"I was here when Retsu returned to the Sereitei with you and the other injured shinigami. I am pleased that you've recovered so quickly. I did not believe you would survive." he said frankly.

Captain Kuchiki sat down in the other chair as they spoke. Lt. Sasakibe stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Akina could sense him waiting just outside the door. He was there to prevent any unwanted interruptions, Akina thought, wondering what exactly was going on.

"I'm happy to be able to prove you wrong, Commander." Akina replied with a smile. She noticed Kuchiki staring at her flowers.

"Lovely, aren't they?" she said, smiling as she remembered Zaraki's playful grin when he presented her with them.

"They are quite lovely and most unusual. It's good to see that your relationship with Captain Zaraki is on the mend." the reserved shinigami noted quietly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously. He smiled faintly as he replied,

"Only Captain Zaraki would be bold enough to steal flowers from the Kuchiki greenhouses. And yet reckless enough to leave them where he knew I would be sure to see them."

"He stole them from..." Akina started but couldn't complete her accusation due to the sudden arrival of Zaraki.

"Get the fuck outta my way, Sasakibe. I know he's in there." his loud voice preceded his explosive entrance into the room. He glared at Akina first then Kuchiki and finally Yamamoto as he demanded,

"Why the hell was I told to meet you in Akina's hospital room for a damned meeting?"

"Captain Zaraki, I'm pleased that you received my message." Commander Yamamoto said patiently. "If you would join us...quietly...I will explain."

"Fine!" Zaraki growled, walking across the room to lean against the windowsill. He crossed his arms, looking angry. He glanced over at Akina and winked. She saw amusement shining in his eye as he said,

"Nice flowers, eh, Kuchiki?"

"Yes, they are all my favorites. That would be why I selected each of them originally." Byakuya commented politely. A sharp, shark-like grin split Zaraki's scarred face.

"Had you merely asked, Captain Zaraki, I would have happily offered you your pick from the gardens of the Kuchiki estate." he added.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be?" Zaraki chuckled.

"Gentlemen, please." Commander Yamamoto snapped impatiently. "We are here for a reason. Akina, it is my understanding that Captain Kuchiki spoke with you regarding Chizu Abe?"

"Yes, sir. He did." she said softly.

"And he explained the power of her zanpakuto?" he continued. Akina nodded, glancing at Zaraki. His grin was gone. His expression had gone grim, his arms crossed as he leaned back.

"Akina, Captain Kuchiki has been observing Chizu for some time now. He perceives her to be a potential threat to the security of the Sereitei but we have no real proof as of yet." Yamamoto explained, leaning forward on his staff.

"What kinda threat?" Zaraki snapped.

"We believe she may be in league with Aizen." Byakuya replied calmly. Akina couldn't suppress her gasp of surprise.

"No!" she cried out. "Chizu wouldn't..." then she stopped short. How could she say that? She really didn't know Chizu at all. She thought she did but recent events had proven to her that she knew nothing about the woman.

"Why the hell would she be working with Aizen?" Zaraki snapped.

"At this point, it's only suspicions. We haven't been able to verify anything." Yamamoto commented gravely. "But recently, she's become more careless. We believe it's because of you, Akina."

"Me?" she squeaked. He smiled patiently at her as he said,

"Yes, based on what Captain Kuchiki's told me...Chizu first targeted you at the Academy around the time of the fire."

"The fire?" Akina whispered. "Chizu was the one who told me about Takeshita. She showed me the dolls. She knew..."

"Yes, I believe that might be where her animosity towards you began, Akina." Byakuya spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply, staring at him.

"I have spoken with Isamu Takeshita. Did you know that he and Chizu were lovers immediately prior to your relationship?" he asked her. Akina felt like the floor had opened up beneath her. Chizu and Takeshita? No, Chizu would have told her. Byakuya held her eyes in his cool, calm gaze.

"Takeshita-san explained to me that he abandoned Chizu in favor of you. He wasn't proud of his actions but I have no reason to doubt him." he explained.

"Chizu and Isamu...I didn't know..." she whispered, stunned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zaraki growled. She looked up sharply. She had forgotten that he was standing there. He stared at her, questions in his eyes.

"Captain Zaraki, I explained to you that the rumors regarding the Academy fire and Akina were in fact true." Yamamoto snapped.

"Yeah, but who the hell is Isamu Takeshita?" Zaraki yelled.

"Please, Kenpachi..." she whispered, pressing a hand to her head. It had begun to throb.

"What? Kuchiki's saying that he was your fucking lover." he growled jealously. She dropped her hand, glaring at him.

"He was! Okay? If you have to know so bad, I'll tell you..." she insisted.

"Enough! This isn't the time, Captain." Yamamoto growled, banging his staff loudly on the floor for emphasis. "We are here to discuss Chizu Abe and Captain Kuchiki's plan to reveal her treachery. Akina, for whatever reasons, Chizu has focused a great deal of time and attention on keeping you isolated. I believe her plan is use you as a scapegoat should she come under suspicion."

"You think she's planning to blame everything on me? Yeah, that sounds like Chizu." Akina said bitterly. Renewed anger and hatred for her once-friend boiled up inside her.

"Akina, Chizu has become more reckless recently and I believe it is a result of her on-going conflict with you. She's lost control of you, as it were." Byakuya said, leaning forward as he spoke. "I am also aware of the misplaced feelings she carries for me. I think that if she were to believe that you and I were involved romantically...that if she had lost both..."

"Hold it right there, Kuchiki." Zaraki growled, straightening up to his full height. "That ain't happenin'."

"Kenpachi, let him finish...please." Akina said softly. She was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"The White Day Dance would be a perfect opportunity to lead Abe-san to the conclusion that you and I have become involved romantically. Most of the Sereitei continues to believe that you and Captain Zaraki are no more as a couple. I realize that is far from the truth, Captain Zaraki." Byakuya added quickly. "But for my purposes, the impression of things is sufficient. I have arranged for Renji to leave out a document that would appear, to most people, to be important information regarding the Gotei 13's planned attack of Hueco Mundo. The information is false. And Renji has been ordered to let Chizu see it just before the dance. This would limit her time to pass on the information to Aizen. She would be forced to wait until after the Dance. If she were to lose control at the Dance, she could possibly expose herself for the traitor I believe her to be. I am asking you to assist me, Akina. You are the only one who has such a strong affect on Abe-san."

Akina looked over at Zaraki. He was staring at the floor, apparently listening to Byakuya. As if sensing her stare, he looked up. She could tell that he wasn't happy about any of this. And she didn't want to upset him further.

"Commander Yamamoto...Byakuya...I have already made plans to attend the White Day Dance with Captain Zaraki." she said quietly.

"Captain Zaraki, you were included in this discussion because I did not want there to be any misunderstandings. I am well aware of your feelings towards Akina. I also know of the detrimental effect Chizu's rampant gossip has caused your relationship. We will not go forward without your permission." Commander Yamamoto stated. Zaraki looked away from her to Kuchiki. Then to Yamamoto.

"It's just a fuckin' dance. I don't give a shit." he said coldly.

"Kenpachi..." Akina whispered, longing to touch him, to reassure him.

"You can wear that pink yukata. It'll look good on you." he said quietly, without looking up at her.

"For the record, Captain Unohana has forbidden me to go." Akina reminded him.

"That's right." Zaraki snapped. "She can't make it across the room without fallin' down. How's she gonna hold up at the dance?"

"I'll assist Akina. She can lean on me physically. It will only serve to reinforce the impression that we are intimate." Byakuya offered. Zaraki's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're loving this, ain't you, Kuchiki." he growled angrily.

"Captain Zaraki, I assure you that I have no desire to undermine your relationship with Akina. I want only to apprehend the traitor who has been leaking vital information to Aizen. If Abe-san is the culprit, her actions have led to the deaths of many shinigami. I want her stopped." Byakuya said coldly.

"It's not like you won't be there, Kenpachi." Akina reasoned. "I'll stay close to you. You'll see everything."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." he snorted.

"It may be a good thing that you're angry, Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto noted, standing. "It will be more realistic if you appear jealous. Akina, leave Retsu to me. I believe I can convince her to release you for the dance. In the meantime, try and rest. You'll need all your strength for this evening."

Byakuya stood, smoothing out his robes. He glanced at Zaraki.

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki. I know how difficult this must be for you. I give you my word that I will treat Akina with the utmost respect."

"Whatever." Zaraki snapped, walking in front of him. He stepped over to the side of the bed and leaned in, kissing Akina hard. He took her completely off guard with the deep, passionate kiss. His tongue ravished her mouth before he lifted his head and looked at Byakuya.

"She's mine. She knows it. I know it. And now, you damn well know it. You can dance with her. Pretend you love her but if you kiss her, I'll fuckin' cut you." he warned the other captain. Byakuya nodded politely as he quietly replied,

"I understand completely, Captain Zaraki. Akina, if you'll excuse me. I have several things to arrange before this evening's festivities. I will return at six to accompany you to the dance."

"Okay." Akina replied, still stunned by Zaraki's kiss and words. Byakuya walked out of the room. Yamamoto followed, shaking his head and smiling. Zaraki remained, waiting for them to leave. He looked down at Akina.

"I ain't happy about this." he snapped. She sighed. It seemed like life kept conspiring to keep them apart.

"I'm not either but I hate Chizu. And I hate her even more if she's responsible for the death of my squad members. If she's the traitor, she told the arrancar where to find us. She sent them to kill us. To try and kill Yachiru. I wanna take her down." Akina said in a low, dark tone. He watched her as she spoke. He surprised her when he bent down to kiss her again. This time the kiss was sweet and gentle.

"Just remember to save the last dance for me, sugar." he whispered against her lips. "'Cause I'll be waiting."

* * *

Okay, it's the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I'd love to hear what you think so leave a review and let me know. For Jason - my muse, collaborator and proof-reader (a torturous job!) I must add that Byakuya says, "Oh no! They be stealing my bucket!" 


	30. Chapter 30

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"Just remember to save the last dance for me, sugar." Zaraki whispered against her lips. "'Cause I'll be waiting."

"Kenpachi...do you mean it?" Akina whispered, overwhelmed by his soft spoken words. He grinned half-heartedly, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Akina. I've been a real shit lately." he said with sigh. He took her hands in his, looking down at their joined fingers.

"You had your reasons." she said softly.

"I fuckin' hate to say I'm sorry. I hate feeling like I need to say it." he complained. "I let that bitch fuck with my head. Just like Aizen did in that damn fight. He made me turn on Yumichika. She made me turn on you. Pisses me off. Makes me wanna fuckin' kill her."

"You believe me?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. He squeezed her hands tightly, looking back up at her. Sadness haunted his grey eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I never should've doubted you. I know I fucked up, Akina. Can you forgive me?" he spoke quietly. Tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back as she whispered,

"I already have. It's Chizu I blame."

He held her eyes as he spoke in a low, serious tone,

"I meant what I said to Kuchiki. You're mine. Nothing'll change that for me again. I learned a hard lesson that I ain't gonna forget. I know I ain't been fair to you. I'm gonna try to make that up to you. I don't know how but..." Akina pressed her fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"There's nothing to make up. It wasn't your fault. If I blame you for what Chizu did to you, then I have to blame myself for all the years she screwed with me and my life. And I'm not willing to do that. It's her fault. She did this to me...to you...and to us. And I swear, she is going to pay." Akina said fiercely. Kenpachi leaned down, kissing her.

"If this shit with Kuchiki doesn't pan out the way he thinks, then you leave her to me, sugar." he said coldly as he straightened up.

"I can't do that." she snapped. He shot her a dark look of warning.

"I ain't asking, Akina. If she doesn't go before Central 46 for treason, then she's mine. And she's got a lot answer for. You stopped me from killin' her once before. You ain't gonna do it again." he said, crossing his arms. Akina laid back against her pillow. She didn't like the idea of him killing Chizu. She still felt remorse. She had been a friend at some point, right? Akina frowned, memories flying across her mind like a movie on fast forward. Or had it all been a lie? She didn't know anymore. She didn't think she ever would.

Akina's mind settled on the night Chizu had come to her at the Academy. She had pretended to have just discovered Takeshita's sordid past. She shattered all of Akina's dreams in one fell swoop. It hadn't been a lie. He really had slept with countless female students over the years. Chizu simply failed to mention that she was one of them.

"What are you thinkin' about, sugar?" he asked, watching her closely. Akina focused her eyes on him again. She realized that she still hadn't told him the truth.

"I was thinking about the fire...at the Academy. I need to tell you what happened." she said softly. He shook his head, saying easily,

"It don't matter. You started a fuckin' fire. Big deal. Trust me, I've done a lot worse in my time."

"It matters to me." she snapped. "It's been there between us since the beginning. I wouldn't let myself feel for you...I fought it...all because of him. Isamu messed me up. He told me that he loved me and I believed him. I was naive...and so damn innocent. I didn't know anything."

"He was one of your teachers?" Zaraki asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah, he taught combat training to the senior students. I thought he was...perfect. Strong, handsome, intelligent, funny, charming...He really turned my head when he started paying attention to me. I hadn't even kissed a boy before him." she whispered bitterly.

"You don't need to do this, sugar." he said gently. Akina took in his tightly clenched jaw, his dark, angry expression and his stiff posture. This was as hard for him to hear as it was for her to say.

"I do need to...please. I need to talk about this. I never really have with anybody. I told Commander Yamamoto. Captain Komamura seemed to already suspect. He approached me. I just confirmed his suspicions. I never spoke of it again. I just shut it up inside me. I was ashamed...and embarrassed. I should have known better. But I believed him." she whispered, tears running freely down her face. "I wanted it to be true. He used to tell me that I was his...that I belonged to him alone...I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you to hear but please, Kenpachi..."

"Go on." he said quietly, his eyes closed. Akina wiped her tears away roughly, sniffling as she continued,

"I loved him. And I believed him. But it was all lies. He just wanted sex. And he got it. He got me...all of me. Then Chizu told me about the others. I didn't believe her. It couldn't be true. He'd told me how special I was...fuck..." she growled, the emotions suddenly raw and new again.

"Those fucking dolls...that's what finally cinched it. He had this collection of china dolls. Pretty, delicate things. I used to look at them for hours. When Chizu took me into his office, she showed me a new one. It looked like me...or at least how he saw me. And I just lost it. I don't really remember it all so well after that. I trashed his office. He took everything from me there. My love, my trust, my innocence...It was our special place and I wanted it to burn. So I set it on fire. I stood and I watched it burn and I have never known pain like before or since. But the fucking fire got out of control. It spread and I couldn't stop it. I didn't know what to do. I ran and got people out of the building. I didn't want to hurt anyone. It just went up so damn fast..." she whispered, lost to her memories.

"Akina..." he said softly, reaching for her. She raised a hand, stopping him. Her eyes focused on him again as she said,

"I thought you were like him, Kenpachi. I thought all you wanted was sex. And I was okay with that...I really wanted you. As long as it was just sex, it was fine. I could deal with it. I didn't want to let myself care about you. I didn't want to get hurt again..."

"There ain't nothing wrong with sex, sugar. But it ain't been just sex between us...hell, I don't know if it ever was. I fought this thing. I tried to convince myself that I don't care about you, woman. It didn't work. I pushed you away. I even tried to walk away from you. But I couldn't get you outta my fuckin' head...Fuck." he growled, looking away uncomfortably.

"You don't have to say it. It's okay. I know what you mean." she said with a smile, holding his hands. "I feel it too. Before you, I always felt alone. Maybe it was partially Chizu's doing, I don't know. What I do know is that since I met you...I haven't felt alone. Even that night in the bar, I felt safe with you. It felt...right. Being with you made up for all those years when I felt lost. You bring me peace just by being near me. I don't understand it but I don't want to lose it."

"You ain't gonna lose it, Akina. I..." he started then caught himself. She thought for a moment that he was about to admit his love for her but he didn't.

"I need you, sugar. I don't know how or when but you crawled so far up under my skin that I don't know how to get by without you. You might not like to hear it but you're mine. Ain't nothing or nobody gonna change that. Understand?" he insisted.

"I understand." she replied with a smile. He stood, releasing her hands.

"And don't worry about the dance. You do what you gotta do with Kuchiki. But afterwards, I'll meet you here. And we'll have our dance...whaddya say?" he asked with a grin. She smiled.

"I like the sound of that." she agreed easily. Her words pleased him. He kissed her hungrily then stepped away quickly.

"I can't keep my hands off you, sugar." he admitted. "I oughta go check on Yachiru. She's probably driving Ikkaku crazy. I told him to keep her quiet."

"Oh no!" Akina laughed. "That might just kill him."

"He's tougher than he looks." Zaraki chuckled. "Besides, he's all worked up about seeing Nemu at that dance tonight. He'll manage to survive."

"I'll see you at the dance?" she asked quietly. He nodded, his grin fading.

"I'll be there. I'm gonna keep an eye on Kuchiki...and Chizu." he said grimly. "I don't trust either of 'em."

--------

"Allow me to say that I am completely against this plan of Captain Kuchiki's." Captain Unohana announced as she helped Akina back to her bed. After a long bath, Akina felt more like herself than she had in ages. She said nothing as Unohana redressed her chest and belly wounds with clean, white gauze.

"All this intrigue is unnecessary in my opinion." she muttered angrily as she secured the bandages. "If Chizu is suspect, simply place her under arrest and question her."

"I think he's hoping to catch her red-handed." Akina commented quietly while Unohana examined the still tender cut on her above her left eye. She felt the ripple of spirit energy as the woman used kido to heal the cut further.

"That's all well and good as long as he doesn't place my patients in jeopardy. I don't agree with you becoming involved in all this. You need to be in bed...resting." she snapped. Akina's eyebrow shot up. What did she mean by that, she wondered.

"Although, I'm pleased that you and Captain Zaraki have worked out your differences, you're not ready physically for such...vigorous...physical activity." she said stiffly, her eyes on the wound. Akina grinned. She must have caught them together earlier.

"Sometimes, it's hard to control myself around him." Akina offered. Unohana looked down, meeting her gaze.

"It seems the feeling is mutual. Might I suggest that you try locking the door next time?" she said with a knowing smile. Akina blushed brightly. She had seen them together. She watched as the older woman lifted a syringe from the bedside table. Her eyes met Akina's again as she said,

"This medication will take the edge off your pain tonight, Akina. It will block it almost completely. It should help you get through the evening. But please, don't overdo it. Once the medication wears off, you will most likely be in more pain than you've felt since the battle. All the movement and activity will stress your wounds. They're not healed. Those blades cut deep into your muscle, Akina. One of them broke several ribs. The other bruised several of your vital organs. You were very fortunate and you've recovered remarkably well. But this one foolish night could set you back weeks. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Akina said simply. She was positive that Unohana was exaggerating. She would just have to take it slow. To sit and relax, rather than dance around the room. She could handle it. She could handle just about anything to get even with Chizu.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by the sound of Nemu's voice saying,

"No, you will come with me. Ito-san will fix this."

Unohana gave Akina a quizzical look as Nemu's head appeared in the door.

"May we come in, Captain Unohana?" she asked politely. Unohana frowned as she replied,

"Yes...fine! Come in." The healer released a deep sigh of frustration then jabbed the needle into Akina's arm.

"You come directly back here after the dance. I'll have pain medication waiting for you. And don't let Captain Zaraki detain you, either." she snapped sharply. Akina nodded, wincing and rubbing her upper arm where she had received the shot. With a frown, Unohana left the room. Nanao burst into the room, having been forcibly shoved by Nemu, who followed closely. Akina secured the sash on her white kimono as Nemu said,

"I am sorry to disturb you, Ito-san, but Ise-san needs to speak to you. She is having a personal crisis."

"No, I'm not." Nanao insisted angrily. "Don't listen to her, Akina. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But that is what you said, Ise-san." Nemu argued quietly. Nanao rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Akina asked, smiling. It was obvious Nanao was flustered by something.

"Nothing." she snapped. Nemu shook her head sadly as she added,

"It's Captain Kyoraku. He has been...indiscreet."

"I don't want to talk about this." Nanao declared loudly. "Why don't we talk about you and Ikkaku? And how wonderful he is and how he's always following you around like some little puppy and how he would never bring another woman to your office and sleep with her right under your nose."

"Oh no!" Akina cried out. "He didn't?"

"He did." Nanao sobbed, tears filling her eyes. "I saw the evidence."

"The evidence? You mean, you didn't see them together?' Akina asked, realizing slowly that her side didn't hurt anymore. There had been a dull ache throbbing steadily all day but it was gone.

"No, I didn't see them together, thank the heavens." she snapped, crossing her arms tightly. "But the slut left her bra and panties for all the world to see. Shameless hussy."

"Oh man...I'm sorry, Nanao." she said softly, crossing the room effortlessly to hug her friend. Nanao clung to her.

"In our office, Akina...OUR office." she cried. Nemu gently rubbed her back as Akina tried to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry. I thought he'd changed. He seemed so crazy about you, Nanao." she whispered. Nanao nodded, stepping back to wipe viciously at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

"I thought so, too. He's been so sweet...so attentive. But the last day or so, he's gotten so secretive. I knew he was up to something. I just never suspected this." she cried out, new tears replacing the one she's wiped away. She sat down in one of the wooden chairs heavily. She buried her face in her hands, crying softly. Akina moved to the chair beside her, patting her on the back.

"Maybe it's for the best, Nanao. If he could become bored so easily...so quickly..." she said softly.

"I know!" Nanao cried out, shaking her head. Nemu moved to her other side.

"Please Ise-san, don't cry. Perhaps it's not what you believe. Captain Kyoraku seemed very upset as well. He said it was a misunderstanding." Nemu reasoned.

"Of course, he would say that." Nanao shouted directly in her face. Nemu barely flinched. Nanao reached out, hugging her as she softly said,

"I'm sorry, Nemu. I...I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Akina said with a sigh. "You're losing the man you love. It's...it's the worst feeling in the world."

"Oh, Akina...what am I going to do?" she said in a shaky voice. "It hurts so much."

"First, you will go to the dance." Nemu said firmly. They both looked at her in surprise. It wasn't like her to take the initiative.

"What?" she asked, looking from one of them to the other.

"Nothing." Akina said quickly.

"I will speak to Captain Ukitake. I am sure that he will be willing to accompany you in Captain Kyoraku's place." Nemu said confidently.

"No, Isane is looking forward to going with Jushiro." Nanao said sadly.

"I think Tetsuzaemon would really enjoy Isane's company. I've thought it before. They're a lot alike. Maybe I can get him to take her?" Akina suggested. Nanao stared at her.

"The couples have all been prearranged. It's just like Valentine's Day. Captain Unohana and Commander Yamamoto matched everyone up already." she complained.

"But no one knows who they've been matched with, right? No one told me anything." Akina argued.

"Everyone knows that you're going with Captain Zaraki, Akina." she stated matter of factly.

"Did anyone tell you for sure that you were going with Shunsui or that you'd be with Ikkaku, Nemu?" she asked sharply. Both women shook their heads.

"No, Captain Unohana told me that it will be formal seating. The tables will be numbered. Two couples to each table. There's supposed to be place cards on the table with each person's name." Nanao explained.

"And escort cards will be set out by the front door." Nemu elaborated. "Your name will be on the outside of the envelope and your table number will be written inside."

"Sounds complicated but I'll talk to Unohana. We'll at least get you through tonight." Akina reassured Nanao.

"Why can't I just stay home?" she asked in a low, sad voice.

"No!" Akina snapped. "You're going to the dance and you're going to show Shunsui Kyoraku all that he has to lose. Maybe if he sees you with another man, he'll get his head out of his ass and act right."

"He doesn't care if I find another man." Nanao argued weakly.

"Bullshit. He's in love with you. I could see it when I spoke with the two of you before patrol. He might be too stupid to realize it. We both know what a dumbass he can be. But I think he'll fight before he'll let you go, Nanao." Akina reassured her.

"Ito-san is correct." Nemu said with a faint smile. Nanao looked from Akina to Nemu then back again.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! You just need to get dressed up and show him what he's letting slip through his fingers." Akina insisted with a smile.

"Okay!" Nanao said decisively. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now go and dress yourself up, Nanao. And I mean over the top. Don't be afraid to let show what God gave you." Akina teased her. Nemu nodded.

"Men like to see what you have on underneath your clothes." Nemu agreed.

"Nemu, do I want to know how you discovered that fact?" Akina laughed. Nemu blushed suddenly.

"No Ito-san, you do not!" she squeaked, hurrying out of the room. Nanao sighed and followed her slowly.

"Please, hurry and get out of this hospital, Akina. I miss you." she said, pausing at the door. Akina smiled at her friend.

"I miss talking with you guys too. Hopefully, I'll be out in a day or two." she said optimistically.

"Good. Oh, do you need help getting ready tonight?" she asked. Akina shook her head.

"No, I'm good. I feel like my old self again. Unohana's got some good drugs." she laughed. Nanao smiled and nodded. Akina watched her walk away, hoping that she was right about Captain Kyoraku. She didn't want to see him break Nanao's heart.

* * *

This turned out to be a more emotional chapter than originally intended. I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear what you think, so please review! Thank you all for reading! 


	31. Chapter 31

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina was pulling her hair back in a high ponytail when Byakuya Kuchiki arrived at the hospital to escort her to the dance. He was dressed in human clothes, his uniform abandoned for the evening. A tailored, black tuxedo jacket with tails that reached his knees accentuated his lean body. A black walking cane, disguising his zanpakuto, Black slacks, a white shirt and a white bow tie completed his outfit. He looked good, she thought with a smile.

"You look lovely, Akina." he said with a faint smile as he stepped into the room. She grinned, smoothing out the pink yukata that Zaraki had bought her.

"Thank you, Byakuya. You look good too. All the girls will be jealous of me tonight." she said easily as she accepted the arm he offered. They walked from Division 4 under the watchful stares of male and female shinigami alike.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently as they crossed the Sereitei. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I feel great. Captain Unohana gave me some miracle medicine that's taken away all my pain. Of course, she promises that I'll pay the price tomorrow." Akina explained with a smile. The dance was being held in the Division 1 meeting hall. Bright, twinkling lights decorated the exterior of the tall building. The sound of music and laughter spilled out the open doors.

"Ready?" he asked her, patting her hand reassuringly. Akina nodded. Together, they walked through the double doors.

Inside, a large table had been set up. Two young female shinigami were sitting at the table, distributing the escort cards. They both smiled sweetly at Byakuya, batting their eyelashes up at him as they each tried to snatch up his card first. The winner, a pretty young blond with big blue eyes, stared up at him as she sweetly said,

"Here you go, Captain Kuchiki. You're seated at table 2."

"Thank you, Yamada-san." he said easily, accepting the card from her. "And Akina is seated at which table?"

"Oh, let me look." she said, shooting Akina a dirty look. "Here you go. Akina Ito...table...2."

The girl looked crestfallen as Akina accepted the card.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. Byakuya placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside the dance. The rush of whispers in their wake was unmistakable. Great, Akina thought, more gossip.

"I believe it's this way." Byakuya spoke, pointing to the right side of the room. The meeting hall was decorated with red and white streamers. Glittering, colored lights illuminated the room in a soft glow. A large, wooden dance floor had been setup in the center of the room with the small round tables set around it. Each table sat four people. Candles, flowers and white linen table cloths decorated the tables. Soft, romantic dance music played by a group of musicians completed the overall effect. It was beautiful.

"The Shinigami Women's Association has outdone itself." Byakuya noted softly. Akina opened her mouth to agree when she caught sight of Zaraki standing nearby. He was dressed in his uniform but to her, he looked amazing. She smiled broadly at the mere sight of him. She couldn't help herself. He frowned, watching them as they moved closer.

Zaraki suddenly grabbed her by the arm as she neared, jerking her away from Byakuya. He leaned close, his voice low and gruff as he said,

"Quit smiling at me. You're supposed to be pissed at me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said, still smiling. His lone eye softened tenderly as she looked up at him.

"You're a terrible actress, Akina." he snorted, "Listen to me because I gotta make this fast..."

"Captain Zaraki, if you would kindly unhand my date." Byakuya said coolly, stepping up beside them. Zaraki looked over at him with murder in his eyes.

"Back off, Pretty Boy! I got somethin' to say to her that ain't none of your business." he roared. Passing shinigami glanced at them, then scurried away whispering hotly. When Zaraki's gaze returned to Akina's it was full of mirth.

"That oughta set their tongues awaggin'." he chuckled softly. "Okay listen, sugar. I'm gonna be watching so if you need me, just let me know. And I went ahead and told Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika what was going on. Yachiru got all upset when she heard we weren't going together so I had to tell her to shut her up. I figured that if I didn't tell Ikkaku or Yumichika, they might try to do something to Kuchiki to get even for me so..."

"I understand, Kenpachi." she said softly, longing to move closer to him, to touch him, to hold him...

"Quit lookin' at me like that, Akina. Or I ain't gonna be able to do this." he said sharply.

"What?" she cried out in surprise, unsure what she had done.

"You're lookin' at me like you want me...real bad. You know I can't resist that look. So quit it. Now!" he barked. "Oh, and this whole thing'll look a lot more convincing if you kiss him once and awhile. So be sure to do that." he ordered her, releasing her arm. She stared at him in shocked surprise. He grinned sharply.

"S'okay." he whispered. "I trust you, sugar."

Akina stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away. He trusted her. After everything they'd been through, those three little words were something she never thought she'd hear from him again.

"But no tongue or I'll kill the son of a bitch." he warned her darkly. "Now slap me and get outta here." he snapped.

"What?" she said, confused. He frowned.

"Slap me and make it look good. If we're gonna play this stupid game, I want it to look good." he growled, grabbing both her arms and shaking her roughly. She just stared at him, unable to raise her hand to him. His frowned deepened as Byakuya stepped closer.

"Captain Zaraki, I insist you take your hands off Akina." he said in a low, controlled voice. Zaraki glared at him then looked back down at Akina to yell,

"What are you fuckin' your way to the vice-captain's seat in Division 6 now, you little slut?"

Akina was stunned. Her hand moved of it's own volition, slapping him hard across the face.

"Captain Zaraki!" Byakuya burst out, pulling Akina away from him. Zaraki stared at her. For a brief moment, he looked apologetic, a sad smile on his lips. Then it was gone as if it had never been there.

"Fuckin' bitch." he complained, walking away from them. Akina knew what he was doing but it did little to quell the shock and pain that washed over her quickly. Byakuya slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, leaning close to whisper in her ear,

"You do know that he was playing a part, Akina?"

"I know." she said softly. He squeezed her a little tighter for a moment as he added,

"It still hurts to hear someone you love speak to you that way. I understand. And I apologize for having to put you through this."

Akina stopped, looking up at him. Zaraki's words were echoing through her head. He was right about the kiss. She stretched up, kissing Byakuya lightly on the lips. His eyes widened, shock marring his handsome face. For the first time, the man looked surprised. His arms were frozen nervously in the air around her as he stared down at her.

"Kenpachi told me to do that." she reassured him in a hushed voice. His eyes darted behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. Zaraki was watching them with a dark, angry expression.

"I think we should find our seats." he said, slowly regaining his composure. His arm slipped around her waist as they walked. It struck her how much shorter and softer he felt compared to Zaraki. She preferred Zaraki's hard, muscular body but, she thought in passing, Byakuya smelled good. It was a warm, green scent that she was sure had captured more than a few hearts over the years.

Byakuya escorted her to a table at the rear of the hall. A placard bearing the number 2 was stuck amid the floral arrangement on the table. Yumichika sat alone at the table, sipping tea. He rose as Akina stepped up to the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand and helping her to a sit. Byakuya frowned.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I'm really glad that you're sitting with us though. I was worried that we might be sharing the table with Captain Kurotsuchi or heaven knows who." she said, smiling. The befeathered man smiled sweetly as he informed her,

"I have been designated as your guardian tonight."

"Oh?" Byakuya commented quietly. "By whom?"

"Several people actually." Yumichika said brightly as he returned to his seat opposite Akina. "Captain Zaraki, of course. Captain Unohana made me swear to whisk Akina back to Division 4 at the first signs of fatigue or pain. And Commander Yamamoto told me to keep score and referee as needed."

"Really? Referee? There's no need for any of that. I'll look after Akina." Byakuya said as he took his seat beside her.

"It seems they weren't sure you were up to the task, Captain Kuchiki." Yumichika replied easily. Akina covered her hand with her mouth to try and hide her grin. She looked around the large room. There were eight tables in total. Four encircling the dance floor on each side. In between the tables, servers moved steadily, carrying large trays of food and drinks. At the far end, the band played from a raised platform. Off to one side, a buffet table was set up with an illuminated punch bowl fountain at one end and a cascading chocolate fountain at the other.

"They did a really good job." she commented. Yumichika smiled and nodded.

"It looks like you're about to be knocked off your pedestal as the reigning queen of gossip around the Sereitei tonight." he said, a sharp, knowing smile on his pretty face.

"Oh really? Thank god!" she laughed. He leaned forward to whisper and point as he said,

"Lt. Ise and Captain Kyoraku are at the top of tonight's rumor mill. See, there she goes again."

Akina saw Nanao hurry by wearing a flowing royal blue dress. Captain Ukitake struggled to keep up with her. Captain Kyoraku traveled in her wake, calling out to her.

"It's been like that for nearly an hour. I keep waiting for Captain Ukitake to fall out but so far, he's done an amazing job keeping up with her." Yumichika chuckled.

"Why is he chasing her around the room?" Byakuya asked slowly.

"She refuses to talk to him. Captain Ukitake is her companion for the evening. That alone set all the tongues flying. She and Captain Kyoraku have been inseparable since the Valentine Day's fiasco. But today the air between them has been quite tense." Yumichika explained. Byakuya shook his head, looking away. He obviously had little interest in the current gossip.

"I feel bad for Rukia. She's Captain Kyoraku's date tonight but she's been left sitting all alone at table 3." Yumichika said with a sigh. "Now, at table 4, there's been some excitement as well."

Akina turned to look behind them where he was pointing. At table 4, sat Ikkaku and Nemu across from Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Komamura.

"Oh no." she whispered. "Why did they sit Mayuri at the same table as Nemu and Ikkaku?"

"I think he insisted. Or maybe it was to make-up with pairing him with Captain Komamura. Who knows? Apparently two of the ladies involved with Valentine's Day were still in the hospital after the arrancar attacks." he explained.

"No," Byakuya corrected him. "Only one of the women remain hospitalized and unable to attend tonight's festivities. You are the other missing female."

"That's right." Akina laughed. "Your questionnaire listed you as a girl, remember?"

"I had forgotten about that." Yumichika said with a smile.

"Nemu looks happy despite her father's presence." Akina noted quietly. Ikkaku had leaned forward on his elbow, smiling and chatting with Nemu. She was smiling, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed and a sneering expression on his face. He met Akina's gaze as she looked over. He sat upright suddenly, his sneer changing to a smile. Akina pulled her eyes away, glancing at Captain Komamura. He wasn't sitting at the table. He was on the dance floor, dancing with Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ito-san, you are looking well this evening." Kurotsuchi said smoothly, suddenly appearing at their table. She smiled stiffly as she replied,

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi. I am feeling better tonight. Captain Unohana was quite generous with her medication."

"Ah. And I thought it was my presence that brought the roses to your cheeks, Akina." Byakuya said quietly, touching her cheek lightly as he spoke. Akina stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment.

"This is not happening." Chizu's sharp voice cut through the moment. She stood beside Captain Kurotsuchi, who glared at her for interrupting. Yumichika stood.

"Chizu, are you my companion for the evening?" he said sweetly. Akina could tell by the look in his violet eyes that he already knew it was true.

"You're not sitting at this table, are you?" Akina snapped. Chizu shook her head, looking around. All the other tables were occupied. The only empty space left was next to Yumichika.

"At least you're not seated with me." Kurotsuchi sneered, walking away from the group. Byakuya stood, saying quietly,

"Abe-san, please join us."

"Captain Kuchiki, perhaps it was you I was matched with?" she said, smiling warmly up at him. He smiled, turning away from her to look down adoringly at Akina.

"No," he said softly. "Akina and I are together."

"No way." Akina heard Chizu practically growl.

"Would you care to dance, my dear?" Byakuya asked her, extending his hand to Akina.

"Okay." she said softly. She smiled smugly at Chizu as they passed, Byakuya's arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Chizu watched them, mouth hanging open. Akina heard Yumichika comment,

"You'll catch flies like that, Chizu."

* * *

And so the dance begins...I'm curious to know what you think, please leave a review if you're so inclined. And thanks so much to all of you've who have left me reviews so far. I love sharing it all with you. Thank you!! 


	32. Chapter 32

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright.� I have respectfully borrowed them for this story.� I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Akina asked Byakuya as he held her loosely, dancing close to the slow, romantic music. Byakuya's eyes slide surreptitiously back towards their table. He looked back at her with a faint smile as he said,

"Yes, I do. Chizu looks...quite disturbed."

He spun her slightly, positioning her so that their table was in clear view. Chizu was now sitting next to Yumichika. She was watching them with a tight, pinched look of anger. Their eyes met briefly. There was no mistaking the hatred directed towards Akina. 

"Oh, yeah." Akina laughed, looking away.

"Is she watching?" he asked, his head close to hers. Akina nodded, looking up at him curiously. With a practiced ease, he spun her away from him dramatically then pulled her back, still spinning. The moment Akina felt his hands at her waist, he dipped her head down. As he pulled her up close to him gracefully, she laughed happily,

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Being adept at all forms of dance is expected of a someone in my position." he replied, visibly pleased with her reaction. He drew her close, dancing slow again. Other couples danced around them. Captain Komamura and Rukia Kuchiki made a curious couple but seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Tetsuzaemon and Isane walked out to the dance floor, joining them. Each seemed nervous and unsure where to put their hands. Sentaro and Kyone were trying to dance but they kept arguing about who should take the lead. Lt. Sasakibe twirled Fuimika Takada from Division 3 effortlessly. The older man appeared to be getting along well with the younger woman. 

"We should mingle." Byakuya suggested as the song came to a close. 

"Mingle?" Akina questioned as he led her from the dance floor. Chizu stepped up, smiling brightly at Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki, would you care to dance?" she said with a sweet smile that seemed to light up her face. Akina knew that smile well. She knew how easily Chizu could turn it on and off to suit her needs. Irritated, Akina slipped her arm around Byakuya's, stepping close to the man.

"Bya-kun, you promised me that we would talk to Nanao and Jushiro now." Akina reminded him with a wide-eyed, innocent look. His eyebrow shot up at the use of the name Bya-kun but he smoothly said,

"I can't break my promise, Abe-san. You understand." 

"Maybe later then." Chizu said quietly, her smile become wooden and slipping slightly. Akina grinned at her as she said,

"He promised all his dances to me tonight, Chizu. Go find someone else to moon over. He's all mine."

Chizu's smile vanished completely. Her shoulders squared and fists tightened. For a moment, Akina prepared for her to lunge at her but the attack never came. Byakuya stepped deftly between them, saying,

"I need to pay my regards to Commander Yamamoto and Captain Unohana. Come now, Akina." 

They walked away under the jaundiced eye of Chizu. Byakuya slipped his arm around her waist, guiding her towards table #1.

"Come now, Akina?" she repeated in a low voice. "What am I six years old?" 

"Perhaps I went a bit overboard but you said that I belonged to you. It left me feeling masterful." he replied with a soft smile. Akina grinned. She was enjoying his company. He was not what she had expected. He had a reputation for his icy reserve. Slowly but surely, she was discovering that beneath that cold aloofness dwelled a warm, kind man with a surprisingly dry sense of humor. 

"Captain Kuchiki...Akina, how is your evening going?" Commander Yamamoto asked as the two of them stopped beside table #1. Captain Unohana smiled sweetly at them but Akina could feel her keen eyes assessing her physical condition silently. She must have been satisfied because she made no comment. Byakuya quietly reported,

"It's all going as planned, sir. Abe-san is reacting as we predicted. Renji said that he knows she saw the report he left out but he's unsure whether she took it. He felt going back to check would look too obvious and I agree. We'll have to wait her out. If she hasn't revealed anything by the end of the evening, we'll have Captain Soifon's men detain her."

"Excellent." Yamamoto noted in a low voice. He fixed his hard stare on Akina and asked,

"And Captain Zaraki is behaving?"

"He is." she replied with a smile. "He's actually been full of helpful advice to try and make it all seem more convincing, sir." 

"Good. He can be...stubborn. But I'm sure you know that already." he noted with a smile. "Well, you two enjoy your evening as best you can. And we will do the same." He added the last few words as he reached out to squeeze Captain Unohana's hand. She smiled at the older man. It wasn't her usual kind, benign smile but a true smile, full of warmth and love. Akina felt Byakuya's hand at her waist, steering her away from the table as he spoke,

"Have a good evening, sir...Captain Unohana."

"I want to talk to Nanao. Shunsui's making her crazy." Akina said, noticing Nanao and Captain Ukitake sitting together at table #3. As they neared she noticed that Shunsui was sitting across from them, looking cross. 

"Akina!" Nanao cried out, jumping to her feet. Shunsui stood as well. 

"Sit down." Captain Ukitake said firmly. The dark-haired man, his trademark hat missing for the dance, dropped back down into his seat with a frown. His gaze remained on Nanao as she rushed over to Akina side. Nanao glanced at Byakuya as if she were surprised to see him.

"Why are you two together?" she asked him sharply. 

"It's a long story." Akina interceded. "What's going on with you? I saw running around earlier." 

"Come with me. We need to talk." Nanao said, dragging her away from Byakuya. She pulled Akina over to the punch bowl. 

"What is going on?" Akina asked as Nanao gripped her arm tightly.

"What are you doing here with Captain Kuchiki?" Nanao demanded. "What happened with you and Zaraki? Don't tell me that he's being an ass again."

"I really can't explain, Nanao. Just trust me when I say that he and I are fine. Shunsui doesn't look happy. Have you talked to him at all?" Akina said quietly. Nanao shook her head, turning automatically to look over at the Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. Shunsui was watching them closely.

"He keeps saying that it was a mistake." she huffed, her hands on her hips. 

"You need to talk to him, Nanao. If you care about him, you owe him that much." Akina reasoned. Nanao's eyes cut back sharply towards Akina. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose as she considered the suggestion.

"What if I made a mistake, Akina? What if I've ruined everything by confessing my feelings and expecting him to miraculously change as a result? What if I've lost him as my lover...my friend...and even my Captain?" Nanao spoke softly, tears glistening in her dark eyes. Akina reached out, hugging her friend tightly.

"You haven't lost anything yet, Nanao. Give him a chance." she whispered. She felt a slight tremor shake Nanao thin shoulders. Then felt a hand drop heavily onto her back. Akina turned. Shunsui Kyoraku was standing behind her.

"Please, I need to speak with you, Nanao-chan." he said softly. Nanao jerked away from Akina, staring at him in surprise. Akina stepped back to let them talk. She noticed he held a gift wrapped elegantly in red and gold ribbons. He offered it to Nanao with the words,

"This is for you...for White Day. I had planned to give it to in private but...please, just open it." 

Nanao eyed the box suspiciously. He held it closer to her.

"Nanao, take the gift." Akina insisted, sensing there was more to it than a simple box of chocolates.

"Fine! If it will make you go away." she hissed, snatching it from him. Her words brought a sad expression to his handsome face.

"If that's what you want...then, yes. I'll go...after you open it." he said softly. He waited while she tore into through the shiny wrapping. She flipped open the box then froze.

"How dare you." she hissed.

"Nanao, I bought them for you. There was no other woman. I did hide them but only because you rifle through my things whenever you're looking for something. I wanted to surprise you. The black and red set are my favorite. I know they'll look amazing on you." 

She stared at him then looked down at the contents of the box. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Nanao?" Akina whispered. 

"He bought them for me, Akina." she whispered, lifting out a red and black bra. Akina watched as she checked the tag. "They're too small for the kind of women he brings around...but...but they'll fit me." 

"Nanao-chan, you are the only women I've wanted for so long." he said softly. "I hoped but never really believed that you could love me. I thought you took me for a fool, like so many in the Sereitei. I've tried to make you jealous but it never seemed to work. You would roll your eyes and look the other way. I never knew you held me in your heart as well. I was content to be close to you however you would allow. You were always my sweet, perfect, little Nanao-chan. The only one who understood me...the only one who was always there...no matter what I did. I love you, Nanao. I believe I always have. No other woman could compare to you." 

"Shunsui...I..." Nanao stammered, her eyes wide. He took a step forward. He took the box from her unresisting hands, handing it to Akina. Then he wrapped his arms around Nanao, kissing her deeply. Nanao seemed to melt into his arms, her body molding against him. It was a sweet, intimate moment. Akina looked away, her thoughts racing to Zaraki. She found him standing behind her, trying to look casual.

"Any of those fit you?" he asked softly, eying the lingerie in the box.

"Kenpachi!" she laughed, closing the box quickly. He grinned, looking away from her. He poured himself a cup of punch, his back to her.

"I don't think this is gonna work, sugar." he said into the air. 

"Why not?" she whispered, inching closer to him.

"Chizu ain't been exactly patient in the past. I think if she were gonna snap, she'd have done it already." he said coldly. Akina looked back at their table. Chizu was sitting stiffly next to Yumichika. Her hands were tightly clasped in her lap and she was staring down at white table cloth. Her legs were tapping nervously. Her jaw was clenched. She looked like a bomb waiting to explode. Maybe they hadn't pushed hard enough, she thought. She turned to tell Zaraki but he was gone. 

"Please, allow me." Byakuya said quietly as he appeared out of nowhere to take the gift box from her and set it on the table next to Shunsui and Nanao, who were still locked in a passionate embrace. He glanced at them momentarily, a faint smile on his lips. 

"I take it they have resolved their differences?" he said to Akina. She nodded, letting him guide her away. "You and Captain Zaraki were admirably discreet." 

"You saw him?" she said in surprise. His smile inched wider. 

"I see more than most realize." he commented vaguely.

"He doesn't think your plan is working." she explained as they neared their table. 

"He may be right. Akina, please sit. I gave Captain Unohana my word that I would let you rest. Allow me to get you some punch." he said, guiding her to the table. Chizu's head jerked up as they neared. Her bright eyes fixed upon Byakuya. 

"I'd love some punch as well, Captain." she said with her trademark smile. He acknowledged her request with a nod of his head. Akina sat down across from Yumichika, who was finishing a cup of punch.

"You're not dancing?" she asked him. He shook his head, looking out over the other tables as he replied,

"No, I'm enjoying the floor show."

"What do you mean?" Akina asked curiously, following his gaze. She realized that quite a bit of activity was going on under the surface of the placid dance scene. Yumichika pointed to table #4.

"Let's start with Captain Komamura. He's probably having the least entertaining night of all of us. He's even been abandoned by Rukia now. The poor thing is just sitting there, listening to Captain Kurotsuchi and Ikkaku argue about the proper way to motivate the lower ranks. I think he and Nemu should go dance together and leave her father and Ikkaku to fight it out alone." he explained with a smile. Akina wasn't so sure. The argument between them was becoming heated. It looked like trouble to her. Poor Nemu watched the two men with a worried expression, her arms tightly crossed over her abundant bosom.

"Why doesn't Captain Zaraki intercede?" Akina asked softly. Yumichika's pointing finger moved to the other side of the dance floor, to table #5.

"Because he's too busy arguing with Captain Soifon." he explained happily. Akina watched the two exchanging words. The small, black-haired woman's face was drawn back in a sneer as she said something to Zaraki that caused him to slam his fist down on the table. Akina grimaced. She'd seen that look on his face before. He was pissed. 

"Don't worry." Yumichika assured her quietly. "He won't do anything stupid. If she upsets him enough, he'll just leave. At least Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya are having a good time."

Sitting next to Zaraki was Yachiru. She looked adorable in her pink and black yukata. Akina smiled warmly, watching the child play cards with the diminutive Captain Hitsugaya. He smiled as he shuffled the deck, apparently enjoying himself while ignoring Soifon and Zaraki completely. 

"He was wise to plan ahead and bring toys to distract her with this time." Yumichika noted. "Now, over at table #7 we have some interesting developments. Izuru Kira was matched up with Rangiku Matsumoto tonight. They were seated next to Shuhei Hisagi and Momo Hinamori. Both couples seemed to be getting alone well a short time ago, but now...Shuhei and Rangiku have been dancing together for sometime. It looked quite casual at first but as you can see...things have progressed..." 

Akina looked out over the dance floor. Rangiku and Shuhei were dancing very close together. Rangiku's arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. His arms were encircling her waist but his hands were cupping her rounded bottom.

"I see what you mean." Akina said, somewhat surprised.

"But even more interesting are Izuru and Momo. They've been chatting together forever. I don't think they even know the rest of us are here." Yumichika said with a wistful sigh. Akina looked back at the table. With their heads bent close together, Izuru and Momo seemed completely focused on each other. She smiled. She had always thought the two quiet, gentle people were well suited for each other. Perhaps some good would come from the tragedy of their captain's betrayals. 

"Would you two shut up." Chizu snapped, crossing her arms tightly as she leaned back in her seat to glare at Akina. Akina's smile widened as she said simply,

"No." 

"Here you are, my dear. I apologize for the delay. Captain Komamura was explaining to me, at great length, about a new technique he's discovered for improving morale." Byakuya explained as he sat a crystal cup of red punch in front of Akina. He slid into the seat next to her, his arm automatically going around her shoulders.

"Captain," Chizu said quietly. "...my punch?"

"Did you want punch, Abe-san? Sorry." he said dismissively as he turned to face Akina. "Captain Kyoraku and Lt. Ise are still...entwined." 

"You're kidding?" laughed Akina, sipping the punch. It was delicious, cool and refreshing. He smiled, looking out over the dance floor.

"No, they are quite enthralled with each other." he noted quietly. 

"I noticed that your sister and Captain Ukitake are looking very chummy." Yumichika noted. Byakuya's eyes shifted to where Rukia and Captain Ukitake were dancing slowly together.

"He is her captain. Nothing more." Byakuya said stiffly. Yumichika caught Akina's gaze and winked knowingly. Akina grinned, finishing her punch. She felt a rush of dizziness as she leaned back in the chair. 

"I think this punch is spiked." she noted, wondering if the alcohol was interacting with the medication Unohana had given her. Yumichika hiccuped as he said,

"Oh yes, the spike is definitely punched." 

Akina laughed as the feathered man blushed brightly.

"Would you like more, Akina?" Byakuya asked, leaning close to her. She smiled, blushing herself as she shook her head. He was being so attentive. It was disconcerting. Akina heard Chizu snort sharply. Unable to resist the urge to irritate the other woman, Akina stretched up to kiss him lightly. She felt him stiffen in surprise then slowly relax and play along. She heard Yumichika announce,

"I'm definitely going to need more punch for this." 

"Akina, do you care so little for Captain Kuchiki that you'd put his life in danger?" Chizu snapped. Akina pulled away, Byakuya's arm remaining on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Rolling her eyes, Chizu jerked her head towards Zaraki as she snapped angrily,

"Captain Zaraki might not want you anymore but he's not going to want anyone else to have you. He might attack Captain Kuchiki in jealousy. He's like a wild animal. You never know what you might do." 

Irresistibly, Akina's gaze moved to Zaraki. He was watching her. When their eyes met, he grinned and raised his sake cup to her. Akina smiled. Obviously seeing their exchange, Byakuya leaned forward to press his lips against her hair. Akina saw Zaraki stiffen, his eyes growing dark with jealousy.

"Abe-san is watching the two of you." Byakuya whispered directly into her ear, his voice as soft as silk. Akina's smile remained as she turned towards him, leaning back against his arm. She stared up at him adoringly as she said loudly enough for Chizu and Yumichika to hear,

"Who's like a wild animal, Chizu?" Akina asked innocently. "Captain Zaraki or Captain Kuchiki?"

"Zaraki, you idiot!" Chizu insisted loudly. Akina pressed a hand to her mouth, pretending to be embarrassed as she said to Byakuya,

"Oh! I thought she was talking about you, my love. After the way you behaved last night, you'd definitely qualify." 

Yumichika laughed suddenly, choking on his punch and nearly spraying Chizu. Byakuya looked down at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"You bring it out in me, Akina." he said softly, stroking her cheek. His hand eased down her jaw to her neck. He let his long, elegant fingers dance over the exposed skin of her chest then slip over her shoulder and arm as if he were unable to keep his hands off her. Slowly, he leaned forward, lightly kissing Akina. The overall effect on Chizu was amazing. She bit back whatever she was about to say, gritting her teeth. Her face turned bright red and her eyes bulged. She looked as if her head might explode. Yumichika looked politely away, a knowing smile on his lips. 

The servers appeared at each table, bearing chilled champagne to toast with. As they left the bottles and glasses, Akina watched Chizu. She refused to be provoked by the sight of Akina with Byakuya Kuchiki. She had glared. She had cursed under her breath. She had snorted and hissed but she wouldn't verbally attack Akina. There were several times that she looked like she might be about to break but she managed to catch herself, reining in her temper before it exploded. It was odd, Akina thought. It was not at all like Chizu. She rarely monitored her mouth. She was too self-centered. And she seemed unusually nervous. Her movements were becoming increasingly anxious as if she were waiting for something.

"Akina, champagne?" Byakuya asked politely. Before Akina could reply, Chizu blurted out,

"I'd like some, Captain Kuchiki." 

"Akina?" Byakuya repeated smoothly, ignoring Chizu deftly. Akina smiled and shook her head. Chizu seemed to tremble uncontrollably, her face red with anger. But other than a snort of frustration, she remained silent despite his treatment of her.

"I don't think I should drink." she said simply. He accepted her refusal, pouring himself a glass and tightening his arm around her shoulders. Akina was concerned about mixing it with the drug Unohana had given her. Besides, she thought, she needed her wits this evening. She looked over at Zaraki. He was arguing with Soifon about something. Soifon took the champagne and chugged down a glassful. He glared at her distastefully, sticking to his sake. Akina grinned. He looked miserable. Yumichika picked up the bottle.

"Would you like a glass, Chizu?" he said with a smile. Her eyes shot daggers at him as she shook her head. She didn't speak. Akina thought she might be unable to keep the curses from spilling out if she opened her mouth. Her eyes wandered around the room. Seated next at the table next to Zaraki were Tetsuzaemon, Isane, Renji and Hatsu Morita. While Tetsuzaemon and Isane looked nervous but happy, Renji looked miserable. Hatsu was leaning across the table, staring up at him adoringly. He chugged a glass of champagne then quickly refilled his glass, repeating the action. He looked as if he might bolt at any second. Akina grinned, returning her attention to her own table. Chizu had stood, walking away quickly. Akina followed her with her eyes. She hurried to the back of the room where she was speaking animatedly to one of the servers, a tall, statuesque woman with dark skin and pale blond hair. Chizu's words seemed to be upsetting the woman. What was she up to, Akina wondered. Then the room went dark.

It was only for a moment. A flash of darkness, then the light returned as if nothing had happened. Akina looked around. The dance was continuing as before but something felt different. She didn't see Chizu anymore. And everyone seemed to be getting along surprisingly well. Akina looked for Zaraki automatically. He was laughing and chatting with Soifon. Akina frowned. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was very wrong.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Akina's head snapped left then right. Everyone seemed to be having fun, happy and light-hearted. It appeared that no one else noticed the momentary black out. Akina's heart sped as a cold panic gripped her. Her instincts told her something was amiss but her eyes kept relaying to her brain that all was fine. She shifted her vision, focusing on spirit energy. She could see the pale glow of reiatsu surrounding Byakuya. It wavered and faded, becoming thin in places. She turned her gaze on Yumichika. There were occasional flickers of weakness in his reiatsu but it remained fairly steady. She looked across the room. She could hear Zaraki's laughter. His golden reiatsu was unchanged, flaming wildly around him. Figures outlined by spirit energy passed in front of her, invisible to her naked eye. She jerked, focusing then refocusing her eyes in a mad effort to make sense of what she was seeing. There were people moving around that she couldn't perceive with her normal vision. Figures encased in black reiatsu.

"Arrancar." she whispered, jumping to her feet. She shook Byakuya. He was oblivious to her. He spoke to someone who wasn't there,

"No, Hisana. I don't think it's too early to be thinking about such things. We should make plans for our future." 

"Byakuya, snap out of it." she growled, shaking him. It was no good. She tried to walk around him and collided with something that she couldn't see. Whatever it was, it struck her hard in the left side of her chest. A bolt of searing pain shot through her, nearly driving her to her knees. Gritting her teeth, she focused on Zaraki. She had to get to him. If not him, then Yamamoto. There had to be someone she could reach.

"Akina, where are you going?" a familiar voice pierced through the confusion of her mind. Isamu Takeshita. It was a voice she would never forget. Akina spun to the right. Standing beside her, tall and handsome, was her former instructor. He smiled down at her, his dark eyes warm and loving.

"Isamu?" she whispered, staring at him in disbelief. Where had he come from, she wondered. Why was he here? He took her hand, gently leading her forward. 

"Akina, I've missed you." he said softly. Akina shifted her focus. Roaring red reiatsu flowed steadily around the man. She could smell the sharp, coppery tang of blood emanating from the energy. It was wrong. Takeshita's reiatsu was a pale blue and nowhere near as strong as this. Instinctively, she slapped his hand away as she staggered back away from him. She collided again with the unseen object again and fell to the floor. Takeshita bent down over her, softly asking,

"What's wrong, my sweet? Have you forgotten me after all this time?" 

Akina fumbled blindly around her. She kept coming into contact with objects that her eyes couldn't see. She slide her hand along the floor, desperately searching for something to defend herself with. Sharp pain cut across the palm of her hand. She jerked her hand back, staring at it. She could see no wound, no blood. But she could feel it. Something had cut her hand. She reached back, folding her fingers over what felt like a knife. Takeshita leaned closer, stroking her cheek.

"You're looking at me strangely, Akina? Can you see something the others can't, I wonder?" he said in a teasing voice. Akina raised her arm then swung it forward with all her might, driving the knife into Takeshita's foot. The blade sliced through his instep, continuing into the wood of the floor. He screamed in pain and tried to jump away but couldn't move his foot. His struggling only seemed to make it worse. 

Instantly, reality changed. As if someone had thrown water on ink, the illusion melted away. Suddenly, Akina could see arrancar moving among them, attacking the unsuspecting shinigami. They were startled when many of them turned and began to fight back. The sound of angry shouts and clashing blades filled the once quiet room. Akina looked up. The familiar face of Takeshita was gone. In it's place was another less familiar face. That of Sosuke Aizen. He grimaced, backhanding her hard across the face. The blow sent her reeling.

"You stupid little bitch. Look what you've done." he growled, pulling at the steak knife that held his foot painfully to the floor.

"Aizen-sama!" the lilting voice of Ichimaru rang out as he rushed forward. He paused for the briefest moment to take in the sight of Aizen trapped on his knees with Akina struggling to back away. Then he jerked the knife from his foot, freeing him. Aizen glared down at her, leaning on Ichimaru for a moment.

"You've shattered the illusion. You think this will make a difference? It's barely troublesome. I planned for this possibility. The champagne was drugged. It's a potent little compound prepared by one of my arrancar. It has the dual ability of strengthening the illusion to the point of being impenetrable as well as weakening the person's reiatsu. Eventually, they'll die...lost to an illusion they alone can see." he said coldly, his face contorted in pain. Chizu rushed forward.

"Aizen-sama, you're injured." she cried out. He glared at her, his calm composure slowly returning. Akina stared at the infamous former captain. He looked different than she remembered. More handsome, more sinister, far more dangerous. 

"Let me kill her for you, Aizen-sama." Chizu pleaded as he limped away several steps. "You promised I could when this was all over."

"No, she's still useful. She will bear the blame for this attack. You'll use your zanpakuto and convince them of her guilt. Then we'll let the Gotei 13 kill her for us." he said, a faint grin on his face. 

"It won't work." Akina declared loudly as Ichimaru dragged her to her feet. "They know you're a traitor, Chizu. Your precious Captain Kuchiki is planning on arresting you tonight. Nothing you could say or do would be enough to convince him or Commander Yamamoto of your innocence." 

"You're lying." Chizu shouted, drawing her sword. Aizen stilled her hand, watching Akina closely. He looked calm and composed with no evidence of the pain he'd been feeling.

"You are a remarkable woman, Akina Ito. You can can see my arrancar, even when I mask them in an illusion. You manage not only to see through my own illusion but to injure me. A feat few here could claim. Now, you render Chizu completely useless to me. How did I miss you and your amazing ability before?" he said softly.

"I remember her. She was Komamura's favorite. A pretty thing, ain't she?" Ichimaru purred, leaning close to her. 

"That she is. Did you want to play with her awhile, Gin?" Aizen asked his friend patiently. Ichimaru's constantly grinning face turned back to Akina. 

"Nah, she's nothing compared to Ran." he said easily, throwing her to the floor. "But then again...Ran's not exactly obliging these days." he added slyly. Akina twisted around, looking desperately for a weapon. Byakuya sat with his back to her. Akina reached for his sword, disguised as a walking cane. A sharp, sudden pain in her forearm stopped her. Ichimaru stomped his foot down on her arm before she could touch the weapon.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" he scolded her, bending down over her. "That's not allowed, honey." 

He grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her roughly up onto her feet. 

"Just let me kill her." Chizu shouted, stomping her foot. 

"You were always so impatient, Chizu." Aizen sighed, reaching out to caress her cheek affectionately. Ichimaru grinned down at Akina as she tried to twist away from him.

"You ain't going nowhere. Not just yet." he said in his teasing voice.

"You promised, Aizen-sa..." Chizu started loudly. Her words choked off into a short cry of pain then silence. Akina jerked her head to the side, looking past Ichimaru. The blade of Aizen's zanpakuto was jutting from Chizu's chest. Blood seeped around it.

"I thought she was with us?" Ichimaru asked curiously. Aizen pulled his sword free of Chizu's body. She fell to her knees, her eyes wide with shock and pain.

"She outlived her usefulness. It is unfortunate. Her zanpakuto ability held such promise. Do finish with the other one. And get rid of her when you're done. I don't want her interfering again." Aizen said, limping away. Ichimaru turned back to Akina, grinning broadly. Chizu gasped,

"Akina..." then fell to the floor, silent. Akina stared at her bloodied body in numb shock. She was dead.

"I think we'll have a little fun before I kill ya, sweetie. You're not really my type but I'm willing to overlook it this time." Ichimaru said playfully as he tried to pull open her yukata. His rough, purposeful touch snapped her out of her fear-filled, shocked state. She twisted and pushed against him, falling back against the table in front of Byakuya. 

"Stay away from me." Akina growled, fighting him. She raised her legs, kicking Ichimaru squarely in the chest and sending him flying backwards. She scrambled to her feet, looking around desperately. The arrancar were fighting with a handful of the shinigami. Zaraki was locked in battle with a tall, muscular arrancar with a pointed mustache and horns that gave him the look of a devil. Ikkaku was fighting with a tall blond female arrancar. She was trying to locate Yachiru when Ichimaru grabbed her around the waist and slammed her back down on the table hard.

"You've gone and got my robes dirty, bitch." he said softly, holding her against the tabletop. 

"Get off me, you bastard." she growled, struggling against him. He grabbed her hands, holding them tightly above her head with just one hand. The tip of his sword pressed against her throat as he warned,

"Stay still or I'll just kill you and be done with it, sweetie. Aizen's given you a reprieve. If you're nice to me, I might even take you back to Las Noches with me. It's been awhile since I had a real woman. Those arrancar just ain't the same, ya know?" 

"Ichimaru, Aizen-sama is preparing to depart. The tide of battle has turned." Kaname Tousen said coldly as he stepped up. Ichimaru twisted his head around to look at the other man.

"Help me hold her, Kaname. This won't take long." he said, pawing at her clothes. The dark-skinned man looked down at her disdainfully.

"I will not soil my hands on such filth. She is Kenpachi Zaraki's woman. She is nothing but trash." he said coldly, walking away from them. 

"Please Ichimaru, don't..." Akina begged softly, trying a different tactic as he slipped the blade of his sword under the sash holding her yukata closed.

"Please?" he teased, "That didn't take long." 

Akina's leg slipped between his as he cut the sash free, her yukata falling open. He frowned at the sight of the bandages covering her chest. 

"Oh, that's no fun." he complained. With a grunt, Akina brought her leg up hard, slamming in between his legs with all her might. He groaned in pain, his grip slipping as he doubled over. Akina swung up, hitting him hard in the face with her fist. He staggered back as she kicked her legs up, pushing him backwards. He stumbled slightly then a low gasp of surprise slipped through his lips. Bright red stained his white kimono. 

"Keep your fuckin' hands off her." Zaraki said coldly, pulling his sword back from Ichimaru's belly. He stood unsteadily behind Ichimaru. His gaze fell to Akina.

"You okay, sugar?" he asked softly. Akina's eyes widened in horror. He was a bloody mess. His white captain's coat was shredded and bloodied. He grinned at her as she rushed to his side.

"I killed three of 'em. Weak sons of bitches." he laughed, leaning on her slightly. Akina could feel the blood soaking her robe from his wounds.

"Oh, Kenpachi..." she whispered, trying to staunch the blood from a wide gash across his chest. 

Kaname Tousen appeared suddenly, taking hold of Ichimaru. 

He eyed Zaraki with his unseeing stare.

"Captain Zaraki. You live still?" he noted quietly. Ichimaru pulled himself upright, grimacing in pain. 

"Kill them both. Aizen wants the girl dead. And he promised Zaraki to you." he growled, the soft, playful lilt gone from his voice.

"Maybe if you both come at me, you'll have a chance." Zaraki laughed, rushing him. The clang of blades striking was deafening. Akina staggered backwards, pushed by the shockwave of reiatsu slamming against her.

"Are you hurt?" Yumichika asked her urgently as he caught her in his arms from behind. His eyes darted warily around the room. Akina noticed Yachiru was standing next to him, her sword drawn.

"Come with me. You and Yachiru are still too weak to fight. Have you seen Mai? She's still pretty weak as well." he insisted, taking her hand and pulling her forward.

"I can take care of myself." Akina snapped, pulling back. Yumichika gave her a sad look.

"Please, Akina. The captain ordered me to take care of you two. Don't make this difficult for me. I can't disobey him." he explained, moving forward with his zanpakuto in one hand and holding hers with the other. Fights were raging everywhere. The air was thick with reiatsu and the smell of blood. Akina watched as shinigami and arrancar battled to the death. She didn't know where Aizen had gone but the illusions seemed to have fallen for all the shinigami. Some were weaker, struggling against the effects of the drug but all fought.

"You drank the champagne. I saw you." she argued. Yumichika shrugged.

"Only a bit. Perhaps my tolerance is higher. I don't know. Yachiru, this way." he snapped when she started to move away from him, looking for a fight.

"It's Shiro-chan. He needs help." she cried out.

"Captain Hitsugaya can take care of himself. Come along." Yumichika said firmly as they neared the door. 

"I can't let you leave." a short, squat arrancar announced, stepping in front of the door and blocking their exit. He was only slightly taller than Yachiru with orange hair that stood straight out on his head in tiny spikes. The remains of his hollow mask clung to his eyebrows and cheeks, ringing his large red eyes. When he grinned, his teeth were sharp and pointed. 

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." Yumichika intoned, his eyes closed. His sword became a sickle-like weapon as pale green reiatsu rushed around him. He opened his eyes and said,

"Sakikurue!" 

Akina stared in surprise as his zanpakuto shimmered brightly, the blades separating and taking on the appearance of peacock feathers. The arrancar cried out in surprise. Akina could see the reiatsu leaving the creature. It was as if Yumichika's zanpakuto was draining him of all his spirit energy. The arrancar fell to his knees, weakened, without ever striking him. Yumichika glanced at Akina. He looked brighter, stronger and healthier than he had just seconds before. He had absorbed the arrancar's spirit energy, Akina realized.

"Is it true that you can see reiatsu?" he snapped. She nodded, watching the last bit of spiritual pressure leave the arrancar. He collapsed on the ground.

"Then you know my zanpakuto's true ability?" he asked, stepping over the arrancar and pushing open the door. The cold night air rushed in on them.

"Yes, I could see what you were doing." she admitted. Yumichika pushed Yachiru then Akina out the door. He paused just outside, sheathing his sword.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention it to Ikkaku or Captain Zaraki. They wouldn't consider it a worthy weapon for combat." he said quietly to her. Yachiru tried to sneak back inside. Yumichika grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back as Akina said,

"I won't say anything. Let me take her. We need to get help." 

"Who will you get to help?" he asked quietly. "All the captains and lieutenants are inside already. Aizen's attack was strategic. He waited until we were all gathered together." Yumichika said with a sigh. 

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Akina whispered, unsure what to do next. Yumichika glanced from her to the door then back again.

"I have to get back in there. Go to Division 1 Administrative office. Sound a general alarm. Maybe they can get some of the Special Forces shinigami here." he said, looking hesitant to leave her.

"I'll find someone. Just be careful." she called out to him as she grabbed Yachiru's hand and ran towards the Division 1 offices. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome. And a huge, huge THANK YOU to everyone who's taken the time to review the story so far. You all inspire me! 


	34. Chapter 34

Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

The Division 1 office was empty. Whoever was supposed to be covering in Yamamoto and Sasakibe's absence had decided to head home early. Akina banged on uselessly on the door. Images of Zaraki covered in blood haunted her. 

"Aka-chan? What do we do? Can we go back and fight?" Yachiru asked her quietly. Akina stared at the child, thinking frantically. She squatted down in front of Yachiru, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Yachiru, I need you to run to Division 4 and get help. You need to run as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything and don't come back without help. Do you understand?" she said urgently. Yachiru nodded. A sudden explosion rocked the meeting hall, blowing away a portion of the roof. The rush of reiatsu nearly knocked her off her feet. It was Zaraki. She had barely recovered when another blast of reiatsu took out a side wall. A wall of ice appeared, supporting the remaining roof. The spirit energy was fluctuating wildly around the building, making the air thick and hard to breath.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Akina softly, her eyes on the meeting hall.

"I'm going back to fight. You do exactly what I said Yachiru. Tell them to sound the general alarm." Akina replied, on her feet and moving back towards the meeting hall. Yachiru stood, watching her.

"Go! Now! Run as fast as you can, Yachiru." Akina snapped sharply. Her words seemed to reach her suddenly. Yachiru turned, running away so quickly that she left a cloud of dust in her wake. Akina ran back towards the meeting hall. Her side was aching badly. The medicine was wearing off quickly but she couldn't take the time to consider it. She yanked open the door. The battle was wearing down. Only a few arrancar remained. Akina picked up the discarded sword from the frog-like arrancar at the door. The creature wasn't dead but Yumichika's zanpakuto had left it too weak to even move. 

Her eyes scanned the room quickly. Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi,Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku were the only shinigami still fighting. All around them lay injured and dead. Captain Unohana and Isane were desperately attending to the most severely wounded. Nemu lay on the floor near where Ikkaku fought. Blood stained her face and neck. Akina ran to her side.

"Nemu..." she whispered, wiping the blood away from her neck with the edge of a table cloth.

"Ito-san, where is Ikkaku? Is he injured?" she gasped in a low, raspy voice. A large gapping wound ran from the base of her neck down between her breasts. Akina pressed the cloth tight against the bleeding wound, trying to stem the gushing blood.

"He's fighting. Please, stay still, Nemu." Akina said urgently. She felt dampness against her knees and looked down. Blood had pooled under Nemu. Akina hadn't noticed it before due to the dark carpet. 

"Oh god..." she whispered, reaching down to touch the fabric of her kimono. It was wet with blood.

"My back..." Nemu struggled to say. "...it hurts..."

Akina looked up frantically. She saw Isane move from Kira's side.

"Isane! Over here." she called out. The silver-haired woman looked up. Her gaze fell to Nemu and she blanched. She rushed over to Akina's side.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Isane noted quietly. 

"We need to roll her over. Her back's injured as well." Akina snapped, pushing Nemu gently over onto her side.

"Oh no." Isane whispered. Nemu's back looked as if a giant claw had raked over it violently leaving five large gashes. The gashes were cut so deep that Akina could see muscle and bone. Bile rose in her throat.

"Go and get Captain Unohana." Isane said quietly. Akina couldn't tear her eyes from the gruesome sight before her.

"Now!" Isane barked loudly causing her to jump. Akina leaped to her feet and ran across the room. Unohana was working on Shunsui Kyoraku. Nanao knelled beside, blood on her hands and face.

"Captain Unohana, Isane is asking for you." Akina said quietly. Kyoraku was unconscious and pale. Blood stained his pink flowered haori. Nanao looked up at her, anger in her dark eyes.

"She's busy, Akina." she snapped. Unohana stood. Quietly she said to Nanao,

"Captain Kyoraku is stable now, Lt. Ise. We will transport him to Division 4 as soon as more medics arrive. He will recover but we should look at your injuries." 

"I'm fine." she snapped sharply, waving away her hands, "Just...just...please, take care of Shunsui." 

"I've sent Yachiru to Division 4. They should be on their way." Akina offered, glancing over her shoulder to where Isane continued to work on Nemu. Nervously, her eyes sought out Zaraki. He continued to battle with a cat-like arrancar with long, flowing blue hair. His eye patch remained. It looked to Akina as if the arrancar had the upper hand. She heard Unohana softly say,

"I think it would be best if you remain with Captain Kyoraku, Lt. Ise. We will move him very soon. Akina, where is Isane?" she added, pulling Akina's attention away from Zaraki.

"Over there with Nemu." she said stiffly, losing sight of him in a sudden burst of reiatsu that rocked the building. Unohana flinched. Nanao threw herself over Shunsui to protect him from any falling debris.

"We need to get these people out of here." Unohana said softly as she walked away with a worried expression. Akina turned to follow her. She was knocked off her feet as a cero blast slammed into Mayuri Kurotsuchi's chest, sending him flying backwards past her. The arrancar he battled, a towering bull-like creature with tusks, rushed by her with his sword drawn. He swung up, aiming for Kurotsuchi's neck. Akina tried to pull herself up to block the blow but the pain in her chest and side slowed her. The blade came crashing down. With a loud clang it collided with Ikkaku's released zanpakuto. He lay practically on top of Kurotsuchi, his arms shaking with the effort of holding the blade back. Akina saw the shock on Kurotsuchi's face that even his mask could not hide. Ikkaku grinned then pushed back hard with a burst of reiatsu, sending the arrancar backwards. He took over the fight. Akina stepped forward, offering a hand to Kurotsuchi.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He stared at her, still shaken. He knocked her hand away roughly, standing on his own.

"I am perfectly fine. I need no help...from anyone." he snapped sharply, his eyes on Ikkaku and the arrancar. His indignation faded as the sky above the open section of roof suddenly split. A wide black gap widened, revealing an arrancar with black hair and large green eyes. He was on the ground next to the bull-like arrancar a moment later.

"Aizen-sama demands you return immediately." he said coldly, then he was gone. He appeared again next to the cat-like creature fighting Zaraki. Within seconds, all the arrancar were gone. The fight was over. The room grew quiet except for the occasional moan or cry of pain.

"Everyone who is able to walk, help move the wounded outside." Yamamoto's voice boomed out. He was kneeling beside a fallen shinigami. Akina realized that it was Momo Hinamori. A shuffling movement began as the walking wounded began moving the unconscious and those injured badly out of the unstable building. Akina saw Zaraki lean against one of the still standing walls then slowly slide to the floor. Climbing over debris from the shattered roof, she hurried to his side.

"Kenpachi." she whispered, dropping down to her knees next to him. He grinned at her. Blood ran down into his good eye from a gash on his forehead. She reached out, wiping it away.

"You hurt, sugar?" he asked in a low, hoarse voice. 

"No, I'm fine." she whispered, taking in his burned and bloodied body. He was a mess. Unable to stop herself, she cupped his face gently as she kissed him. He returned the kiss weakly.

"You look awful." she whispered, staring into his eye. He shrugged. The movement caused him to shift slightly to the left.

"It was a good fight." he chuckled. Akina rolled her eyes, knowing that any further discussion was a waste of time. The man lived to fight. She moved over beside him, pulling him down into her lap easily. He sighed as his head settled in her lap.

"That's nice." he murmured, his eyes closing. She brushed his hair, wet with blood, back from his forehead as she softly reminded him,

"Remember, you promised not to die, Kenpachi."

He grinned again without opening his eyes. 

"I ain't gonna die." he growled, still grinning. "Can't a man close his damn eyes without people thinkin' he's dead?"

"Besides, he's too stubborn to die." Unohana said with a smile as she stepped up beside them. Zaraki opened his lone eye, glancing at her.

"I'm fine, woman. Go help someone who needs it." he snapped, closing his eye again. She shook her head, ignoring him as she began healing the wounds on his chest.

"Akina would not forgive me if I left you unattended, Captain Zaraki. Now hold still and take it like a man." she said lightly. He opened his eye again, glaring at her after her comment. Akina grinned, leaning back against the wall. She was suddenly exhausted. Pain and exertion were taking it's toll on her. 

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed, exploding into the room. Zaraki grunted,

"I wondered where she was." 

"Ken-chan! I saw you fighting. You looked so happy." Yachiru squealed, flopping down on the floor next to him. He grinned.

"I was happy. Did ya see that big cat I was fighting there at the end? I got the son of a bitch back for cutting my hair." he chuckled, raising his hand in the air to reveal a thick shank of blue hair grasped tightly in his fist. "Bet he'll think twice before messin' with my hair again."

"Akina, how are you feeling? You look pale." Unohana said quietly, standing. Akina smiled up at her.

"I'm fine." she lied smoothly. Zaraki frowned.

"She's fuckin' lying." he growled. He reached out to Yachiru.

"Here, brat. Help me up." he ordered the small child. With amazing strength, she pulled the big man upright. He wavered for a minute then stood up straight. He looked down at Akina, offering her his hand.

"Come on. You need to get back to the hospital." he snapped when she didn't take his hand immediately.

"Kenpachi, you're the one that should be in hospital." Akina insisted as she took his hand and stood stiffly. She tried not to wince from the pain triggered by the movement. 

"She's right, Captain Zaraki. You both need to report to Division 4. I have to go and see to my other patients. Please, try to take of each other." Unohana said with a sigh as she looked back at the remaining injured

"Yo, Retsu," Zaraki said quietly, catching her by the arm. "Are there any causalities?"

"No, not yet. Only arrancar have died so far. Some are worse than others. Lt. Kurotsuchi has been badly injured but due to her healing abilities, I expect her to recover quickly. Captain Kyoraku, Lt. Hinamori, Captain Komamura, Lt. Sasakibe and Captain Kuchiki were all wounded gravely. Everyone was injured, Captain Zaraki. It's so hard to say." she said wearily. "These battles are taking there toll on us all."

"Chizu." Akina whispered, remembering what had happened. Zaraki glanced over at her. 

"Is she dead?" he asked. Akina nodded.

"Aizen killed her...he said that she was useless to him now." she explained in a low, soft voice. 

"Well shit, he beat me to it." Zaraki complained. Unohana closed her eyes a moment. 

"Then yes, Captain Zaraki, we've had one causality so far." she said quietly.

"Thanks." he muttered, releasing her and allowing her to walk away. He slipped his arm around Akina, pulling her close. Then he ruffled Yachiru's hair as she clung to his leg.

"Whaddya say to us going home?" he asked them with a grin.

"Home?" Akina asked, looking up at him, surprised. He smiled down at her as he replied,

"Yeah, home. There'll be time for the hospital tomorrow. I wanna sleep next to you tonight, sugar. Whaddya say?" 

"Can I sleep with Aka-chan, too?" Yachiru cried out hopefully. 

"Yeah, you can brat. The bed's big enough for all of us." he chuckled. She jumped up happily as Zaraki leaned down, kissing Akina lightly.

"Our dance is gonna have to wait awhile, sugar." he whispered, his lips close to hers. Akina smiled.

"There's always next year. Who knows what the Women's Association will come up with next ." she said easily. He grimaced as the three of them walked to the door.

"That's a scary thought." he said with a shudder. 

The three walked slowly back to Division 11. Yachiru danced ahead of them, announcing to the Sereitei,

"Next year, I'm gonna have a boyfriend for Valentine's Day. Maybe Bya-kun!" 

"I told you hush about that shit." Zaraki growled. "You're too young to worry about boys." 

"Kenpachi," Akina said softly, catching his attention. He looked over at her, smiling.

"I know." he said before she could complete what she was going to say. "I love you too, sugar. I reckon I always have." 

Akina smiled, snuggling close to him. He kissed the top of her head as Yachiru skipped ahead of them happily. They made their way home together...a family.

**_The End_**

* * *

That's it. I truly hope that you have enjoyed the story...well, it's really a novel now! lol Thank you all for the wonderful support and feedback that you've given me. All your reviews have made me want to do this again. I think I'll try my hand at another Bleach fanfic. Any ideas on what write about next? Thanks again...and enjoy. :)


End file.
